The Tutor
by Kiya Sama
Summary: Duo Maxwell is an out of work teacher, who has been accused of being a pedophile. But he finally gets the break of his life as a tutor to a mysterious and very disturbed young heir. Duo finds out that he has gotten way more than he bargained for.
1. Chapter One

Author: Kiya Sama

Genre: Romance, Humor, Drama

Rating: R (for now)

Pairings: 1X2, 2X1, 3X4, Slight 1+R, 5+M

Warnings: Language, sexual situations.

Disclaimers: Main characters are properties of Sunrise and Bandai. I make no money off them.

Author's Notes: Yay! Another GW fic! This one has been buzzing around in my head for a while, so I hope you guys like it! ^^ Many thanks to Zan-Louise for being such a patient girl and for dealing with my impatience. And don't forget that reviewing is very good practice, so please leave your thoughts on it! ^________^

****

**One:**

_You don't remember me but I remember you   
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you   
but who can decide what they dream?   
and dream I do..._

+++++ 

The smell of tobacco hung in the air as the young man sneezed again in disapproval of the stench. With a heavy sigh, he shifted the small briefcase from one hand to the other, reaching for the collar of his shirt tugging it restlessly. It must have been about a thousand degrees in this cramped, overcrowded and smelly room, which was currently home to over a hundred jobless people seeking work. Young men like himself stood in line awaiting their turns in hopes of getting decent jobs that could feed either themselves or their growing families. Both young and old women alike lined up the aisles, many of them cradling wailing babies that added to the cacophony of the already noisy place. 

The young man wiped the sweat from his brow with his handkerchief and sneezed again. He must be coming down with a cold for his sinuses felt as if they needed a break. For how long had he been standing in line? Probably since six in the morning, he figured. He had not had any breakfast and the cup of water he had gotten from the peddler down the street was all that had filled his stomach so far. He shifted the small black briefcase from his left to right hand and ran shaky fingers through his hair. This wasn't the first time he was showing his face at the Unemployment office. He was sure that the women behind the counter already recognized him by now. He seemed to be here every other month, looking for something bigger and better for himself. 

He had graduated from the local community college last year with a degree in Education. It wasn't something that was bound to bring in the money, but he loved the idea of spending hours teaching others all the things he had learned over the years. He had gotten a job at an elementary school, but he had been fired after just four months due to his unorthodox methods of teaching. Duo Maxwell had never been one to rely solely on textbooks to get his messages across, he believed in expanding the children's minds with lots of extra-curricular activities and his constant requests for field trips had finally gotten on the nerves of the administration. Hence, his early exit. 

His next gig had been at a local high school…which turned out to be the worst idea of the year. For, by the end of the school year, he had had over half the teenage girls and some boys writing and sending him love letters and claiming that he had bedded them at one time or another. Needless to say, that had not sat too well with the authorities and he had been booted off the school premises as well. He had a feeling that his refusal to get rid of his telltale long braid was another reason for his dismissal. Mr. Handrake, the principal, had always had some sort of grudge against him. 

Sighing softly, he stretched languidly as the line moved a little and thought about his miserable small apartment that he had called home for six months now. He barely had any furniture, save for the mattress that he had managed to pouch off Mr. Lin, the kind Chinese peddler that lived down the block. His ward, Wufei Chang, a young man about his age had become a steadfast friend and both men would spend as much time as they could hanging out and talking about their so-called worthless lives. It wasn't as if Wufei had anything to complain about. The man worked in a comfortable nine-to-five job as an accountant of some firm or another, but during their Friday night drinks, he would grumble about how boring his job was and how he wished he could get something else. And whenever Duo had suggested him getting another one, Wufei would always shrug and refuse to make any comment about that. The braided man sighed even louder. He would have to fork up enough cash to pay his rent for the month. He was already late for last month's payment and he wasn't sure that Mrs. Denver, the landlady, would fall for his witty remarks and charms again. 

He placed a hand against his growling stomach and winced. He was already beginning to feel faint and if he didn't eat something for lunch, he was sure he was going to pass out on the street. 

"You again," came the dry comment from the bubble-gum chewing woman with too much make-up on her features. "What happened this time, Duo? You tried to rape some girl?" 

The man gave a mirthless laugh as he placed his forearms on the counter top. On any other day, he would have replied with something that would have made her smile, but today…he was completely out of it. "Got anything for me, Sandy?" he asked with a weary groan. 

"The woman smacked loudly on the gum and flipped through the papers in front of her with a look of utter boredom on her visage. "We've got an opening for a sub down in Collins Elementary. Wanna look into that?" 

"I don't need another sub job. Don't you have anything more concrete for me? Like say…a real job as a professor at some prestigious university, like say Harvard?" 

The woman eyed the man as if he had grown an extra head, before shaking her head and smirking lightly. "Heh…I always did like your sense of humor, Duo. Pity you aren't straight, or I would sure as hell screw your brains out and then find a job at Harvard for ya." 

Duo smiled weakly. "Thanks…I think…" He straightened back up in readiness to leave, only to blink as she motioned for him to lean closer. "What is it, Sandy?" He asked as he did as he was told. 

She shoved a small piece of paper in his hands and winked. "This number belongs to a good buddy of mine…okay, so he was the guy I screwed last night, but he is a good kid anyways. He says that he works at this place as a gardener and that this place is like a goddamn palace. You ever heard of the Yuys?" 

Duo's beautiful amethyst depths widened in surprise. "Who doesn't know the Yuys? They are only the richest bastards on this side of the planet!" 

"Shssh! Keep your voice down. Well, anyways, he tells me that they have a son and that the son needs some kind of tutor or something." 

"Son? I didn't know that they had a son." 

"Me neither, but that ain't the problem now. Why don't you give it a shot and see what happens, hmm? You need a job and they've got an opening." 

Duo frowned. "But wait a sec…this friend of yours…how did he get such information? I mean, what if it's a hoax?" 

"You wanna work or not, kiddo? I'm doing you a goddamn favor and you are beginning to ask me questions? You gonna take it or not? I don't mind giving it to the next guy that walks up here." 

"Okay, okay, I will take it!" he cried out in desperation as he tucked the note into his pocket. "Thanks a lot, Sandy," he leaned closer to place a soft kiss on her cheek. "I owe you one." 

She blushed lightly and nodded. "Sure, sure. Just make sure you don't forget us when you become all rich and famous, okay?" 

"Heh…I promise." 

~ Like that's going to ever happen. ~ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Eyes of blackest night stared at the paper with skepticism for several minutes, before dropping it back onto the table with a light snort. 

"Looks pretty bogus to me." 

Duo nodded as he continued to stuff the French fries into his mouth. "I thought the same thing myself…but there's no harm in trying, right?" 

"Unless you wish to make a fool out of yourself, then go for it." 

The braided man licked his fingers clean and reached for his beer to wash it down. Eyeing his companion across the small table, he made a face and wiped his hand across his mouth. "You sound pissed off, Wufei. What's the matter?" 

They were currently sitting in the middle of a bustling grill and bar, having dinner, as Wufei had been the one to invite the other for a night out on the town. The Chinese man was dressed in a simple white shirt and black pants, his shoulder length jet black hair tied in a neat ponytail, while Duo was dressed in his usual black t-shirt and jeans. Wufei sighed softly and sipped his margarita with a light shake of his head. 

"I'm sorry…it's just…family stuff that's all." 

"Merian?" Duo asked with a small smile. He was quite aware of how much the other man loved his long time girlfriend and the subject of marriage had come up recently. Needless to say, Wufei was scared about the proposition and had tried to delay the inevitable as much as possible. 

"Yeah, it is," came the reluctant nod as he buried his face within his hands. "She called me again last night. She wants to come down to spend the weekend with me." 

"That's great, Wufei!" Duo exclaimed as he slapped a hand across the slumped shoulders of his partner. "Who knows? You guys might finally decide to go wedding shopping or something." 

Wufei slid a wary look at his exuberant friend and snickered. "What about you, Mr. Beautiful? When are you going to find someone to settle down with?" 

The teacher had the grace to blush as he hid his face behind the raised beer glass. Drinking down the bitter liquid quickly, he cleared his throat and replied flippantly. "When I find the right guy. Right now, nobody would want to settle with a poor, out-of-work dweeb like me." 

Wufei laughed softly and pointed towards a group of men that were clearly eyeing the young church rat with interest. "Why don't you go ahead and tell _them_ that, Romeo? Those guys look like they are ready to pounce on you and make _you_ dinner." 

Duo slid a wary glance at the said men and shook his head in disbelief as they winked at him. Groaning weakly, he lowered his gaze and stared blindly into the foaming liquid in his cup. Was he really ready to commit himself to a relationship now? He had told himself over and over again that he didn't need any one in his life right now. It was already complicated as it was and the last thing he needed was to settle down with the wrong guy for the rest of his life. And then there was the fact that he had had to keep his sexual preferences from the public eye due to his line of work. One would be surprised at how much society had the tendency to think that all gay teachers were pedophiles. 

Sipping his beer morosely, he replied softly. "I am not in for one night stands, Wufei. You know that." 

But that didn't seem to deter the other. "Then all the more reason for you to go out and get laid, Duo. Seriously, when was the last time you actually fucked anyone?" 

The blunt words had Duo choking on his drink and he had to cough for several minutes before gaping at the unrepentant look on his friend's face. "Wufei?! Geez…you don't just…" 

"Well? When was it?" 

Duo's face darkened with color as he tried to stare at anywhere but the intense black gaze. "About….a year now…" 

"Holy shit! That's like being a monk in your world, isn't it?!" 

Feeling defensive all of a sudden, Duo retorted back sharply. "Well, I am not like every other kind of guy in my _world_, okay? So, I don't go around looking for every piece of ass I see to jump into bed with! Fucking sue me! Damn…you make it sound like I am missing out or something…trust me…I am fine this way." 

"Are you really?" came the quiet question that had the braided boy biting his lower lip in thought and worry. He was fine. He had to be fine. He could do without having a guy in so long. He didn't need any one at all. And besides… 

"I have to call this number and find out about the job." 

"Changing the subject now, are we?" 

"Wufei…" 

"Okay, okay…I will let you off the hook now. But don't think this is the end of it. You had better find yourself a man…and soon." 

And as Duo watched the Chinese man beckon their waiter over, he silently wondered just why those words should worry him so much. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

It was almost two o'clock in the morning and as the old elevator made its way up to his floor, Duo leaned against the wrought iron railings and closed his eyes wearily. He had spent a few more hours at Wufei's cozy apartment and despite the other's plea for him to stay the night, Duo had wanted to leave…for more reasons than one. 

Merian had called. 

And just listening to the two lovebirds over the phone, had made him feel even more melancholy and empty than ever before. Would there ever come a time when he could be on the phone with the one he loved? He highly doubted that…not at this rate anyway. The doors opened up slowly and he stepped onto the quiet hallway, fingers reaching into the pockets of his jeans as he searched for his keys. He patted his pockets for several seconds, wondering what in the world could have happened to them. 

_~ What the…? ~ _

He remembered having them in his hands as he had left the apartment this evening…but then what? Had he left them back in the restaurant? He couldn't have. If he had, then Wufei would have pointed it out to him. His wallet was still intact, thank goodness, but his keys were nowhere to be found. Cursing loudly, he slammed a fist into the wall, wincing in pain as he noticed the dent he had just created. Great! Even more money was going to be added to his rent for that little act. There was no two ways about it. He would have to go down to Mrs. Denver's apartment to ask for a spare. 

The ride to the ground floor couldn't be any slower and gritting his teeth in frustration, he nearly ran out of the enclosed space and straight towards the old lady's room, only to blink at the sign that had been placed on her door. 

Gone for the weekend. If you have any troubles…ask Davy on the top floor. 

"Fucking…Christ!!!" Came the bellow of frustration, which sent a door opening and a head sticking out of it. Which, of course, belonged to a face that Duo could have done without seeing. "Shit…" He mumbled softly as he began to make his way towards the elevator again. 

"Oh, it's you, Duo. Why don't you come in and have some tea with me." 

The braided man groaned and punched the buttons a bit faster. Why wasn't the damn thing coming down??? "Hello, Mrs. Peterson. How are you this morning?" 

"Oh, you know how it is…" The woman, in her late sixties and aging by the second, stepped out of the room, dressed in a see through nightgown that showed EVERYTHING and left Duo shuddering at the sight. She tossed her hair – at least the little she had left – and smiled widely at the handsome young man. "Women like myself…need a little love now and then and it gets so lonely sometimes…" 

"I am sure it does." _~Where the hell are you, damn elevator?!~_

"Are you sure you don't want to come in to have some tea, sweetheart?" 

"No…thanks. I already have enough tea in my system as it is." 

"You don't come to visit me anymore, Duo." 

_~ Oh, god. Here comes the whining again. ~_

"I have been busy, Mrs. Peterson." 

"But you used to come by and spend time with me. I am…so…lonely, Duo." She sniffled softly and batted her lashes. 

_~ Thank you, lord!! ~_ The elevator came screeching down and hardly waiting for the doors to open up completely, he waved and gave a wan smile. "Maybe some other time, Mrs. Peterson. I have to go find my spare keys…" 

"You mean this one?" 

Duo stuck his head back out of the elevator as he noticed the very keys he had been looking for. "How did you…where did you…? What the hell are you doing with my keys?!" 

The woman smiled coyly. "You dropped it on the front porch this afternoon and you were already far gone with your friend and I couldn't reach you in time. I was going to leave it at your apartment but…" 

"You could have left it in my mailbox. It wasn't locked." 

"I know that, but what if someone came by and stole it, Duo? I am only looking out for you." 

The teacher gave a small sigh and stepped back onto the hallway. "And I guess you aren't going to give it to me until I spend some time with you, right?" 

The woman looked shocked, but Duo could tell that it was just an act…and a bad one at that. "Why on earth would you think that, Duo?! I am just looking out for you." 

_~ Tell me what I didn't already figure out. ~ _

And with a heavy sigh of resignation, he began to make his way towards hell…eh…Mrs. Peterson's room. Desperation could make one do the worst things and knowing that he would have little or no say in what was bound to transpire in there, he allowed himself to be taken into wiry arms and smothered to death. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"So, you really are going to do it, Duo." 

"I have already taken the first step." 

"Oh, what's that?" 

"I called the number and spoke to the gardener guy." 

"Yeah…go on…" 

"Well, he gave me the number to the big house and I got to speak to one of the butlers or something." 

Wufei dropped the pen he had been holding and sat upright as he clutched the phone tighter against his ear. "You are kidding me, right? You actually got through to Odin Yuy's house??? No one has ever gotten through like that!" 

Duo smirked and twirled the telephone cords around his fingers. "Hehe…I did tell you that I spoke to a gardener, right? So, it was one of those connection type things. Anyway, I got through and I am due for an interview in a couple of weeks." 

Wufei eyed the stock numbers that blazed across his computer screen blankly before replying in awe. "You do know that you've got to pull out all the stops, right?" 

"I know that. Sheesh…could you lend me a good suit or something?" 

"Dude! You need a fucking makeover!! You look like a sixties reject, Duo!" 

"Wow…thanks a lot for the vote of absolute no confidence, _friend_." 

"Just telling the truth." 

"So…are you going to help me or are you just going to continue being an asshole?" 

Wufei grinned and nodded with enthusiasm. "Don't worry, my friend. I fully intend to reinvent you and to make you a brand new man. You are going to make those rich guys bow at your feet by the time I am through with you." 

Duo knew that tone of voice and his worry grew. "Heeeey…what are you planning to do to me, Wufei?" 

The Chinese man chuckled and refused to elaborate. "Just leave it all to me, Duo. Just leave it all to me." 


	2. Chapter Two

**Author:** Kiya Sama  
**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Drama  
**Rating:** R (for now)  
**Pairings:** 1X2, 2X1, 3X4, Slight 1+R, 5+M  
**Warnings:** Language, sexual situations.  
**Disclaimers:** Main characters are properties of Sunrise and Bandai. I make no money off them.

**Author's Notes:** Many, many thanks go out to Zefyr (who I have managed to convert to the Dark Side /insert evil maniacal laughter here/ Heheh…keep blaming me for everything, my friend! My evil work is yet to be finished! ^__^), Princess Pearlist, x1-Taken-Over (you will soon find out just how old they are, but as you can obviously tell, Duo is older than Heero in this one.^^) Dead Angel, Samus Aran, FallenPhoenix721, NightHawk, Relwarc, Neila, dreamer, OxBeachFlirtx01, ozzypoos, Inki and Peanutilover! Thanks you guys for taking the time to leave your thoughts on it! Enjoy! ^______^****

****

**Two:**

_When their eyes met, _

_They knew that they'd found each other again._

_Across lifetimes, so many times, their love growing_

_And ever unfolding._

_A beautiful lotus adrift on the oceans of time_

_Landing on foreign shores, but to a familiar face_

_A remembered touch_

_An unforgotten glance._

+++++++ 

She gave a soft and almost wistful sigh as she gently closed the small book of poems in her hands. The late evening wind sent a shiver down her bare legs and arms as she lay back on the chaise lounger in relaxation. She was dressed in a simple flower print sundress that highlighted the light tan on her flawless features. The rather large sunglasses covered sharp blue eyes, as full and pouty warm lips parted to reveal a full set of sparkling bright teeth. 

The approaching voices had her sitting up quickly, a ready smile on her lips as she awaited her betrothed with anticipation. It didn't take long for the owners to make an appearance as three dashing young men, each dressed in tennis whites and holding onto rackets, walked up the patio stairs and towards her with smiles of recognition – at least two of them - on their features. 

"Miss. Relena," came the warm greeting from the flaxen haired boy as he walked up to her first. Raising her hand and placing a soft kiss on it, he grinned and gave a courteous bow. "What a pleasant surprise. We were not told that you were coming this evening."

The girl looked a bit confused, but she hid it well behind another well-placed smile. "I find that hard to believe, Quatre Winner. You know that mother and father always have dinner with the Yuys on Fridays." She got to her feet as the other two came closer. Turning to face the tall one with chestnut colored locks that had the tendency to fall over an eye, she gave a light courtesy. 

"Mr. Barton."

"Miss. Relena. It is a pleasure to meet you again," was the cool reply she received from the boy that was quite an enigma to her. Replying with a polite 'Likewise', she turned her attention to the stoic-looking boy with eyes of piercing cobalt, who had remained still and silent throughout the greetings. 

"Heero..." She began softly, before resigning to giving a courtesy as well, as she noticed the blank look in his beautiful eyes. "Did you not tell your friends that I would be attending the festivities tonight?"

The boy's eyes narrowed as if in thought, before well-manicured hands reached for a glass of iced-tea that had been placed beside him by a servant. Taking a sip, he shook his head lightly and leaned forward to place a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I did not think it was necessary at the time..."

Quatre laughed heartily, ignoring the icy glare that was thrown his way by Heero. "He lost rather badly in our tennis match today. He still cannot believe that he allowed someone like Trowa to beat him."

"Oh, dear. But...but Heero has _never_ lost a match before," Relena replied in growing bewilderment. "There must have been something on his mind..."

Trowa nodded as he sunk his hands into the pockets of his shorts. "You might have a point there, Miss. Relena. You do know that the entrance exams for entering the University are coming up soon."

Heero was beginning to get upset at the way the conversation seemed to swirl around him and he made that quite clear as he placed his glass back on the table a bit too loudly. "If you will excuse me, I have to go back to my quarters to get ready for dinner." And without waiting for their nods of approval, he spun on his heels and made his way into the house.

Trowa, Quatre and Relena watched the boy with looks that ranged from wariness to concern. The young heir to the Yuy fortune had been their friend from the day they could think for themselves. The three families had had an easy and smooth rapport that had ranged from business deals to lifelong friendships. And now that both Relena and Heero had come of age, the talk of marriage had been inevitable. Needless to say, the Peacecrafts and Yuy families had had this planned the moment the two heirs had been born. 

"I worry about him," Relena finally muttered softly as she sank back onto the lounge chair. "He hasn't spoken much to me lately."

Trowa and Quatre exchanged a glance, refusing to mention that the stoic boy rarely spoke to _anyone_ let alone the girl he was supposed to marry. Heero was a brilliant and articulate young man, but no one knew just how much, for he hardly gave much of an input in any conversations that they had had over the years. He was a fierce competitor and a ruthless thinker when it came to important issues, but he wasn't the kind of person who made it a point of duty to go out to look for friends. His parents weren't that anti-social, if anything, his mother always threw parties and balls in the hopes that her son would be able to expand his circle of friends. All to no avail.

And now, with this new problem arising, there was no doubt that Heero's attitude lately had been less than agreeable. His grades had gradually begun to slip. No one had understood the reason for it. After years of being a straight 'A' student, being on the principal's honor roll, and making the national Who's Who list…all of a sudden, he had begun to get Bs or – the one that had sent his parent's into panic – a C in a subject that he usually excelled at…MATH! With entrance exams rapidly approaching, Odin and Hikari Yuy had sent for the finest tutors in the country to help in making their son return back to _normal_ again. He might have had a good name, but no prestigious school was going to welcome a student with less than perfect scores. 

And so for almost a year, private tutors came and went, each citing that they could see nothing really wrong with Heero as the boy had cooperated and passed each and every test that was given to him. So, why weren't his grades improving in school? Counselors and psychiatrists had suggested that he be taken away from the city for relaxation and of course, he had been sent to their beautiful private island for a month of bliss…or not.

Heero had returned even worse than before and his attitude towards things hadn't helped make matters any better. He became easily angered and found fault in every thing that was done for him. He would appear late for family meals and would sometimes ignore his parents orders or requests all together. In fact, being in the presence of any one older than he, had the tendency to bring out the ugliness in the young boy. And so with wary resignations, his parents had decided to let him be for now. Although, they hoped that the presence of Trowa, Quatre and Relena would help to calm the raging storm in his heart.

The girl rose to her feet and sighed softly, before curtseying politely to the boys. "I will go and get myself ready for dinner now. Please excuse me."

And giving them a wan smile, she made her way into the house as well, leaving Trowa and Quatre to remain outside each lost in their own thoughts.

Only they knew the real reason for Heero's _change_. 

The young heir had made an earth-shaking discovery about himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


_The young man's body was sleek with sweat as he writhed and groaned beneath the older man. His graceful neck was arched as eyes squeezed shut at the immense pleasure he was receiving. His cries grew louder as the thick organ pumped in and out of his tight heat with punishing strokes. He was about to come and all he needed was for the boy watching to touch his aching and stiff flesh. _

_"Touch me…" he begged with a husky whisper and a look of pure lust in his gaze. "Touch me…please…I want you so bad…"_

_And so he did. His fingers wrapped around the thick phallus and stroked gently, body heaving with unspoken desire as he licked his lips and leaned closer to seize those full, swollen lips in a bruising kiss. Oh, god…this was heaven…it had to be. Nothing had ever felt this good before…_

"Master Heero?"

_Just a little bit more. Tug it a little bit harder._

"Heero?!"

_Oh, yes baby! I am coming!!_

"Master Heero?! Is everything alright in there?!"

_Shit!!_

He opened up his eyes and blinked at the door in front of him blankly for several minutes, before staring at the sticky evidence on his fingers. Damn it! Covering the blankets over his naked body quickly, he coughed and tried to steady his rapidly beating heart.

"Co…come in."

The door creaked open gently and the kind face of his personal maid, Yuzuki, peeked through. "I am really sorry to disturb you, Master Heero, but it is time for the family dinner and I was sent to call you."

Heero glanced at the clock with a grimace. He had completely forgotten about dinner this evening. Nodding softly, he tried to smile at the concerned looking woman before him. "I will be down soon. I just need to get myself ready."

"Is everything alright, sir? You look a bit flushed and I couldn't help hearing some moans of pain from outside. Perhaps I should serve dinner to you upstairs, sir?"

Heero was just about ready to say 'yes' when he remembered his mother's passionate plea for him to make an appearance tonight. The Peacecrafts would be joining them. 

"I…I will come down," he muttered with a heavy sigh of resignation. "Please send my apologies to them for waiting."  
  


"Yes, sir."

As soon as the door was closed, the young heir fell back amongst silken pillows and stared blindly at the ceiling with a low groan. Almost unconsciously, his fingers wrapped themselves around his stiffening flesh, his breath coming out in a sharp gasp as the image of the boy of his fantasies sprang back to mind again. He couldn't understand why it had to be this one. He could have had a million other faces to choose from, but yet…it was this image of a boy with really long hair and piercing amethyst depths that seemed to haunt him all the time. Who was he? Heero couldn't remember seeing any such boy in a magazine or at an event before. He just…_was_.

"A fantasy. He is just a fantasy…and I am allowed to have them, am I not?"

He quickly worked himself to yet another orgasm and collapsing back onto the sheets with exhaustion, he curled himself into a fetal position and tried to get his muddled mind to think coherently. 

He was frustrated and not just at the way his parents had decided that he was crazy and needed professional help. It wasn't just because of the number of old grizzlies that had been brought by to teach him things he could reel off at the top of his head. It just wasn't because he was due to marry a girl that he had absolutely no interest in. No, he was frustrated because he was something that was not acceptable to his parents and their social circle. Groaning, he buried his face against the pillows and fought the urge to break down in tears…again. He could still remember the first day the knowledge had hit him. 

It had all started during his sophomore years at his high school – that fateful day after gym class. He had been changing out of his sweat-soaked jersey, when the sight of a naked boy walking by had caused his already hardened member to ache even more painfully against his constricting shorts. He had tried to ignore it and to pretend like nothing had happened, but as more and more boys had begun to make their way into the showers, Heero had had to run into an empty bathroom stall to work off his frustrations. It wasn't the first time he had masturbated before, but it had been the first time it had been that intense and knowing that the boys in his class had been the reason for it had made him feel ashamed and depressed. 

For a while, he had tried to go back to looking at his mother's Victoria's Secret magazines, hoping that the sight of the scantily-clad women would make him feel that familiar jolt of electricity down his body, but as he had already begun to find out, it wasn't the women who brought out the excitement in him…it was the pictures of the men that had begun to take over that feeling. To test his theory, he had set two magazines in front of him, one with a man and the other with a woman on the cover. And after several tests, he had ripped them into shreds and sobbed his heart out in anger, fear and confusion. There was no getting around it. Members of his sex turned him on and now he would be a social reject for the rest of his life. He would be the scorn and shame of his family. No one would ever want to be seen with a boy like him. 

Naturally, his grades had begun to suffer – his concentration lacking in school as he struggled hard not to show his new preferences. However, if it weren't for his two good friends, Quatre and Trowa, he wasn't sure he would have been able to make it through the school year with his mind still intact. Both boys were heirs to fortunes in their own rights, and both were seen as model members of society. So, it had come as a total and complete shock to Heero, the day both boys had sat him down and told him that they were actually…_a couple_. They had had to hide such knowledge from their families and friends, but it didn't stop them from being together at every chance they got. 

Heero had been stunned and surprised – well, not all that surprised, for he had always thought that the two boys had been a bit too close for his liking to begin with. And so, with his friends as coaches of sorts, they had tried to make the discovery process a little bit easier for Heero to adjust to. 

He had lost his virginity on one summer night in an island off Greece with both boys as his first. 

With a small sigh, he got off the bed and began to get ready for another night of charades and pretense. He knew he was being a coward for not having the courage to tell his parents the way he felt, but he would have rather died than to see the pain on his mother's face. He loved that woman too much to do that to her. 

But as he stood in front of the mirror in his elegant bathroom, he couldn't help placing a hand on his now pounding chest, for he suddenly felt that something monumental was about to happen to him….really soon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo had to close his eyes for several minutes to compose himself or he was sure he was going to pass out from the sheer splendor before him. Gripping the steering wheel like a lifeline, he rested his forehead against the cool leather, suddenly grateful that Wufei had lent him his four-runner for the trip to the Yuy mansion. 

A light cough followed by a curt 'Are you alright, sir?' had him jerking upright with a blush of guilt and embarrassment on his handsome features. He stared at the middle-aged man dressed in a simple black suit and a bow tie, patiently holding out the door for him to step out and realizing that he was being waited upon, Duo blushed even darker and stepped out of the car with a sheepish grin.

"Than…thanks, bud…I mean, thank you, sir." He gushed out weakly, but all he got for his efforts was a light nod.

"Please follow me. Mr. Yuy will see you in the study after dinner."

Duo nodded like a fish and followed the butler, eyes darting everywhere to admire his new surroundings with curiosity. It was now early evening and the lights had begun to brighten up the large house and surrounding lush gardens. The drive up to the house itself had been an adventure for the man who had been born and raised in the city. He had only heard about the Yuy family from tabloids and news gossip here and there, but had never actually taken the time to really delve into the family. They weren't those aloof kinds of people, he had learnt through his quick study. Odin and Hikari Yuy were regarded as royalty in society. They were very charitable and held a lot of events aimed at raising money for those in need. But the funny thing was that no paper or news broadcast had ever spoken of a…_son._ Had the family made a deal with the press never to mention the boy in public? No one really had a clue as to what the young heir looked like. 

_~ Hmmm…if they are that desperate to have a tutor, then he must be some spoiled rotten_ _tyke with an attitude like hell. ~_ Duo had concluded with a firm nod of conviction. He had heard a lot of stories about rich kids like that. And with his resume, he was seriously beginning to doubt that he would be accepted for the position, but as Wufei had said…there was no harm in trying. Even if he got rejected, at least he would have had a chance to see what being rich was all about. 

"This way, sir." 

He stepped into the breathtaking lobby and gasped in awe at the beauty of its furnishings. Never would he have imagined he would be standing in such a place. Everything seemed to glow and sparkle with an extra shine. Expensive paintings graced the walls and a large stairway that resembled those one saw in the movies, cascaded down in rich colors of red and gold. Another cough had him flushing and moving after the butler, who had already begun to make his way towards what seemed to be the living room. 

"Please wait here. I will see if Mr. Yuy has finished."

"Ah…uh…okay…"

~ Nice going, Duo. You can't even make a simple coherent sentence! Nice impression you are giving to him! ~

He didn't know whether to stand or sit, but he had a feeling that he wouldn't have been able to sit long anyway. He strolled around the large room eyeing all the antiques and pictures, not allowing his fingers to touch anything for fear that he might break something. God knows he didn't want to get sued over something like that. He noticed the black Steinway piano at the corner of the room and walking over to it, he gaped at its pristine beauty. Even though it had been used, it still looked elegant and grand. Duo wasn't an expert at playing, but he could hold his own well against others. His peripheral vision caught several photographs that lay on a small side table. Leaning closer, he noticed the pictures of the owners of the household, either alone or with close friends or celebrities. There was no picture of any one that looked like he might have been a son to them. Shaking his head in bewilderment, he was jerked out of his reverie by the familiar voice of the butler.

"Mr. Yuy insists that you join him for dinner, sir."

Duo blinked and asked dumbly. "Din…dinner?"

"Yes, sir. Would you follow me this way please?"

Swallowing tightly, Duo stole a quick glance at a hallway mirror, noticing that the dark blue suit he had pouched off Wufei looked rather good on him. His hair was still in its trademark braid much to the Chinese boy's chagrin, but Duo had refused to have it cut. Patting himself down rapidly, he took a deep breath as he heard the sounds of laughter and conversation float towards him. For a second, he felt as if they were having a party in there and the cold claws of fear and uncertainty gripped his being. 

What in God's name was he doing here? He didn't belong here! He was just an unemployed high-school teacher with no real credentials to his name and here he was hoping to get a job as the tutor to the son of one of the richest men in the world? Was he insane?!

And as he stepped into the cozy but brightly lit dining room, he knew without a doubt, as all eyes turned around to face him with curiosity, that he was suddenly way out of his league. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Humor

**Pairings:** 2x1, 1x2, 3x4, Slight 1+R, 5+M

**Warnings:** Language and sexual situations

**Ratings:** R (for now)

**Disclaimer: **Main characters are properties of Bandai and Sunrise. I make no money off them.

**Author's Thank Yous:** Zefyr (I can't help with the formatting. /pouts/ It looks okay on my comp, but once I upload it here, everything gets screwed up. But 'Enemies & Lovers' did have a happy Relena who was not lusting after Heero believe it or not ^_^), OxBeachFlirtx01 (LOL! Your comment had me laughing. Thanks again!^^), Runaway train wreck, Ink, Me&Mine, Sapphire-Wolf, Kaori-chan, Ilith, Angel-Shinigami, Dead Angel, Dreamer (Hehe…actually, I can see Heero making out with Trowa and Quatre :p ), Metal, Yume-Maxwell-Yuy!

Thank you all! Enjoy! ^______^

****

**Three:**

_On solar breezes we sailed_

_A blue planet beckoning_

_A distant glimmer in a sea of velvet_

_Our hearts filled with love for this new world_

_But when the night sings its siren's song_

_And the diamonds of light begin the dance_

_Faint memories fill the souls_

_Our eyes, forever driven towards the heavens_

_And so we seek the stars eternal…_

_Longing for home._

+++++++++

It was Odin Yuy that broke the silence with a wide grin and a wave of his hand. "Ah, Mr. Maxwell! I am so glad you could join us! Come! Come! Come! And make yourself at home, why don't you? You can sit beside Trowa."

Duo couldn't trust himself to move for several seconds, but by some force of nature, he found himself walking towards the well-dressed young man who was eyeing him curiously with his piercing green eyes. Sitting on his right, was a smiling blonde, who waved at him as well and beside him was a young girl with her hair the same color as his, but with smiling blue eyes and a sweet smile. Hikari Yuy sat at the other end of the table with a charming smile as well on her beautiful visage. With eyes of piercing cobalt and chocolate colored locks that were well coiffed and flawless, she looked absolutely stunning. Sitting at the other side of the table were two distinguished-looking guests as well. Duo couldn't help comparing the man to a blonde Santa Claus, while the young woman at this side was just as sweet looking as Hikari. He didn't need a genius to tell him that they were the parents of the girl.

"Thank…thank you very much," he managed to croak out with a small smile as he sat down on his designated seat. 

"Let me make the introductions then," Odin enthused. "By your left is Trowa Barton, next is Quatre Reberba Winner, right next to him, my lovely soon to be daughter-in-law, Relena Peacecraft." This introduction brought a dark blush to the girl's face and light laughter from the others as Duo felt his heart rate pick up. 

Soon-to-be daughter-in-law? Did this mean that…?

"And over here is of course, Mr. And Mrs. Peacecraft, very good friends of the family and last but not least, my lovely wife, Hikari."

"It's a pleasure to get to meet the man that will be coaching our son."

Duo blinked and tightened his hands on the napkin that had been placed on his lap by a silent servant. She was talking as if he had already accepted the job. "Well…I…"

"Don't make him feel too uncomfortable, sweetheart," Odin chided with a light chuckle. "He is clearly overwhelmed by everything he has seen so far. So tell me, Mr. Maxwell…I hear you are an alumni from Harvard, is that correct?"

_~ HARVARD?! ~_

Duo could feel the sweat break out on his skin as he stared at the white wine that was being poured for him. Was the air suddenly becoming too thin in here? He could hardly think or breathe for that matter. What in the world was going on?

"A Harvard alumni." Mr. Peacecraft drawled lazily as he sipped on his beverage. "Quite interesting. What was your major, young man?"

"Edu…education…"came the breathless squeak.

"Now, now, Mr. Maxwell. There is no need for you to be so modest," Hikari said with a giggle as she placed a hand on his arm. "Your resume clearly stated that you graduated with honors in political science."

"I did?!"

~ Shit!! Wufei!! What the hell did you send to them?! ~  
  


Trowa finally spoke up dryly. "What party affiliation do you associate yourself with, Mr. Maxwell?"

This question seemed to have everyone holding their breaths for an answer and Duo wracked his frazzled mind for the right one to give them. According to a tabloid he had read, the Yuys had donated a lot of money to the…

"The Independent Party."

His answer seemed satisfactory for Odin guffawed in mirth. "That's my boy! A young man with principles and a degree in political science. What this country needs is more young men like you, Maxwell!"

Duo joined in the laughter with a weak one of his own. His head was beginning to ache and he swore to kill his friend as soon as he got out of here. This was what he got for allowing the Chinese boy to work on his resume for him.

"Maxwell…are you the son of the Maxwells that own the brewery division in the mainlands?" The one named Quatre asked, which sent Duo breaking out into a cold sweat again. He didn't even know his own parents, for crying out loud!

"Eh…no…no, I am not," he finally sputtered out with a blush. "I am from the city."

"His resume was impeccable," Odin said with a light nod as he chewed on his steak. "I can find no fault in him and I cannot wait until you begin to teach my son. He really does need…guidance." 

Trowa and Quatre exchanged another small glance before lowering their gazes to their meals, while Duo's curiosity got the better of him. Where was this son of theirs to begin with?

As if on cue, a calm and deep voice broke through the soft conversation. "I am sorry, I am late. I had a report to finish up."

Duo lifted his gaze sharply, to find himself staring into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen – eyes that now seemed to look a bit shocked and surprised as they met his. He found himself gripping his fork even tighter as the wind was sucked right out of him. The almost effeminate features that would have had one believe that the young man before him might have been a girl, was betrayed by the well-toned body that was outfitted in a tailor-made dinner suit that highlighted his strength in each sinewy muscle. 

_~ Oh god…please…please tell me he is just another guest… ~_

But there was no denying the resemblance between he and Hikari. This was going to be his new student and with a small sound of dismay, Duo wondered just how he was going to carry out his teaching duties without giving away a part of  him that was never supposed to be shown to anyone else.

"Heero! You finally made it," Hikari gushed happily as she rose to her feet to place a soft kiss on her blushing son's cheek. "I was so worried about you…"

"You really shouldn't take too long to come down for dinners, Heero," Odin chided with a barely concealed scowl. "You knew we were having guests tonight."

Heero gave a light bow and smiled weakly. "I apologize father. It will not happen again." He walked over to his seat, which was right across from Duo's and without looking at the young teacher, began to place his napkin onto his lap. 

It was a miracle he was still able to act as if nothing was happening within his pounding heart. He had heard the new voice of the guest as he had walked down the stairs, but he hadn't put too much stock in it. His assumption had been that it was yet another old geezer ready to take over the reins as his new teacher and resigned to spending the evening discussing mundane issues with him or her, his shock could barely be contained as he had stepped into the room.

~ It's him! The boy…my….fantasies… ~  
  


With hands that trembled ever so slightly, he raised the drink to his lips and being careful not to give away that he was staring, he eyed Duo carefully. In his fantasies, the boy had had long hair…but the color had been a bit unclear to him. Heero wasn't sure if he should feel disappointed that Duo's hair was chestnut almost like Relena's, but that didn't stop him from imagining what it must feel like. The eyes…sweet, Kami, the eyes were simply breathtaking. Just as he had imagined them in his dreams, they were right here in front of him. Although they looked a bit confused and wary, they were still the same amethyst depths he had drowned in night after night. Heero couldn't be sure of what Duo's body looked like, but he was sure that it was just as good as he had seen in his dreams. And those hands…

He gulped and began to chew his food, tasting nothing as his mind whirled with thoughts of those lean fingers brushing against his skin – as images of both of them writhing between the sheets, hot, sweaty, naked and having the best time of their lives…

"Heero, sweetheart. Don't you want to introduce yourself to your new teacher?" Hikari asked softly. 

He coughed lightly and took a deep breath, before lifting seemingly bored eyes to the handsome visage before him. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Maxwell. I hope we will be able to work well…together."

Duo could feel the heat rise to his cheeks at the sentence and kicking himself inwardly for allowing this kid to affect him so much, he waved lightly and tried to laugh off the tension he felt. "No, no problem, Heero. Oh, and you can call me Duo if you like. I don't mind at all."

"But I do mind," Heero remarked softly, before turning his attention back to his meal and promptly ending the conversation. Calling Duo by his first name was going to make things even more complicated. It would seem as if they were on intimate terms and they weren't.

The braided boy blinked in surprise at the cold shoulder while Hikaru blushed in embarrassment and smiled wanly. "Please forgive my son…he…he…"

"He is just a spoiled brat that's all." Odin finished with a snort as he glared at his oblivious son. "Perhaps you would like a tour of the house when we are done here, Duo. I can call you Duo, right?"

"Of…of course."

"Excellent! So, do you have your luggage with you?"

Duo felt as if the world was beginning to spin around him at a dizzying speed. "My…my luggage."

"Why yes, of course! Don't you have any?"

Hikari patted his arm gently. "There really is no need for anything really. You can stay in one of the guesthouses and we will give you an allowance to do whatever you want with it, which includes buying new clothes. Books are already provided so there will be no need for you to buy anything."

"Of course, you get to teach him five days a week and you have your weekends off. You will also receive a month off as a vacation leave and still be paid for that," Odin chimed in.

"So, do you have any other questions?"

Duo glanced from one eager face to the other, knowing that saying 'no' would not be an option in this case. He was apparently hired and his interview process had not been that painful at all. Things were already looking up. And with a wide grin, he gave an enthusiastic nod.

"No. I have no questions to ask as of right now. I am ready to go!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next few days seemed to go by in a breeze for Duo. In less than a day, he had packed up his belongings and had paid Mrs. Denver his month's rent with the advance pay he had gotten from the Yuys - a whopping sum of $10,000 just for showing up at their doorstep the very next day. With some of the money, he had treated Wufei and Merian to a pre-wedding dinner at a fine restaurant downtown, much to the Chinese boy's chagrin and to his future bride's delight. He had used some of the money to also shop for decent looking clothes since he had no intentions of wearing Wufei's suit forever. He also made sure to buy a little gift for Sandy, after all, none of this would have been possible without the tip.

And now, five days later, he was now sitting on his comfy leather couch, flipping through the channels on the large flat-screen TV that was surrounded by a state-of-the-art stereo system that he would never have dreamed of possessing. His new place wasn't that bad at all. It had an air of an island beach house and most of its furnishings were made to look that way. Its predominant color being white, Duo had accented it with several of his personal belongings. Instead of the boring old painting that had been hanging in his bedroom earlier, a poster of his favorite rock band now hung in its place. He could still remember the way he had bounced upon his bed in giddy happiness as he had laid eyes on it. There was also a kitchen with a well-stocked fridge, a bathroom with both a shower and a tub and then right outside his backyard, the large outdoor pool that he had shamelessly skinny-dipped in the very night he had settled down here. He only hoped that none of the owners had spied on him.

As for his new student, he had barely seen Heero since that night at dinner. Once or twice, Duo could have sworn that he had seen the boy watching him as he had moved into his new home, but he figured that it was just his imagination and thought nothing of it. Sessions would begin in earnest on Monday morning at exactly eight and would go on until around two in the afternoon with an hour's lunch break in between. Duo had already set out notes and had taken some time to look through the books he was to use to teach the young heir. He had already visited the library, which was to become their classroom and had been impressed by the amount of books that had filled its shelves. It was a reader's haven and Duo had almost lost all sense of time as he had remained in there reading to his heart's content. 

Yawing and bounding to his feet - deciding that a little outdoor exploring was in order, he changed into his comfortable pair of jeans and an old t-shirt before making his way out of the house and down the azalea-lined driveway. He waved at several maids, servants and gardeners that he came across as his feet led him towards the tennis courts, to another large swimming pool that looked like something out of the playboy mansion with its hidden coves and waterfalls, and to a large pasture that seemed to go on forever. Duo leaned over the stiles and watched the beautiful horses dancing in the late evening shadows. Grinning at the sight, he was just about to make his way back, when the kind voice stopped his tracks.

"Do you like horses, Mr. Maxwell?"

Duo spun around to stare blankly into the smiling visage of the blonde boy he had sat next to at dinner the other day. "Don't tell me…you are…Winner, right?"

"Please…call me Quatre."

Duo chuckled. "Sure thing and you can call me Duo. No need for the formalities here. You make me sound like I am fifty or something."

The blonde laughed and stood upon the stiles as well. He was dressed in a riding outfit and it did more to show his well-toned thighs on his slim build. Duo kicked himself for staring and stubbornly averted his gaze away from the young boy. The last thing he needed was to be thought of as a lecher. 

"We were just about to go riding, Duo," Quatre said with a grin. "Would you like to join us?"

"Us?"

"Heero, Trowa and I. Relena couldn't make it. She has dancing lessons this evening. So, would you like to join us?"

Duo blushed lightly and shook his head. "I think I will just watch you guys. I don't…eh…I haven't ridden in years."

Quatre giggled and jumped off the stiles. "Don't be ridiculous. It's like riding a bicycle. Once you know it, you never forget. Come on, I am sure Harris will be able to find a suitable horse for you."

Duo winced and wondered why in hell he had had to lie about not riding a horse in years. He had never been on one before…ever! 

_~ Great. Just another way to embarrass myself in front of them. ~_

And with a resolute sigh, he followed the chattering blonde like a man going to his execution.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Trowa stole another glance at the stoic boy with a barely concealed smile as he noticed the strained and forced movements. Heero had been even more morose than usual and as he patted down his horse with skilled hands, Trowa could tell that there was a whole lot more on his friend's mind than he let on. 

Deciding to test his theory, he began to speak quietly as he too began to brush down his ride. "He seems to be much different from the rest, don't you think?"

Of course, he wasn't expecting an answer and Heero proved him right by not saying anything in return, but that didn't deter Trowa for he continued amiably. "He is much younger than the rest. Quite handsome too, wouldn't you say?"

The sound of a brush dropping to the floor brought another smile to his lips as he heard the muffled curse. So, Heero hadn't been so blind after all. "I wonder if he is…into guys. He looks like he is. That would make things so much easier, don't you think?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Heero finally asked curtly as he glared daggers into his friend's back. 

"Nothing," came the flippant reply. "I am just saying that it would be nice if he was single and looking for another man, that's all."

Heero snorted and continued to brush the horse's mane, trying hard not to show just how much Trowa's theory had sent his hormones into overdrive. "Don't be ridiculous. He obviously has girlfriends and would not be interested in any man. And besides…he's old."

"He's only twenty-one, Heero. Just four years older than you."

"So fucking what?" came the rather agitated reply as Heero stubbornly continued to scrub the same spot over and over again. The horse neighed in protest and the heir sighed softly. Resting his forehead against the silky mane, he caressed the beast gently and mumbled. "Forget it, Trowa. He is my teacher and I don't have time to think about such things, okay?"

The Barton heir nodded in agreement and began to lead his horse out of the stable. "You are right, Heero. You don't have to keep thinking about it. Let's go…the sun is almost going down."

"Ha…hai…" 

They led their horses out of into the yard, only to blink in surprise as they noticed the familiar smiling blonde and the teacher they had just been talking about heading towards them. Heero felt his heart stop and he almost faltered in his step as he found himself almost hiding behind his horse so as not to make eye contact with the man that had filled his dreams for the past few days. 

"Hi guys!" Quatre greeted with a cheerful wave as he led Duo towards the couple. "As luck would have it, Mr. Maxwell was just loitering around the premises and I invited him over to join us. He is a good rider, so we should have no problems having him ride with us, right?"

He turned hopeful depths to the silent dark-haired heir, while Duo was still wishing that he was anywhere but here. Hoping that Heero would say something like 'No, we don't need an old guy like him around', he was stumped into speechlessness as the cool voice responded.

"That sounds fine with me. Let him ride with us." And spinning on his heels, he motioned for one of the stable hands to come over. "Harris, please prepare a horse for Mr. Maxwell." And with a light smirk, he added softly. "Get him Black Beauty. I am sure a man of Mr. Maxwell's caliber should be able to handle him."

Trowa and Quatre exchanged worried glances, which Duo was quick to notice and feeling something churn in the pits of his stomach, he swallowed tightly and glanced towards the stables, waiting with abated breath for what kind of monster he was supposed to ride. 

Somewhere at the back of his mind, he knew that Heero was doing this to test him and for some odd reason or another, Duo knew that he would have to pass this or things were bound to get ugly from here on out.


	4. Chapter Four

**Pairings: ** 2x1, 1x2, 3x4, Slight 1+R, 5+M

**Warnings:** Sexual Situations and Language

**Disclaimers:** Main characters belong to Bandai and Sunrise. I make no money off them.

**Author's Notes:** My many thanks go out to Zefyr, Yume-Maxwell-Yuy, NightHawk, b28405, Ink, Saturn, Mookie, Metal, Assassin of Shadows, Ilith, Poopies and Dreamer. And to all those who sent emails as well. Thank you!! ^_^ Enjoy!

****

**Part Four:******

Black Beauty was a whale of a horse…at least to Duo's eyes. It stood a good five inches taller than he was, and with its black coat gleaming with an extra sheen and nostrils that had the tendency to flare as if challenging him, Duo could already feel the cold claws of fear grip his heart. Did Heero actually expect him to ride such an animal?! 

Thankfully, he wasn't the only one who thought it was a bit too much. 

"Uuum…Heero…" Quatre began weakly, as he eyed the stomping horse and the impassive features of the boy in question. "Don't you think saddling Duo with Black Beauty is a bit too much? I mean, you could just let him ride Cider…" 

"No. Mr. Maxwell is quite capable of handling such a horse, aren't you?" Heero asked with a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes as he glanced at Duo. Not waiting to see the teacher's response, he turned back to face the concerned blonde. "You should not belittle Mr. Maxwell's skills. After all, he has practically done everything besides finding the solution for world peace." 

"Do I detect a tone of sarcasm there, Mr. Yuy?" Duo asked with a light laugh, even though he still felt like shit and had the sudden urge to throttle the smug boy to death. 

"Heero has a very twisted sense of humor, Mr. Maxwell," Trowa explained softly as he gave another glance towards Heero's direction before leading his horse towards the riding grounds. "You will have to forgive him." 

"Ah…eh…thanks for telling me…" Duo replied quickly as Harris handed the reigns to him with an apologetic look in his eyes. Smiling wanly at the man, Duo accepted it and began to lead his beast of burden towards the other boys that had begun to follow Trowa. He glared at the dark-haired boy in front of him with several curses floating around in his mind. Several threatened to spill out of his mouth and Quatre, who had decided to walk beside him curbed it.

 "I am really sorry about this. I shouldn't have made you come since you didn't want to in the first place." 

Duo shook his head. "Nah, it's no problem really. I think I can handle him…hopefully." 

They had finally reached the wide expanse of land and Duo's feeling of confidence quickly diminished as the horse began to neigh and walk a bit faster. It was clearly ready to make its way out into the open and swallowing tightly, he tried to coax the creature to relax. "Whoa there boy…steady now…" Closing his eyes and praying to the gods that watched over horses and riders to have mercy on him, Duo hoisted himself into the saddle and almost fell off as Black Beauty gave a quick jerk that had him clinging on for dear life. Opening his eyes slowly, he blushed hotly as he noticed the three boys staring at him with different expressions on their features. Naturally, Quatre was worried and concerned, while Trowa looked slightly amused and as for Heero, Duo was surprised to find absolutely nothing on the handsome features. For all he knew, Heero could very well be chanting voodoo spells in his mind to make him fall off the horse and he would never know. Sitting upright, he gave a small wave and a laugh. 

"Looks like I am ready boys. Let's do this….wwwwwhoooooooooooooaaaa!!!" 

In his quest to look cool, he had accidentally tapped his legs against the horse's side, which was usually a signal for the beast to get moving. And so in less than a second, Duo found himself sprinting across the meadows screaming obscenities and wishing to goodness that lightening with strike down the horse and Heero as well. 

"Heero, do something!" Quatre cried out, as he watched the horse and its rider gallop around the field with a speed that looked way too dangerous. "He's going to fall and break something!" 

For several minutes, Heero remained immobile, the same unreadable _expression on his features as he watched them move. Trowa growled softly and was just about to make his way towards them, when Heero beat him to the punch with a loud cry for his horse to move. 

Duo could feel something twinge at his back and he swore even louder as he knew without a doubt that he had broken a bone or something. At least, he hadn't fallen off yet, but the damn horse wasn't stopping and no matter how many times he kept screaming out 'Whoa, boy!' the stubborn stallion continued its wild run. Duo could feel his palms become sleek with sweat and realizing that he was going to lose his grip on the reigns, he swallowed his non-existent pride and bellowed out pitifully. 

"SOMEONE HEEEEEEEELP!!!" 

He stopped as he saw something white flash by him. He tried to get a sense of what was happening and in mere moments, he felt strong hands grip his briefly before they reached for the reigns. Seconds later, a sharp reprimand from a familiar voice had Black Beauty stopping with a suddenness that had Duo falling off the horse and unto the hard earth with a thump. This had him rubbing his hurt rump lightly.

"Ouch!" He lifted his gaze to stare into the cold ones of Heero as he still sat upon his white horse. He was now holding onto Black Beauty's reigns. Duo wasn't sure he wanted to say thanks for the rescue because at this moment he felt very angry, embarrassed and humiliated. He could hear the others catch up to them and Quatre's frantic call to find out if he was alright.

Heero gave a light snort and turned his gaze away, but not before leaving the scathing words that would have Duo's blood boiling with anger. 

"Hmph…and you call yourself a teacher. Bakayaro."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Bakayaro, huh?" 

"What does it mean, Wufei?" came the impatient and rather irritated question. "What the fuck does it mean?!" 

"Geez, calm down already!" came the response over the other end of the line as the amused Chinese man tapped his pen against his notepad. "Are you sure you want to know?" 

"It's an insult right? The bastard insulted me, didn't he? Fuck!" 

"What's the matter?" 

"My back is still killing me. The stupid horse almost killed me out there and he wanted to see that happen! He is the devil! A devil beneath all that cool, Mr. Nice Manners. Damn it!" He kicked angrily at his sofa and resisted the urge to break something. He didn't understand why he would allow Heero to get under his skin this easily. He was usually an easygoing guy with the ability to curb his anger, but this was something he had never had to experience before. Maybe, it had to do with the fact that he was pouching off them in a way. Was that it? Some sort of guilt thing? But what should he feel guilty about? It wasn't as if Heero knew that he hadn't really graduated from Harvard? Or did he? 

"Gaaaaaaaaahh!! He is driving me crazy!!" 

"Who?" 

"Who else?! Mr. Heero fucking Yuy!! I can't stand it!" 

Wufei chuckled and shook his head. "Calm down, Duo. You haven't even started teaching him and he is already driving you nuts?" 

"I am going to kill him! I swear it! If he comes near…" He stopped his tirade as he heard the doorbell and blinking in confusion, he muttered quickly. "Call you back later, Wufei. I've got company." And not waiting for a reply, he hung up the phone and wondered who could possibly be visiting him at this time. It couldn't be for dinner with the family, because it wasn't really necessary for him to join them all the time. And besides, he was tired and it was around nine in the evening. 

He opened up the door with a ready smile only to have it falter as he noticed who stood there. "What do you want?" Duo asked rudely. He knew he was sounding a bit childish, but he was in no mood to deal with the teenager tonight.

 Heero quirked a brow at the tone before giving a light bow in greeting. He was dressed in a casual dress shirt and a pair of black pants, which had Duo reluctantly admiring how good the kid looked, although he still thought that Heero was the devil incarnate

 "I came to apologize," Heero said quietly as he held the surprised amethyst depths with cobalt ones that gave nothing away. "I should not have allowed you to ride a fine horse like Black Beauty considering your minimal skills in…everything." 

Duo gripped the doorknob with a strength that threatened to make it snap as he listened to words that fell from the full lips before him. Oh, but this Heero was damn good. Coming here to apologize and then insulting him all over again? This was too much. But it seemed as if the heir wasn't done yet. 

"I am surprised at how you managed to get past my parents with such a phony application." Noticing Duo's barely concealed gasp, Heero smirked and continued. "Did you think I would not look into your background, Mr. Duo Maxwell? I make it a point of duty to make sure that all my teachers are up to par and so far…you have fallen short on many, many levels. I wonder what would happen if I walked up to my father and told him about the real you?" 

Duo grit his teeth and bit out coldly. "Do what you like, kid. Do you think I give a shit? You are the one who is in trouble, not me. So, why don't you run ahead to daddy and tell him all about me. The poor teacher who lived in a slum with no real job for the past year or so. A man who was once accused of sexually harassing his students? Why don't you go tell your precious parents all about that place, hmm? Well, guess what? _I.Don't.Give.A.Damn.Anymore_. Got it, you spoiled brat?" 

Heero's face filled with color at the tone and look in the older man's eyes and hiding his confusion and slight fear, he stood his ground and responded in a slightly shaky voice that made him angry inside. "Don't…don't think you can get away with it. With your background, I doubt that you could teach me anything useful. My IQ is much higher than yours and I can…" 

Duo growled and placed a hand on Heero's arm and roughly pulled the surprised boy into the room. Slamming the door shut behind him, he pinned the heir to the wall and trapped him against it. Amethyst depths flashed with something that had Heero's heart thumping faster than normal and for a brief instance another of his fantasies flashed through his mind. This one had the boy being so dominant that their lovemaking could be compared to Heero being raped. And with his face darkening with color at the thought, he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to say something only to squeak as he felt the finger against his lips. 

"Sure you are smarter than I am. I guess I could give you that, but you forget that there is more to this damn life than reading over a million books and having an IQ of one thousand. Tell me, Heero, when was the last time you had fun?" 

Duo removed his finger, idly wondering why Heero's face was bright beet red. "Well? When was it? When was the last time you could really say that you had a good laugh with your buddies? Or even - what's her name now?" 

"Relena." Heero replied quickly before kicking himself for even responding. "Let me go, Mr. Maxwell! I do not have the time for this and I will tell my father…!" 

"You are always going to tell your father one thing or another, aren't you? Geez, what are you? A mama's boy?" 

Heero blushed in embarrassment and shook his head. "I am not…!" 

"You could have fooled me," came the flippant reply as Duo willing released him, but made no effort to put too much of a distance between them. "Now, why don't you apologize properly, Heero and run along now to your daddy before I am forced to do the reporting myself. I could very well sue your parents for my aggravated back injuries." 

"I will not! You deserve it for lying to my family!" 

"Whoa there, cowboy! I did not lie to your family, okay? My friend fixed up that application and I never got a chance to even see it. I didn't even have any hopes of teaching you, but now that I have it…you can be sure that I will do the best I can. Now, are you going to apologize or do I have to make you spit it out?" 

Heero eyed him warily. "What…what are you going to do?" 

"I already told you. I will just pick up the phone and sue the pants off your family." 

"That's…that's blackmail!" Heero cried out in desperation. He couldn't believe he was losing this battle. He had done this in the past with success, why was Duo being so difficult? 

"Well, hello! You guessed it, Heero. Now, are you going to say it…it's just three little words. Say it…" 

"No!" 

"Say it…" Duo began to reach for the phone with a light smirk on his handsome features. 

Heero shook his head again as he licked his lips and eyed the damning object. "You won't. You're bluffing."

Duo shrugged and placed the phone against his ear only to find himself pushed onto the couch and the phone snatched away from his hands and put back in place. He blinked at the heaving and rather panic-stricken boy before raising his hands with a light laugh. "I've gotta give it to ya. You are pretty damn fast." 

"I…" 

"Huh? What was that you said?" 

Heero cursed and lowered his gaze to the floor. "IsaidIwassorry," he replied quickly. 

"I'm sorry, you are going to have to speak up a bit louder because…" 

"I AM SORRY! THERE ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!" 

Duo grinned and got to his feet. Placing his hands upon the strong shoulders, he forced Heero's chin upwards to stare into the angry and frustrated eyes. "See? That wasn't so bad was it, Heero? It looks like you and I are going to have a beautiful relationship, hmm?" 

Heero gasped softly at the sentence, wondering if Duo even realized how that sounded. He could not tear his gaze away from the mesmerizing amethyst depths and anything he might have said disappeared right out of the window as he felt himself drowning within them. He swallowed tightly as his gaze fell to the slightly parted lips, his breathing becoming rougher and harsher as yet another fantasy was within reach. Just one more step and he would finally get a chance to taste the boy of his dreams. He felt his knees give way as Duo's intoxicating scent filled his senses and closing his eyes, he moaned softly and swayed forward helplessly, only to feel a light sting on his cheek. Opening his eyes quickly, his face burning with embarrassment, he noticed that the teacher was staring at him with a look of confusion on his features. 

"Is everything alright, Heero? Sorry for slapping you, but it looked as if you were about to pass out on me." 

Heero blinked. Duo had slapped him? So much for his fantasy. With a small sigh, he pulled away and tried to regain his composure. "I'm fine. You need not worry about me." He began to make his way towards the front door and opening it up, he turned back to give a polite bow. "I will see you tomorrow during classes. You have a goodnight, Mr. Maxwell." 

The door closed softly behind Heero and Duo was left gaping at it as if expecting the boy to make another appearance. Once sure that Heero was away, he sat back down on the couch with a heavy sigh. He was beginning to tremble and he didn't need a rocket scientist to tell him his current problem. 

There was no denying it. He was helplessly attracted to the little devil incarnate. 

And with a weak groan, he closed his eyes and fell back against the seat. "God, I am so screwed." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Heero stared at the mess on his hands, thighs and sheets with a sigh. Rising to his feet, he shuffled towards the bathroom to clean himself up like he normally did after every time he pleased himself. If he was frustrated before, he was downright at breaking point now. It was bad enough that his fantasies were just that...fantasies. He could live with that. He had enjoyed the fact that they were solely his and that they might never happen in real life. But now...now he wasn't so sure anymore. He still didn't know what had possessed him to go to Duo's place tonight. He could have just ignored everything and remained in his room. But no, he had walked like a boy controlled by something towards the teacher's house. And once the door had been opened, Heero had almost lost his nerve and quit.

But his body still burned from the touches and the intense gaze and the voice and just Duo in general. With a small cry, he fell to the shower floor and hugged his naked trembling form. He wanted Duo. He wanted Duo to touch him like the boy in his fantasy. He wanted to feel those lips upon his skin, those hands caress him like something precious and sacred. He wanted to feel Duo as well. To know what it was really like to be loved by a man. 

But he knew he couldn't. He knew that Duo disliked him. His attitude this afternoon hadn't helped and with his threat to sue his parents, Heero was sure that anything he did now was going to be looked on as something manipulative and mean-spirited. 

He would have to hide his feelings from Duo as well, and Heero suddenly wondered why that little decision made him feel so much pain. 


	5. Chapter Five

**Pairings:** 2x1, 1x2, 3x4, Slight 1+R, 5+M 

**Warnings:** Sexual situations and language.

**Genre:** Romance and Drama

**Disclaimers:** Main characters are properties of Bandai and Sunrise. I make no money off them.

**Author's Thanks and Notes:** Hurrah for angst! :P Sorry, I can never get enough of it and I guess that just goes to show you what you can expect from this chapter, ne? But gosh! Thanks for all the reviews!! * jumps for joy * It really made my day. * goes through names * Oi…I can't write them all here, since I am sure you are all ready to move along to the story now, but you all know yourselves * glomps * THANK YOU! Now go read! ^^

See the eagle rise above the open plain 

_Golden in the morning air_

_Weaving and soaring_

_Watchful and protecting_

_I am your shelter_

_I will enfold you…._

++++++

**Part Five:**

Duo popped the sweet-looking doughnut into his mouth as he waved cheerfully to the smiling cook. The large kitchen was bustling with activity as usual as his morning route took him through there and into the main house. By this time, he had acquainted himself with most of the servants and cooks and everyone seemed to welcome the vibrant young man with the loud mouth and the corny jokes. He had even gained a minor fan club as some of the younger maids had made it a point of duty to make themselves _very _available whenever he was around. This, of course, was not lost on Odin Yuy, who had come walking down the large staircase dressed for work with a wide grin on his handsome features. 

"Morning to you, Mr. Maxwell!" He bellowed as he walked up to Duo, giving an exuberant pat on the back. "Looks like you are getting all the ladies here, hmm? I might have to start charging you for stealing them!"

Duo laughed nervously and tried to hold out his hand for a handshake only to gasp in dismay as the papers in his hand went fluttering to the floor. "Oh...sorry...clumsy me...."

"No, no, let me help. I do this all the time at the office," came the jovial reply as the older man bent gracefully to pick them up. He handed them over to the clearly surprised young teacher, who had never thought he would see the day a man such as Odin Yuy be so willing to do something as…trivial. Straightening back to his feet, he grinned at the older man with the intention to thank him again, only to still his words as the butler came down the hallway to announce coolly. "The limousine is ready, sir."

"Ah! Looks like that's my cue, Mr. Maxwell." 

Duo started and shook his head to recover from his minor daze, only to respond quickly. "Please...call me Duo, sir."

Odin looked a bit surprised but he gave a good-natured shrug and gave the younger man another slap on the back that had Duo wincing in pain. "Duo it is then! My son is already waiting for you in the den, eh? Good luck to you!" 

"Than...thank you, sir," he muttered softly as he watched the businessman through leave the front door. "God knows, I am going to need it."

As Duo began to make his way towards the den, he couldn't help chuckling a little at how different Odin Yuy was from his son. Both men couldn't have been any further apart in personalities and to Duo, it was a mystery as to where Heero could have gotten his silent nature from. Hikari, perhaps? No. Duo didn't think so. Hikari Yuy wasn't really as rambunctious and loud as Odin but she did have a grace and charm that could have rivaled any member of royalty. Duo could see where Heero might have gotten from his stoic nature from. Had Odin been like Heero when he was younger? That possibility seemed feasible, but then again, stranger things had happened. 

So deep in his thoughts, Duo found himself bumping into the large oak door that led to the den. Wincing softly at the sharp pain that seared down his spine, he rubbed his forehead with a hand that had begun to tremble. 

_What in the…?_

Was he nervous? Why should he feel this way? It wasn't as if he was going to teach a classroom full of students that were sent from hell itself. He was only going to teach a boy that…

Only tried to kill me the other day.

Sighing softly, and then taking a deep breath Duo placed his hand on the doorknob and opened up the door carefully. Peeking in, he wasn't a bit surprised to find Heero already sitting down with a Biology book opened in front of him. He was, however, surprised to see that the boy had glasses on. 

"Didn't know you had those," he spoke up with a grin as he stepped into the room and placed his books beside Heero's on the large table. Making himself comfortable in a chair across from him, Duo asked casually. "So, what are you? Long or short-sighted?"

"Obviously, short," Heero replied calmly as he flipped to another page, not really making an effort to lift his gaze from the book. "May we begin classes now? You are five minutes late."

Duo blinked in genuine surprise and stared at his watch. "No, kidding?! I thought I was five minutes early! Or did you set the clock ahead of time?" he asked with a light frown. He'd had several students do that to him back in the high schools he had taught and looking now at the incredulous look on Heero's features, he smiled warmly in response – knowing full well that Heero was incapable of doing such a thing. 

He hoped. 

"I knew you wouldn't do something like that," He said as he opened up his notes and ran through them quickly. "Okay. As I had planned for today, we are going to begin with Biology." Which Duo felt a bit foolish for saying so, since Heero already had the book before him. 

He handed over some questions he had prepared for Heero to answer. "There are about a hundred of them and with your super human IQ, I am sure you can answer them quickly, right? You have two hours, starting...now."

Heero glanced at the questions in bemusement. "Why am I doing this? I thought you were here to teach me."

"And I am," Duo replied with a lazy smile that sent Heero's heart fluttering again. "All this does is gauge where you are right now, so that I know what to teach you and what not to waste your time with. Understand?"

"Ah…ha…hai…"came the flustered reply as Heero picked up his pen with hands that shook slightly. Hoping that Duo wouldn't notice just how much his presence affected him, Heero placed a scowl on his features and struggled hard to concentrate on the work at hand. The questions were relatively simple and he could answer them in less than the time given, but to his dismay he realized that he couldn't concentrate without stealing a glance every now and then towards the man sitting across from him. Duo had decided to dress in a simple white dress shirt that had its two top buttons undone, revealing that slightly bronzed expanse of flesh that made Heero want to reach out and touch it. The dark pair of jeans he had noticed earlier hadn't done much to hide the lean strength within the slender thighs and hips. He groaned weakly and closed his eyes for a brief second to gather his scattered wits. Why did Duo insist on being so close? Why couldn't the teacher sit in the designated seat that had been assigned to him? Careful eyes watched each movement that the braided man made, as if memorizing it for future reference. 

The teacher was currently reading a newspaper, but instead of the traditional way of holding it up to one's face, the young man had it placed on the table. And in a move that was almost childish, he pointed out the words and began to mouth them to himself. If Heero didn't know any better, he would have sworn that Duo was learning how to read all over again. He didn't know why this little action seemed…_endearing_ to him, but Duo looked so…

"Done yet?"

Heero blinked and blushed in embarrassment before hastily returning his gaze back to the book with a light shake of his head. Duo stared at the lowered head with a light frown of bemusement before focusing his attention back to the paper. If he were to find a job that would be able to bring in good money after he was fired from here, he would have to start looking ahead. He turned the page over and ran his thumb over the ads for work. There was hardly anything for teachers and this made him feel even more depressed than before. With a heavy sigh, he placed his chin in his palm and stared out of the large window with a wistful expression on his handsome features.

He had already fallen in love with his new home and surroundings. There was an air of surrealism and escape from all the hardships and turmoil of his life back in the city. While, he had lived the better part of his teenage years running around like a homeless church rat with no one to turn to or look up to, he had finally found a place where he could do the things he really loved with no feelings of obligations to anyone or anything. If and when he was fired, he was going to miss this place like nothing before.

So engrossed was he, in his thoughts, that the sound of Heero scraping his chair backwards had him jumping alert in surprise. 

"Is…is everything all right?" he asked with a hint of worry in his tone as he noticed that Heero's face was even redder than before. Was the boy coming down with something? 

"Are you sure you are all right? You look kinda…flushed." And on reflex (something he had done when dealing with sick elementary school children), he placed a hand on Heero's forehead to check his temperature. "Hmmm…you do have a fever of sorts. I recommend…"

"Get your hands off me!" Heero cried out sharply, although it was a bit unsteady as he slapped Duo's hand away. His breathing was coming out rather harshly now and he felt as if he would explode with an emotion he could not describe. "Don't…don't you dare touch me!!"

Duo was more than stunned at the sudden turn of events. "But…Heero…I was just…"

"Don't! Okay?! Just don't _touch_ me!!!" came the shrill reply from the clearly shaken young man and before Duo could give a suitable reply, the bespectacled boy spun on his heels and ran out of the room leaving the young teacher gaping after him in shock and dismay. 

_ What…what did I do? Does he have an aversion to people touching him? _

He rose to his feet – his intent, to chase the boy down and make him talk, one way or another. There was something clearly wrong with Heero and Duo was determined to find out what it was. But as he made his way out of the door, he almost bumped into the slender form of the maid, whom he had come to know as being Heero's personal assistant. With concern etched on her features, the young woman gave an apologetic bow and spoke up quietly. "Please forgive Master Heero. He has not been himself lately…"

"Doesn't he like people touching him? I mean…all I wanted to do was find out his temperature. I placed a hand against his forehead and he freaked out on me." He ran his fingers through his bangs, wondering why the situation was turning out to be so frustrating. "Will he be okay?"

Yuzuki gave a soft sigh and another small nod. "He will be fine, sir. He is just extremely shy and does not readily accept others being too…close to him…"

"Ah…well, uh…I guess I will just wait here until he gets himself together then," Duo replied with a small, but warm and encouraging smile. "Just tell him that I want to apologize and that I will be here until he is ready to come down again, okay?"

Watching the maid leave, Duo shut the door softly and leaned against it with a heavy sigh. This was definitely not the way he had planned on starting his lessons with the younger boy. He just hoped he hadn't made the situation even worse than before.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero slammed the bedroom door shut behind him and slid to the floor in a boneless heap. His body trembled and shook uncontrollably as shaking hands reaching for his glasses to toss them aside. He hurriedly wiped the stray tears that had begun to slide down his cheeks. 

_Just one touch._ Just one measly touch and he was already such a mess. He sobbed helplessly, cursing his ill luck to be head over heels for someone he barely even knew. With legs that wobbled slightly, he slid into the welcoming comforts of his bed and curled himself up into a tight ball, never wanting to come out until Duo was gone. 

Gone away from his mind, his heart…his _life._

He ignored the knock on the door and the pleading voice of Yuzuki behind it as his mind churned with plans. He would have to be something that would want to make Duo wish to quit voluntarily. He would have to make Duo hate him so much that he would not be able to go on. For Heero knew that without a doubt that _he_ would be unable to function with the braided man being around him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"He didn't show up? Geez…that's bad. What the hell did you do to him, Duo?"

"I told you all I did was just touch his freaking forehead! It wasn't as if I tried to rape him or something!"

"Duo, Duo, Duo…haven't you learned anything from your escapades at Morton High?"

The teacher groaned. "Sheesh…don't remind me. Heeeeeey, wait a sec…I didn't do anything there!"

"Exactly!"

"Huh?"

"You didn't do anything and what happened? You still got accused of trying to sleep with the girls!"

"What  are you trying to tell me, Wufei?"

"What I'm trying to tell you, Einstein, is that you don't just go around touching people. I know you are a touchy-feely kind of guy, but trust me on this one. You are in the big leagues now. If that kid goes telling mommy and daddy that the teacher touched him…think of what's going to happen, Duo."

The teacher groaned at the notion. "Do I even want to?"

"Precisely. Not only will your ass get fired; I'm positive that they will make sure you never work on this fucking planet again."

"Wow…where have you been all my life, Wufei? With advice like that, who needs a shrink?"

"Or maybe the kid just has a crush on you."

The bottle of water Duo had been ready to raise to his lips fell to the floor at the blatant sentence. Holding the phone a little bit tighter against his ear, he muttered out harshly. "Shut the fuck up, Wufei!"

"Hmmm…or is it the other way around?" Wufei continued with a smirk that could be _heard_ over the line.

"I said…!"

"Yeah, yeah. I heard you. You said shut the hell up. What does he look like anyway?"

"Like a boy," came the sharp retort that was laced with irritation.

"Specifics, man. Give me specifics," Wufei prodded, knowing just how much the situation was annoying to his friend.

Inwardly cursing the Chinese man in every language he knew, he sat down heavily upon the large bed and closed his eyes. The image of the solemn teenager filled his mind and without really thinking, he began to describe Heero as best he could. 

"He is about shoulder height, has chocolate...well looks like chocolate-colored hair that looks as if he never combs it. He has...blue eyes...well...kinda blue...no...more like piercing blue. You know those kinds of eyes that look as if they can tell every single thing about your soul or something." The teacher gave a small unconscious sigh as he stared out of his window and into the fading evening light. "He is a smart kid. You can tell he is smart and that he doesn't really need someone to teach him in that way. I think his problem comes from something..._inside,_ you know? It's like...he has every damn thing he could possibly want in life, but yet he is so..._unhappy._ I can feel it, Wufei. It's like he's crying out for help and no one wants to listen to him."

A long silence followed Duo's words and for a moment the braided man was sure that the Chinese man had fallen asleep on him. "Wu...Wufei? Are you still there?"

"Are you in love with him?"

Duo sat upright, slack-jawed and in disbelief. "What...what the hell is that supposed to mean?! How can I be in love with someone younger than I am, who is my student and a bastard all in one?! Are you crazy?!"

Wufei sighed and shrugged lightly. "You sound like you are, that's all."

"I sound like I am?!"

"Hello? You should have listened to yourself when you were describing him, Duo. That is not the way an ordinary teacher speaks about his student. It just sounded to me like you are developing some kind of feelings for him."

"Yeah…pity."

"I doubt he needs it, Duo."

The braided man sighed heavily and laid back on a pillow. Groaning weakly, he asked quietly. "What do I do now, Wufei? How do I teach him?"

Duo felt he could hear the smile on the other end of the line. "Do what you are best at, Duo Maxwell. He might be smarter than you when it comes to the books, but when it comes to teaching about the human heart and spirit...you my friend are the best teacher there is."

Duo felt a ridiculous sting of tears fill his eyes at the words and he tried to laugh it off. "You are such an asshole, Wufei."

"And I love you too, man. Take it easy, alright?"

"I will...and don't forget to invite Meiran along with you next weekend."

"Will do. I will send her your love."

"Thanks. Oh and Wufei..."

"Yeah..."

Duo blushed and muttered quickly. "Sometimes...sometimes I wish you and I could have been more than just friends. Hey, thanks for everything, buddy. I owe you one." And not waiting for the Chinese man's reply, he hung up the phone and stared blindly at the ceiling for the better part of the night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning found Duo staring at an empty seat before him. He gave a small frown and began to pace the large room with hands stuck in his pockets. His mind raced with thoughts on what could have happened to Heero. He shook his head and gave a small sigh of exasperation. How was he to prove himself to the Yuys when Heero was planning on making things extremely difficult for him? 

"I will just give him one more hour and then…and then if he doesn't come down here, I am out of here for the day. Who gives a fuck what happens to him? The ungrateful bastard."

But as much as he tried to talk his way out of feeling concerned or worried, he still couldn't help feeling as if he had failed - and in some major way as well. It was just their second day, but Duo wanted to see some progress in the right direction. 

"Heero…" came the softly whispered words. "Why won't you talk to me…?"

A light knock on the den door had him almost racing towards it in eager anticipation. Perhaps Heero had changed his mind and had decided to come down for classes after all. He refused to understand why his heart rate had quickened at just the thought of seeing the boy again. And attributing it to his need to please the other and to make Heero become more comfortable around him, he placed a winning smile on his face and opened up the door.

"Oh…Mr. Maxwell…I didn't mean to interrupt your class…"

Duo gaped in surprise at the petite female in front of him, his smile wavering. What was she doing here? She had never come down to the den throughout this time. Why now?  "Mrs. Yuy? I thought…? I thought you were…at the gym…?"

The mistress of the house was still dressed in a form-fitting black bodysuit and white sneakers that she usually wore whenever she left for her daily workout, but she didn't look as if she had been doing much. If anything, the woman looked rather distraught and close to tears. And before Duo could blink or make a move, she threw herself into his arms and began to sob helplessly. 

What in the world…?   
Duo could only wrap his arms around her tightly, offering as much comfort as she needed. He didn't understand what was going on, but one thing was for sure, he had no intentions of letting the woman go until she had cried herself out of her misery. 

But in his quest to be the nice guy, not once did it occur to him that their rather compromising position would look quite suspicious to a pair of curious depths that watched the couple from within one of the many shadows that filled the large house.


	6. Chapter Six

**Pairings:** 2x1, 1x2, 3x4, Slight 1+R, 5+M__

**Genre:** Romance and Humor

**Warnings:** Sexual situations and language

**Disclaimers:** Main characters are properties of Bandai and Sunrise. I make no money off them.

**Author's Notes:** Many, many thanks to all ye wonderful reviewers and emailers. ^_^ Sorry, this took so long to come out, but I have been dealing with some personal stuff lately. My special thanks go out to a wonderful friend, who has supported me through this and talked me out of my blue funk. You know yourself, girlie. 

Again, thank you all for your comments and reviews. I really do appreciate them. Enjoy! ^^

**Six:**

Warm with a mystery I may reveal to you 

_In Time (Time holds the heart's key)_

Key to everything is love 

_(Love makes the heart flower)_

_Flowers into a deep desire_

_(Passion in the heart's fire)_

_Passion and desire…_

++++++

Heero barely lifted his head as the shadow fell over him. He casually flipped to another page of his book, allowing the cool evening breeze to caress his skin as he sat quietly on the lounger. He was sitting on his patio, the view below and around giving him access to the beautiful man-made lake and breathtaking mountains in the background. The guesthouses could be seen in the distance and without a doubt the one that belonged to a certain teacher was carefully hidden amongst the many trees that surrounded the premises. But Heero could tell exactly which one belonged to Duo Maxwell. After all, the man had only been in his thoughts for the past week.

"Yuzuki says that you have not been attending classes, Heero," came the softly spoken words that broke through the silence.

The bespectacled boy gave no indication of having heard the comment, but then again, his visitor had not been expecting an answer. The newcomer settled down on an empty lounger and slipped sunglasses over his eyes before sighing softly. 

"It's been one week, Heero. How long do you intend to keep on doing this?"

When no answer was forthcoming, again, the boy gave an exasperated sigh and leaned over to place a hand over the pages of the book. With a stern frown on his features, he eyed his silent companion. "You cannot keep hiding, Heero and you know it. Just give him a chance to teach you, damn it."

"Why should it be of any concern to you?" came the bland reply that held little or no inflection in its tone. "You are not my father, Trowa. So please mind your own business."

"Don't you think that your father or mother are bound to find out about this sooner or later? He can only keep silent for so long…"

"So why hasn't he reported me to them yet, hmm?" Heero retorted sharply as he finally lifted his gaze. "Why does he just keep pretending like everything is going so well?!"

Trowa eyed the almost desperate look in the dark-haired boy's eyes with a small smile. "Perhaps it is because he understands what you might be going through. Did you ever think about that, Heero? Maybe, just maybe, he wants to help you…"

"Well, he can help me by going away," Heero bit back almost childishly as he slapped Trowa's hand away to focus on his reading. "And why aren't you with your boyfriend _hanging_ out with him, since it's what you all do these days anyway."

Trowa snorted and leaned back upon his chair. "It's not our fault, Heero. You are no fun to spend time with nowadays and besides, Duo has some funny stories and makes very good barbecue."

Heero slid a look of disbelief at his friend. "Bar…_barbeque?!"_ So that was the smell that had been filling his senses all this time. 

"He has mock luaus and decorates his place to look like an Hawaiian paradise, Heero. You should come sometime…when you aren't busy sulking." The Barton heir got to his feet and stretched lightly. "Relena dropped by and the last time I checked they are still there. If you want to come, I am extending an invitation to you…"

"I am not coming," Heero replied sullenly as he turned back to face his book again. "Have fun with him if you so wish to."

Trowa stared at his friend with a puzzled and worried look on his features before shrugging lightly and turning away. If Heero wanted to pout for the rest of his life, then so be it.

As soon as he heard the bedroom door shut behind his friend, Heero dropped the book and stared longingly at the house that had the telltale smoke of something cooking rising from the tops of the trees. The smell of well-cooked meat tantalized his senses and even though Heero knew that it couldn't compare to the exquisite cuisines he had tasted over the years, there was something so…_rich_ about Duo's cooking. But being the stubborn mule he was, he was going to sit there and not go. 

Raising his knees to his chest, he closed his eyes and tried to imagine what could be going on there right now. In his mind, he could see his friends all dressed in their beach shorts (as Trowa had been in) all laughing and talking with the lively teacher. Duo, of course, would be dressed in something similar and at the thought of seeing the older man in just a pair of swim trunks or shorts sent the heat flooding through his body and right down to his nether regions again. He clamped his thighs together and groaned weakly. He had avoided classes throughout the week, thinking, hoping and praying that this weakness would have died down, but to no avail. If anything, it became so much worse. The feeling of longing, need and desire only grew with every passing day. 

He wanted nothing more than to talk to Duo – to tell him _everything._ His hopes, his dreams…his _sickness_. But no…he was too cowardly and too ashamed of his disposition to do anything about it. 

Another stray tear fell down his cheek and just as he was about to go back into his room to mope around some more, a familiar voice froze him in his tracks. 

"Yo! Heero! You sure you don't wanna join us for the luau?! We've got lots and lots of ribs and hamburgers!"

 What the…?! It…it can't be…   
He got to his feet with legs that were unsteady and walked towards the balustrades. Leaning over it, he found himself staring down into breathtaking amethyst depths and a wide grin. Duo was dressed in a pair of jeans that looked rather worn out, a black t-shirt and a white apron with the words 'Kiss the Cook' on it. But, how and why would the teacher be here inviting him after all he had done this week? Why wouldn't he just leave him alone? The young heir swallowed tightly and opened up his mouth to say something, when Duo interrupted again.

"Trowa told me that you were busy reading, but I figured that everyone needs a break every now and then, eh? Come on! Relena, Quatre and Trowa are all here! Hey! Even my friends are there! It's gonna be great!"

Heero was already shaking his head slowly, fighting the stubborn lump that had now filled his throat as he whispered hoarsely. "No…no, I can't…"

"Oh, no you don't!" came the persistent reply. "Since you have been working so _hard_ this week, I say you need time for some R&R! So come on down, or I am coming up to get you!"

Heero gripped the edge of the balustrade, his face flushing in embarrassment at the obvious sarcasm. He hadn't been working _so hard_ this week and another thing…he was sure that Duo wouldn't come up there to drag him to some stupid party. "You wouldn't dare do that!" He replied with a confidence he did not really feel inside. "You are bluffing!" But even he could see the wicked glint in the older man's eyes and for a moment, he wondered why no one was coming out to stop the teacher from doing this.

As if reading Heero's mind, Duo snickered and began to move towards the house. "Don't worry, I got your parent's permission to drag your ass out here, so there's no hope of you thinking I am doing this without their consent!"

The young heir's face darkened with even more color as his heart rate quickened in anticipation and another emotion he couldn't define. He began to shuffle backwards away from the mesmerizing mauve depths, muttering weakly. "You…you can't. I don't want to…you can't make me!"

Duo laughed and nodded curtly. "Oh yes, I can, Heero Yuy and I will. In fact, I think we have some things to discuss, hmm? I am coming up!"

"No! Duo! Don't you dare!!" Heero cried out desperately, but he found that he was talking to thin air as the man in question was no longer in sight. Swallowing tightly, Heero remained frozen on the patio with his heart pounding even faster and harder than before. He didn't know what to do. Should he hide or should he stand his ground and confront Duo, telling him that he was not going to the party? He ran now damp palms against his dark pants and tried to even his breathing.

"I will…I will just tell him that I can't come, that's all. He has to listen to me. I am his employer for Kami's sake. He just can't…"

"Hello?! I'm here!"

The bedroom door was opened up gently and the familiar shock of chestnut poked its way through it, before curious eyes clashed with a pair of panicked cobalt. Duo grinned good-naturedly and stepped further into the room as he eyed the décor with a pleased nod. 

"Nice place you've got here, Heero. So, are you ready to go to the party with me now?"

Heero licked his lips and shook his head rapidly, trying hard not to show just how much Duo being in his bedroom was doing a number on his nerves. He gripped the edge of his work desk and replied a bit unsteadily. "I told you that I am not coming, Duo and you cannot force me."

"Hmmm….well let's see." Duo began with a look of contemplation on his features. "You haven't shown up for classes for almost a week now and being the nice guy that I am, I didn't tell your parents about it because I figured you were just going through some private issues that you needed to deal with on your own. So, you are going to come with me and have some fun with your friends tonight, Heero or I am going to walk out of that door and call your parents and perhaps disturb their night out with a wonderful story of just how _cooperative_ you have been." 

An image of his mother's face filled with misery came to Heero's mind and wincing inwardly, he lowered his lashes and cursed softly. "You are blackmailing me again, Mr. Maxwell."

"Yes, I am, Heero," Duo replied matter-of-factly. "And I will continue to do so until you get that head stuck out of your ass and take the time to enjoy the things around you for once."

Heero gasped at the rude words and lifted his gaze to glare at the teacher angrily, only to suck in a harsh breath as he noticed that the usual smile on the older man's face had now been replaced with a look of irritation and annoyance that sent a chill down Heero's spine. So, this was the way Duo looked when he was angry. Those beautiful amethyst depths seemed to darken and Heero was sure that the teacher would look the same way in the throes of passion. With an inward groan, he squeezed his eyes shut and halted the brakes on where his errant mind was about to take him. 

"Why…?" he finally asked softly. "Why don't you just give up and quit? Or are you just remaining here for the money? You can't help me. Nobody can help me…"

"And do you want to know why, Heero?" Duo interrupted just as quietly, the fight in him gone now. At this moment, he could care less if Heero wanted to come or not. He didn't even know what had possessed him to actually come all this way to get the petulant kid. Or was it just because of what Mrs. Yuy had revealed to him the other day? 

He sighed and rubbed a hand against his forehead. The last thing Heero needed was his pity, but he still couldn't help feeling as if things were coming to a head around the young man.  And Duo, for one, was not just going to be a bystander and watch it all come crashing down. Heero didn't need any more trauma in his young life, and now Duo realized that he was making it a point of duty to be there for the young man whether he liked it or not.

The big revelation? Mrs. Yuy had discovered that her husband was cheating on her.

She had been on her way to the gym that morning as promised, but had decided to drop by to pay her husband a surprise visit. And oh what a surprise it had been, for the billionaire had been involved in something more than just a casual business meeting with a vivacious red head. Hikari had always suspected something, but had been determined not to believe all the rumors she had been hearing from her close-knit friends. And then to actually see it for herself – it had sent her walls of defiance and denial crashing down in one fell swoop. Needing someone, _anyone_ to talk to, she had come back home and as fate would have it, Duo was the only one around to listen to her woes. 

The teacher couldn't understand it. Hikari was a stunning woman and it was clear that Heero had gotten most of his handsome features from her, so why in God's name would Odin wish to cheat on her? But then again, what did he know about the lives of the rich and famous. One thing was for sure, not everything was rosy in this world of glam and wealth. Hearts were ruined and broken just like anywhere else. 

He stared at the morose-looking boy before him and felt something ache within his heart. Was it just pity? No, it had to be more than pity…

_/Are you in love with him?/_

_ Damn you, Wufei! _ He thought with a soft curse as he fought the urge to pull Heero into his arms and to reassure the boy that everything was going to be alright. But how could he? Heero didn't like to be touched and there was no way he could communicate with the boy without sounding as if he was going to start a pity party. He was sure that Heero would not appreciate it. 

"You don't give people a chance, Heero," he said softly. "Look, I am not here to lecture or preach to you because I know that it's the last thing you need right now. All I ask…" He took a deep breath and tried to catch the other's gaze. "All I ask is that you allow me to be a friend to you. At least feel as if you can talk to me…about anything. That's what I am here for…"

"That's what the psychiatrists say as well," Heero replied with a quirk of his lips. 

Duo caught the movement and gave a small smile of his own. He had never seen Heero smile before and even if it wasn't a real one, it still gave the boy a look that was breathtaking. And knowing that he was bound to make a fool of himself if he remained in this room much longer, he placed hands on his hips and chuckled. "Yeah, well…at least I get to have a luau and a barbecue and none of your other shrinks can say that, right? So, what do you say? Are you coming? Your friends are missing you."

Heero shook his head. "I doubt that. They are already having too much fun with you." Why did it sound as if he was jealous? 

But to his embarrassment and yet delight and surprise, he found his chin being tipped up gently and helplessly staring into sincere and warm eyes filled with understanding – something he thought he would never get to see in an adult's gaze. And with his heart pounding so loudly that he was sure that Duo could hear it, he barely heard the soft words that spilled from the other's lips.

"I want you to have as much fun as they are, Heero. We are not complete without you, understand?"

Heero could only nod numbly, not trusting himself to speak as his mind and senses became filled with the scent and feel of the man that he realized he needed more than anything else in the world. He didn't want to sway like he did the last time, but it was becoming incredibly hard to just look and not want to touch. A small sigh escaped his lips as he felt Duo's thumb begin to caress his chin, the wandering digit slowly made its way towards parted lips and powerless to stop him, Heero could only close his eyes as he finally tasted the slightly salty flesh.

Duo felt as if he was watching someone else do this to Heero. His entire body hummed with an emotion that he had never thought he would feel for anyone else for a long time. The warning bells at the back of his mind told him to stop this - that this was the last thing he needed to be doing, but Heero wasn't helping matters by responding to his touch. Duo heard a low moan from someone before realizing that it had come from him. He was beginning to feel the heat rise within him and with a small cry, he pulled away quickly and spun around, slapping a hand over his mouth and squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to get his bearings together. For one moment…he had actually wanted to kiss…

Oh God! What am I doing?! 

And in a voice that sounded too strained and rough, he said quickly. "I will be waiting for you downstairs. All you need to bring is your swimwear…if you want to that is." He didn't wait for Heero's reply as he left the room as quickly as his legs could carry him. 

Heero remained gaping at the door for several seconds before sitting down heavily on the bed with a hand placed upon his chest in dawning comprehension.

Duo…Duo was just like him! 

He couldn't tell for sure yet, but just this alone was enough to make Heero's heart leap with a little hope. It hadn't been his imagination. The older man had moved _closer_ to him. Duo had touched him in such an intimate way and those eyes…he was sure that those eyes had darkened again, but not with anger this time. They were the eyes of someone who needed something.

And that something was clearly him! Duo needed _him!_

Unable to stop the small smile that came to his features, Heero jumped to his feet and raced towards his large closet to pick out suitable swim wear for his first foray into Duo's world. And as he changed into it quickly, his mind raced with thoughts for a reverse in plans. 

If his theory was correct and Duo did have _those_ kinds of feelings for him, then Heero was determined to make the older man see just how grown-up and ready he was for a relationship. 

And who knows…he might actually make Duo fall in love with him in the long run.

Wufei chuckled softly at something Merian said and was just about to reply when he noticed his friend walk back to the party with a look of irritation on his features. Excusing himself from the young woman, he made his way towards Duo and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

"He didn't want to come?" He asked quietly.

Duo stiffened at the touch, but relaxed when he saw who it was. Shaking his head lightly, he sighed and ran trembling fingers through his hair. "He's coming. I managed to convince him…"

"Well, congratulations! You should be patting yourself on the back!" Wufei enthused as the screams of happy laughter reached their ears. Both men spun around to see that Trowa and Merian had just pushed Relena and Quatre into the pool. The kids were obviously having fun. 

"Okay, spit it out. What happened?" Wufei asked impatiently.

Duo frowned and turned his attention to the ribs being grilled over the fire. "What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean? You come back here looking like you just found out that you have been screwed royally. Did he do something to you?"

Duo gave an exasperated sigh and bit back angrily. "There is nothing…"

"HEERO!!! You came!!" came Quatre's squeal of delight as he jumped out of the pool to grab the stoic boy that had just made an appearance in a fierce hug. The looks of surprise on both Relena and Trowa's faces were quickly erased as they walked up to meet their friend with welcome smiles. 

"I can't believe you actually showed up, Heero," Relena gushed with a light blush dusting her cheeks as she twirled around in her black and white polka-dotted swimsuit. It was conservative and very pretty and did more to bring out the sharp blue of her eyes. She eyed her fiancée in his dark blue swim shorts that draped lean hips on the slender frame. Trying not to stare at him too much, she gave a shy smile and wrapped her arm around his. "Come. I will do the introductions."

Heero willingly followed, managing to give a small nod to both Quatre and Trowa as Relena began to lead him towards the curious gazes from the two people he had never met before. Figuring that they were Duo's friends, he tried not to show his uneasiness as Relena introduced the pretty bikini-clad Chinese girl as Merian, and the man who looked about Duo's age as Wufei.

"A pleasure to finally meet the elusive Heero Yuy," the Chinese man commented with a light bow, before wincing as Duo nudged him rather roughly.  

Heero stole a quick glance at Duo, who was still busy with his cooking, and bit his lower lip before managing a wan smile at the taunt. "I am a very busy person, Mr. Chang…"

"The name's Wufei. If you want a Mr. Chang…I don't know where he is," came the tease that was completely lost on Heero.

With a heavy sigh, Duo explained quietly. "His father is dead, so whenever he says that, it means that he doesn't want to be compared with a guy he didn't even know."

"Oh…"

An awkward silence fell before Relena gave a forced smile and said a bit too cheerfully. "Would you like to try some of the burgers, Heero? Duo is very good at making them."

Heero had been hoping that Duo would have at least given him a glance to acknowledge his presence, but it seemed as if the teacher was doing a good job of ignoring him. He sighed inwardly and gave a small nod to Relena's request as he allowed himself to be led away.

Once out of hearing distance, Wufei eyed his silent friend, noticing how tightly the braided boy was holding onto the grill fork in his hand. Taking another bite of his burger, Wufei remarked casually. "He is kind of cute looking. Young, handsome…rich…and clearly into you…"

"Shut up, Wufei," Duo hissed back angrily, even though he felt his face heat up with embarrassment.

"He wants you, Duo."

"Would you please just shut up? I am having a hard time enough as it is."

"Ah ha!"

Duo suddenly wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole. He couldn't hide anything from Wufei, no matter how good his lies were…which were never that good anyway. Wufei snickered and placed an arm upon his friend's slumped shoulders and whispered into his ear.

"Don't worry, Duo. Just keep pretending you are straight and maybe, just maybe, he will stop lusting after you. Christ, he has been stealing glances here every other minute hoping you would just look at him. Give the poor kid a break, will you?"

Duo groaned weakly and closed his eyes. Wufei must have had one too many beers tonight, for he was sure that the other man did not know what he was saying. He couldn't do anything to Heero, even if he wanted to. And now stealing a quick glance of his own, he suddenly wished he hadn't for the boy in question was doing a few warm up exercises in preparation to enter the pool. 

Like a man mesmerized, Duo watched each muscle ripple off the smooth body with an ache deep within him that felt as if it would rip him apart. Heero was smiling softly now at some joke that Quatre had made. And without realizing that he had given a small gasp at how beautiful the boy looked at that moment, he was stumped to find himself staring into piercing cobalt that left him feeling breathless. 

For what seemed like eons, their gazes remained locked as some unspoken message flowed between them. And with dawning realization, Duo knew that he was already breaking a cardinal rule that was bound to make things even more complicated than before. 

_He was about to become involved with his student. _


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimers:** Main characters are properties of Bandai and Sunrise Studios. I make no money off them. 

**Author's Notes:** Since I am sure you already know the warnings and all what not that takes place, see no need to repeat that over and over again. But THANK YOU!! * hugs each and every reviewer* I am so happy, you are all enjoying the story. 

PS: Sorry for the crappy formatting. I am really trying to get a hang of the way this is supposed to work. 

Enough talk…now get to the reading! ^_^

Every finger is touching and searching 

_Until your secrets come out_

_In the dance, as it endlessly circles_

I linger close to your mouth… 

++++++

**Seven:**

Duo closed up the grill with a weary sigh before eyeing his watch to look at the time. It was almost two in the morning and knowing that he would have to get up soon to prepare notes for another day of Heero _not_ showing up for classes, was something he was definitely not looking forward to. 

The evening hadn't turned out to be so bad after all. He had carefully avoided being too close to the young heir, but had kept the conversation going easily enough, so it wouldn't look as if he was deliberately trying to avoid speaking to him. He had also avoided Wufei's knowing look because each time he did, it only reminded Duo of just how much of a hypocrite he really was. 

During the course of the evening, Merian had told everyone of the upcoming wedding and Relena had been quick to offer her services if the two wished to have the ceremony in the Yuy or Peacecraft mansion. Merian had been quick to jump on the offer, but Wufei had disagreed – that is until they had more time to think about it. 

But it was something else that had had Duo doing a double take sometime that evening. At one point during the party, Quatre and Trowa had disappeared without a trace. Naturally, Duo had assumed nothing out of the ordinary and had continued his lively conversation with Wufei over a basketball game. However, seeing that they had run out of beer, Duo had decided to go back into the house to get more. With a soft song on his lips, he had sauntered into the kitchen only to freeze in his steps as he heard the harshly whispered words and the telltale sounds of whimpers and groans emanating from the small space that was his laundry room. 

Blinking in bewilderment, he had tiptoed closer to find out exactly what was going on, only to regret his actions, for as he had peeked through the slightly opened door, he had found himself staring at the small blonde leaning over his washing machine and his taller lover apparently showing him the way to _work_ it. Duo felt his pants tighten at the sight and wincing at the discomfort, he shuffled towards the nearby guest bathroom to unzip and free his turgid flesh from the restricting confines. With hands that shook badly, he tried to will away his sinful thoughts. But it seemed as if the more he forced himself to forget, the more vivid the image of both boys screwing each other in his laundry room continued to become even more prominent in his mind. By the time he was through, Duo was spent, embarrassed and dismayed at having masturbated to the imagery of the young men in his own mind. 

No wonder he had been thought of as a pedophile. He couldn't even think of dating older men any more. 

_ I think I need some help._

Both boys had come out later as if nothing had happened. If it weren't for the telltale flush of color on the blond's face, Duo would have sworn that everything he had seen in the house had been just a figment of his imagination. His eyes had met Trowa's and with a light blush dusting his cheeks, Duo realized that the boy had _known_ he was there. The look they had exchanged said it all and the teacher knew that he would have to keep quiet about what had happened in there. But the question was…did Heero know about this?

Was Heero even into _boys_ at all?

_ What about that time in the bedroom…and that time in your apartment?! _His mind taunted. Duo tried to dismiss them out of his mind. So what if it had looked as if Heero seemed interested. He was a young boy and he was sure that his friends' activities would have piqued his interest, but that was all. That _had_ to be all. There was no way in hell that Heero would have that sort of a thing for him. Besides, he had Relena.

Unaware of the sad sigh he had given, he began to pick up the mess that had been left behind. Wufei and Merian had been the first to leave despite Duo's invitation for them to stay the night. Relena had dragged Heero along with her next and Duo had been troubled to find that he hadn't wanted the heir to leave just yet. And even though Quatre had offered to stay to help with the clean up, Duo had insisted he go with Trowa. And so in less than an hour, he was again left alone to his devices.

Compared to the happy laughter and noises of the party, it was now cold and rather lonely. Duo was used to the city – the noise, the nightlife - but none of that was here. It was a relative countryside and the many trees that surrounded the house gave it a lot of shadows that, Duo hated to admit, freaked him out. He gave another sad sigh and continued to pick up the paper cups when the sound of something being dropped had him jerking his head alert with a frown on his features.

"Who's there?" he asked sharply, reaching for something…anything, just in case he was about to be attacked. 

"It's only me," came the soft reply as Heero stepped out of the shadows with a small apologetic bow. 

Duo blinked in surprise and dropped his old baseball bat back to the ground as he stared at the boy at the other end of the pool. "Heero? What…what are you doing here?" And why was his heart pounding so fast again? It wasn't as if they hadn't been alone together before. So, why did it feel as if the air was suddenly non-existent?

Heero was thankful for the night shadows or he was sure that Duo would have noticed his darkened cheeks. Clearing his throat, he croaked out weakly, "I just came to help you…uh…clean up the place…"

"Oh…ah…well…" Duo eyed the almost cleaned poolside before laughing softly. "Looks like I have done most of the work, but you could help me arrange the chairs if you like."

Nodding quickly, Heero began to do as he was told, making sure he didn't stare too much at Duo, who was now wrapping up the large garbage bag. 

"So, what happened to Relena?" Duo began conversationally. 

"I dropped her off…or rather one of the drivers took her home," came the simple explanation as Heero arranged the final chair and stood indecisively for several seconds. He had had the option of going back to his lonesome, boring room for the night, but his feet had led him back here, not knowing if Duo would even welcome him at all. He had noticed that the teacher had barely looked at him all evening besides that one poignant moment that had sent Heero's innards burning with heat. So, what was he here for? Just to see Duo one more time before going to bed? 

"I…I will come to class tomorrow," he finally blurted out, feeling incredibly foolish for sounding so desperate. But he didn't want to go just yet…he wanted to talk to Duo and besides, the braided man had said it was okay earlier, right?

Duo smiled warmly and gave a mock salute. "Aye, aye, captain! I look forward to teaching you again." He tossed the garbage bag into the large bin and rubbed his hands together in a satisfied manner. "Well, that's about it. Never underestimate the power of paper cups and plates, Heero. Those things are lifesavers." Suddenly feeling thirsty for reasons unexplained, he began to make his way towards the ice cooler that still contained a few drinks. Out of curtsy, he tossed a flippant 'Want a beer?' over his shoulder. 

Heero shook his head. "I don't drink."

Duo nodded and reached for his half-finished can. "And it's a good thing too, young man. You shouldn't be drinking."

"You shouldn't be drinking either," Heero retorted as he moved closer to stand beside the chair that Duo had now made himself comfortable in. Wandering eyes roamed the relaxed figure with a hunger that would have surprised anyone. And as Duo raised the can of beer to his lips, his shirt was lifted a little, exposing rippling muscles on his toned torso that Heero longed to touch. He clenched his hands tightly and shivered lightly. He was still in his swim shorts and noticing that, Duo frowned and got to his feet. "We had better go inside and get you a good shirt or something. I don't want you getting a cold because of me."

In no mood to argue, Heero followed the older man into the cozy house that was slowly becoming a haven for him. There was something about this place that made Heero feel safe and…_loved_. Blushing lightly at the thought as he stood waiting for the other man in the hallway, he almost jumped out of his skin when he felt something fall upon him. 

"That should be your size," Duo said with a grin as he stepped out of his bedroom. "Go on…try it on."

Trying to hide his embarrassment, Heero slipped the plain black t-shirt over his body and kept his gaze pinned firmly to the ground as he felt Duo's appraising eyes on him. To think that he was actually wearing something that had been on the older man's skin was enough to send Heero's pulse racing. For several long minutes nothing was said until Duo finally broke the tense silence with a light cough.

"Uuumm…Heero?"

"Yes?"

"Don't you think you should be going back to your house? Your parents might be home by now…"

Heero winced inwardly. Just as he had feared, Duo really didn't want him around. And suddenly feeling bratty, he replied with a cold 'So what?'

Duo blinked at the blunt question in honest surprise. "Heero…they care about you and I should think that if they do not see their son in bed…"

Heero interrupted curtly. "They don't care. They don't bother to check up on me. But if you want me to leave, then I will just go…"

Duo did not miss the ache in Heero's voice and cursing himself inside, knowing that he was bound to regret this in the long or short run, he placed a hand on the boy's arm to stop his movements. 

"Don't…" He took a deep breath and tried again. "You can stay for as long as you want, Heero."

Heero shook his head rapidly, his long brown bangs falling over his eyes as he retorted back. "You are just saying that. You don't want me to…"

"Will you just stop acting like a goddamn know it all and just stay!" Duo snapped in irritation and growing frustration, which in turn sent Heero gasping softly at the vehemence of the words. The braided man ran fingers through his bangs and gave a weak smile. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you, I have just had a…long day, that's all."

Heero nodded softly and tried to release his arm from Duo's grip. "Then all the more reason why I should go back to my house. You don't need me to…"

"No…it's okay," Duo interrupted quietly as his hand tightened around Heero's arm. "It's…lonely in here…sometimes. And I guess I can relate to you not wanting to be all alone in your room as well."

Heero was sure that this was just another one of his dream sequences happening again. There was no way that Duo could be telling him this. Perhaps it was the alcohol talking. Yes! That had to be it. Duo was obviously drunk and he was talking like this to Heero without knowing it. 

"Perhaps you should lie down, Duo," he said with slight concern as he began to lead the unresisting man into his bedroom. Blushing furiously at the sight of the black cotton sheets, Heero pushed the teacher gently back upon the bed, only to suck in a harsh breath as he felt himself tugged gently. He was now sprawled halfway across the older man's chest and for a gut-wrenching second, Heero was sure he had brushed against Duo's…_groin!!_

Don't pass out. Please don't pass out… 

"Why…why do you look so sad, Heero?" Duo mumbled sleepily as he continued to hold onto the boy. Heero was stumped at the question as he found himself staring into the beautiful half-lidded amethyst depths, not really knowing what to say. Was it that obvious? Was his unhappiness at the way things were, showing through now? Or was it just Duo that could see through the act?

"I…I don't know what you are…"

"You have this…sad look in your eyes," Duo continued as a hand reached up to brush away some of the unruly chocolate locks from the younger man's face. "Beautiful eyes like that should be filled with laughter and happiness. You shouldn't have pain and suffering in them at so young an age…" At this point, Duo could barely keep his eyes open, but he felt that he needed to talk to this boy that was causing him to feel so…_strange_…

Heero was trembling now; the tears that he could barely hold back beginning to slide down his cheeks at the words that seared right through his troubled soul. With a harsh sob, he buried his face against Duo's chest and wept sadly. With broken words, he mumbled against his shirt. "I-I don't deserve to be happy. You don't know what I really am! Everyone will hate me…"

"Don't be ridiculous," Duo replied around a yawn as he pulled Heero closer to his body, even as his eyes began to drift closed with weariness. "You have friends who love you. Your mom and dad, Quatre and Trowa…and Relena too. So stop whining and go to sleep…"

Heero sniffled and gave a small nod before asking softly - more to himself than anything. "And what about you, Duo? Do you…do you love me too?"

He hadn't been expecting an answer because he was sure that the older man had finally gone to sleep, but to his immense shock and delighted surprise, the barely audible words were uttered from Duo's lips.

"Always Heero…I will always love you…" 

He was walking down the streets of that dingy old neighborhood that always had the perpetual smell of rotten vegetables and stale cigarettes. He was seventeen again and that lackadaisical expression of nonchalance was still a permanent fixture on his visage. He kicked at an empty beer can with irritation, his eyes narrowed in growing fury as he watched the bastard that was yet to pay him, talking with some other man-whore. 

The boy wanted his money back. He had been gullible enough to think that the old bastard would have changed his ways by now, but no, he had had to be stuck with Milly from down the street for the night with no place to sleep. The money was supposed to have been returned with interest, but he had gotten nothing. Well, guess what? It looked like old fart-face was going to get what he deserved. Duo was going to bash his brains in with his fists tonight, even if it killed him. 

With a few more steps to his goal, the rage and taste for murder filled his mouth and he licked his lips. A deranged, almost maniacal look came into his usually playful amethyst depths as he cracked his knuckles. He was going to kill someone tonight and no one was going to stop him. 

Prepare to say your last prayers, old fart, because I will not spare you. 

He stepped over the pile of garbage that had fallen out from a nearby trash can and was about to open up his mouth to call out to the grease-slicked fat ass, when he was suddenly blocked by the figure of a someone he had never met before.

What the…? 

"Get the hell out of my way!" He roared in fury, only to suck in a harsh breath as the person lifted a hand to reach for his face. Defenses rising on autopilot, Duo reared back gently, but was shocked into speechlessness as he felt the hand slip to the back of his neck. It was drawing him closer. This person was pulling him _closer._

What the fuck? Is he planning to…? 

Yes, he was. The lips that sealed his were warm and coaxing, but yet surprisingly naïve and almost afraid. Duo tried to understand why some stranger had decided to walk up to him to do this. He tried to catch a glimpse of the man he had planned to clobber, but to his surprise, the dingy streets he had grown up in had now changed into a beautiful and breathtaking garden that was eerily familiar to the young man. 

The kiss… 

Oh, god, yes. The kiss was beginning to do things to him. Things he had never thought he would be able to feel again. Whoever this person was, was quite talented at this simple act. Deciding to forget all about old grease ball for now, Duo closed his eyes and allowed himself to be swept away. He parted his lips, a low moan of pleasure escaping from deep within his throat as his hands slid down to hold onto the lithe waist. This person was clearly a boy or a man, for Duo was yet to find a female that could make him feel so queasy and weak like this. 

Their tongues clashed and he felt as if he had died and gone to heaven. He pressed himself closer to the young man - his entire body now beginning to ache with a desire that was beyond his comprehension. This had him clutching even tighter to this person. Their bodies fit together perfectly – like molded sculpture. Duo whimpered and sighed into the kiss, never wanting it to stop - never _needing_ it to stop. He wished they could be like this together, forever if need be. With hands that trembled, he allowed his hands to slide up the strong back of his newfound love until they sank within soft, silky locks that his fingers ran through over and over again. He felt the boy moan…or was that him? Not that it mattered now. What mattered was that this was the most incredible kiss he had ever received. And as he slowly opened up his eyes to take a look at his amazing partner, he was stunned into silence at the piercing pair of blue eyes that stared right back at him. 

Funny, they looked awfully familiar.

He also wasn't a bit surprised to find himself croaking out weakly. "Hee…Heero?"

"Yes…Duo?" came the soft reply from lips that were swollen with the evidence of their actions.

The teacher swallowed tightly and tried hard to gather his scattered wits about him. 

I will not panic. I will not panic. This is all a dream. I will just open up my eyes now and I will be back in my bed in my small home and I will…

So, why then was this dream looking so damn real? Why wasn't it fading away like all of his other ones? Why was Heero still looking down at him?

"Are…are you really here, Heero?" A dumb question to ask, but regarding all that was happening right now, pure logic was no longer in question.

The young heir, who looked flushed and rather embarrassed, replied softly. "Yes…I…I am." He made the mistake of moving a little which in turn sent them both gasping at the friction that was created between their lower regions. Duo cursed beneath his breath and desperately sought a way to get around this situation without causing them any more discomfort.

"Could you…could you get off me, please?" he finally asked weakly. He needed to think and fast. There was no doubt in his mind now. His dream, which had involved him kissing some stranger, had actually been happening in real life! He groaned thickly as he felt Heero's weight shift off him and fall to his side. He knew that the boy was staring at him for he could feel the weight of it send a prickle of fear, confusion and heightened awareness down his spine. 

The teacher stared at the ceiling for several long minutes, knowing full well that he would have to figure out some sort of excuse or story for doing something like this. He stole a quick glance at the clock noticing with panic that it was already eight in the morning!

Think! Think of something, goddamnit! Say it was a horrible mistake! Claim that you are delusional! Anything!

But it was the feel of Heero's tentative fingers against his chest that sent the warning bells ringing even louder in his head and turning sharply, he gaped in surprise at the look in the teenager's eyes. 

Oh, no.

"Heero? Wha…what are you doing?" came the feeble question. _Please stop. I am not sure I can…_

Heero's heart was pounding so much faster than he could have possibly imagined. He was sure that Duo could hear it at this rate, and a part of him felt a giddy sense of triumph at the helpless look of need on the teacher's handsome features. 

_I have him now_. Heero thought as he pushed aside the small knot of doubt that was lodged somewhere in the pits of his stomach. _I can do whatever I want. All I need to do is…_

"Stop this now."

Heero's wild thoughts were brought to a screeching halt as he found himself being shoved away a bit roughly. He fell back onto the bed and stared in bemusement at the heaving back of the older man in growing dismay and embarrassment. 

Duo… 

"I want you to leave my home now, Heero. We have a class to prepare for, remember?"

Cold. So cold that Heero could actually feel the chill from the words seep into his bones. He swallowed tightly and got to his feet slowly, his mind desperately trying to process what he had done wrong this time. Of course, he should have realized that Duo would not see him as anything but a young boy that needed to be helped. Or probably as some rich, spoiled brat that was sick to boot. How he had managed to make things worse in the space of a day was beyond the young heir's comprehension. 

And fighting back the tears of humiliation that welled up in his eyes, he ran out from the room as fast as his legs could carry him, never giving Duo another glance. 

An hour later found the teacher trying his best to put up a smiling face as he made his way down the hallway and towards the study room. He gave absent minded nods and half-hearted smiles to the maids and servants that greeted him. If left to his devices, he would have done anything in his power to avoid coming to the big house today. 

Funny, only last week, he had been so eager to make his presence known and now…

Now, I am trying to deal with my jumbled emotions.

He stopped in front of the door and stared at the solid oak paneling for a good five minutes, wondering why he suddenly felt so afraid of stepping through them. Had he finally pushed Heero completely away? Had it been a good idea to even invite the boy to spend the night with him? Stupid! He should have known that something like that would have happened. Or had he? How was he to know that Heero would not be so averse to such close contact?

How was he to know that the boy would react in such a way to his kiss?

To be honest, Duo hadn't even known what to think at the revelation. Why hadn't Heero screamed and called out for help? Why hadn't the boy threatened to report his actions to his parents? Why in God's name was he trembling like this? 

_It's just a measly kiss, that's all._ He clenched his hands into tight fists, taking deep calming breaths to steady his frazzle nerves. _That will be the last time it happens. I will make sure of it._

He placed his hand on the doorknob to open up the door and to face his nemesis, when the loud booming voice of a man he did not want to see at this time rattled his thoughts. 

"Good morning, Duo! Fine morning, isn't it?"

Jumping in surprise and placing a quick and automatic grin on his features, Duo spun around to face his employer. "Mr. Yuy, sir. What a…a pleasant surprise." He stole a quick glance at the clock and turned back to face the beaming older man. "I thought you would have left for work by now, Mr. Yuy," he added weakly, already having a sense of foreboding for the impending reply.

"Ah, don't be silly, Duo," Odin enthused as he gave a friendly pat on the young man's shoulder. "What's the point of me owning a company if I can't take a break every now and then, hmm?"

_Was that why you cheated on your wife?_ Duo thought with a faint feeling of bitterness.

"Oh…I see…"

"So, that's why I am coming in to see how far you have progressed with my son," the businessman interrupted with that same look of pride on his features. "You wouldn't mind me sitting in on one of your lessons? I promise not to interrupt or interfere."

No! No, you can't come! Damn it! This is our very first lesson and I haven't even gotten around to dealing with seeing Heero after that…

But to his dismay, he found his lips saying out the words before he could control them. "That would be just fine, Mr. Yuy. We would love to have you here."

"Excellent!" 

And before the teacher could say another word, Odin had opened up the door, leaving Duo gaping after him with worry and dismay. 

But even he couldn't ignore the look of shock and surprise that had flitted across the heir's face as he had watched the two men come into the room. The look was quickly replaced with one of uncertainty and then anger, which was masked with Heero slipping his glasses on and focusing his attention on the books before him again. 

And knowing full well that he would have some explaining to do later on, Duo gave a soft sigh of resignation and prepared himself for one of the most difficult lessons he was ever going to teach.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Author's Notes:** Well, this came out much faster than the others, ne? The muse did agree to work with me to churn this section out. Again, heartfelt thanks to everyone who has taken the time to leave their comments, corrections and encouragement either through email or on here. Please forgive the crappy formatting again…if any. 

Special thanks to Zandra for being patient and nice enough to be my second eye. 

Enjoy! ^_________^

Once, as my heart remembers, 

All the stars were fallen embers. 

Once when night seemed forever, 

I was with you….

**Eight:**

Perhaps it was the growing heat from the late morning sun sifting through the curtains that gave the room an added air of tension. Or maybe it _really _was beginning to get extremely hot, for the young man had never felt this agitated or flustered over anything in his life before. 

The sounds of the large grandfather clock ticking in the corner of the study were the only things that filled the heavy silence in the room. A good ten minutes had gone by and yet Duo felt as if an eternity of his life was flashing before his eyes. He dared not spare a glance towards the man that was sitting a few feet away from him – a man, he was sure was watching his every move like a hawk. 

Duo's grip tightened on the textbook in his hand as he realized that he could only avoid meeting Heero's gaze for so long. It wasn't as if the young heir had done much to ease the situation. Heero had made it a point of duty to ignore and not even acknowledge his presence – well, besides their entrance, of course. The boy was stubbornly scribbling away some notes from the large English Language book before him, brows furrowed in a knit of concentration as he continued to do some kind of work that Duo assumed he had assigned to himself. 

At least if Odin Yuy assumed that much, everything was all right, wasn't it?

He stole another glance towards the silent boy before him, his worried gaze drifting over the casual light blue button-up shirt that had the top two buttons undone, revealing the slightly tanned skin that looked so…

Had he kissed Heero's neck?

_Whoa!_

Duo squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head quickly. Damn it! He couldn't start thinking about that right now! For crying out loud, Odin was just inches away from them and here he was having illicit thoughts about his _son_? The very thought of the billionaire having an inkling of this new attraction was something that did not look too appealing to the teacher. 

But then again…why hadn't Odin said anything yet? He would have expected the older man to have made some comment by now. Could he not sense the tension in the air? Was he really that oblivious to anything that concerned his son in that way?

Why should he? After all, he cheats on his wife! 

_And yet, you pine for his son_, another voice teased, causing him to groan softly. 

"Is everything all right, Duo?" Odin's voice finally cut through the quiet as the sound reached his ears. Heero had also raised his head from his book, but he wasn't looking at the teacher, his gaze was firmly fixed on his father and for that, Duo was extremely grateful. 

Waving his hand, the teacher laughed softly and shook his head. "I am okay, Mr. Yuy. I was just thinking of…of some…some…"

"Is it your back again, Mr. Maxwell?"

Both men froze at the sound of the teen's voice. It was as if they hadn't expected him to talk at all, and the deep, sonorous voice had them blinking in surprise for several seconds. Duo's fingers clutched the textbook a bit tighter as he caught Heero's gaze. What had he been expecting to see? Well, whatever it was, it certainly wasn't this cool and indifferent look on the handsome features. 

Odin, however, was stunned at the news. "Your back? What happened to you back, Duo?"

One could already see the wheels spinning within the businessman's head. Possible legal fees, court appearances, subpoenas…

Duo grit his teeth, his mind churning with what Heero could possibly be up to. Was he finally going to tell his father about the horse incident? It wasn't as if his back hurt anymore. If anything, the pain had been taken care of by some painkillers. Was the teen going to use his bluff against him now?

_What the hell are you thinking?_

He was just about to open up his mouth to give a reply, when the dark-haired boy beat him to it with a lazy response. "It's okay, father. He was just trying to get me some books from the top shelves and fell down the ladder. But he is okay now, aren't you, Mr. Maxwell?"

_Damn you! _But he had to admit that the boy was good as he forced a tight smile in response to the sugary sweet one that Heero was now giving to him. If Duo wasn't so busy being upset at the abject lie, he would have taken the time to see just how much the smile – mocking or not – made the younger man so much more accessible and even…_beautiful. _

Unfortunately, Odin's mind was still spinning with possible legal scenarios that his response was quick and almost filled with a sense of relief. "Well, that's good to hear." He paused and stared at the teacher with a sharp gaze that had Duo giving an involuntary shudder. "You are all right, aren't you, Duo?"

Seeing that if he said 'no' to the question was bound to get him in some kind of trouble, the teacher nodded quickly and gave another nervous laugh. "I am fine, really, Mr. Yuy. You don't have to worry about me. I just get the aches and pains every once in a while and then I…"

"Good! Good! No need to tell me all the gory details," Odin interrupted with a wide grin as he rose to his feet. "Well, as far as I can tell, it looks like you and my son have a wonderful relationship…are you okay, Duo? You look kind of pale."

_A wonderful relationship? I almost slept with your son this morning!_

_Well…theoretically speaking._

"I…I'm okay," he replied weakly, daring to steal a glance at Heero to see how he was taking this 'blunder'. Although, there was a light hue of pink across the exotic features, the heir was doing a good job of flipping through the pages of his textbook at an alarmingly fast pace. He was trying his hardest to ignore everything around him, but Duo couldn't help feeling a bit smug at the reaction. 

"Good, good," Odin said around a laugh. "Just remember that if you ever need to take a break, just let Yuzuki or Sanghi know that you need it, okay? I am sure they would be more than willing to relieve you of your duties…for a while at least."

Duo gave a nod and got to his feet, ready to give Odin a handshake in departure, only for every one in the room to gasp in surprise as the door was opened up to reveal the petite figure of Hikari Yuy. She was dressed in a red and white riding outfit that did more to reveal her luscious curves. Her long black hair had been done in a tight braid, which fell to the middle of her back. With her riding crop in her left hand, she placed her right on a hip and surveyed the room with piercing blue eyes. As soon as they fell on Odin, they narrowed into chips of ice. The contemptuous gaze was not lost on Duo, and just as quickly as it had appeared, it was soon replaced with one of love and pride as her eyes fell upon the bemused visage of her son.

"Please forgive me, Mr. Maxwell," she began in her smooth and almost musical voice. "I just wanted to stop by to see how my son was doing in his morning classes. I certainly didn't expect…" At this point, she managed a wan smile in her husband's direction. "…to see _you _here."

Odin gave a light snort and sunk his hands into the pockets of his dark slacks, before replying just as coolly. "And I thought you were supposed to be at some meeting with another of your girlfriends."

"The meeting was cancelled, Odin," Hikaru replied, her smile getting colder by the minute. "I told you that this morning, but I guess you were too busy thinking of 'work' to notice that, weren't you?"

"Uuuummm…excuse me…" came the weak call from the teacher, which was of course, interrupted curtly by Odin as it seemed like both parents had completely forgotten they weren't the only ones in the room.

"If you had only made that clear, I wouldn't have had to come down here this morning."

Although, they hadn't begun to shout yet, their voices were becoming higher with each passing second. Duo growled beneath his breath as he noticed that Heero was beginning to grip the pen in his hand a bit tighter. Even though the heir wasn't looking at his parents, the teacher could tell that their arguing was beginning to unnerve him.

Just what he doesn't need.

And in a voice that was nothing short of authoritative, Duo cut in with a scowl of disapproval on his features. "Excuse me, Mr. And Mrs. Yuy, but you are interrupting _my _class. I appreciate you both coming in to see how your son is doing, but you are going to have to take this outside now. Heero has to focus on his studies."

For a brief moment, a tense silence fell in the room as the three adults and a stunned Heero gaped at each other in disbelief. Duo was sure he was going to be fired now, but he did not take the look of irritation off his features, neither did he glance at his student to see what he was thinking. 

Odin's face took on a deep shade of red, which was mirrored on Hikari's visage as well. Both parents looked embarrassed at the reprimand but gave small nods of understanding. 

"Please forgive us, Mr. Maxwell," Hikari began with an almost shy smile. "Heero…I am so sorry."

And not giving her husband another glance, she spun on her heels and left the room quickly, the door slamming shut behind her. Odin winced at the sound, before running fingers through his already tousled blond locks with a weary sigh. 

"I guess I should ask for your forgiveness as well, Duo," he muttered thickly. "I will leave and allow you to get back to your work." He turned to face his son with a weak smile. For a moment, it looked as if Odin wanted to reach out to touch the boy's face, but he refrained from causing both of them any further humiliation. "I will see you at dinner, son."

Teacher and student watched the man, who seemed to have aged in the space of a few minutes, walk out of the room before they were finally left alone in blissful silence. 

Or not.

Duo gave a heavy sigh and sat down heavily on his chair. It felt as if he had been through an emotional roller coaster today and it wasn't even lunchtime yet. Burying his face in his hands, he groaned and tried to make sense of what was going on. If Odin and Hikari could argue like this in front of Heero, that would mean that…

"It's not the first time they've argued in front of me before."

Duo's head snapped up at the sentence, his sharp gaze falling on the stoic visage of Heero, who was now staring out of the window as if fascinated with the falling sakura leaves. 

"Heero…"

"I see it all the time – when they think I don't notice."

"Heero…"

"It's gotten worse lately. I wonder why…" The boy shrugged and turned back to face his book, successfully ending the discussion with that motion. It might have been a few days, but Duo was amazed to find that he could already read Heero's body language perfectly.

It's like I have known you my whole life… 

The rest of the class was very uneventful now that Duo thought of it. They had gone through several Math workbooks and some History topics, but besides that, neither of them had brought up the incident of 'the kiss' or 'the fight'. Sighing softly, he took another sip of his iced tea, enjoying the cool evening breeze as he lay out on the patio of his house. Yuzuki had been kind enough to make some for him and now away and free from any worries, it was time to reflect on the new life he had carved out for himself. 

It was now almost a month since he had visited his old neighborhood. Perhaps stopping by sometime this weekend for a little downtime with his old buddies was in order. He would have to drop by Wufei's to see how he was doing. In fact, he was missing his friend. 

On autopilot, his hands reached for the cordless phone beside him, only to stall as he remembered that the Chinese man was not going to be around to talk to him. Wufei had specifically told him not to bother calling for the next two weeks, for he was going to some traditional family meeting with Merian's parents. 

_Great! I am a twenty-one year old guy with no one to talk to. Yippie._

Downing the rest of his drink in a single gulp, he stared morosely at the beautiful landscape before him. 

Such beauty, tainted with the hands of those who wish to destroy it. Pain, deceit, lies. We live in it everyday. 

His sigh grew louder and even sadder.

Dare we hope to live within your beauty without giving homage to what makes it so special? Why do we ignore the obvious and continue to deny ourselves the very thing that makes us happy? Why? Why are we so…blind?

He shook his head rapidly and tore his gaze away from the distant mountains he had been staring at. Raising trembling hands to his face, he tried to will away the image of the young heir out of his mind again. All his thoughts seemed to boil down to one thing. 

Heero.

_It's not fair._ He thought wearily. There was no doubt in his mind that he was attracted to the teenager. There was something so mature and yet naïve about the young heir that had Duo wondering just how complex Heero Yuy really was. He wanted to know everything about the boy. His likes, his dislikes, his goals, his dreams…everything. But he couldn't. And with that mistake this morning in his bedroom, he was sure that Heero would want little or nothing to do with him in that way anymore. Why should he be trusted as a teacher now? If he had been so willing to jump into bed with his student, what stopped Heero from thinking any less of him? But, Duo still couldn't get that image of Heero's face above him as he had opened his eyes. The boy had looked anything but repulsed. If anything, it had looked as if he had wanted more.

Just my wishful thinking again.

A light cough had him jerking his head upright in faint alarm, hoping and praying that whomever it was hadn't heard his thoughts. He did have the tendency to ramble them out loud.

He was startled to find the future bride to Heero Yuy standing before him with a shy smile on her features. She was dressed in a pretty floral print dress that revealed smooth, creamy shoulders. Her long honey blond locks were loose and framed her sharp features, although they were hidden beneath the wide brim pink hat on her head. 

"Re…Relena?" came the surprised gasp from the teacher, who had certainly not expected the girl to appear before him. "What…what can I do for you?"

She gave a polite curtsy and walked up the small flight of stairs to stand before him on the patio. "Do you mind if I sat down with you for a while, Duo? I promise not to take up too much of your time."

Like a robotic doll, Duo could only nod in acceptance as he motioned towards an empty lounger. Sitting down primly, with her legs crossed at her ankles, Relena placed her hands tightly within her lap and lowered her head. The hat didn't help matters for it completely hid her face from Duo's view. 

Nothing was said for a good five minutes as each remained lost in their thoughts. And realizing that Relena had no plans to speak first, Duo gave a light cough and asked quietly. 

"Would…eh…can I get you anything to drink? It is pretty hot today…"

"Oh no, no thank you," the girl interrupted with a small smile, which was still hidden from Duo. "I just…I was just hoping that you could help me with something."

Oh, oh. Now, what? 

Duo wasn't sure he could deal with any other females and their problems. It was bad enough as it was with Hikari and Odin. But as it turned out old habits die hard and before he could control his mouth, he found himself blurting out the damning words.

"What do you need help with, Relena? You know I would be more than happy to assist you with anything."

Oh, the joys of being a teacher. Being helpful was the number one rule of being a successful one.

If it were even more possible, Relena lowered her head even further and at this point, Duo was faced with only the top of the bright pink hat, which was beginning to hurt his eyes.

"Do you like your stay here, Duo?" she asked softly. 

The teacher was quite surprised at the question, but he gave a small nod in response. "Of course, I do, Relena. I am having a great time here, so far. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing." She gave a nervous giggle and fell silent again. Duo was beginning to get nervous and he forced himself to swallow down the fear that was beginning to creep up his spine. Where had he seen this scenario before? Oh, yes! Back in Morton High! The young girl who had…

"I think you are a wonderful teacher, Duo," the girl said as the shy tone steadily became stronger. "I don't think I have seen Heero smile in such a long time."

The braided man had the grace to blush at the compliment. "Oh, well…I haven't really done anything…"

"But you have!" And this time, Relena lifted her head to stare into the faintly alarmed ones of the man before her. She was now staring at him with an intensity that sent the fear creeping a bit higher up his spine. But it seemed as if she wasn't through with her accolades. "You have opened up a part of him that I have never known before. He actually called _me!_ For the first time ever, he called me, Duo. I am always the one doing the calling, but it was different this time." She gave a soft and almost dreamy sigh, before bounding to her feet. 

Clasping her hands behind her back, she twirled around and for a second, Duo gasped at how breathtaking she looked with the sun's light casting an almost angelic halo around her figure. He could see why any one would fall for a girl like her. She was really amazing to look at.

_You will probably make a good wife for him…_

His hands trembled at the thought and he quickly wiped them down his pants as he tried hard to ignore the dull ache that seared through his chest. 

"I want to make him happy, Duo," she said with a wide smile that caused her blue eyes to sparkle. "I want to make him…so happy that he will think of nothing else but me!"

Drive it in deeper, why don't you? 

"And that's why I need your help."

He blinked and tried not to show his growing concern. "My help? What do you need my help for?"

Those words must have come out harshly, as Relena had reeled back a little with an uncertain look flickering across her face. The shy look returned and she lowered her head again, fingers lacing together before her in a nervous knot. 

"It's just that…I mean…it's just that…"

And just when Duo thought that he was going to go mad with frustration at her hesitant words, she lifted her head and blurted out in a rush. "We haven't done it before and I want to so badly and I know that Heero does to, but I don't know what to do!"

The sounds of a lawn mower roaring in the distance seemed so much louder and combined with the soft tweets from the birds that hovered around the vicinity, it seemed to fill the heavy silence that had now descended between them. 

Relena was worrying her lower lip as she stared at the stunned expression on the teacher's face. With a heavy sigh, she lowered her lashes and whispered softly. "I didn't know who else to turn to, Duo. I am really sorry for bringing this up to you but…all of my girlfriends have done it and…and they keep describing it to me and I feel so…ashamed and embarrassed and…and…"

She covered her face with her hands and shook her head slowly. Duo was sure she had begun to cry and cursing himself inwardly in every language he knew, he got to his feet and gently pulled her into his arms. 

"Shssh…there, there now. It's going to be okay, Relena, you'll see."

She shook her head and muttered thickly against his shirt. "No, it won't. I don't want to embarrass Heero by being such a…an amateur."

"But you are supposed to be an amateur," Duo replied with a bemused frown. "I thought that all girls were really looking forward to being with the men they loved for the first time after their marriage…"

He stopped as Relena had pulled back to stare at him with a look of incredulity on her features. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and shook her head again. "That might have been true for the Middle Ages, but these days…experience is everything, Duo."

"Well, yes, I do agree that experience counts, but don't you think that Heero would like it if you didn't…well, if you were still untouched on that night?"

Relena groaned and turned away. When she spoke, her voice was now filled with impatience. "If you want me to spell it out for you, then I will!"

She spun back around to pin serious blue depths on the teacher – the next words coming out of her lips, precise and clear. 

"I want you to be my first, Duo."

And just like that the world stopped spinning.

Heero drank thirstily from the water fountain as the laughter of his friends faded in the background. It was a good thing he had won the match against Trowa today or he would have felt even worse than he had this morning.

It wasn't the argument with his parents that had had him flustered and concerned, it was what had happened with Duo that still had his body humming with barely suppressed excitement. No one would know just how hard it had been for him to control himself all morning. But thankful for years of training himself to remain poker-faced throughout different social scenarios, it had helped him tremendously. He, however, couldn't squash down the feeling of hurt that welled up within him at the way Duo had kicked him out of his house. It was obvious that the older man had enjoyed the kiss as he had responded in such a way that had left them both wanting more. 

He reasoned… or rather _wanted_ to believe that Duo must have been terrified at the knowledge, hence his impromptu exit. Not that Heero could blame him. The heir had been terrified himself at the intensity that he had felt from actually engaging in such an activity and as the cool water bathed his dry mouth with its wetness, he could only imagine that it was Duo's lips against his all over again. 

Finally pulling away, having drank to his satisfaction; he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and spun around to wave his laughing companions over. 

"Are you staying for dinner tonight?" he asked quietly as he tucked the tennis racket beneath his arm. 

Trowa Barton draped an arm around his blond partner's shoulder and shrugged. "No, Quatre and I have a prior engagement tonight. You are welcome to join us," he added cheekily as he received a light nudge from the blond and a knowing look from the Yuy heir. 

"No, thanks," Heero replied smoothly as they began to make their way back towards the house. They spoke for several minutes about nothing really important, until Quatre's gaze fell upon a familiar limousine that could have belonged to only one person.

"Hmm…isn't that Relena's car?" he thought out loud. "I didn't know she was coming to visit today."

This had Heero freezing in his tracks as his gaze led him towards the car as well. However, it wasn't parked in its usual position in front of the main driveway, it was parked in the left wing of the house grounds, which was much closer to the guest houses. They had no guests at this time. No guests except for a certain teacher. But why would Relena be there without letting any one know, especially him? 

Oblivious to his friend's dilemma, Trowa murmured the exact thoughts that were running through the Yuy heir's mind. "Perhaps she came to see Duo."

What the…? 

Quatre looked bemused for a second, before smiling. "Ah, that would explain it. She probably came by to say hello to Duo. Don't you think, Heero? Heero?!" 

He turned around to face his friend when he had gotten no reply, only to gasp as he noticed the boy in question dashing towards the teacher's house like the devil was on his tail. 

"Heero? What in the world?"

"No time to ask now, Quatre," Trowa replied quickly, putting two and two together quickly. And tugging gently on his partner's arm he began to lead them towards the teacher's house just as quickly.

"Let's just hope we get there on time, before something really ugly happens."


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimers:** Main characters are properties of Bandai and Sunrise Studios. I make no money off them.

**Author's Notes:** Whoa…I don't think I have been called evil this many times in my life before. Mwahahahaha! * coughs* eh hem…as I was saying, THANKS for the death threats and the many efforts to kill Relena on Heero and Duo's behalf. ^^ I was hoping that she wouldn't turn out to be this way in this fic, but somehow, the situation is not making her behavior improve much. So, before anyone thinks that this fic is a Relena bash type, you would be wrong. She is not a very likeable character, yes, but it is not done because I simply hate her. 

Again, please excuse the formatting and enjoy! ^______^

____

It's easier to run

Replacing this pain with something numb

It's so much easier to run

Than face all this pain here all alone…

- Linkin Park****

**Nine:**

The month of April had sped by so fast that May descended upon the inhabitants of Morton High School with a feeling of relief and yet trepidation, especially for the seniors who had to graduate that month. The lull of the coming long summer days and the intensified heat caused the school atmosphere to be filled with one of laziness and also anticipation for their long awaited vacations. Whereas most seniors tried to see to it that they graduated tops in their classes, others felt that their time would be better spent on something else. 

As typical of most, if not all high schools, it was not uncommon to see that various groups had been established. Peer pressure and the need to belong to either of these groups was nothing new either. It was never a surprise to see the football team and their cheerleader girlfriends spending some 'quality' time after school around the football fields. Neither was it a surprise to find the track or swim team, both boys and girls, finding time to 'chill' after the long hours spent in the classrooms. Of course, there were the occasional meetings for the Chess, Computer, Business and Math clubs, but then again, who would want to waste time with students that were generally considered nerds. 

And then of course, there were the groups that were established by the females of the school; exclusive clubs where either beauty or extreme wealth were your only requirements to belong. The most popular of these groups was one that was led by the infamous Keiko Asawa. A beautiful and well-endowed dark-haired Japanese girl, she had no qualms letting everybody know just how powerful and wealthy her father was at any opportunity she got. With black cat-like eyes that framed her heart shaped face, she was considered the Queen of Morton High and nobody, _nobody_ had ever refused her for anything. It was even rumored that she had wheeled her way around some of the teachers to get high grades, but then, no one had ever had the guts to actually voice their opinions to her face or they were sure to get in some kind of trouble. 

She was an avid smoker and dressed however she liked. While Morton High took pride in their simple short green skirts and white blouses for the girls - long dark pants and white shirts for the boys - Keiko and her crew – which consisted of four other girls, that were considerably well to do – could be seen wearing the exact opposite. Their skirts were so much shorter than the average knee-length and it had gotten to a point that many were sure they had seen her expensive thong underwear on more days than one. Not that she minded the attention. Her shirts were never buttoned up completely and they also exposed her clear, olive skin to the gaze of any hot-blooded male to fantasize over. 

Keiko was spoiled and she knew it. She could get anything she wanted and once she made up her mind to get something, she always made sure she got it, no matter the consequences. 

And at this time, she wanted _him._

Pity, he wasn't her homeroom teacher.

She flicked the lighter and burned the tip of the cigarette that dangled off the corner of her full lips, dark eyes narrowed as she swung her legs back and forth over the narrow wall that separated the football field from the main classroom area. She had a good view of the teacher's parking lot and even though she gave the air of watching the boys practice, her sharp gaze never left the many cars that drifted in and out of the lot. 

She took a drag of the cancer stick and shook her long hair away from her face. The wind was beginning to pick up and grateful for that little bit of cool breeze, she lifted her hands high above her head and stretched. This in turn caused her already half-opened shirt to expose more of the light pink bra that she had on. Her nipples became prominent and many of the junior boys who were forced to sit on the bench got a very good view of the luscious female that was Keiko Asawa. 

"What are you looking at?" she drawled lazily as she caught the eye of a blushing boy. "Never seen a girl's boobs before?"

"Ah…ah…"

"Forget it….tiny," she finished with a smirk as she watched the humiliation fill his features. Boys. They were just small fish in comparison to the men that she had met over the years. She took another drag of her cigarette and sighed softly. Was he never going to show up today? What was taking him so long?

Duo Maxwell. The new teacher with the long braid and the killer smile. He had walked into Morton High on that fateful Monday morning and Keiko had realized that this man was going to be her latest conquest. She had begun by sending him little notes in between classes and always staying after school to help him out with his classroom clean-ups. It was something that Keiko would never have done for any other teacher, but she couldn't understand why she wanted to get his attention so badly. Maybe because out of anyone else she had tried to woo, he seemed to be the only one unaffected by her advances. She had deliberately dressed even sexier than normal, but all she had gotten were either joking reprimands to dress properly or some kind of lecture on why she dressed in such a manner. 

But Keiko was not a quitter and she didn't intend to start now. She was more determined than ever to get Duo to see her as more than just another student. She had gotten a bit bolder and had begun to buy him expensive gifts. She would either leave them on his desk for the entire world to see, or slip them into his office drawer or mailbox. Either way, she just _knew_ that her messages were getting across to him. He would have to cave in to her demands sooner or later. Everyone else did.

"Hey, Keiko. What do you think of me wearing this to the school prom next Tuesday? Do you think this looks good on me?"

Irritated eyes glanced briefly at the picture of a horrendous looking fluffy ball gown that Kimi, a member of her crew, had drawn. Suddenly feeling extremely bitchy, she took the paper and crumpled it up before throwing it straight into the trash can a few feet away. "That's what I think about your stupid gown," she replied with a cold smile as she watched the flash of pain fill her friend's face. "You don't seriously think you are going to wear that thing to the prom now, do you? You are going to embarrass yourself and me. And you need to lose some weight too. You are beginning to get big around the waist."

Ignoring the harsh intake of breath and the plaintive cry of 'Keiko…why?' from Kimi, she got off the ledge and began to make her way across the fields. 

Her target had been spotted. 

"Where are you going, Keiko?" Another asked as they all rose to their feet in readiness to follow their leader. "Can we….?"

"Stay right where you are!" came the cold reply that had them all freezing in their tracks. She tossed away the cigarette and took a deep breath, before spinning around to smile brightly at the bewildered girls. "Don't worry about me. I will be right back, okay?"

And not waiting to see if they had followed her instructions or not, she made her way across the lawn, almost running now as she noticed that he was about to make his way into the classrooms. She had to meet him now or she might never get the chance again. 

"Mr. Maxwell!" she finally cried out loudly as the tall man was about to open the doors to the building to step inside. She couldn't help the color that filled her cheeks as wide and surprised amethyst depths caught her now shy gaze. 

"Ah, Miss. Asawa," he replied with a warm smile as he held open the door. "Would you like to come inside?"

Oh, why did he have to be this cute?!

"Ye…yes…" She stepped in front of him, closing her eyes briefly as she inhaled his unique masculine scent. She was almost positive she could detect a hint of spice, but she wasn't so sure. "Oooops!" She 'tripped' and couldn't help the giddy pleasure that soared through her as she felt his strong arms tighten around her waist to lift her back up to safety. With a small sigh, she laid her head against his chest, closing her eyes as she allowed herself to dream of them being a real couple.

"Are you alright, Miss. Asawa?" came the deep rumble that was his voice as she melted in sheer delight against him. 

"Yes, I am, Mr. Maxwell and please won't you call me Keiko?" she asked softly, still not letting go of him. 

For a few moments nothing was said, before she felt herself being pushed away gently. She frowned and pouted, but lifted her gaze to stare into warm and relieved depths, although she could detect some tension around him. "Keiko," he began softly, now holding her at arms length. "I am glad to see that you are okay, but you are going to have to get back to your class now, okay?"

"Did you get any of my cards?" she asked quickly, desperate to keep him for just a few more minutes.

"Yes, I did, Miss…Keiko," he corrected himself quickly as he noticed her frown deepen. "And they were all lovely cards, but I think I ought to tell you that…well…I really appreciate the gesture, but…"

"What about my gifts?" she interrupted, not having listened to a single thing he had said. She was trying to get closer to him again and Duo had to shift backwards, only to wince inwardly as he bumped against the brick wall. He could make out the students playing in the fields outside the window and he was sure that some of them might have begun to stare at them in bewilderment at this point.

"Your gifts? Yes, about that…"

"You liked them, didn't you? I spent a lot of money on them you know." She lifted his arm abruptly, causing him to gulp in growing worry as she noticed that the watch she had bought for him was not on his wrist. "Where is it?" she asked softly even though her voice was tinged with a hint of venom. "Where is the five hundred dollar Swiss watch I bought for you?!"

Duo tried very hard not to show the growing panic that was beginning to grow within him as he watched her beautiful features darken with fury. So, this was what an angry female really looked like? _Scary._

"Listen, Miss. Asa…Keiko. I really, _really_ appreciate you doing all of this for me, but you are going to have to stop sending me all the cards and gifts. I cannot have that kind of a relationship with you."

She stepped backwards, her hands clenched into fists at her sides as she lowered her gaze to the floor. She was breathing heavily and Duo was sure that she was going to have a heart attack at this rate. She did not say anything for almost five minutes and growing even more concerned, he tried to get her attention again.

"Keiko? Do you understand what I am trying to say? I cannot…"

"YOU FAGGOT!!!"

He reeled back in shock at the words, his face draining of color as at that moment, a group of students, obviously from the track team, had just walked into the hallway. All stopped to stare at the couple with bemused and curious glances, low murmurs beginning to rise from the group as they watched the drama unfold. 

Composing himself quickly, he tried to still his thudding heart as he took a step towards her. "Keiko, you are just…"  
"You are! I just know you have to be!" She continued to bellow as she finally lifted her gaze to pin cold, angry and hurt eyes on him. "Nobody can resist me! Why you?! What makes you think you are so special, huh?! I can make you leave this school, you know that, don't you? I could get you in some serious trouble and I don't have to do much to do it! All I have to do is show everyone who you really would like to fuck!"

"Mr. Maxwell! What is the meaning of this?"

Everyone spun around to stare at the thunderous expression on Principal Handrake's features. He was flanked by two other administrators and from the looks on their faces, Duo knew that there was no way he could talk his way out of this one. His short but eventful stay at Morton High was finally coming to an end. 

___

He wasn't really sure he had gotten over the bitterness of having been accused of things he had not done. He had had to sit through hours of interrogation from teachers who had brought in Keiko and her friends as witnesses to his 'crimes'. Even though, he had a few supporters here and there to put in a kind word for him, he had hardly been in the school for a year and so he barely had the time to establish himself as a trustworthy administrator. 

He had sat in his office after the entire ordeal with his face buried in his hands, ignoring the soft knocks and the occasional whisper of condolence or pity from students and some teachers alike. All he had ever wanted to do was to share his knowledge of the world as he knew it with the young students, but somehow, petty jealousy and a psychotic teen had brought his world to a screeching halt.

Kindness and patience.

He sometimes wondered if it was too much of a responsibility for a teacher to have. It was the cardinal rule for them to always have a listening ear and an encouraging word for their wards. But who was there for _them?_ Who had the time to listen to a teacher's woes and worries? Days when he felt like he wanted nothing more than to smash everything in his office had occurred to him on more than one occasion. He had spent days wondering if he ought to just call it quits and find something else worthwhile, but remembering the smiling faces of the children he had taught in elementary school always made him feel a dull sense of pride. 

That was the only thing that kept him going. The knowledge that his words and teachings could make an impact on someone else's life was all that he lived for. 

After all, no one had ever really taken the time to do the same for him.

__

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, allowing the memories to fade away as he opened them again to stare at the beautiful stone groundwork on his patio. Whoever had taken the time to do this was extremely well gifted in his or her job. The intricate detail was breath…

"Did you hear me, Duo?" 

Relena's voice jarred his melancholy thoughts and he gave a heavy sigh, before nodding softly. "Yes, I heard you, Relena. And what exactly do you want me to say to that?" he asked in a voice that was completely devoid of emotion. 

The girl looked taken aback by the direct question, but gathering her wits about her, she laughed shakily and replied. "What do you mean, Duo?" She moved closer to him, smiling warmly as she reached for his hands to raise them to her lips. "No one else has to know about this, you know? I won't tell if you won't."

_Keiko_. He could see Keiko all over again and for a moment an anger that he had not felt in a long time rushed through his body. The insane urge to hit Relena filled him and realizing where his thoughts were heading, he pulled away quickly to run shaking fingers through his bangs. He turned away from her and tried to put as much distance between them as possible. He had let go of his violent ways, he tried to tell himself desperately. The days of giving in to quick anger had long gone and he was now a teacher – filled with responsibility and…and…kindness.

"I can't do it, Relena," he muttered thickly. "I just can't do that with you. I would be disrespecting not only your parents but Heero as well…"

"I told you no one has to know," she interrupted curtly as she walked up to him to wrap her arms around his waist tightly. She laid her head against his rigid back, not caring that he was hardly responding to her. "Don't you find me attractive?"

Duo's hands tightened around the edge of the balustrades as he tried to think through the situation quickly. Relena was beginning to rub herself against him and gritting his teeth he decided that it was time to get some things straight with her. He spun around quickly to place hands upon her shoulders. And in a stern voice, eyes narrowed in seriousness, he spoke clearly. 

"Listen to me, Relena and listen very carefully, because what I am about to tell you might change your perception of me for a very long time."

__

Heero could see nothing except the limousine that was looming closer by the second. He was running so fast that everything else seemed to be a blur around him. He really had no idea why he was suddenly so desperate to see what was going on, but he was sure that Relena being in Duo's house without letting him know, was an occurrence that was rather strange and unorthodox. 

He wasn't blind. He had noticed the way Relena looked at Duo on several occasions, and needless to say the white-hot jealousy that had welled up each time was something that Heero had tried desperately to control. 

How funny would it be, if both of them were fighting for the same man when they were supposed to be getting married to each other?

Not that anything was funny to Heero at this point as he burst through the bushes and into Duo's driveway. Besides Duo's familiar black 95 Mazda, there was no mistaking the limousine that was parked alongside it. The Peacecraft insignia was plastered on its side and growling softly beneath his breath, he began to make his way towards the front of the house, trying to control his breathing as he made the turn around the corner.

But his footsteps froze as the words floated towards him, causing his eyes to widen in disbelief at what he overheard.

"But I want to make it special."

"I know that. But you know that I cannot enforce this on you. You are just going to have to trust me on this."

"I trust you…"

"Then tonight, okay?"

"Yes, Duo. Tonight…"

Heero refused to listen to anymore as he coughed and glared coldly at the couple standing above him. Duo still had his hands on Relena's shoulders and the girl's cheeks looked flushed. They looked as if they had been…

"What are you doing here, Relena?" He asked coldly, getting a dull feeling of satisfaction as he watched them jump apart in surprise. 

_Guilty! _

He refused to look at Duo, not sure that he could keep his feelings of disappointment from reaching the teacher. He chose to pin his frustrated and angry depths on his fiancée as he folded his arms across his chest and waited patiently for an explanation.

"Heero!" Relena swallowed and glanced at Duo for help, but seeing that the teacher looked even paler than normal, she placed a bright grin on her features and walked down the stairs to him. "What are you doing here yourself?"

"Don't try to switch the questions around," Heero barked coldly. "I want to know what _you_ are doing here."

For a moment, a look of irritation flashed across Relena's visage before masking it with another smile. "I was just here to pay Duo a visit, Heero. That isn't a crime now, is it?" She made an attempt to reach for his arm, but he stepped away gently, his glare not easing in the slightest. Giving a small snort of exasperation, she stopped with the pretense and fixed him with a matching scowl – which had Duo doing a double take. He was aware that the girl had a temper, but he had never gotten a chance to actually see it unleashed on the young heir. "I don't really know what you are getting so upset about, Heero. It's not as if he belongs to you. I have a right to speak to him if I want to."

_He belongs to me and only me, damn it!_

Unsuccessful at hiding the blush that filled his cheeks at the comment and at his errant thought, Heero shook his head and forced himself to concentrate on his anger. "You should have told me you were coming by to visit."

"Why? And spoil the surprise?"

"What surprise?!"

"I was going to give you a surprise tonight, Heero and that was what Duo and I were talking about!"

The young heir looked taken aback for a moment, wondering if he had again jumped to conclusions. Was that what their conversation had been about? Were they really planning some kind of a surprise for him? But what could it be? It wasn't even his birthday. 

He finally faced Duo and asked curtly. "Is this true?"

The teacher looked stunned at having been asked a question for he had had plans to sneak into his house while the two were still arguing. But feeling cornered now, he could only nod with a light cough and a laugh. "Well, yeah. You caught us in the middle of our plans and now you are just going to have to wait for the…eh…it."

"So…" Heero stopped as he noticed Relena's raised brow. It was as if she was daring him to ask another question and ignoring it, he went ahead. "Why were you two so close together?"

"Oh, for god's sake," Relena cried out as she placed her hands on her hips and scowled at her stubborn boyfriend. "We were just talking. I wasn't pawing him or anything…" She stopped and frowned again, her gaze now narrowed as she took a good look at the boy before her. If she didn't know any better, she could have sworn that Heero was acting like a jealous boyfriend.

"Are you jealous?" she asked with a light smirk. It hadn't been part of the plan, but if Heero was getting angry over her being with Duo, then it would mean that he loved her, not so?

All she got for her efforts was a light snort and his averted gaze as he stared at the rows of azaleas that blossomed beside the house. But that didn't stop the girl from giggling in giddy pleasure. She wrapped her arms around his neck and before Heero could open up his mouth to protest, she had pressed her lips to his, softly coaxing him to respond to her ministrations.

Duo sucked in a harsh breath as he watched the couple. _Turn away. Just turn your eyes away. _

Easier said than done. There was no way he could tear his gaze away from the sight below him and he could feel that now familiar ache sear through his chest as he watched Heero give in and wrap his arms around Relena's waist. Since he was facing Relena's back, he could not tell her expression, but he could clearly see that Heero was enjoying the kiss or was he? The heir, whose eyes had closed at the contact of his fiancée's lips, opened them up slowly to pin amused depths on the flushed teacher above them. 

Heero was clearly enjoying teasing Duo with this and the older man could only clench his hands into tight fists at his sides as he struggled to maintain a nonchalant air about him. So what if Heero enjoyed being with Relena? That would make things so much easier for both of them, right? 

_Gah, get some air already!_

And just when he thought he couldn't watch them a minute longer, Trowa and Quatre burst into the driveway, both breathing harshly as they took in the scene before them. Heero and Relena had finally broken apart and everyone stared at each other in surprise for several minutes before Quatre broke the silence with a light cough and a sheepish grin.

"Sorry for barging in like this, but when we noticed Heero running down here, we just assumed that he might…he might…" He couldn't finish as he noticed that said heir was daring him to continue. However, it seemed like Relena was more than willing to complete the sentence for him.

"You mean the last time he barged in and threw a tantrum?"

Trowa chuckled softly as Quatre tried to hide his grin behind his hand. Heero on the other hand looked like he was ready to kill someone while at the same time wishing the ground would open up and swallow him. Was Duo laughing at him as well? He wasn't proud of his random outbursts, but he would be damned before he allowed his friends to make fun of him in front of the teacher. 

"I do not throw tantrums. I simply like to voice my opinions…"

"Yeah and you have a very nice way of voicing them, Heero sweetheart," Relena cooed with a light kiss on his cheek. "I have to get going now." She looked flushed and a bit too happy for Duo's liking as she spun around to wave goodbye to him. "Don't forget…tonight." And giving him a wink, she made her way down the driveway and back towards her car, as four pair of curious eyes watched her departure.

As soon as the long black vehicle was out of sight, the three boys spun around to face Duo, who suddenly felt as if he was in front of a firing squad. 

"Uuum…," he cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head. "So…eh…do you guys want a drink?"

__

Later on that night, Heero tried to think through the events of the day. It was a bit hard to do considering the fact that he was sitting in the living room with his mother and father, who were not speaking to each other at the moment. The soft and soothing tones of Sarah Bightman – his mother's favorite singer – drifted from the expensive stereo system and almost absentmindedly, the words seemed to hit quite close to home for him for some reason.

_When he passes me by, he's a ray of light_

Like the first drop of sun from the sky 

_And I know he's a king, who deserves a queen,_

_But I'm not a queen_

_And he doesn't see me._

Well, that wasn't entirely true. Duo did see him…just not in the way he would have liked. 

_And the closer he gets I can't help but hide_

_So ashamed of my body and voice_

_There are boundaries we pass in spite of the war_

But on our own, we can't seem to cross 

He groaned weakly and closed his eyes, trying desperately not to think of what Duo and Relena could possibly be doing tonight. Well, he wasn't going to accomplish anything by sitting down here doing nothing. The best course of action was to sneak over to Duo's house and to find out for himself. 

_There are things we can change_

_If we just choose to fight_

_But the walls of injustice are high_

He eyed his parents. His father was still buried behind the pages of the Business Weekly, while his mother was currently watching a talk show, although the volume had been turned down. He wondered how Hikari could understand a thing, but that was his mother for you. Seeing that his absence wasn't going to be questioned, he rose to his feet, only to freeze as the loud chime of the doorbell filled the house. He glanced at the clock. It was after nine in the evening. Who could possibly be here to visit them?

"Oh, yes!" Hikari exclaimed as she rose to her feet. "I completely forgot to tell you that your cousin will be dropping by to spend the weekend with you, Heero."

His cousin?? The only cousin he was aware of was none other than that…

"What?" Odin cried out in disbelief as he put down his paper to stare at his beaming wife. "What do you mean? Don't tell me you invited those…those…_people_ to our house again?!"

Hikari bristled and held her head up high. "Those people just happen to be my family, Odin! And you will respect them in that way, understand?!"

Why in the world were his parents arguing again over them? It wasn't as if there was anything that spectacular about his cousins. It was just the girl that gave him the creeps. 

And so leaving his arguing parents presence, Heero made his way into the hallway only to find himself caught in a headlock and his already ruffled locks now being mussed up a bit more.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my little cousin, Heero! How are you?!"

Heero pushed himself away from the death grip, his hands moving to his neck to caress the skin there as he glared at the grinning visage of the slightly taller girl before him.

"Hello, Keiko," he replied coldly as he spun on his heels and began to make his way upstairs. 

"Whoa. Is that the way you greet a cousin you haven't seen in such a long time?" she asked with a pout as she motioned for the butler to take her things to her bedroom. She gave a glance into the living room and seeing that her parents had already made themselves comfortable with the Yuys, she ran up the stairs, past Heero who was still sulking and straight into his bedroom. Bouncing on top of his bed, she snickered and then sat still, her long legs exposed beneath the short and rather tight mini skirt she had on. The red halter-top completed the outfit and Heero shook his head in disbelief as her ample bosoms heaved beneath the small piece of clothing. 

She reached for a cigarette from her bag, only to find a hand stilling her movements. "Geez, don't tell me you still have that no smoking policy thing going now, do you?"

"This is my bedroom and I do not appreciate you…"

"Blah, blah, blah. God, you are such a bore, Heero." She rose to her feet and made her way towards the patio. 

It was a beautiful night and leaning over the balustrade, she lit up the cigarette daring her cousin to refute her actions, before taking a drag and staring out towards the lawns. Her sharp gaze caught sight of the lights from one of the guesthouses and she cocked her head to the side in curiosity.

"Eh? You have guests at this time of the year, Heero? Who are they?"

The boy, who had no real intentions of speaking about Duo, knew that there was no way he could avoid the issue. If he knew Keiko, she was bound to nag and pester him for answers until he gave in. 

"It's my tutor," he finally muttered out as he sat down on his reading desk and slipped his glasses on. Hopefully, she would get the message and get  out of his room.

Obviously not.

"A tutor? What's it been now? A year since we last met and you already need a tutor?" She gave a light snort and exhaled another small cloud of smoke. "Who is he?"

"Who's who?" He asked. _Oh, god, not her too._

Keiko's giggle filled the night air and Heero could feel the dread creep up his spine. "Who is the teacher, dummy? Or aren't you sharing?" He yelped in surprise as she draped her arm around his shoulder. The smell of the cigarette was stifling and it took all of his strength not to push her off. But he still couldn't stop the blush that filled his cheeks at the feel of her breasts against his back or her soft breaths against his skin. "Come on, Heero," she crooned huskily. "Tell me who he is…"

"His name is Duo Maxwell, okay? Now, please let me go…"

The words died on his lips as Keiko had already released him and was now staring at Heero as if he had grown an extra head. The boy was surprised at the look and scowling, he asked sharply. "What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?"

The girl licked her lips and whispered softly. "What…what did you say his name was again?"

Heero wasn't sure he ought to tell his mental cousin about the older man, but unable to stop himself, he repeated the name again. "His name is Duo Maxwell. He has been my teacher for a few months now. Is there something wrong?"

Keiko Asawa shook her head gently and took another puff of her cigarette, her eyes now trained on the burning lights in the distance. A smug look of satisfaction had now come to her features and for a moment, Heero felt as if he really shouldn't have said anything to the girl. Her dark eyes were now lit with something that was akin to mischief and malicious intent.

"Keiko…" he began softly, not really sure of what he planned to say.

"Oh, don't worry, Heero," came the cheerful reply, as she grinned at him and began to make her way out of the room. "I think my stay here will be veeeeeery interesting. You had better make sure you introduce me to this teacher of yours tomorrow morning, okay? Toodles!"

And before Heero could say a word, the door had closed with a resounding slam behind her, leaving only an uneasy silence in its wake.

____

**Extras:** The character of Keiko was inspired by Yuriko Nishiyama's 'Kim Yabe' from her best-selling manga, Harlem Beat. Kim is a strong female character that is kick-ass in everything she does. And no, she is not as slutty as my Keiko here; just the mannerisms were what caught my eye. ^^


	10. Chapter Ten

**Warnings:** Language and adult situations

**Disclaimers: **Main characters are properties of Bandai and Sunrise Studios. I make no money off them.

**Author's Notes/Appreciation:** Despite all plans to murder Keiko this time around, I want to thank you all for being so kind and for leaving your reviews or emails to me. They really mean a lot. My beta says this chapter is toooo long *lol * so, I guess it's a good thing, ne? Enjoy! ^_^

**PS:** What's this about ff.net taking off lemons from their site entirely? O_O;;  I am confused and trying very hard not to get upset over it. Hopefully, it's all a farce. 

__

Death is no dream, for in death

I am caressing you

With the last breath of my soul

I'll be blessing you…

**Ten:**

Heero made his way through the lush foliage as he walked towards Duo's house. It was a 'secret' short cut that he found useful, as having to make his way through the main route was bound to start some tongues wagging. Even though Duo had spent some time talking with the three of them after Relena's departure, the heir still had the faint feeling that the teacher hadn't been telling them the complete story. 

_Preparing a surprise. _

Heero gave a small snort of derision as he unconsciously began to run fingers through his already mussed hair. Keiko had already done enough damage for one day by showing her face to him this evening and God knew that he didn't need any more of such problems in his life right now. How his mother had failed to tell them about his cousin's visit was beyond him. It was not like Hikari to be so forgetful about such things. Usually, when one came by to visit, the house was always bustling with activity and preparations _weeks before said guests were to arrive – but not this time. It was as if Hikari had been so preoccupied with other things that she had failed to mention such a simple but yet important occasion to her family. _

However, Heero wasn't really surprised at his father's reaction. Odin had always made it known that he didn't think too kindly of the Asawa family. The head of the household – Dr. Miko Asawa, was a handsome man who was close to Odin's age. Rumor had claimed that Miko had been dating Hikari for some time before settling for Akiko – Hikari's older sister by a year. According to the tabloids, Hikari had been crushed by the event and it had taken her some time to recover from being dumped in such a manner. Odin had come into her life and from the get-go, it was clear that both men would not be able to stand each other's presence. But for the sake of the sisters - who had reconciled their differences - both men would have to put up the pretense of actually enjoying each other's company. 

_I have a weird family,_ Heero concluded as he stepped into Duo's backyard. Crossing the poolside area quickly, idly noticing that several lights were on in the main living room, he made his way towards the door that led to the kitchen. He was just about to open it up when his gaze caught sight of something that sent his pulse running wild.

Duo had just stepped into the kitchen…._naked!_

Heero's small yelp of surprise was silenced by slapping a hand over his mouth as he gawked at the figure of the older man, who was now running a towel through his damp, flowing locks. From the broad and powerful looking shoulders that tapered down to rippled muscles of the strong back, to the curve of his smooth, but taut buttocks, Heero was left gripping the doorknob with every fiber of his being. He was not sure he could stand on his own much longer. And like a man drunk or high on some kind of drug, he feasted upon the sight of his naked teacher for as long as he was allowed to. 

_Has he no shame?! How could he…how could he just walk…?_

Just to make sure again, Heero stole furtive glances around just in case his eccentric cousin was to pop out of the bushes again to frighten him. Keiko had been known to do that on more than one occasion. But this time, it wasn't just the fear of getting spooked that had Heero so worried, he was sure that if Keiko got a wind of Duo, there was no telling what she could do to him. If anyone thought that Relena was bad, they were yet to see what his cousin was capable of. 

And another thing – he was now as hard as a rock.

Wincing, he released his death grip on the doorknob and lumbered back down the small flight of stairs to sit down upon it. He buried his face in his hands and tried to still his thudding heart. What exactly had he come here for again? It sure hadn't been to see his teacher _naked_ – not that the sight was a bad thing.

_To tell him about Keiko…that's it._

He took another deep breath and got to his feet, forcing images of naked old women in skimpy lingerie to kill his erection. Taking another peek into the kitchen, he gave a sigh of relief as he noticed that Duo was no longer in there. He pushed open the door gently and stepped into the cozy room, the smell of something burnt assailing his senses as his gaze went directly to the pot on the stove. Walking closer to it, he opened it up and immediately reeled back as the force of the stench hit him squarely. Burnt pasta. What had happened to the wonderful cook of the other day? With a light shake of his head, he made his way towards the hallway, aware that he had failed to knock or even let Duo know of his presence. 

But that wasn't important now. What was important was that he had to speak to Duo about his cousin. He didn't know why, but he just felt he had to. His steps led him into the teacher's bedroom and he noticed with a small smile breaking out on his features, that the coast was clear. Making himself comfortable in one of the leather chairs that graced the room, Heero closed his eyes and waited patiently for his presence to be noticed.

__

_Sheesh, where the hell did I put it?_

He tightened the towel he had now draped around his waist and fell to his knees, hands reaching into the large cardboard box that he had kept a few knickknacks in to search for the elusive book. 

I know I left it in here… 

Wrenches, some tennis balls, baseballs, old magazines, a few articles of clothing that looked like they belonged in a dumpster, were flung out of the box and onto the floor. The musty smell of the basement filled his nostrils and Duo was left coughing for several minutes. It wasn't really a big room. And it only contained a few boxes he had been too lazy to unpack - not that he knew where he was going to keep them anyway. 

About to dive back into the box to search for the elusive item, he froze as he heard the creak above him. 

_Hmm…probably just imagining things._

He stuck his hands back into the box and pulled out a…_leather whip?_ Where had this come from? Glancing around him quickly, as if hoping that no one had come in to see him with such an item, he buried it back into the box and continued his search, only to sit upright again as the creaks became a bit louder. 

There was no doubt about it now. Someone had entered his house. 

He got to his feet, hands reaching for his trusty old baseball bat. He idly entertained the idea of it being Heero, but he wasn't sure about that. In fact, he was sure that the boy would probably be too busy with his private affairs and Relena to take notice of him anymore. 

_Shit._

He tightened his hands around the bat as he walked up the stairs as quietly as possible. His body was tense and ready to spring into action in case his attacker decided to get physical. He opened up the basement door and peered around it carefully, amethyst depths narrowing as the silence that greeted him caused him to swallow tightly. He wiped his now damp palms against his towel and stepped out into the hallway. 

That scent… 

There was no mistaking that light, but distinct fragrance that belonged to the heir. And feeling his heart rate quicken again for reasons that he was yet to acknowledge to himself, Duo followed it with steps that felt heavy. He pushed open the door to his bedroom and sure enough, the dark-haired boy had made himself comfortable in his leather chair – looking as if he owned the entire house.

For a moment, they could only stare at each other as if unable to believe that the other was finally before him. Spots of color filled Heero's cheeks as he noticed – thankfully – that Duo had covered himself with the towel, but that still didn't take away the breathtaking picture the older man made. His hair, which was dry in some places, still clung to his body like a second skin. Long and thick, Heero had to grip the edge of the chair he was on as the incredible urge to run his fingers through the chestnut-colored waves overwhelmed him.

Finally finding his voice, his gaze fell to the bat and he whispered thickly. "Are you planning to hit me with that?"

"Huh? Oh….this!" Duo had the grace to blush as his gaze fell to the object in his hand as well. Dropping it to the floor as if he had been handling hot coals, he placed his hands on his hips and then ran them through his hair with a soft sigh of exasperation. He had to shift backwards and away from Heero or he was sure that the boy would notice his current state of discomfort. 

"I really wish you would take the time to ring my doorbell or knock, or at least give me a phone call to let me know you are coming, Heero," he mumbled as he reached for a t-shirt to slip over his head. "The next time this happens, I might not be so lenient with you."

He was surprised to hear the soft 'sorry' that came from the heir and for the first time that evening, Duo glanced back to notice the distant and almost miserable expression on his student's face. He felt something hard tug in his chest and cursing softly, he picked up his jeans and stepped into the bathroom to quickly slip into them. He was about to reach for his hair dryer to get his hair under some semblance of control, but decided to give up on that as it was clear that the young man in his bedroom needed some help. The blush on his cheeks rose again as he eyed his reflection in the mirror. It wasn't that he hated having his hair down, he just didn't like leaving it in such a manner before any one else. 

Ah, what the hell… 

He reached for a black hair band and tied his hair in a loose ponytail. Taking a deep breath, he stepped into the bedroom, only to squeak out breathlessly as he bumped into Heero. Reaching out quickly to steady himself, his hands fell upon the strong shoulders, his lips already parting to ask in concern. "Are you alright, Heero? I am so sorry. I didn't notice you were standing…why the hell are you standing here anyway?"

The heir blushed furiously at the close proximity, before shaking his head slowly. "I…I was just wondering what was taking you so long…"

_I haven't kissed him in a while._ Heero thought wildly as his breathing quickened. He darted out a tongue to wet his suddenly parched lips, unconsciously moving closer to the older man. _I want to…need to…_

"Heero…"

_Please, Duo. Kiss me again…_

"Duo…"

The teacher tried. Oh god, how he tried to ignore the feeling of euphoria that was beginning to wash over him. It was all too easy to give in to this heat that filled his being at the very thought of taking this boy before him. The grip on Heero's shoulders tightened as he leaned closer still. He could feel Heero's warm breath against his, could see the tiny flecks of gold within the startling blue of his eyes. 

_This isn't going to be a dream. This time…this time, I am doing it because I want to. _

He closed his eyes and pulled the boy within his arms, enveloping him in a crushing hug as he settled for a chaste and soft kiss on Heero's forehead. 

Can't… 

He could feel the surprise ripple through the younger man's body and fully expected Heero to push him away, but that awkward task was taken care of by the shrill ring of the telephone. The heir stiffened at the sound, and fazed by the motion, Duo willingly stepped back. The younger man spun away and in a voice that was as cold as ice, he said, "Don't you think you should get that?"

Without waiting for a response, he stalked towards the kitchen, leaving Duo to groan in dismay at the sudden turn of events. Sighing softly, while calling himself as many names as he could possibly manage, Duo reached for the white object and all but barked into it.

"What?"

The small squeak of shock at the other end, had Duo wincing. Relena.

"Uuumm…is everything alright, Duo?" she asked warily. Duo was sure she was holding the phone away from her ear, just in case he decided to bite her head off through the device. And with another inward groan, he forced himself to sound cheerful. 

"Sorry about that, Relena. Just…eh…going through some things right now. So, how are you?"

"Do you have the book?" 

You certainly don't waste any time getting straight to the point, do you? 

"I am still looking for it, Relena. I was sure I had it in the basement, but I haven't had the time to really check through…"

The girl gave an impatient snort. "You told me that you were sure you had it with you. What was all that talk about you being an expert at dishing out advice about sex?"

Duo wasn't sure of what had happened to the shy girl he had met during the first few months of his stay there. This Relena was certainly beginning to act like a spoiled little rich girl, who always had to have what she wanted. When he had told Relena that he had something important to tell her, his mind had been set on explaining his sexual orientation. But seeing the desperate look in her eyes had had his mouth going off in the opposite direction. Instead, he had fed her a story of an incredible book with enough things to make Heero never want to let her go. It wasn't exactly the kind of thing that a decent teacher would suggest to his students, but in this case, the girl had needed a different kind of lesson – one that could make or break her relationship with her husband-to-be.

The sound of something falling to the floor in his kitchen jerked him out of his reverie and clearing his throat, he spoke softly into the phone again. "Listen, Relena…"

"No, you listen, Duo. You promised me that you would give me the book. I am sending Pagan, my driver, to come by to pick it up. And please have it wrapped up as tightly as you can. I do not want the entire neighborhood wondering why an old man like himself is carrying such a book."

Unaware that he had been gripping the edge of his dresser tightly, Duo managed a tight 'Sure'.

"You have no idea how much I appreciate you doing this for me, Duo," she continued to chirp, her voice now filled with excitement. "You are such a darling for helping me out like this. Hey, that's why you are a teacher. You always help out others, right?"

"That's my job," Duo replied with that same false grin on his face as he felt like kicking something right about now. 

She laughed softly and with a quick 'bye', she ended the phone call, leaving Duo still holding onto the phone as if wishing it would disappear from his life forever. Finally, hanging it up, he shuffled his way out of his room and stole a quick glance into his kitchen. He could see Heero making himself a sandwich and happy that the boy was mad enough to keep himself busy, Duo decided to go back to the basement to check for the book. 

He would deal with Heero and his emotions later.

__

Wufei Chang was an astute man. At least, he hoped he was. No, he _knew _he was or he would have never gotten this far in life. He had always taken pride in being able to know who his real friends were and now that he thought of it, he could only boast of actually being close to three people in his life. Meiran, his uncle, and of course, his wild American friend, Duo Maxwell. Not that there was anything wild about the teacher lately.

He sighed and placed his hands behind his head, staring blindly at the ceiling above him. He was stuck in this hot and rather stuffy hotel room and realizing that he would not be able to see his girlfriend and bride-to-be for some time, caused a dull ache in his chest. With a grunt, he rose abruptly to his feet and made his way towards the window to stare down into the twinkling lights that lit up the darkened city. 

They had finally reached the Betrothal stage of their marriage where gifts between families were to be exchanged. The ceremony had been brief, but well executed and thanks to his uncle's connections, the problem of having suitable representatives for his side of the family had been taken care of. And now it was only a matter of two months before he would be allowed to see his bride again. Somehow, the days ahead would be the longest ones in his life. 

He eyed the phone that lay on the dresser, debating whether or not to call her, but figuring that breaking tradition now was bound to mess things up, his mind drifted to his braided friend instead. 

He wondered what Duo was doing right now. 

Although, it would be a few days before he returned to the mainland, he couldn't help his curiosity concerning the events regarding the older man.

Just that night spent with Duo and the teens at his luau, had given the Chinese man more than enough evidence to conclude that his frigid gay friend was finally open to a relationship. Only problem was of course that they were student and teacher. He had watched his friend go through a lot of trouble over the past year or so due to misunderstandings and problems with his teaching methods. And although he didn't want to say that he felt sorry or pity for Duo, Wufei couldn't help feeling that the other man deserved to be happy for once in his pathetic life.

_Heero Yuy, hmm? Strange kid._

Strange, but quite the character. He had seen the determination and yet desperation in the young man's eyes and that was something that had tugged at his heartstrings, to his immense surprise. 

What is this? Am I becoming a matchmaker all of a sudden? 

_Well, haven't you been all this time? _Another voice taunted, as he rose to his feet to pick up the phone. _A little hello couldn't hurt. And besides…he owes me one._

__

He arranged the thinly sliced tomatoes on top of the cheese before slapping the second half of his sandwich above it with barely restrained violence in his actions. He was mad. Furious at himself for even thinking that he would have won Duo over by now. He had been so sure that the teacher had been willing to kiss him without thinking twice about it, but as usual, he had been proven wrong. 

But you just had to kiss Relena in front of him. What is he supposed to think now? 

Chewing angrily, he was just about to reach for his cup of milk when the phone rang again. He scowled and continued to chew, ignoring it as he figured that Duo must have a lot of friends for him to be receiving so many in such a short space of time. Feeling the jealousy rise within him again, he made his way into the bedroom, with the intent of telling Duo that he was leaving. 

"Duo…I just wanted to let you know that…" he stopped as he noticed that he was talking to thin air. The phone hadn't stopped ringing and it didn't look as if the teacher was anywhere in sight. And feeling as if his ears were going to fall off from the shrill sound, Heero placed his snack down and reached for the phone. 

"Hello?"

Wufei, who had been ready to hang up in irritation, found his jaw falling open at the voice at the other end. "He…Heero? Is that you?"

The heir felt the chill run down his spine as a million and one scenarios raced through his mind. Who else knew he was here? How could anyone know he was here? It clearly wasn't Trowa or Quatre and he was not sure that there were any of Duo's friends who knew about him…

Wufei! 

"Is this Wufei?" he asked quietly even though his tight grip hadn't eased on the receiver. 

The Chinese man gave a short bark that was supposed to be a laugh. "Geez, Duo is a pretty fast worker at this rate."

Heero felt the color flood his cheeks, not failing to notice the innuendo behind the words. "I am not…I mean, he is not…we are not…"

"Sure, sure, you're _not,_ Heero. So, if you aren't…what are you doing there?"

_Eating a sandwich and feeling sorry for myself._ "Nothing," he replied defensively. "Did you want to speak to Duo?"

Wufei recognized the need for Heero to change the topic and deciding to indulge the boy's needs for now, he gave a nod. "Yeah, I do. Is he around?"

Heero backpedaled to glance into the bathroom, before shaking his head. "No, he's not here. Wait, I will call him." And covering up the mouthpiece, he opened up his mouth to bellow. "DUO! YOU HAVE A PHONE CALL! IT'S WUFEI!"

An eerie silence greeted his words and the boy struggled not to give in to the panic he was beginning to feel. Where had Duo gone? It wasn't as if the guesthouse was that big. And he had definitely not heard the front door open. He removed his hand and spoke into the phone again, hoping his voice didn't give away his worry. "Could you please hold for a minute or two? I have to go look for him." And without giving Wufei a chance to reply, Heero placed the phone down and began the frantic search for the teacher.

"Duo? Duo?!" He raced into the living room, even going as far as lifting up the couch. He checked the laundry room, the guest room, the den and just as he was about to make his way back towards the bedroom, his gaze eventually fell on a door that was slightly ajar. How had he failed to notice that one? 

Opening it up quickly, he noticed that it led to the basement. "Duo?! Are you down there?!"

For a few moments, only the muffled sounds of something moving below caused Heero to hold his breath in hope. Finally, the shadow of Duo's familiar frame came into view, quickly followed by the man himself as he lifted his head to smile at the boy above him.

"Hey, Heero. Did you need me for something?" he called out cheerfully, although the boy could see that the teacher seemed to be hiding something underneath his arm.

"You have a phone call from Wufei," he replied quickly, stepping backwards and away from the door as Duo began to make his way up the stairs. Lowering his lashes, he mumbled out quickly. "I have to go now. I was going to tell you that my cousin was here anyway and I will introduce you to her tomorrow."

Duo's eyes widened in surprise. He had thought that Heero had no real close relatives and he quickly shook his head at the ridiculous thought. Of course families like these had to have an extensive lineage. It would only be natural for Heero to have millions of cousins. 

"Well, that's nice to hear. I'm sure you are more than excited to see her, right?" He had now stepped out to the hallway, still clutching the book as tightly as he could. He would have to find a way to wrap this up quickly without Heero noticing. However, as luck would have it, the heir didn't seem to think that his deduction was right. 

"I am _not happy_ to see her. You don't know what she is like, Duo," he muttered as he unconsciously began to follow the taller man towards the living room and into his den. He leaned against the doorway as he watched Duo begin to wrap up a book with sheets of newspaper. Wondering why the teacher looked like he was doing something illegal, Heero shrugged and continued his tirade. "She is a loud mouth who smokes and curses at will. She is rude and likes to boss others around."

"Charming, isn't she?" Duo concluded as he tied the knot around his package and stared at the haphazardly wrapped book with a grimace. It would have to do for now. He wasn't sure he had the time to do anything else at the moment…

"Your doorbell."

"Huh?"

Heero gave a soft sigh of exasperation. "I said your doorbell is ringing. Do you want me to…?"

"No, no! I've got it!" Duo cried out quickly as he made a beeline for his front door, leaving Heero gaping at him in surprise. 

Well, things were certainly beginning to get exciting around here.

The frazzled looking teacher opened up the door and came face-to-face with the smiling visage of a man who seemed to be in his late sixties. He was dressed in a black uniform with the familiar insignia of the Peacecraft family on his breast pocket. Pagan, apparently, tipped his hat in courtesy.

"Good evening to you, Mr. Maxwell. I was sent here to…"

"Yeah, I know…" Duo stepped outside and closed the door behind him quickly, hoping and praying that Heero didn't get too curious. Keeping his voice low, he held out the wrapped package. "Please tell her to be careful with it, Pagan. And that…eh…I hope she uses it well."

The driver gave a small nod, that polite smile never wavering from his features. "I will be sure to do that, Mr. Maxwell. You have a good evening now."

"Yeah…you too," the teacher replied softly as he watched the older man make his way down the stairs and back into the black limousine. 

Once the car was out of sight, Duo sagged limply against the front door, unable to believe that he was having such a chaotic evening.

Wait a minute? Had Heero said that he had a call from…_Wufei?!_

Jerking alert, he spun around and placed his hands on the doorknob to open it up, only to find to his dismay and growing irritation that it wouldn't budge. Rattling and turning it this way and that, the stupid door still refused to open. 

"FUCK!! Why the hell is this happening to me?" He had forgotten to remove the safety catch that was attached to the door. And with a resigned sigh, he lifted his finger to press the doorbell, only to have the door open up quickly and a cordless phone shoved in his face. 

Duo caught glimpse of a scowling Heero and was about to thank him for his help, when Wufei's irritated voice filled his ears. 

"What the hell is going on there, Duo?! I have been waiting here for an hour!" 

The teacher winced and stepped into his house, trying to see where the young heir had stalked off to. He was sure he could hear Heero moving around his bedroom, but he couldn't be sure. 

"Listen, Wufei…this is kind of like a bad time…"

"Bad time? Bad time?!" came the shrill and increasingly agitated voice on the other end. "What the fuck do you think you are doing with him, Duo? You know that he is your student and if you two get involved like that, you could get FIRED! I didn't waste my time creating that resume for you to go fuck up like this…"

Duo was beginning to get a headache and as his fingers caressed his temple gently, he could only hope that….

CRASH!!

_What the hell?!_

"Wufei! I will call you right back, okay? I have something to deal with _now!" And without giving the Chinese man another chance to speak, Duo hung up the phone and practically ran into the kitchen, where Heero could be seen on his knees picking up the pieces of the plate he had used earlier for his sandwich._

There were droplets of blood on the floor and Duo didn't need a scientist to tell him that the younger man was picking the pieces up with no regards to his welfare. 

"Heero, stop doing that!" he cried out desperately as he moved over quickly. Falling to his knees as well, he tried to reach for Heero's hand, but was surprised to find it smacked away angrily. Duo noticed that the boy's breathing was a bit ragged and it took him only a second later to realize that Heero was…_crying._

 "Heero…" he whispered thickly, unaware of what he had in mind to do to help his student. That burning sensation deep within his heart seemed to flare anew. And like a man being controlled purely on instincts, he reached for the trembling boy's hands and forced him to drop the shard of glass that had been digging an even deeper cut within his palm. 

"Let me go, Duo. Just let me go!" Heero sobbed helplessly as he struggled against the older man's body. He was tired. Tired of having to deal with adults who didn't seem to care about him. Tired of having to pretend to be something that he wasn't. Tired of trying to hide his emotions from a man who was proving to be the best thing to ever happen to his life. 

But his words of protests were muffled by the feel and taste of Duo's lips on his. Pairs of cobalt still shimmering with tears, widened in surprise at the kiss. His wrists were still being kept prisoner within Duo's hands as the sounds of glass crunching beneath their feet filled the thick silence in the room. Heero closed his eyes with a soft sigh, the warmth of his blood now flowing freely as it pooled within Duo's hands.

There was something different about this kiss. Something that made Heero's tears fall even faster than before. This wasn't his tentative shy attempt the first time around. It was Duo's turn. The older man had taken the initiative and all he could do was to savor the moment for as long as he could. Was that Duo's tongue? It tickled his lips, urging him to let go and without giving it a second thought, he complied willingly. 

_Heaven…or somewhere close to it._

It was intense and now fevered as their tongues met and danced with a tune that was only familiar to both of them. A moan or a groan, from either of them was heard, but neither could care at this point. Duo's hands slid from his hold on Heero's wrists to capture the hands themselves. Ignoring the dull pain from the cuts on his palm, Heero clasped the offered ones tightly. 

It seemed to be an unholy communion. Something about his blood being shed for this man. He would do anything for Duo, he realized frantically. Anything at all…

_I love you. I honestly, truly think I do…_

All too soon, he was released for much needed air. His chest heaved with the intensity of the kiss they had just shared. He was afraid of opening up his eyes, not sure he wanted to deal with the harsh reality that awaited him. With a groan, he rested his forehead upon Duo's shoulder, never relinquishing the tight hold on the teacher's hands. 

If only they could remain like this forever.

"Heero…" Duo muttered thickly, as he closed his eyes to inhale the sweet scent of the boy's hair against his chin. His entire body was one mass of ache and need and he was sure that Heero was faring no better.

_I want him. Dear God, I want him. What do I do now?_

"Will you…will you take me, Duo?" Heero whispered softly against the older man's shoulder. "Please…make me…make me _feel_ again, Duo." He squeezed the teacher's hand gently, conveying all that his lips could not say. The fear of rejection hung heavily in the air and Heero was sure that if Duo denied him again…he wasn't going to be able to take it.

But as the clock chimed the eleventh hour, Duo Maxwell knew now that he could no longer put up with the pretense. And brushing aside the faint warning words from his best friend at the back of his mind, he whispered softly into the thick dark locks of his student.

"Come with me, Heero. Let me teach you all over again…"


	11. Chapter Twelve

{Revamped a little. ^^}

**Warnings:** Angst, non-con (not graphic) and a little violence  
**Disclaimers:** Main characters are properties of Bandai and Sunrise. I make no money off them.  
**Archives:**   
Special thanks to my beta, Zan for dealing with my impatience and to all those who encouraged and gave me tips and advice for my 'predicament'. Thank you all for the wonderful support and even though I did say that I am not sure if the news was a rumor or not, all your suggestions for possible places to post up the story was taken into consideration. Right now, I have the stories up on Mediaminer.org and on gundam-wing-universe.net. If and there will be another lemon scene coming up, the links to the stories will be posted up here as usual. 

Alright, I am sure you are sick and tired of listening to me now. Happy reading! ^_^

Soon enough the blues will come and break my heart  
So I'll make my getaway before the teardrops start  
It's a hard game and I'm just a beginner  
Why play if the blues is the winner  
If I stick around I know I'll lose  
Because I'm just too young, too young for the blues  
Just too young, too young for the blues. 

- Ella Fitzgerald

**CHAPTER TWELVE:**

Heavy lids opened up wearily, blinking slowly as the muddled mind tried to make sense of the strange noise that was like a persistent bug in his ear. 

The bell… 

It was faint, but undeniable. It was the bell that rang every morning at a certain time declaring the start of the new day for the students of St. Gabriel's Elementary School. 

Oh, no! I'll be late! 

He jumped to his feet, fingers absently scratching an itch on his right arm, but had to curb his enthusiasm again as the heavy sounds of a distinctive snore had him freezing in his tracks. He swallowed tightly and spared a glance at the burly man sleeping beside the door on an unmade brownish mattress. It was well worn, its seams stretched to the bursting point. Small tufts of the foam used for its bedding stuck out in odd places and some had taken up residence in the man's hair. He gave a particularly loud snore that had the boy giving a small gasp of worry before releasing his sucked in breath as the man only turned onto his side. 

The sounds of happy laughter had him turning his head sharply towards the only window that stood a few feet above his sleeping mattress. Walking carefully over the empty bottles of cheap whiskey, he climbed the small wooden box that he had found the other day beside One Eye's shop. However, still having to stand on tiptoes, he finally managed to get a view of the outside through the grime that had caked over the glass through the years. 

A few feet away, he could make out Tommy Two-Shoes and Leftie loading up the truck with boxes of lettuce it seemed. The smell was pretty ripe and the boy made a gagging sound in his throat as he listened, or tried to listen in on the conversation. The two men were both talking about some baseball game from yesterday and even though he couldn't understand a single word, just seeing them was enough to make him smile. He was just about to motion to Leftie to notice him, when a sharp slap on his ass made him yelp in pain and jump down from the box.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?" He rubbed his aching rump with a petulant frown on his face as he glared at the older man who had finally woken up. 

The man gave a snort and spat out a wad of his saliva to the floor before scratching his nether regions with a weary yawn. As he made his way towards the bathroom, he called over his shoulder. "You just go get dressed, boy. We've got work ta do today, remember?"

"I thought you said we was off today," the boy questioned with growing alarm. They couldn't be working again today. He had made plans to visit the local library. It was a secret pleasure of his that was carefully kept from the man's knowledge.

"You questioning me, boy?" came the angry growl as the sounds of someone obviously using the toilet emanated from the cramped space. 

Holding his nose, the boy shook his head and mumbled out a soft 'no' while staring at the dirty floor in dismay. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

The toilet flushed and the man stepped out with a leery grin on his face. The boy knew that look only too well and giving an inward sigh of resignation, he slowly began to pull the large shirt off his body.

_Just make it quick this time,_ he thought wearily as he willingly lay back on the mattress and closed his eyes. 

Just make it quick… 

__

"Whaaaaaaaa?! You didn't say nuffin about us going to some dumb ol' school to go drop off sum'ing!"

"I'm sorry, Griffith. I ain't the one making them rules. The boss says ya have to."

"The boss says ya have to. The boss says ya have to," Griffith mimicked in ridicule as he stomped closer to the unrepentant figure of Tommy Two-Shoes, who just happened to be a good inch or so taller than the other man. 

"Whatcha doin' to the boss, eh? Giving him good blowjobs? AAAARGH!! What the fuck?! What the hell you do that for?" He was now holding his bleeding nose as he glared at the taller man, although a hint of fear had now crept into his eyes.

"I ain't saying it again, Griffith," Tommy replied coolly, his expression as empty as ever. He could care less for the greasy slime ball and besides; they had never really gotten along with each other in the first place. "You take that truck and you take it to the school and go drop them off, got it?"

"Fuckin…alright, alright. I hear ya." And muttering beneath his breath, while now holding a blood-soaked handkerchief to his nose, Griffith lumbered out of the stuffy office and scowled at the scene before him.

That brat and Leftie were talking again. Couple of fags.

"Get your ass back here, Duo!" he bellowed furiously. "What the fuck do I pay ya for? To go talk to that freakin' queer?!"  

Leftie, a handsome eighteen year old with a penchant for being slick on the streets, grinned good-naturedly and flipped the bird at the older man. "You know you want me, baby." 

This had Duo giggling reluctantly and he was rewarded with a light kiss on his nose. He lifted his head to stare into the smiling blue eyes of the older boy, feeling something warm fill his heart at the look that passed between them. However, reality crashed in with another smack on his rear, which had him wincing in pain. 

"Griffith!" He cried out, albeit weakly. "I told you I was coming…"

But his words were cut off as he was tugged by his braid rather painfully towards the truck. Duo blinked back the tears that threatened to fill his eyes as he gave a light wave to Leftie, who was now staring at them with a mixture of pity, anger and something else Duo couldn't define. 

Griffith opened up the passenger door and shoved the boy in roughly, causing Duo to bang his shin beneath the dashboard rather painfully. Sucking in his breath to stop from crying out loud again, he reached for the seat belt and clipped it on with hands that trembled with the force of holding his emotions in check. 

Kill…I want to kill him… 

The sound of the driver's door slamming shut had him jerking in awareness and he respectfully kept his eyes lowered to the dirty mats on the floor as the smell of cigarettes soon filled the hot truck. Still mumbling obscenities about faggots and Leftie, Griffith began to fiddle with the buttons on the radio, trying to get his favorite rock station on. He cursed Leftie and Tommy Two-shoes, calling them a bunch of no good queers who were set out to get him fired. He also let loose on the boss who had set out to make his life a living hell. Duo held his breath and waited for it. He knew what was coming next.

"Fuck! Don't know how the hell I got stuck with youse in the first place. I shoulda just lef' you hang'ng out there like I was supposed ta, but noooooo, I jus had to take ya in, didn' I?"

"You have been good to me, Griffith," Duo mumbled automatically as the truck finally began to move out of the lot. It was a ritual that had become all too familiar to the thirteen year old. For six years, he had had to live with the constant complaining and after several 'lessons' on how to respond to such tirades, Duo had learned quickly enough how to deal with such situations.

"Damn tootin' I've been good! I've been more than good, eh?" 

"Ah!" The boy yelped and caught his lower lip between his teeth, forcing his gaze to remain outside the window as his cock was squeezed and rubbed, through his pants, over and over again by the older man. 

He couldn't let the tears fall. He didn't dare let them fall or he knew that the pain would be so much worse.

__

As they had neared the school grounds, Griffith had finally let Duo go after making him come in his pants and shoving him towards the back to change his clothes. As he parked the truck filled with enough cleaning detergents and agents to last a lifetime, Duo jumped out from the back of it and stood with a wistful smile on his face as he stared at the building.

A school.

Beneath the late morning light, St. Gabriel's weathered walls shone like a beacon within the midst of the darkness and chaos of the life that surrounded it. A building that had withstood the test of time for over a hundred years and counting, was the foundation for all knowledge in this miserable town. It was the only thing that looked sane to the young boy. The only thing that gave him a calm and peace that he could not explain. Unaware of the look of longing on his features, he spied some of the students in their classrooms. In one class, they were all reading out loud from a book and the echo from the steady rise and fall of their voices sent something flaring down the boy's chest. Unconsciously, he placed a hand against it, unaware of his quickened breathing as he began to walk towards the building like a man being pulled by an invisible string. 

I want to…I want to… 

Griffith, who had just stepped out of the truck was about to holler at Duo to help him unload the boxes, when he blinked as he noticed the boy walking past him without even sparing him a glance. Griffith opened up his mouth to yell at the kid when the words died in his throat at the look on Duo's face. The boy looked like he was in another place altogether. Griffith was sure that if he smacked Duo again, that the kid wouldn't even notice a thing. And what the fuck was that light in his eyes? He hated to admit it, but it was an almost _adult_ look. A look filled with a knowledge that sent a chill down his spine. 

_What the fuck? He's just a stink'n kid, that's all. I ain't got nothing to be afraid of._

And with a low growl of anger, he placed his hand on Duo's shoulder and spun him around sharply. "What tha hell wrong with you, kid?! We've got stuff ta offload!"

Duo's steady gaze on the older man had him cursing even louder. He wasn't really afraid of Duo, was he? He could whoop this kid back into shape. Yeah, that's it. He would just whoop this kid back into…

"Get your hands off me."

"Whaa…?" Griffith could only stare at the boy in utter disbelief. There was something so comical, but yet so terrifying about the situation. He couldn't place a finger on it. That adult look was still in Duo's eyes, but there was something else too. It was a look of determination and dull anger and Griffith was sure that Duo might just raise a fist to punch his lights out. He had no doubt that the kid was strong. Hell, he had seen Duo beat up a couple of sixteen-year-old punks just a few months ago without really breaking a sweat.

He shook his head quickly and tried to regain his composure. No way in hell was he going to allow this punk to mess with his mind like this. What he needed was a good beating and Griffith was more than happy to dish it out to him.

"You sonaofbitch! I'll fuckin' bust ya….ooofff!" His hands flew to his balls, cupping them through his pants as he fell to his knees. The pain was blinding and for a moment, he was sure he was going to die. 

"I told you not to touch me!" Duo yelled angrily as he began to back away slowly. 

"Fuckin…kill…you…" Griffith spat out harshly as he struggled to his feet. He cried out again in pain, having to hold on to the side of the truck so as not to fall down. His eyes had now taken on a murderous look and parting his lips into a grin that was nothing short of terrifying, he ground out thickly, "I…will…kill…you…boy. Shouda done this a long time ago."

"Stay away from me. I'm warning you, Griffith! You just stay the hell away from me!" He backed into a wall so hard that stars filled his vision for a moment. He was vaguely aware that the older man was coming towards him and seeing something flash brightly, Duo knew without a doubt that Griffith was holding a penknife.

"Fucking kill you!!!" 

The knife that was thrown barely missed Duo by inches as it got stuck in the brick wall beside him. Frozen to the spot in fear, it took him almost a full minute to realize that Griffith was now running towards him. Moving completely on instinct, Duo reached for the knife and threw it towards the coming man, not really caring where it landed as he made a swerve to the right and began to run towards the welcoming doors of the school. By this time, several workers around the grounds had begun to make their way towards them, but Duo had no time to spare. A quick glance behind him showed that the knife had buried itself in Griffith's left thigh and that to his horror, the man was still chasing after him.

"Kill you, kid!!"

Fuck! 

He quickened his pace, heart thumping wildly in his chest as he pushed open the doors and ran into the empty hallway. On any other normal day, he would have loved to stroll down the halls and take in the sights, but unfortunately, this wasn't going to be one of them. He was just about to make his way towards a room, when the door banged open and Griffith, wild-eyed and now blubbering like an insane person stood waiting there. 

"Stabbed me, did ya?" he growled as he began to stagger towards the frozen figure of the boy. Blood from his wound dripped to the floor leaving a thin trail behind him. "You think you are all right to do that ta me…"

"Excuse me, sir, but you can't go in there," came the concerned voice of one of the janitors. And as Duo watched in horror, the words of warning he had wanted to cry out were silenced as Griffith buried the knife in the man's throat. 

Scream…scream now. God damn it! Scream!!! 

And for the first time in as long as he could remember, the boy finally opened up his mouth and yelled his terror for the world to hear.

__

Heavy lids opened up wearily, blinking slowly as the muddled mind tried to make sense of the strange noise that was like a persistent bug in his ear. 

The bell… 

Only this time, it was much louder and his back didn't itch as much. It didn't smell like stale cigarettes and whiskey either. Instead, a sweet smell, like warm caramel filled his nostrils, making him smile softly. 

_I guess I must be in heaven._

He opened his eyes wider to stare at the high stone-decor ceiling above him. Its design was simple yet elegant and it reminded Duo of a certain…

Griffith!! 

Sitting up quickly, as the memories came rushing back to him in a flood, he darted wild eyes around the room in growing panic. It was a small place with only his bed and a side table with an extra chair for visitors. Everything there was clean and neat, something that made him want to burst into tears at just how peaceful it seemed. 

A false front in a harsh reality.

Duo threw his legs over the side of the bed in an effort to get up and possibly out of the room, only to give a breathless squeak as the door creaked open. He clutched the edge of the bed tightly, his eyes darting around the room for a possible weapon of choice. He had really annoyed Griffith this time and he wasn't sure he was going to survive his lessons at this point. With his heart racing a mile-a-minute, Duo held his breath and reached for the chair. It wasn't that heavy and he could lift it and throw it directly at the older man. 

One… 

The door creaked open a bit wider.

Two… 

He lifted the chair off the floor gently, trying to make as little sound as possible.

Three! 

"Ah, I see you are finally awake."

Duo held the chair above his head, widened amethyst depths staring in confusion at the smiling face before him. The man was dressed in a simple and rather cheap cream-colored suit that looked a size too small. He had jet-black hair that was long and quite shaggy. It looked uncombed and Duo felt the insane urge to comb it for some reason. But what had the boy stumped was that the man was still smiling at him as if he was a long lost friend. Duo sensed no malice or hate from the man. He received no sense of prejudice from him. If anything, Duo found himself staring helplessly into the warm dark blue eyes that reminded him of…

Home… 

What home?

And before he could control himself, he burst into tears, crumpling wearily to the ground in defeat. He didn't protest as he felt the strong arms encircle his waist and feeling the warmth from the man seep into his cold and trembling body, Duo buried his face against the shirt and sobbed his heart out.

_Who are you? Why are you doing this for me?_

_I am a teacher, young one. And I am going to be here for you…always…_

__

Heero felt something tighten within his chest and for a moment, he wasn't really sure of what was happening to him. He had declared his love to Duo, so why wasn't the teacher responding to him? No…Duo was responding, but in a way he hadn't expected. The teacher was squeezing the life out of him it seemed and that was why his chest hurt so much. Duo was almost crushing the life out of him. 

"Duo…" 

He froze as he felt something warm and wet against his skin. It couldn't be his tears, that much was certain. Duo. It was Duo crying.

The feeling within his chest became something else that was even stronger than love, he was sure. Had his confession really affected the teacher so much? Did this mean that Duo really loved him after all? 

Heero closed his eyes and tightened his hold around the older man's body, allowing the teacher to cry as much as he wanted to. He didn't mind remaining this way with Duo for the rest of their lives. He would gladly give up everything if need be to remain with this man.

I love you, Duo. Thank you for listening to me… 

"David. His name…his name was David…"

Duo's thick whisper had Heero snapping his eyes open with a small gasp. David? Who is…?

"He saved me. He saved me and yet I…I…I…"

_No!!_ Heero didn't want to hear. He told himself that he didn't want to listen to this story. His inner mind shook its head with denial. This wasn't happening to him. Not now. Hadn't Duo heard his confession? Why would he bring up the subject of someone else _now_? And for the older man to be in tears over something like this, it could only mean one thing. One thing that he did not want to acknowledge or believe. But yet, it was something that made his heart break a million times over. 

Duo was in love with someone else.

__

Yuzuki Hiragawa was thirty years old. At least, she would be thirty come December. She had never known life outside of servitude and she wasn't one to complain about much. Her family had always worked for the Yuys since she could remember. When she had been a little girl, she had been a favorite for the young Odin Yuy and once he was old enough to move out on his own, he had naturally asked her to be a personal assistant to him. However, once Heero had been born, she had been given the task of becoming the young heir's guardian.

And for that reason, Yuzuki took her job very seriously.

In her mind, she saw herself as Heero's mother and not just another servant to Odin Yuy. In her mind, _she_ was the _mistress _of the household. Hikari was just an obstacle to overcome. But she played her part very well. She made sure that she was always up to speed on everything that concerned the household. 

No, she wasn't set out to destroy the family. She just wanted to be more than just a servant to Odin and more than just 'Nee-chan' to Heero.

Catching Hikari Yuy in the arms of that teacher, Duo Maxwell had been more than enough evidence to show her that Hikari no longer had an interest in Odin. It was a shame really. After everything her master had done for his wife, she still had the audacity to cheat on him. 

Some things could just not be forgiven.

"Ne…if you are done moping around now," Keiko drawled as she lit up another cigarette, "are you ready to do me a favor, Yuzuki?"

The maid stared as the dull flicker of the yellow flame burned the end of the stick before frowning lightly. "We do not allow smoking in the…"

"Oh, for crying out loud, we are outside. I can't even smoke out here?" She took another long drag and deliberately blew it in Yuzuki's direction with a light smirk gracing her beautiful features. She leaned against the balustrade on the front patio, idly listening to Hikari playing the piano for her parents' listening pleasure in the cozy living room beneath them. Arching her neck gently, she stared at the tiny specks of stars that lay high above her. It was a breathtaking night all things considered. 

"Tell me something, Yuzuki," she began casually, without taking her eyes from the view. "Just how long have you been working here?"

The maid's frown eased into a neutral expression, one that she had been trained to maintain in the midst of guests. She gave a light bow before replying quietly. "I have been here all my life, Miss. Asawa."

"All your life, eh? So, you must know a lot about this place, right?"

"That is correct."

Keiko's smirk widened into a grin. "Tell me…is that bitch, Relena still going to marry Heero?"

Yuzuki gave an inward sigh, before replying. "Yes, she is."

"Damn. Poor kid." She giggled at her own joke, before standing upright to pin intense dark eyes on the woman before her. "Yuzuki," she began firmly. "I demand to know just why a tutor was hired for Heero. And why was Duo Maxwell the one chosen?"

The maid stared for a long moment at the girl before giving another light bow. "I have to go now, Miss. Asawa. I cannot neglect my duties…"

"You slut!" Keiko placed a hand on the older woman's hand forcing her to stay. And with eyes that had now darkened with fury, she bit out harshly. "You had better start talking, Yuzuki or I will tell just how much of an ordinary maid you really are."

"Are you threatening me, Miss. Asawa?"

"You bet I am, Yuzuki-san," came the clipped retort as the two women remained locked in their silent duel. Finally, the older female lowered her lashes, a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes coming to her visage. 

"Do you really think that you can get in the way of my Heero's happiness?"

Keiko blinked at the cold words. A flash of uncertainty came into her eyes as she found herself staring into malicious green ones. "What the hell are you…?"

"Stay away from Heero and his happiness, Miss. Asawa," Yuzuki warned softly, as she withdrew her imprisoned arm to step back. And giving the bewildered girl another light bow, she spun on her heels and made her way back into the house.

She would have to find a way to get rid of this unwanted obstacle that had crossed her path…again.

__

The silence in the bedroom was so thick that one could cut a knife right through it. They were no longer in each other's arms, even though they remained on the bed together. 

Heero had his knees raised, unmindful of his naked form as he wrapped his arms tightly around them. He buried his face within his knees and moaned softly. A low pitiful sound had Duo lifting a hand as if to brush the boy's hair, before dropping it back down to his side. His lashes were lowered in abject misery, his mouth suddenly dry as he waited for Heero to say something; anything to ease this silence that was slowly driving him insane. 

The clock chimed again for the new hour and Duo idly entertained the thought of wishing that he could turn back time. He fisted the bed sheet tightly, stealing another glance at the boy beside him, wanting to touch him so much, but now afraid to do so. 

I am so sorry, Heero. We can't…we just can't… 

"What happened to him?" came the muffled question from the young heir. "What happened to Griffith in the end?"

"He…" The teacher licked his lips and took a deep breath. "He was arrested and locked away for some time …"

"And let me guess…during that time, you stayed with…_him_, right? You stayed with David, didn't you?"  
"Heero…"

"Did you love him, Duo?"

_/Do you love me?/_

_/Of course I do!/_

_/Then why do you hurt me? Why do you always leave me?/_

_/I am a teacher…I just can't…not meant to be…/_

"DUO! ANSWER ME!" Heero cried out desperately, his head now raised from his knees. Cobalt blue depths that reminded Duo of a man so long ago flashed with a pain and anguish that brought the memories of that fateful night back to his mind all over again.

_/You said you would take care of me! /_

_/You have to, Duo. I can't…if we are caught…/_

_/I don't care! I would rather die than to go back there! He'll kill me! I just know it!/_

_/Duo…/_

_/You promised!! I love you!! Why won't you let me love you!!/_

_/Because there are some things that are not meant to be, Duo! Now grow up and snap out of it!/_

"Duo…Duo…Duo! Please talk to me! _Duo!!_" Heero begged as he noticed the glazed look that had come to the teacher's eyes. It filled him with fear and yet that haunted look could only mean that the older man had been hurt and very badly too.

_Don't hurt me too, Duo. Please…don't let me go…_

_/The blood…it had been everywhere. It  stained the walls. It had been a pretty pattern…almost./_

Heero flung his arms around the teacher's neck, the tears falling again as he buried his face against it. Why? Why couldn't he make Duo see?

"I love you, Duo," he whispered hoarsely, not caring anymore if the teacher responded to him or not. "I know you can hear me and I know that you are hurting right now. But…let me in, Duo. Let me do my best to teach you as well. Will you…will you let me, Duo?"

He held his breath and waited. Waited for his voice and his words to go through. And after what seemed like an eternity, he felt the strong arms encircle his waist again, and Heero Yuy came to a firm resolution in his mind.

He was not going to give Duo up to anyone without a fight.


	12. Chapter Thirteen

**Author's Notes:** Many, many heartfelt thanks to all the comments, reviews or emails gotten from you all. I really, really appreciate it. 

Some of you felt confused with the last chapter, but trying to explain it would be quite difficult to do unless you pay attention to the next few chapters. Everything will come to light then. ^^

Thanks again for all the encouragement. I am so glad that many of you like the story so far. 

Special thanks go to my beta, Zan. Hope you get well soon.

********

Colors are fragrant, but they fade away

In this world of ours none lasts forever

Today cross the high mountains of life's illusions

And there will be no more shallow dreaming

No more drunkenness…

                                    - Japanese Proverb

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN:**

Heero's footsteps were slow and deliberate as he made his way back towards his home. Burying his hands into the pockets of his dark slacks, he tried to make sense of all that had happened to him tonight. His emotions had been on a roller coaster ride, taking him from the depths of despair to a pleasure he had never thought possible and then back to the harsh reality that seemed to always make its gruesome appearance at such times. 

As he came to the familiar threshold that separated the guesthouses from the main one, he stopped in his tracks, his brow furrowed as he remembered the story of…

David.

Although Heero had told himself that he hadn't wanted to listen to the story, he had found himself hanging on to every word that had spilled from the teacher's lips. Just who was this man? And just how much had he really meant to Duo? Heero had sensed that the braided man hadn't been telling him the whole tale and at the back of his mind, the heir was sure that he had been pleased at the thought. He was still jealous. Plain and simple. He did not care to know about Duo's past love interests, but yet he had been powerless to stop reality. Had he actually thought that Duo would have been a virgin? The thought alone was ridiculous.

David had been a teacher at St. Gabriel's, that much was certain. He had been the first teacher to rush to the scene after Griffith had stabbed the janitor. Duo had passed out from the shock of the events, and naturally, had been taken to the school's clinic to recuperate. Both men had met each other on that fateful day and according to Duo, David had taken him in as a ward under the supervision of the local police. David had, of course, taken on the responsibility of teaching Duo all that he knew. Heero wasn't stupid. The braided man hadn't said it outright, but he knew without a doubt that Duo and David must have had more than just a casual teacher-student relationship. 

He was thirteen for crying out loud! How could an old geezer do things like that to a thirteen year old without feeling ashamed of himself?

But David hadn't been an old geezer. Duo had said that the man had been only twenty at the time. 

Jealousy reared its ugly head again and Heero gave a light snort of irritation at his feelings. Duo had told him that things were over now. However, when Heero had asked about David's whereabouts, he had been a bit surprised to find that the teacher had remained tight-lipped about the subject. All he had gotten in response was a vague statement about Duo moving out of that neighborhood and that had been the end of that.

As long as they aren't together now, that's all that matters to me.

So, why couldn't he stop thinking about Duo's behavior? Why couldn't he get rid of the cold look that had flashed in the teacher's eyes for a brief instant? What was Duo hiding from him? What had _really _happened to David? 

He stepped onto the lawn and began to stride quickly, hoping to make it towards the back door before being spotted by anyone. As he gave a casual glance towards the large patio on his left, he gasped in surprise when he saw the tell tale figure of his cousin leaning against the balustrade. Sucking in a harsh breath, he ran across the lawn as fast as his feet could carry him.

_Oh, please; I hope she didn't go into my room!_

He opened up the small door that led to a flight of stairs and climbing them two by two, he was able to make it to his bedroom floor unnoticed. He opened up the door that led to the hallway and peeked out carefully. The coast was clear, thank goodness. Still not taking any chances, he began to tiptoe his way to his room. He placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it quickly….and then turned it again, his eyes widening in horror as it refused to budge. He rattled it for a few more minutes, hoping it wasn't his imagination playing tricks on him again. 

He hadn't locked himself out of his room, had he? And to make it worse, his set of keys had been left behind, as he had seen no need for them. Who would have done such a thing? Keiko? But why? He really could see no reason for the girl to do something like this, not that she wasn't capable of doing such things in the first place. He still had memories of being locked in a storage room when he was six, thanks to her telling him about a box full of candies that were just begging to be eaten. How gullible and innocent had he been then? 

Seeing that all his efforts were going to waste, he stepped back and took a deep breath. He would have to use another alternative - the window. But that would mean having to go outside again and risk Keiko discovering him. 

Suddenly, he wished he were back in Duo's arms, safe and sound. His head was beginning to ache from having to think too much and the possibility of being caught and having to explain his actions loomed heavily in the horizon. 

What do I do now? What do I…? 

"Master Heero?"

Feeling the blood drain from his features, he spun around quickly, slightly panicked eyes staring at the familiar figure of his maid. 

"Yu…Yuzuki…?"

The woman gave a polite curtsey before making her way towards the boy who seemed rooted to the spot. And with a certain grace in her movements that never ceased to amaze the Japanese boy, she brought out the set of keys to most of the rooms in the house and quietly opened up his bedroom door. Immediately, a frown came upon the boy's features as he eyed her warily.

"How did you know it was locked?" he asked calmly, his tone hardly betraying the uneasiness he was beginning to feel inside.

Yuzuki gave a small smile that made her look so much prettier and younger than her age. One would have considered it a shy one…almost. "Your cousin was about to come in here, Master Heero. I had no other choice but to lock it, considering your…whereabouts."

Heero's hands clenched into tight fists by his side although he kept a polite smile of gratitude on his face. "Oh?"

"Please do not misunderstand me, Master Heero," she tried to explain. She could tell that the young heir was getting quite irritated. It didn't surprise her in the least. This wasn't the first time her actions had gotten him worked up. "I was only doing this for your best interest…"

"Then perhaps you should stop to think of whether or not I would appreciate these best wishes of yours, Yuzuki," Heero cut in sharply. "You are beginning to get too nosey."

The woman sucked in a harsh breath, a flash of pain crossing her attractive features for a moment before it was quickly replaced with its usual mask of indifference. She lowered her lashes and gave another curtsey before replying quietly. "I apologize for my behavior, Master Heero. Please find it in your heart to forgive me."

Heero stared at the white lacey bonnet; a part of the maid's uniform – which, in all honesty, looked ridiculous to him – and the mass of wavy dark brown hair before shaking his head slowly. He suddenly felt tired and defeated and wanted nothing more than to lie down in his bed and forget about everyone besides the man he loved. 

"_Daijoubu, onee-chan_,*" he muttered in Japanese as he pushed open the door to make his way in. He only reverted to speaking his native tongue when he wished to apologize for any inappropriate behavior towards the older woman. It was something that had been established between them over the years, and seeing the small but familiar smile of gratitude on Yuzuki's face made Heero feel a bit better inside. 

"Thank you, Master," came the soft reply. "You have a goodnight and many pleasant dreams…unless you wish me to bring anything for you."

The boy was already shaking his head in refusal before she was done speaking. "It's okay, honest. I just need to take a long bath and then go to bed. Please say my goodnights to my parents for me."

"I will gladly do that," she replied with another small smile and a quick curtsey. As she was about to make her way down the hallway, she stopped and spun around to face the disappearing figure of the young heir. "Master." 

Heero stuck his head out again with an impatient look only to have it wiped off as he noticed the uncharacteristic look of pure concern on the maid's face. Of course, he had seen Yuzuki worried over his welfare before, but this time around, there was something quite _intense_ about the look in her eyes. She looked almost…_desperate._

"What is it, Yuzuki?" he asked in growing bewilderment. "Is…is there something wrong?"

The woman shook her head quickly. And licking her lips in a nervous gesture, she asked in a steady tone. "Are you happy, Master Heero? Are you…finally happy?"

Well, this was certainly new. Yuzuki was acting in a way that was beginning to alarm the teenager. "What do you mean by that, Yuzuki? I am happy, you know that."

She shook her head in refusal. "Before _he_ came here, you were never happy, Master Heero. But…but _he_ makes you happy, doesn't he? You like him, don't you, Master Heero?"

The boy's eyes widened in growing understanding and before he could stop himself, he blurt out in denial. "I do not know what you are talking about, Yuzuki…"

The maid wasn't buying it. A strange smile had come to her lips as she gave another soft nod. "He makes you happy. I can see it in your eyes, Master Heero." She placed a hand upon her chest and closed her eyes. "I only want to see you happy again, Master. That is all I could ever wish for."

Heero gaped at the woman in surprise. He felt something hard tug in his chest and the ridiculous urge to burst into tears again overwhelmed him. Yuzuki was on his side. She had always been on his side. So why would it be any different now?

"Yuzuki…" he whispered softly, as he watched the beautiful green eyes pin their gaze on him. That dull ache that had filled his chest became much stronger, and unable to stop himself, he did something he had not done to her in over ten years.

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

__

He was walking down the halls of St. Gabriel's again, but there was a big difference this time. This time around, he belonged. Oh, yes indeed. He was no longer an outcast. No one gave him funny looks and he was wearing his brand new uniform too. 

And now, if he could only find the way to _that_ classroom.

He kept on opening doors, but none led him to the right one. Where is _he_? _Where is the one who makes me…happy?_

He finally spied the door. It was a rather large one. So large that as he walked closer, it seemed to grow even longer and bigger. He could hardly get his hand around the doorknob now. 

I just have to…to twist it and then…and then I will see him again… 

And with determination etched on his features, he pushed open the door with all his strength. His eyes widened at the sight before him, but the shrill ring of the school bell forced him out of the room. No, the shrill ring _threw_ him out of the room. 

It was growing louder and louder…and just when he thought he would go mad from the sound of it, he reached out and grabbed hold of the offending object.

"What is it?" came the hoarse croak of a greeting.

"Nice way to greet me, Duo!" The irritated voice on the other end of the phone barked. "And by the way, good freaking morning!"

The teacher blinked wearily and sat up with a low groan. The rumpled sheets, evidence of what had taken place last night lay spread around his naked form in a sea of black. He groaned again as the memories came flooding back.

 _Hands…lips…tongue…sweat…sex…Heero…_

And suddenly feeling a headache coming on, he stumbled out of the bed – almost falling to the floor in his haste - and began to make his way to the bathroom, still hanging on to the cordless phone. 

"Is it morning already?" he finally muttered thickly. God, he felt like shit right now. He needed a drink.

The Chinese man slowly counted to ten before speaking as calmly as he could manage. "Did you sleep with him?"

Duo stared at his haggard-looking reflection in the small bathroom mirror, before replying coolly. "Sleep with who?" 

He reached for his toothbrush.

"You know damn well who I am talking about, Duo," Wufei retorted. "What did I tell you…?"

The toothbrush, now filled with peppermint-flavored paste, was shoved into his mouth as he replied. "Wuuuff uuure uuu taalfin abouooff?"

He spat it out and rinsed, idly wondering if he should have his bangs cut. They were getting a bit too long. 

Wufei, on the other hand, was seriously getting pissed.

"Duo. Don't you even realize what you have done? The poor kid was already half-way in love with you and now you sleep with him, what do you think will happen now?"

The teacher turned the shower on, hands reaching beneath the warm spray to test its warmth. "He will live," he replied a bit coldly. "Probably get over it. Find some other cute guy to fuck or better yet, get married to wonderful, sweet Relena Peacecraft and we will all live together like one big fucking family. Isn't that right, Wufei?"

A long silence was heard over the other end. Neither man said a word. Each knew what the other was thinking. 

And then, "You are having those dreams again, aren't you, Duo?"

The braided man swallowed tightly and stared at the plain white tiles on the walls. And in a voice that sounded too alien to him, he whispered thickly. "Yes." There was no use lying about it. The Chinese man could read him like a book now. A very open book.

He could almost hear Wufei nod at the other end. "Are they bad?" 

Duo shook his head and sat down heavily on the toilet seat. He buried his face in a hand and made a low sound that was almost a whimper. "No…no…they aren't that bad. I just had the one with the door last night."

"Ah…the door."

"What?" Duo asked sharply, not really liking the know-it-all tone that Wufei had the tendency of using. "Say it now, man."

Wufei eyed the plain and rather boring view of the city in the growing daylight. It was a far cry from the nightlife. He eyed his suitcases all packed and ready for departure. 

He wanted to go home.

"Having the doors is okay," he finally said with a small yawn. "As long as he doesn't know anything about your past. That's all good, right?"

He raised a brow at the silence that greeted his comment and in mere seconds, he felt a cold chill race down his spine. "Duo? You…didn't tell him about…._that,_ did you?"

"I…I don't think I did."

"You don't _think _you did?! What the hell kind of an answer is that?!"

Duo rubbed a hand across his forehead as he got to his feet and began to pace the small space. "I don't know. I don't know, Wufei," came the rather agitated reply. "I think I did…and then again, I don't think I did. What the hell am I saying?"

The other man was pacing his bedroom as well, anxiety clearly on his features. "Well, can you remember the way he looked when he left your house? Wait…he did leave your house, didn't he?"

Duo gave a small nod. The water was beginning to get lukewarm. "Yeah, he wasn't in my bed this morning. So, I guess he did go home."

"Good. Now, try to remember what you said to him last night."

The braided man gave a small whimper of helplessness as he leaned against a wall and sank to the floor slowly. "I can't…"

"Just try, Duo! This is more important than you could ever know, damn it!"

The teacher squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head slowly. "I don't…I don't want to remember anymore. Please don't make me remember anymore, Wufei. I couldn't take it…please…" he finished weakly. 

With a heavy sigh, the other man nodded softly. "I should be back in town tonight, Duo. If you want to talk…you know where to find me, okay? And Duo…"

"Yes, Wufei..." he croaked out weakly. Maybe he would just skip teaching today. He didn't think he could function like this.

The dark-haired man at the other end, smiled warmly. "Just don't forget that you have us now – the present; _your_ present, and the future to look forward to. We don't need to go back to the past…"

"But to fight our demons…" Duo tried to say, as he was again silenced by the Chinese man's words. 

"Our demons will never really go away, Duo. But, it's what you wish to make of it that really counts. Why dwell in the darkness when there is a light ahead of you?"

"Wufei…"

"Take care of yourself, man. You know I love you…"

Duo smiled in response and finished up quietly, "like my own flesh and blood. You take care too, Wufei."

He listened to his friend hang up. The dull monotone of the dial tone filled his ear, but he couldn't let go of the phone. It was as if he wished he could hold on just a minute longer to the voice of reason and safety that had helped him throughout the latter years of his existence.

You are more than a friend to me, Wufei. You are the reason I live today.

But somewhere at the back of his mind, a little voice cried out in denial. He would have to live for someone else now. Someone else who needed him now more than ever.

His student. His lover. Heero Yuy.

__

Dressed in a pretty light yellow chiffon blouse and a pair of dark blue jeans that molded to her hips like a second skin, Keiko walked into the breakfast room with a warm smile on her features.

"Good morning, Aunt Hikari," she greeted jovially, as she leaned forward to place a soft kiss on the older woman's face. "What's for breakfast?"

As she made herself comfortable at the table, Hikari couldn't help smiling warmly at the picture of beauty and yet elegance her niece portrayed. She really didn't see why Odin didn't approve of her. Keiko was a wonderful young woman. Dressed in a casual dark blue business suit, Hikari reached for her cup of tea and took a small sip before replying. 

"Whatever you desire shall be brought to you, dear. Did you have a good night's sleep?"

Keiko buttered a slice of toast, her peripheral vision catching a glimpse of Yuzuki's familiar black uniform. Remembering the conversation they had had last night sent her shivering slightly and forcing a bright smile on her visage, the girl answered quickly.

"I slept quite well last night; It was so peaceful, I was out like a light once my head hit the pillow."

"More sugar, Miss. Asawa?" came the soft voice that had the dark-haired girl jumping in surprise. In her haste, she knocked over Hikari's cup of tea, which in turn sent the dark liquid spreading rapidly across the pristine white tablecloth. Suddenly needing to lash out in frustration, Keiko rose to her feet and barked out coldly. "Now, look at what you have done! You can't just walk up to people like that…!"

"What's going on here?" Odin Yuy asked, his tone a mixture of both irritation and bemusement as he walked into the room. He eyed Yuzuki quietly cleaning up the mess as Hikari and Keiko stood side-by-side watching her. "I asked…"

"If you must know," Hikari interrupted curtly, "Yuzuki startled Keiko. That's what caused the accident."

The billionaire gave an exasperated sigh and sat down on his seat. He picked up the _Business Times _and opened it up quickly. Soon enough, his muffled voice was heard from behind the large pages of the newspaper. "If she hadn't been so clumsy none of this would have happened."

"Uncle Odin!"

Hikari held onto the shocked girl, she herself bristling in growing fury. "Odin Yuy! You apologize this instant!"

"And why should I?" came the calm reply as he gave a small smile to Yuzuki who was now pouring a cup of coffee for him. "She is clumsy. Just like her father. Do you know he broke my thousand-dollar crystal vase? The one that I revere…"

"And worship?" came the bitter response from his wife. "Damn you, Odin. You cannot treat my niece like this!"

"I will treat her any damn way I want to, Hikari. In case you have forgotten, this is _my_ house." 

The master of said house lowered his paper to pin cold gray depths on the two women. "Now, if you are both done being so overly dramatic…I would like to know where my son is."

Hikari sat back in her seat across from him at the table and crossed her legs. Resuming her dignified expression, she closed her eyes and replied just as coldly. "Where do you think he is?"

"You came down here before me, Hikari, the least you could have done was to…"

"I came down here to eat breakfast, Odin. You know as well as I do that Heero does not like to eat breakfast!"

"Then why don't you try to encourage him to do so!" The paper went back up; the barrier that shielded him from those cold blue eyes before him. "And thank goodness those two left this morning. I don't think I could stand being around them a moment longer."

Hikari gave a small squeak – now too angry to form coherent words. And with a very loud huff, she got to her feet and stomped out of the room, leaving only Keiko, Yuzuki and Odin, who was still hidden behind the paper, to their own devices.

A tense silence fell in the large room as Keiko bit her lower lip, trying very hard to stop the small smile that had threatened to come to her visage. She received a cold glare from Yuzuki and returned it with a sheepish grin. Completely ignoring the fact that her uncle hated her guts, Keiko sat back down to finish her breakfast of toast and jelly. The only sounds that emanated from the room now, were those of Keiko's chewing, Odin's page turning and Yuzuki cleaning up after Hikari. 

Odin's hand snaked out from behind the pages of the paper to pick up his cup of coffee.

"You really shouldn't be eating like that, Uncle Odin," Keiko said sweetly, as she licked off some jelly from her fingers. "It's rather rude you know."

Odin choked on his beverage and burned his tongue on the hot liquid before placing the cup down to eye the smiling girl with a frown. 

"What's this? You want to have a conversation with me?" he asked dryly. "I am not sure I know what to talk about with a way…teenager like you."

Keiko clicked the roof of her mouth in a 'tching' sound of disapproval, even though that rather sickening sweet smile of hers hadn't left her face. "Could you have Yuzuki leave the room please, Uncle Odin? I would really like to have a personal conversation with you."

For a moment, Odin looked as if he wasn't going to comply, but squaring his jaw in irritation, he gave a small nod to Yuzuki to leave. The maid's fingers tightened around the piece of cloth she had been using to wipe the table as she gave a polite curtsey to her employer. And making sure that Keiko received another cold look of annoyance, she made her way out of the room, quietly closing the door behind her. 

"Whew, thank goodness she's gone. She really should be let go, don't you think , Uncle Odin?"

The man said nothing. His only sign of having heard her comment, was his frown becoming deeper. 

Keiko shrugged good-naturedly and began to pick at her bowl of fruit with a small fork. "May I ask you a question, Uncle Odin?"

The billionaire gave a small snort but refused to say anything. 

"I know you don't really like me and neither do you like my parents," she began slowly as she darted out a tongue to lick the strawberry she had picked up. She sucked on it slowly, her eyes closing as she gave a low moan of enjoyment. Her sharp gaze had caught sight of the man shifting a little in his seat and she fought the urge to squeal in triumph.

Hmph! Men…all pigs.

Taking a bite out of the fruit, the smile disappeared as she said calmly, "However, Heero is my cousin. Which technically means that we are flesh and blood, ne?"

"I hardly think…" Odin began.

"No, you hardly _think_," Keiko finished coldly. "As long as we are cousins, I am going to be looking out for Heero's welfare and see to it that nothing stands in the way of him achieving total and complete comfort out of life."

Odin raised a brow in skepticism. "Oh? Well, that's very nice and kind of you, Keiko. But you see, that's why we have servants and of course, my wife and I…"

"Aren't you two close to getting a divorce?" 

Odin's fingers tightened around the paper, almost ripping holes through it as his indifferent frown turned into one of growing fury. Who did this girl think she was?

Keiko blinked with an innocent looking expression on her features. "I only ask because of the way you two were arguing this morning. From the look of things, I don't think Aunt Hikari will be hanging around you much longer. And besides…"

"Besides what?" Odin hissed angrily. There was something wrong with this picture and he didn't like it one bit. This girl…this girl wanted something and he didn't know what it was yet. But yes, oh yes, he was bound to find out soon enough.

Keiko's smile became even sweeter as she rose to her feet. She stretched languidly, giving Odin a good view of her very well endowed chest and flat torso that was now bare thanks to her innocuous action. She grinned and placed her hands down, only to skip towards the billionaire's chair. And before Odin could utter a word of protest, she planted herself firmly on his lap, her arms wrapping themselves tightly around his neck as she rested her forehead against his to stare deeply into his bewildered depths. 

Stupid man. You get a boner from anything in a skirt.

"And besides…" she continued in a husky whisper. "I think I have something that might make you want to reconsider your actions around here, Odin."

"You little bitch."

Keiko giggled and nuzzled him gently as her lips trailed soft kisses along his cheek. Once they got to his ear, they nipped it gently, her moment of triumph intensified as she noticed the way he shivered from her touches. 

"I know that you have been a very, very bad man, Uncle Odin. So bad in fact that if such a thing leaked out or got to the press…goodness knows what it would do to your image."

Odin felt the blood drain from his features as he listened to the soft words. This wasn't happening. This little witch couldn't possibly know about…

"She is a friend of mine, Odin," Keiko finished up for him as if she had read his thoughts. "She had cameras planted all over the room and you wouldn't believe my shock when she came bragging about it to me." She pulled back, placing a mock stern look on her face. "Do you have any idea of how humiliated I was when I saw my own uncle fucking my best friend doggy style?"

Odin's jaw worked silently as he gripped the edge of the table tightly. But it looked like the devil in yellow chiffon wasn't finished yet.

"She made two video copies and had some of the pictures developed…privately of course. After all, you have a reputation to protect, right?" She began to draw slow, lazy circles across his chest, not failing to notice that the man was still hopelessly aroused. Shaking her head slowly, she gave a low moan of long suffering. "Just think. What would happen if the pictures got out? What do you think Hikari would say? What do you think…Heero would say? Hmm?"

"What do you want?" Odin hissed coldly. "What do you want from me?"

Keiko gave a small gasp and tried to look offended. "Uncle Odin! What do you take me for? I am not some loose girl who is here to make trouble. I just want to see my cousin happy, that's all."

The billionaire had heard enough. With a low growl, he tossed the paper aside and placed his hands upon the girl's waist to lift her off his lap. Setting her firmly on the floor, he got to his feet and asked again in a clipped and icy tone. 

"I.Asked.You.What.You.Wanted.Keiko!"

The girl pouted and turned her face away. She made her way to the window where she could make out her aunt talking to a group of gardeners. There was going to be a party this weekend it seemed. Oh, joy.

"Keiko…"

Odin's voice broke through her reverie and with a light shrug, she spun around to smile brightly at the flustered man before her. 

"Oh, it's nothing too much, Uncle Odin. I just want you to get rid of someone for me."

The man blinked in confusion. Was Keiko saying what he thought she was saying? Did she actually think he was going to kill off someone for her? If that was the case, then the girl was more demented than he had thought. 

"You are crazy…" he began, only to feel a strange chill run down his spine at the angry look that had now come upon the beautiful face before him. 

"I am crazy, am I? Let's see who goes crazy when I splash your little orgies all around town! Then we'll see who is crazy!"

"Then what the fuck do you want from me, Keiko?" He was really beginning to lose his patience now and as he watched that small smile return to the girl's face, he felt the cold claws of fear and worry dig themselves even deeper within his heart.

"What do I want from you, Uncle Odin?" She asked softly as she walked up to him with a swagger that was nothing short of confident. Once inches away from his face, she leaned closer to whisper softly into his ear. 

"I want Yuzuki fired."

__

Duo stood in front of the door to the study with his eyes closed and his heart racing a mile a minute in worry. He had barely been able to maintain his usual smile or light banter with the maids and servants he had met this morning. Something was happening this weekend, because the house looked like it was getting a major renovation. Not that anything of that nature mattered to him at this point. He was too far-gone with his own personal issues to worry about some party. 

And besides, hadn't Wufei said something about having a bachelor party sometime this weekend when he was back home?

But what about Heero? 

How could he look at the boy without thinking of all that had happened last night? How could he listen to anything the teen was bound to say without watching those lips move, hoping for just one more taste. How could he watch those hands make their little gestures here and there or write without imagining them on his body bringing him to a feverish state again?  How was he to look at that body and not imagine it being naked beneath or above him again, writhing in sheer pleasure, drenched with sweat. And those full lips begging him to fuck him over and over and over…

"Mr. Maxwell?"

"Argh!!" He spun around so fast that he almost fell to the ground, but quick reflexes had him grabbing onto the door to steady himself. He knew he was blushing heavily, but he tried to keep his cool as he placed a quick smile on his features. "Yu…Yuzuki. You startled me."

The maid seemed to be doing that a lot lately, but giving the teacher a polite smile in return, she held up a tray filled with sugar cookies and some iced tea. "I thought I would bring you some refreshments a bit earlier today, Mr. Maxwell. These are Master Heero's favorites."

"Oh, really?" Duo eyed the desserts, suddenly aware that he had skipped breakfast this morning. "Don't worry, I can take it in myself. I am sure you have other things to take care of now, don't you?"

The maid gave a more genuine smile as she handed the small tray to him. "Thank you, Mr. Maxwell. Have a wonderful class today." And giving him her normal curtsey, she made her way towards the kitchen. 

Great. Now, how do I open up the door? 

He placed the tray on the ground gently so as to open the door, when a pair of feet encased in white casual sneakers filled his vision. 

That scent.

Light….magnolias? Yes, magnolias. The poisonous flower.

The feet rocked back and forth as Duo's gaze drifted higher to take in the dark blue jeans, to the barely covered flat torso, to the swell of full breasts that begged to be released from their restrictive clothing. He felt his heart beat begin to quicken again. This time it wasn't with just worry of the unknown, but it now raced with a feeling he had not experienced in a long time. That feeling of fear and knowledge. The distinctive feeling that he was able to control the situation now. 

His hands fisted tightly as his gaze fell on smiling lips; lips that had once condemned him to hell and back. 

_The demons from the past always come back to haunt us, Wufei my friend_, he thought wildly, as his widened amethyst depths clashed with the dark ones of one Keiko Asawa. 

And to his amazement, he felt a small smile come to his lips. Oh, yes…somehow he knew he was in control of this situation and there was no turning back now. 

Face them or die. Face those demons… 

"Hello, Keiko," he greeted, his smile growing wider. He saw her own grin falter a little and feeling something surge through him – something that urged him to continue, he held out his hand.

"What a pleasant surprise…"

__

* It's okay, big sister…


	13. Chapter Fourteen

**Author's Notes: **

All attempts to kill Keiko have been taken into consideration, but I think she might have finally met her match in this chapter. And who is/are this person(s)? You will have to read to find out, ne? And yes, **Crescent,** Yuzuki was influenced by the one from Chobits. She is one of my favorite characters there and I just had to 'borrow' her influence for this fic. 

Thank you all again for your wonderful reviews, emails of encouragement and death threats. And now, if I can only get my Lab report finished on time….

Oh yeah, one other note…I think I was finding it a bit hard to write this chapter due to all the things happening around me right now. I wasn't sure of what scene to put in what place or how to deliver it without confusing the heck out of everyone again. And then on one bright Sunday morning, this song comes on by **Alice Peacock (whom I have never heard of before) and it just completely blew me away. The song is called ****Some Things Get Lost. Heh, the best inspirations always seem to come when we least expect them. Enjoy! ^_^**

Special thanks to my beta, Zan. 

**Warnings:** What's a lemon that doesn't go all the way called again? Help me out there and you decide. ^^

*********************

You said you'd realized in life that chances pass you by

And what you thought was yours, slowly fades before your eyes

And part of growing up is that you can't go back in time

You have to live with your regrets and things you leave behind

And we agreed to be the best of friends

Let's talk real soon, I gotta go, you said...

- Alice Peacock   
  


**CHAPTER FOURTEEN:**   
  


Relena Peacecraft was considered to be the brightest student in the history of the Maynard School for Girls. Now in her final year, before graduating and moving to yet another prestigious school, she was prepared to be named the Valedictorian for the graduating ceremonies that were to take place by the end of the school year. Of course, it did not hurt to have such a prestigious family name as a backup of sorts. The Peacecrafts were well known for their charitable contributions to both the school and society in general. Their social parties and get-togethers were legendary amongst the wealthy and anyone who was anyone, longed to be on good terms with the family.   
  


However, Relena was not the only Peacecraft heir. There was one other – an older brother by three years and the first child to the family. Milliardo. Tall, handsome and with a penchant for adventure (which never ceased to baffle his parents as many of these adventures had the tendency to be life-threatening), Milliardo was the most sought after bachelor in the country. His playboy reputation was well documented in the tabloids and on entertainment news programs every other day. It was something that his parents did not approve of; considering their high moral values and standards. But, no matter how hard they tried to curb their son's over zealousness it seemed as if the situation was often made worse as he defied them at every turn.   
  


As for Relena, she did not hate her brother. She _despised_ him.   
  


At least she kept telling herself that.   
  


She stood beside the desk, her hands clenched into tight fists as she watched the long-haired blond flip through the pages of the book she had so carefully hidden in her drawer last night. She grit her teeth as she watched him 'ooh' and 'ah' mockingly over the sinful images of couples in extreme positions of lovemaking. Her cheeks became an even darker hue of red as she watched him lift the book closer to his face to take in the sight of a man and woman who seemed to be having intercourse upside down.   
  


This was really too much.   
  


Milliardo gave up the fight to keep a straight face as he began to laugh in glee. His laughter rang out clear within the cozy confines of her bedroom as he glanced up to notice his younger sister's thunderous expression. This sent him into another round of laughter and he had to move very quickly or he was sure that the slap Relena had intended for him would have made good contact with his cheek.   
  


"Now, now, dear sister," he taunted with a wicked grin, "surely you aren't going to hit me over this book now, are you?" He stepped out of reach and held it above his head.   
  


"Give that back to me!" 

"And where on earth did you get such a book, my dear?" Milliardo continued smoothly as if he hadn't heard a word she had said. He moved back a little and sidestepped a large stuffed animal that lay discarded on the floor. Goodness, his sister had a horrible penchant for toys.   
  


The teenager scowled and tried to make another grab for the book, but ended up falling flat on the floor as she tripped over the very same toy. Flabbergasted, infuriated and humiliated all at once, she bellowed out angrily.   
  


"GIVE THAT BACK TO ME, MILLIARDO!"   
  


The young man stopped and pinned fairly amused icy blue depths on his kid sister while tapping the book against his thigh in a steady rhythm. "Why won't you tell me who gave it to you? And what on earth could you possibly need it for? If you wanted help with your sex life, I would have been more than happy to assist you."   
  


Relena gasped at the meaningful look in her brother's eyes and blanched in disgust. "You are 

sick," she muttered thickly as she scrambled to her feet. "You are a sick bastard!"   
  


"Look who's talking," came the retort as he held up the book in front of him again. "The Kama-Sutra? What is this? Thinking of capturing some poor unsuspecting boy to teach him a few things?"   
  


"It's none of your goddamn business!"   
  


"Oooh! Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such foul language from you, Relena. Is that the way a Peacecraft should act? Just think of the horror it would cause poor Mom and Dad…"   
  


"Just shut up and give it to me!" And with a quick lunge, she made a grab for the book only to gasp and wince in pain as she found herself thrown onto the bed and her wrists caught in a painful grip behind her back. She bit her lower lip to stop herself from crying out as the agony shot up her arms.   
  


_Milliardo! You sick, sick bastard!_   
  


Straddling her quickly, the blond leaned close to whisper against her ear. "If you just tell me nicely, I will let you go, Relena. Just say the word and the book is yours."   
  
She could taste the blood in her mouth as she tried to even her breathing. He was twisting her arm now and the pain was blinding. "No…no, I won't."   
  
"Is it for Heero?"   
  
"Shut up…"   
  
"Who gave it to you?"   
  
"I…am…not…telling…argh! Let me go, Milliardo!!"   
  
How in the world had he gotten a hold of it in the first place? She had been reading it last night and had fallen asleep, but she had made sure she had locked it up in her drawer before giving in to her weariness. Or perhaps she hadn't locked it up as she had thought. She must have been too tired to really notice.   
  


_Shit._   
  


And to make things worse, her sick brother had finally come back home from his mountain climbing trip to make her life even more miserable. The blond seemed to get a perverse pleasure out of seeing her in pain and that was something she could never understand. In front of her parents and everyone else, they were both the perfect brother and sister combination, but once away from the spotlight, things were far from perfect. It was a miracle they had survived this long in each other's presence without killing off the other.   
  


_I am not going to cry. I am not going to cry._   
  


And just as suddenly as she had been trapped, the pressure on her wrists was released and the weight against her lower back eased as she felt him move off of her. The book was tossed carelessly towards her and she had to move a little or it would have hit her face. Spinning around quickly, she frowned as she noticed him standing beside her window looking out at something. She sat up slowly trying to get the blood flowing back to her bruised wrists as she stared at him.   
  


What the hell was he thinking now?   
  


"Looks like mother and father are going to visit the Yuys again. Are you sure you don't want to follow them, dear sister ?"   
  
Relena cursed inwardly and got to her feet, her hands reaching for the book to hold it tightly against her chest. She would have to wear long sleeves or something. The bruise was becoming more obvious.   
  


"Oh, you bet I am going with them and I am going to tell Mom and Dad what you did to me!"   
  
It was an empty threat and they both knew it for a small, cynical smile had come to the blond's lips. He yawned and spun around to grin wider at her angry visage.   
  


"Oh, but don't worry, dear sister. I intend to join you'll in this little soiree. After all, it's been so long since I have had a chance to see my future brother-in-law."   
  
Relena could feel something cold pool at the pits of her stomach. The last time Heero and Milliardo had been together…   
  
And groaning weakly, she shook her head and slowly made her way towards her dressing room. _Let sleeping dogs lie_, she thought ruefully as she began to search for a suitable outfit. _Let sleeping dogs lie…_   
  
  


__   
  


_Why isn't he scared? Why is he smiling? What the fuck is so funny?_   
  


Never giving away her growing unease at the confident smile on the man's face, Keiko gave a winning grin of her own and thrust out a hand to capture the offered one before her.   
  


She sucked in a harsh breath as she felt the warm skin of Duo's palm against hers. This was the hand of one who had been through a lot in his life. It wasn't that smooth and she could have sworn she could feel calluses, but then again, she might have been hallucinating the entire thing. She wasn't allowed to feel any more for Duo had removed his hand just as quickly as he had offered it.   
  


Trying to hide a pout at not being able to hold him much longer, she smiled sweetly and raised a hand to her hair to brush some of the long dark locks away from her face.   
  


"What a pleasant surprise as well, Mr. Maxwell. What a coincidence that we should meet in such a place."   
  
Duo's smile did not waver as he gave a light laugh. "You said it, Keiko. After all this time, we finally get to meet in…well…" He waved his hand a little as if marveling at the spectacle of their surroundings. "I get to meet you here. So, you are Heero's cousin, I presume?" he asked conversationally as he bent down  to pick up the tray he had placed down earlier. He fully expected it to shake or rattle. It would have given away the dull and nagging worry that was beginning to rear its ugly head again.   
  


But he wouldn't panic. Oh, no, not this time around. Duo was determined to show that Keiko's presence could not…_would not_ faze him this time around. And if things did come to a head, he would just have to figure out a way to get out of it.   
  


Keiko stared at the lowered head with a small frown. This wasn't the way she had imagined things would happen. She had had the whole scenario mapped out in her head as she had come out of the breakfast room. Her intentions had been to make her way towards the gardens and perhaps visit the den later on, but as fate would have it, she had spied the tall figure of the very man she longed to see standing outside the familiar doors. And to make it worse, he had been speaking to that witch, Yuzuki, as if they were the best of friends.   
  


_Enjoy it now while you can, Yuzuki-san. Soon, you will be sleeping on the streets where you belong.   
  
_

She had honestly thought that walking up to Duo would have sent the teacher quaking in his boots. She had fully expected a torrent of apologies, or perhaps a flood of pleas for her not to tell or something that went a little like:   
  


_"Oh please, Keiko. Please don't tell anyone about me! I promise to do anything you want me to!"_   
  
_"Oh, really, Duo? And tell me just what you intend to do for me?"_   
  
_"I will do anything you wish, my dearest Keiko. Anything at all. Just say the word and I am yours for the taking."_   
  
_"Oh, Duo. I have longed for you. Loved you. Take me! Take me now! Take me in front of everyone and never ever let me go!!" _

_"Keiko…"_   
  
_"Oh, yes, Duo…"_   
  
"Keiko?"   
  
"Yes, my love…"   
  
"Keiko?!"   
  


She opened up her eyes (she didn't realize she had closed them) and blinked in surprise at the bewildered look on the man's face. She could feel her cheeks burn with embarrassment as she realized that she must have been mumbling her fantasies out loud again. Coughing lightly, she grinned again and reached for the door.   
  


"Here. Let me help you get that, Duo. You don't mind if I call you Duo now, do you?" she asked with a flutter of her lashes that sent a chill down the teacher's spine.   
  


"If you like…" he began softly, only to jump in surprise as Heero's flat tone of irritation interrupted his frazzled thoughts.   
  


"You are late…_again."   
  
"Heero-chan!" Keiko squealed in delight as she walked into the room and wrapped her arms around the unmoving boy's body. Giving him a crushing hug, which Heero did not return, she pulled back and clasped her hands together. "Oh my. You are studying really hard, aren't you?"   
  
The heir took off his glasses and eyed the blushing girl in growing anger. Why in God's name did she have to show up now to ruin the morning for him? He had envisioned Duo walking through the door and then perhaps…   
  
_"Good morning…sensei…"_   
  
_"Good morning…my precious dear student…"_   
  
_A dark blush. A flutter of lashes. A shy smile. "You flatter me too much, sensei. You know I would do anything for you."_   
  
_

_"Anything, my Heero?"_   
  
_"Yes…anything…"_   
  
_"Then why don't you take off your clothes and lie on the table for me. I think we should do some practical Biology today, don't you think?"_   
  
_"Oh, yes, sensei. I will gladly offer my body for any experiments you might have…" _  
  


Well, he could scratch that dream from ever happening because Keiko's face had blocked his view again.   
  


"What do you want, Keiko?" he asked coldly as his peripheral vision caught Duo placing the tray filled with treats on a side table. He could tell that the older man was tense and he noticed with faint concern that Duo looked a bit weary.   
  


_Is everything alright, Duo? I wish I could help ease your worries..._**  
  
**

"I am here for lessons," Keiko announced loudly as she made herself comfortable in an empty chair beside him.   
  


"You are in college," Heero said with a wary look at her. "Why are you going to study high school work again?"   
  
"_You_ are preparing for college, so why shouldn't I be studying with you? And besides, Duo is very good at teaching college-bound students. Ne, Duo-chan?"   
  
Heero's scowl deepened and he stole another glance at the silent man, who was now bringing out notes from his briefcase. Why was Keiko sounding as if she had known Duo all her life? He tapped his pencil against his textbook a bit restlessly while trying to maintain an air of nonchalance.   
  


"Duo was paid to teach me…_alone, Keiko. Don't you have anything else to do with yourself?"   
  
_

The girl shook her head and gave a light pout. "There is nothing to do here and besides, you are my cousin, so we should be doing things together, right?"   
  
A particularly loud slam of a book on the table had Keiko and Heero gasping in surprise as they noticed the frown on Duo's face. It was brief, but the girl was sure she had seen something close to a murderous rage flash across the older man's face for a moment. She felt a fear rise within her throat that made her want to run away from his presence and never look back. 

_I was just imagining things. Yeah, that's it. Duo doesn't look like someone who could hurt a fly. He is…he was just…I was just seeing things.   
  
_

"If you will excuse me for a few minutes," came the rather terse words, "I have to use the bathroom." And not waiting for either teen to reply, Duo spun on his heels and made his way towards the adjoining room leaving the two to sit in silence with their bewildered thoughts.   
  


"Well…he's a strange one, isn't he, Heero?" Keiko commented with a soft sigh as she began to slowly tip her chair backwards. Heero watched the movements in silence wishing he had some sort of telekinetic power to knock her off the seat. But he remained silent, his eyes now turning to look at the door that Duo had disappeared through.   
  


He was beginning to itch. And he needed it scratched…now.   
  


"I can't believe your father would choose such a man to be your teacher," Keiko continued as if Heero had been agreeing with everything she had said. "He looks so…unreliable."   
_Duo…   
  
_****

"I mean, your father should have had better taste and should have been able to choose any prestigious teacher he wanted in the world. Why would he choose a man that has been accused of being a…"   
  
"Excuse me, Keiko," Heero interrupted curtly as he rose to his feet. He hardly gave her a glance, his feet already beginning to lead him towards the door. "I will be right back."   
  
The dark-haired girl blinked in surprise and then pouted as the door was slammed shut behind him. She huffed and crossed her hands across her bosom with a petulant pout.   
  


"Men. What is wrong with all of them? And I was just getting to the juicy part too…"   
  
  


__   
  


Heero walked the short distance between the den and the adjoining reading room with steps that were quick and determined. Glancing behind him to make sure Keiko hadn't decided to follow, he slipped into the room quickly and quietly closed the door behind him.   
  


Sure enough, the lonely figure of his teacher stood beside the window as still as death.   
  


The room, which supposedly led to the bathroom, was one that actually led to a smaller reading area. Keiko didn't know that and Heero figured it was a blessing in disguise. He held a hand to his chest, feeling his heart pound faster as he walked closer to the older man. Stopping within inches of Duo, Heero stared at the broad back for several long seconds, a tentative hand reaching out, but then withdrawing again as uncertainty crept in.   
  


He could feel his mouth getting dry. He was sure his heartbeat could be heard in the room and he suddenly felt a wave of shyness wash over him, leaving him vulnerable and naked for the eye to see. He opened up his mouth to call out to Duo, but nothing came out except for a small whimper of need. Duo still had not turned around to acknowledge his presence and Heero had no idea why that little action sent such an ache through his heart. But throwing caution to the wind, he wrapped his arms tightly around the older man's torso and pressed his forehead to the strong back. He felt Duo stiffen a little at the contact, but Heero did not let go.   
  


_I will never let you go. I promise…I will never let you go…   
_**  
**"What…what do you want, Heero?" Duo asked in a voice that seemed too tired and resigned to Heero.   
  
****

The heir fought the urge to grow panicked as he tightened his hold around Duo's waist.   
  


_Don't give up on me just yet. I will be good to you! Please just give me a chance!_   
  


"Remember what I said last night, Duo?" he asked softly, closing his eyes and inhaling the unique scent that was the braided man. He nudged away the braid gently, trying not to sneeze at the soft tickle of the hairs against his nose.   
  


For a moment, Heero was sure that Duo wasn't going to answer, but sensing the teacher was finally nodding in response, he smiled softly to himself.   
  


"I meant every word I said, Duo. And I am not going to take it back."   
  
The older man did not say anything and Heero tried again, his voice a bit louder. "Did you hear me, Duo? I love you and I am not going to take it back."   
  
The teacher closed his eyes and tried to swallow down the stubborn lump that had risen in his throat.   
  


_Heero…what are you doing to me?   
  
_

Opening them up again, he placed his hands upon Heero's arm and squeezed it gently, before turning around slowly to wrap his own arms around the younger man's waist. He pulled the heir tightly against his body allowing their rising body heat to culminate around them like a shield. With a small smile coming to his lips, Duo reached out to brush away some of the unruly brown locks from his student's face. His fingertips caressed the smooth skin, his gaze locked firmly on the intense blue eyes before him.    
  


_Is that what being in love looks like? That look of determination in your eyes, Heero? Are you so willing to give yourself even when you don't know me that well? I have secrets, Heero. Secrets that will make you hate me…and I never…never want to see hate in your eyes, Heero. Not for me…not ever…   
  
_His thoughts were silenced as he felt the clasp of Heero's hands behind his neck. He was powerless to stop the slow approach of the lips – those sweet, delicious lips- he had longed to taste all morning. And closing his eyes with a soft sigh, he leaned forward to meet them.   
  
__

The familiar rush of heat and jolt of electricity that raced through their bodies caused their knees to buckle at the intensity of the intimate communion. Heero would have fallen if it wasn't for the death-like grip  Duo had on his waist. He parted his lips and allowed Duo's hot, seeking length to stroke his. Low moans and whimpers of desire and growing pleasure escaped his throat as he pressed himself even tighter against the older man. All thoughts of Keiko and the story he had heard last night were wiped from his mind as he gave in to the heady rush of being in the arms of the man he could never get enough of.   
  


Heero tasted like sweet nectar and Duo milked it for all it was worth. He fought the nagging worry that seemed to want to make itself evident as he allowed the pleasure of the moment to overwhelm him. The boy was beginning to shiver in his arms and it was all Duo could do to hang on to rational thought. With a low groan, he began to slowly push Heero backwards until a light grunt from the heir told him he had caused the boy to hit the wall.   
  


_We could be caught,_ came the wild thought as his hands released the lithe waist to cup Heero's face gently. His tongue dove in deeper, the kiss becoming harder and almost desperate as he felt the boy respond in kind. _Someone could just walk in here and catch us. I just have to say the word and this…this insanity will be over. So, why can't I? What the hell is wrong with me?!   
  
_

His hands slipped beneath Heero's loose oxford shirt to touch the bare skin beneath. Wandering fingers brushed against tightened nipples and caressed them roughly. His mouth swallowed the boy's harsh cry of pleasure as he continued his torture on the sensitive nubs. The ache between his legs grew and with a light grunt, he thrust a leg between Heero's, slowly beginning to rub their swollen nether regions together.   
  


"Oh…"   
  
"Ah…"   
  
"Oooooh…"   
  
Heero could feel himself about to come and he clutched Duo's shirt tightly as he continued to move against him in their sinful dance. Their thrusts became wilder and faster, their breathing becoming haggard and rough in the tiny room. Beads of sweat glistened against their feverish bodies and Duo felt himself stiffen in impending orgasm. But Heero's low howl of satiation broke through his thoughts and he felt the warm evidence of the boy's essence against his thigh. This seemed to bring Duo back to his senses, and with a low moan of dismay, he pulled away gently. He eyed the stain on the boy's pants with a darker shade of red filling his already flushed visage. Well, this was going to be hard to explain to the parents or anyone else for that matter.   
  


Heero, through his dazed countenance, realized that Duo had stopped his ministrations. Still trying to catch his breath, he opened up his eyes a bit wider to stare at the lopsided grin on his teacher's face. He blushed at how much more handsome it made the older man look and lowering his lashes shyly, he loosened his grip on Duo's shirt. He moved a little and then lifted his eyes to stare into Duo's with a look of pure mortification on his features.   
  


"I…I…" he couldn't even speak as humiliating scenarios of him walking outside in such a state filled his mind. "Duo…" 

The older man silenced the stuttered words with a hard kiss and pulled back completely to take off his jacket. Draping it over Heero's shoulders, he gave a nod as he noticed that it was long enough to at least hide the top of the boy's pants.   
  


"I think this should last until you get to your room, Heero," he muttered softly. "Think you can make it up without drawing any suspicion?"   
  
Heero gave a slow nod. "There is a way to get up to my room without using the main hallway. The beauty of living in a large home is that you find lots of secret rooms to…to…" He blushed at where his thoughts were heading off to while trying hard to fight down the tingle of excitement at how their little act seemed so…_wrong_ and yet so right. They were only a few feet away from Keiko and possibly his parents. Right beneath their roof, he had done the unthinkable with an older _man. It was enough to get him __excited all over again. And knowing that he might not have the willpower to resist Duo going all the way with him, he pulled back completely with a shy smile on his handsome features.   
  
_

"I should be back in a few minutes," he said softly. And mouthing a soft 'I love you', he opened up the door and slipped out from it just as silently as he had come in.   
  


Duo remained in his position, unmoving as he willed the ache in his stiffened flesh to die down. He hadn't gotten any satisfaction having to hold back and it hurt like hell right now. Groaning thickly, he eyed the door that led back to the den. And imagining Keiko pouncing on him with her claws of deception and deceit, he successfully killed his erection in one fell swoop.  
  


_Time to put up the act again, buddy. And this time…make it good, Duo.   
  
_

__   
  
  
  


Odin remained silent in his chair, the coffee now congealed and cold in its cup as he blindly stared ahead.  
  


/Fire, Yuzuki./   
  


_Damn bitch._   
  


He figured that he had brought this upon himself. The very notion of cheating on Hikari was a thing he would have never imagined on his wedding day. He had fallen head over heels for the petite Japanese girl and had been ready and willing to give up his soul for her well-being.   
  


The first few years of their marriage had been pure bliss. They had traveled around the world and done every thing imaginable under the sun. Everyone had considered them the Golden couple and both had been so totally and completely in love that the thought of getting a divorce or ever leaving each other's side was preposterous.   
  


And then they had Heero and everything changed.   
  


Odin sighed heavily and closed his eyes in pain. Left to him, he would have never sought pleasure elsewhere. He knew it was a weak excuse, but it was the only thing he could come up with in his defense. Hikari…the kind, wonderful, sweet Hikari he had married on that beautiful summer's day had changed into a woman that was a complete stranger to him.   
  


She hadn't been upset with the birth of Heero, if anything she was proud of her only child and had done her best to see that the future heir was well taken care of. Hikari had insisted on taking care of Heero by herself. She needed no extra maids or servant; neither did she leave him for hours at a time in the hands of strangers at a daycare. She had spent months away from work dedicating her time and energy to taking care of Heero.   
  


_Heero_.   
  


Yes, Heero had now become the focus of her life and Odin had slowly gotten the sense that he had become nothing more than a hindrance to his new family. Whenever he traveled for days at a time and returned home, he got nothing more than a lukewarm welcome and a quick rundown of the day's or week's events. It was as if Hikari would have rather spoken to anyone but him and it had baffled Odin to no end. Days or nights of intimacy were long gone and any mention or even the thought of getting too close to the female had only brought about rejection in the subtlest of ways.   
  


This had gone on for a year and things had finally come to a head one night. Odin had gotten so frustrated at the lack of attention that he had almost forced himself on her. Needless to say, that little blunder had left Hikari even colder and more unreceptive to his advances. Even though they gave others the notion that they were a strong couple and attended events and social gatherings with wide grins on their visages, inside they lived two completely different lives.   
  


_I still love you, Hikari. What happened…what happened on that night should not have occured._

He buried his face in his hands, shaking his head slowly.   
  


It had been like a rush. The very idea of sleeping with another woman besides Hikari had seemed thrilling at the time. It had begun on a business trip to San Juan and then it had escalated to having parties at his private beach home on the lslands. Each time, a different woman. Each thrill a painful reminder that he had wife and son at home waiting, trusting…_loving_ him? He wasn't so sure about the last part, but it still didn't lessen the guilt he felt each and every time he woke up the morning after. He would see his son's smiling visage in his mind and it only made the pain worse.   
  


_I should just tell her. I should just probably walk up to Hikari and let her know the truth. I can deal with the insults and the humiliation, but I just can't give in to that…that…girl like this!   
  
_

Just the thought alone of letting Yuzuki go was something that looked and seemed unfathomable to Odin. Yuzuki was a childhood friend even though her life was dedicated to servitude. They had grown up together and there was no way in hell he was going to let her go so easily.   
  


/Think of your reputation. What will other people think if I spread these pictures about…/   
  


"Argh! What am I going to do? What the fuck am I going to do?"   
  
"Is everything alright, Master Odin?"   
  
He lifted his head quickly to stare into the concerned face of the woman in question. Yuzuki had noticed Keiko leaving the room earlier and had decided that it was safe enough for her return. However, seeing her master look so worried and fearful of something had the maid's heart pounding rapidly.   
  


_Something isn't right_.   
  


For how long they remained staring at each other in silence, neither could tell, but Odin knew in his heart that he would have to tell someone about his sins and transgressions. And that one person was standing before him.   
  


"Yuzuki…Yuki-chan…" he muttered out thickly as he lowered his head and reached for her hands to place a soft kiss on them. "Please forgive me, Yuki, but I am about to ask you for the biggest favor of my life…   
  
  


__   
  


_Well, this is a pretty damn long bathroom break.   
  
_

Keiko got to her feet and paced the room in growing agitation. So her fantasy 'Duo-groveling-sequence' had not worked out, but that didn't mean she was going to give up so easily. And then her attempts to get Heero to listen to her tale of Duo's molestations were thwarted by her cousin's need to use the bathroom as well.   
  


_Something funny this way happens…   
_**  
**Or something like that.   
  
****

She eyed Duo's briefcase and bit her lower lip. Smiling softly to herself, she reached for it and began to rifle through the sheets of paper as quickly as she could. She made a face as nothing but boring notes filled with scribbles and doodles about lesson plans met her curious gaze. There had to be something in there that was bound to get Duo in even more trouble. But what was it? What was that one thing that would make Duo fall into her trap and never let go? She was just about to give up the search, when her fingers wrapped around something small and cylindrical in shape. With a bewildered look coming onto her features, she pulled out the object and stared at it in disbelief for a second or two.   
  


This wasn't what she thought it was….was it?   
  


It was lube…a lubricant. And not just any lubricant, but the kind that were used by mostly…mostly…   
  
"Gay," she breathed out softly as she stared at the small tube in growing awe. "So I was right. He is gay."   
  
"Who is gay?"   
  
"Aaaaargh!!" She spun around so quickly that she almost fell on the floor in her haste. She held onto the table ready to lash out at her impromptu guest, only to blush darkly as she came face to face with none other than Milliardo Peacecraft.   
  


_Oh…my… _**  
  
**"Hello, Keiko," came the low drawl of confidence that sent the girl opening and closing her mouth speechlessly. "Ah, what's this you've got here?"   
  
Keiko tried to stop him from reaching for it, but the blond was so quick that in mere seconds the lube she had been trying to hide was now firmly held in the man's hands.   
  
****

"Give that back to me," she cried out, her blush not fading as she reached for it fruitlessly.   
  


Milliardo gave an amused chuckle and raised a brow as he read the name of the item. "How intriguing. Who would have thought that you would like taking it in the ass, Keiko? But then again…you always did have a tight one to begin with."   
  
"You…you…"   
  
"You love me?" came the tease as he leaned close to tap her nose gently. "Don't frown too much my dear. It does more to bring out the wrinkles you know."   
  
When the hell had he come in? Keiko cursed inwardly at being so engrossed in her find that she had ceased to take into consideration that others might walk in on her. Others that included Duo himself. But she had never thought that the _bitch's _brother would make an appearance and besides…wasn't he supposed to be on some mountain trip?   
  


"Oh? What's this?" Milliardo's curiosity had taken him towards the study desk and he eyed the notes with fascination while turning the tube of lubricant over and over again in his hand. A small smile came to his visage and he barely looked up as the angry footsteps of his sister were soon heard.   
  


Relena froze in mid-stride, her mouth, which had opened up to reprimand her older brother for barging into Heero's private lessons, suddenly dropping in surprise as her gaze fell on the female she loathed most in the world. With their fists clenching tightly at their sides, two minds were filled with one venomous thought.

_The little…_   
  
_…bitch._   
  


They glared at each other as Milliardo's smile widened in perverse glee as Duo finally came into the room with a bemused expression on his face. Moments later, Heero walked into the study to an air so thick with tension, he could have cut it with a knife.   
  


The shit was bound to hit the fan really soon and Duo Maxwell had a nasty feeling he was going to be right in the middle of the chaos.   
  


AN: Millardo Peacecraft the perv? * LOL* Who would have thunk it? Sorry, he just seemed too perfect for that role for some reason or another. ^^


	14. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimers:** Main characters are properties of Bandai and Sunrise Studios. I make no money off them.

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the long delay. Schoolwork and all of that came in the way. ^^  Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! For all the feedback! I think this chapter should appease some people and the others…please hurt me gently. ^_^

Thanks to my beta, Zan! Enjoy!
    
    We all begin with good intent
    
    Love was raw and young
    
    We believed that we could change ourselves
    
    The past could be undone
    
    But we carry on our backs the burden
    
    Time always reveals
    
    The lonely light of morning
    
    The wound that would not heal
    
    It's the bitter taste of losing everything
    
    That I have held so dear.

- Sarah McLachlan (Fallen)

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN:**

Controversy and chaos were his middle names. They always seemed to seek him out whether he required their presence or not. He welcomed them with open arms and an open mind. And forever the consummate host, he never failed to disappoint those that awaited his actions afterwards. 

Today was no different, except for one small detail – he had little to nothing to do with the current situation this time around. And, to be honest, things couldn't be looking any better for the Peacecraft heir. 

He eyed the small object still in his hand and slowly wrapped his fingers around it before lifting his gaze to stare at the man that had walked out from a smaller room. Clever blue eyes flickered with interest as they watched the gamut of expressions flash across the handsome visage. Call it intuition, but Milliardo could sense the concern, worry, fear and anger that rolled off the other man. He took in the long chestnut-colored hair that was done in a neat braid – well, it would have been neat if it wasn't for the slightly tousled look of the long bangs across his forehead.

_Hmm, has someone been naughty back there? _

Milliardo's gaze then fell to the cheap cream-colored suit that looked hopelessly inadequate on the physique of a man he figured was well built but not too muscular. And then he caught sight of…

_His hands. _

They were long and slender but beneath that, he had the rather disconcerting feeling that they had been through a lot. He could sense the power within them. He imagined those slender fingers wrapped around his neck, choking the life out of him and somewhere deep down inside, he realized that such an action would not have surprised him. This man had strong hands…no, _powerful _hands. 

He _wanted_ to touch this man. 

Whoever the hell he was.

"What in the world are you doing here?!"

Relena's shrill question broke the spell as Milliardo cocked his head towards the bickering women. The door to the den opened up, and his future brother-in-law walked in. Heero had the same range of emotions he had noticed on the mystery man's face. He also noticed that the Japanese boy had given the braided man a quick look that spoke volumes and Milliardo was unable to stop the small smile that came to his lips. 

_Oh, dear brother-in-law, what a tangled web we weave._

Keiko Asawa, on the other hand, was positively bristling with barely suppressed fury. She could deal with Heero and his attitude. She could handle Duo Maxwell any day, but when it came to that damned family called the Peacecrafts, her hatred was beyond anything anyone could ever imagine. 

"Why are you asking me that?! Heero is my cousin!" she screamed back at Relena, causing the males in the room to wince at the volume of it. "I should be asking what _you_ are doing here! I don't recall him inviting you!"

"You moron! What's this ring on my finger for?!" Relena held up her left hand to show the simple but rather expensive-looking diamond encrusted engagement ring, that she had had for about a year. Heero had given it to her (at an official Christmas dinner party in front of a hundred other socialites) last year and she had barely let it out of her sight since then. 

Keiko, however, was far from impressed, she huffed and sneered before replying coldly. "Oh, please. Do you think that a simple ring is enough to do much these days? You might as well put a sign on your forehead with the words 'I am getting married to stupid' on it."

Heero opened up his mouth to protest. "Hey…I am not…"

"Heero is not stupid!" Relena interrupted angrily as she stepped a bit closer to the smirking dark-haired girl. 

Unconsciously, Duo had stepped closer as well, his arms slowly stretching out ready to pull the two apart if things got out of hand. Yet, another part of him wanted to see the outcome of this little squabble. Perhaps his innermost demon longed to see the girl that had sent him to hell and back, squashed to the ground like the snake she was. It was a petty feeling to have, but it was there nonetheless. 

A movement on his left had him turning around quickly to meet amused blue eyes that seemed to be staring right into his soul. Unable to stop the rush of color that filled his cheeks, Duo's eyes widened as the man raised a familiar small object, only to hide it again quickly within his palm. This made Duo wonder if he had actually imagined seeing his lubricant in the first place. He wasn't even aware he had had the damn thing with him to begin with. Why in the world would he bring a tube of lubricant to his classroom to teach? He rubbed a hand across his face and shook his head slowly.

_I am beginning to hallucinate. This…everything…I'm going crazy…who…who is he?_

Relena was still talking. "I can't imagine how a sweet, wonderful…"

Heero blanched. Milliardo snickered. Duo couldn't help smirking…a little.

"…kind boy like Heero can end up being stuck with a…a…"

"Go on, say it!" Keiko taunted as she watched Relena's face redden with the effort it took to blurt out the word. 

"With…with…a…a…"

"I believe that the word you are looking for is 'slut', dear sister," came the low drawl that had every one spinning around to stare at the smiling blond who had given his gracious reply. For all they knew, he could have very well been at a pool party instead of being in the middle of a brewing storm. Milliardo looked too damned relaxed for his own good and this seemed to aggravate Keiko to no end.

"You should talk, you good for nothing _fag_!"

Duo and Heero stiffened at the insult, while Milliardo's amused smile turned icy. His fingers tightened around the lube in his hand as he pinned his calm, yet cool gaze on the heaving girl before him. 

"What did you just call me?" he asked in a tone that had Relena faltering a bit in growing concern. She stole a quick glance at Heero for help. The boy in question gave an inward sigh of resignation. And seeing that things could get even uglier, the young heir stepped between them with a small frown on his visage. He didn't like either of the two, but it wouldn't do to have his psychotic cousin get into a physical fight with his demented future brother-in-law. And besides, he was supposed to be studying his Biology for Kami's sake.

"Break it up…_all_ of you," Heero said coldly. His eyes were narrowed slits of irritation as he dared anyone to start up again. "I am supposed to be studying right now and you are all interrupting my lessons."

Relena rolled her eyes. "So, what is _she_ doing here in the first place? Cousins are allowed and we aren't?"

"I did not invite her here…"

"Because I don't need to be invited here," Keiko finished with a smug grin. "As long as he is my cous…"

"Ah, for fuck's sake, could you cut the 'cousin' crap now?" Milliardo interrupted flatly as he stuck the lube into the pocket of his black slacks and moved away from his position beside the window. He walked closer to Duo and stood beside him with a winning smile on his visage. 

"It's clear that Heero doesn't want any of us around, so why don't we just leave them alone in peace, hmm?" He turned to stare into Duo's surprised features, his smile suddenly becoming a bit more seductive as his gaze fell to the moist parted lips before him. Something unreadable flashed in his blue depths for a moment before he finished huskily. "It is what you _want_, isn't it?" 

Heero watched the 'conversation' with his hands clenching into tight fists at his side. He bit his lower lip so hard that he barely tasted the blood that filled his mouth from the painful action. This was one of the reasons he couldn't stand Milliardo. The blond just didn't know when to quit, did he? And Duo…why wasn't he resisting the other man's charms? How could he just stand there and not do anything!

_Like pull away or something, damn it!_

However, it seemed like someone else didn't like what was going on. "Stay away from him, you fag!!" Keiko screeched as she dashed towards the couple to push the blond away from Duo. Unfortunately, Milliardo had spent a few years training in the Martial Arts and Keiko's rash movement somehow ended up with her being held prisoner with her wrists pinned behind her back. 

"Let me go, you bastard!"

"And why should I?" He twisted her wrists a little harder causing her to scream out in pain. "Looks like everyone here wants you out of their lives. Why should we have to deal with your whining?"

"Because…because…."

"Save it for someone who gives a fuck, Keiko dear," Milliardo whispered softly into her ear. "Let's go…" He began to lead her out of the room, when she turned around and screamed desperately.

"Tell them, Duo!! Tell them about us!!"

For a moment, every one seemed frozen at the vehement cry. It was Heero who finally broke the silence as he turned widened and questioning eyes on his teacher. "_Us?_ What…what does she mean by _us_?"

He remembered how casual Keiko had been when she had walked in earlier with Duo. He had wondered if the teacher had known about his cousin and if so…why hadn't the older man said anything about that up before now?

Despite her blasé appearance, Relena was more than curious now as she darted glances between the teacher and the girl. Milliardo, on the other hand, made no effort to hide his interest as he stared solely at Duo, even though he hadn't released Keiko yet. 

And as for the tutor, he was sure the world was beginning to spin around a bit faster. A dull throb had begun in his head. His mouth had gone dry, his hands beginning to tremble as the memories came rushing back. This was déjà vu. It had to be déjà vu. There was no way she was going to start this all over again. This was the same thing that had happened a year ago at Morton High. The very same scene…

_Tell them about us, Mr. Maxwell!! Tell them!!_

Things were coming full circle again.

__

It was turning out to be another beautiful day. The fresh, crisp autumn air filled her with a sense of serenity and peace she had not felt in a long time. As she walked down the gravel path, her flat black shoes made a 'crunching' sound that was not unpleasant as its soothing sound joined nature's cacophony. The azaleas, orchids and wild roses to her left bloomed and waved towards her in greeting and she replied with a warm smile to them. To her right, the large expanse of lush green lawns that made up the estates seemed to stretch out for miles. She walked closer to the stiles and stood watching the fifteen or so horses graze peacefully. She had never ridden a horse before. She had been too frightened at the thought of breaking a bone or embarrassing herself.

_ "Oh come on, it won't hurt! I promise!"_

_"But, I can't, Master Odin. I'm not supposed to be riding in the first place."_

_"Don't be such a cry baby. Daddy says I own all the horses, so you can come ride with me if you want."_

_How can I tell him that I haven't been on a horse before? He will think I am even more naïve. _

_"Yuki-chan?"_

_She lifted her gaze, her wide green eyes huge in her face as she tried hard not to cry in front of him. She wanted to make him proud. Why did she always seem to screw things up?_

_"Are you crying, Yuki-chan?"_

_She shook her head rapidly, wiping her eyes quickly. "No, no I'm not Master Odin…"_

_"Baaaaka! I told you to stop calling me, Master! You make me sound like I am soooo old!"_

_He tugged her braid and grinned. "Now what are you to call me?"_

_She mumbled it so softly, he had to crane even closer to hear it. "Speak up, Yuki-chan. Or I am going to tickle you until you say it!"_

_She finally smiled and stepped away shyly. "Odin. Your name is Odin."_

_"Hai, hai! And don't you forget it either!"_

_He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her cheek before running off towards the stables. _

_She had remained frozen in that spot for a long time afterwards, her mouth agape, her face as red as the rose flowers that had swayed in the breeze. It had been her first kiss. And it had been with her master._

"Always. I have always…" 

Her words trailed off as she felt something wet fall to her palms. She stared at the tears in mute fascination, wondering just how and when they had started. She had been ten years old at the time. A ten-year-old in love with a boy who was four years her senior. Her breath hitched in sharply as the tears began to fall a bit faster. She could barely see her hands anymore, but she was sure they were trembling just as her body was. 

She had refused to believe it. Even now, the entire ordeal in the dining room seemed like something that had been happening to someone else. She had been on the outside looking in. It couldn't be _her_ Odin, her master, the one she had put on a pedestal all these years, talking to her about…_infidelity?_ The very thought of it was preposterous and it just didn't sink in for the young woman. Hikari was the one who cheated. Hikari was the one who had been going for the teacher. Odin Yuy was not capable of committing adultery. His family had taught him about the evils of such an act. There was no way. _It. Just. Wasn't. True!_

_How could you? How could you do that to her…to me? After all this time!_

But she knew what she had to do now. She couldn't deny him anything. After all this time, she was still enamored by his very presence. There was nothing she could do now. She was going to have to make some sacrifices or lose…everything.

The ache that seared through her chest at the final thought had her hitching in a louder sob and with a small wail, Yuzuki fell to the cold earth and cried out her loneliness and misery to the world.

__

"Take a look at this, Quatre…"

The Arabian did not reply.

"Quatre…take a look at this."

Still no answer. With a sigh of exasperation, Trowa turned around in his chair and leaned forward. He removed the headphones from the sitting blond's ear and spoke louder into it. 

"Check. This. Out. Quatre."

"Ow…not so loud, Trowa," Quatre protested, but he got to his feet obediently and moved closer to the computer screen that his partner had pointed at. For a moment, the information on the screen didn't make sense to him and his bemused frown confirmed as much. "What's this?"

"It's Duo," came the simple reply as the Barton heir typed a few more things into the laptop. Another screen popped up and this time, it was a series of…

"Criminal records?!" Quatre cried out in surprise as he fell to his knees to stare at the screen in fascination. "What in the world…?"

Trowa gave a soft nod and leaned back in his chair. "It was purely by accident mind you," he added quickly as he noticed the wary look his partner gave him. "I was only doing research for child abuse in poorer nations and I happened to stumble across data from a local police station."

"And then his name just showed up, huh?" 

Trowa's brows creased at the frank question. "Do you think I would willingly go around snooping into other people's affairs like that? What do you take me for?"

Quatre said nothing as he sat back on the floor. He raised his knees to his chin and wrapped his arms around them. There was a frown on his handsome features now as he asked carefully. "Then how _did _his name show up?" he finally asked.

Trowa shook his head and got to his feet. He made his way towards the large window that graced his rather Spartan bedroom and looked out of it. Besides the few dogs that chased his elder sister's children on the playground, there was really nothing else worth admiring. He gave a weary sigh and rubbed a hand across his forehead. 

"As I told you before, I was just doing a general search for cases of child abuse in poorer nations or countries. I wanted to start locally, so where better than in the rural areas here. Instead of paying the inland district a visit, I decided to go online instead." He stopped and spun around to face his partner, his eyes now filled with earnest intent. "I typed in 'typical case studies' for search and came up with some cases that were either tried or brought to their attention over the past fifteen years. Needless to say, I got more than I bargained for and was a bit overwhelmed by everything. But what struck me was the number of times a Maxwell showed up."

He brows furrowed in thought as he moved towards the bed and sat on it. "I mean, not once, not twice, but about ten times, Quatre; if not more. I wanted to dismiss it as perhaps there being a lot of Maxwells in the area, but Quatre…" He lifted his gaze to pin them on his rapt listener. "The name Duo was in front of every one of them. There were several 'Ds' alone, but it didn't take me too long to realize who it was."

The blond worried his lower lip. "So…you are saying that…"

"I am saying that Duo might not be what we think he is, Quatre."

The Arabian was already shaking his head in denial. "I don't think we should jump to conclusions like that, Trowa. We should just…"

"Why don't you go ahead and read it for yourself, since you think I am making all of this up."

Quatre frowned at the snappy reply before shrugging lightly. He rose to his feet and took Trowa's spot in front of the computer. He didn't want to get into an argument with his lover and friend, but his conscience kept telling him that what they were doing was wrong. They had no right to snoop into Duo's past…if it was the real Duo, that is. 

But, as the list of crimes scrolled down the screen, Quatre could feel his heart sinking somewhere into the pits of his stomach. He gave an audible gasp at one in particular before spinning around sharply to stare into the knowing look on his partner's features.

"Trowa…" he began weakly, not really knowing what to say at this point.

The taller boy got to his feet and gave a curt nod. "We have to talk to Heero about this, and then let him decide." He noticed the look of uncertainty on the blond's visage and smiling softly, he fell to his knees beside him to cradle his cheeks within his palms. "It's for the best, Quatre. Trust me. This is all for the best. Heero deserves to know the truth and that's exactly what we are going to do."

He placed a soft kiss on his lover's lips before rising to his feet again with a warm smile. "I will go get our jackets. Be right back."

And as he watched his life-long friend walk away from him, Quatre couldn't help feeling that they were about to lose someone just as close to them really soon. 

_I just hope we are doing the right thing…_

__

"What is she talking about, Duo?!" Heero asked in an uncharacteristically bewildered voice. If Duo didn't say anything soon, he was going to go insane. He might punch someone out, anyone at this point. It felt as if things were happening all around him and he was always kept in the dark. He didn't want to be left out anymore. He needed to know the truth and no one was telling him anything. 

"Why won't you talk to me?!" His voice broke with unmistakable pain as he noticed the shuttered look that had come to his lover's face. Completely ignoring everyone else in the room, who were now beginning to stare at the couple as if they had grown extra heads, Heero ran up to Duo and wrapped his arms tightly around the older man's waist. He buried his face in the cool cotton shirt, fighting desperately to hold the tears at bay. "Why, Duo?" he asked in a muffled voice against the strong chest. "Why can't you trust me?"

"What…what is this?" Relena asked in a slightly shaky voice as her eyes widened at the rather intimate display. This wasn't the way a teacher and a student ought to be acting. No, there was something seriously wrong with this picture. She took a step towards them, not believing what she was seeing. Heero couldn't be…Heero wasn't actually…

"Don't do it, Relena," Milliardo said softly even though his gaze was still pinned on Heero and Duo. That unreadable look had returned to his eyes again and his hands, unconsciously, tightened around Keiko's wrist. 

"What?! What do you mean 'don't do it'?" The girl cried out in disbelief. "Can't you see what they are doing?!"

Keiko shrieked even louder ignoring the pain that laced up her arms from the blond's twist. She knew already. The damned tube of lubricant had sealed the deal and she hated to know that reality was about to bite her in a cruel way. "You stay away from him, Heero! He is _mine!!_"

"Talk about living in denial," came the soft mutter from Milliardo. "Can't you just shut up?"

"Tell them about us at Morton High, Duo!!" Keiko bellowed with a sharp bark of laughter that was a bit too high-pitched. It sounded maniacal and this had Relena backing away slowly. Keiko really was beginning to lose it and to make matters worse it seemed as if the girl wasn't finished yet.

"You and I, Duo! You and I were a hot item, weren't we? Remember how you would come to me after classes in the locker rooms when no one was around and you would tell me how much you loved me and…ooooooooowww! You're breaking my arm, Milliardo!"

Heero stiffened against the teacher's body, his eyes widening with each word. 

_She is lying. She is making this up. She has to be. God damn it! Deny it, Duo! Say something! Call her a bitch! Tell her she is lying! Please!_

The pain. Oh god, the pain was too much. 

"Haha! See? He can't deny it because it's the truth, isn't it, Duo? Look at me, Duo! These lips you have kissed a million times over want you all over again…"

SMACK!

It was loud, so loud that the silence that followed soon after was deafening. Keiko's hands flew to her mouth, her eyes widening in shock as she fell to the ground in a boneless heap. Her left cheek now bore the imprint of Duo's right hand. No one had seen the teacher move. Heero was the most surprised for he had been pushed aside so quickly, that he barely had time to steady himself. Milliardo had released Keiko on impact, his brows furrowing in thought as he kept his gaze pinned firmly on the blank expression on the older man's face. 

_Who are you really, Mr. Maxwell?_

Relena backed away a little, unable to believe that kind, sweet and goofy Duo had actually slapped a girl and not just any girl, but Keiko of all people. 

Duo stared at his hand, still feeling the light tingle of the slap within his palm. He had done it. Something he should have done a long time ago, but had been too afraid of the consequences. No, he wasn't out of the water yet. He was sure that this wasn't going to be the end of it, but this was vindication. A little act that had to be done to stop the barrage of lies.  

He slowly lowered his hand, while staring coldly at the whimpering girl on the floor. Falling to his knees, he placed a hand on her shoulder and forced her to meet his gaze. She flinched from the touch, but Duo could see that fear was now in her eyes.  There was still a tiny hint of defiance, but he could see that most of the fight had gone out of her now. 

"How…how dare you…" she tried to say, but the words trailed into harsh sobs as she saw the pitying look in his eyes. She lowered her head, refusing to allow him to see her tears.

She didn't want his pity!

"Give it up, Keiko," Duo finally said softly. "I think you have done enough damage for a life time, don't you?"

She didn't say anything. Her only indication of having heard him was her fingers digging into the plush rug and fisting it tightly. 

She would make him pay.

"I know you can hear me and to be quite honest, I don't really care if you listen to me or not because I will say it now and never again. Let's leave the past behind us and move on with our lives, okay, Keiko?" He paused as he felt her shoulders shaking beneath his hand. For a second, he wasn't sure if she was still crying, but the answer soon came as her low rumble of laughter filled his ears. "Kei…Keiko? Are you alri…?"

"You fucked him last night, didn't you?"

Duo sucked in a harsh breath, his face paling considerably as he heard Heero's sharp intake as well. Getting to his feet quickly, he gritted his teeth and bit out harshly. "You had better leave my class now, Keiko." He turned to face Relena and gave a polite bow. "Miss. Relena, if you wouldn't mind escorting her out…"

"Like hell I will!" came the shrill retort from Heero's future bride. "I too would like to know what just happened here. Heero…" She bit her lower lip and took a few tentative steps towards her pale-faced fiancé. "Heero…what did he do to you?"

The Japanese boy turned haunted eyes on the girl. "What are you talking about…?"

"Just admit it, Heero," Keiko muttered coldly as she rose to her feet to move as far away from Milliardo as possible. "Where were you last night, huh? Because you sure as hell weren't in your bedroom." She held her cheek, glaring daggers at Duo, who was now doing the same to her. 

"So what if he wasn't in his bedroom?" Milliardo reasoned with a light frown as he leaned against a door with his hands buried deep within his pockets. His fingers brushed against the tube of lube and he smiled softly to himself. "Where's the crime in taking long walks at night?"

Heero and Duo stole quick glances at the blond, each wondering what the other man could be up to now.

"Long night walks?" Keiko stared at him in disbelief. "Have you lost your damn mind? He was out with his teacher having some extra _lessons,_ dimwit!" She spun around to face Relena with a smug look on her features. "Yes, Miss 'I am going to marry Heero Yuy'. Your precious husband to be is a queer."

At Relena's look of confusion, she gave a short bark of laughter. "Queer? Get it, Miss. Prude? Q-U-E-E-R as in, I do not like to sleep with girls, I would rather prefer a guy's cock in my ass?"

"Shut up, Keiko," Milliardo began in a dangerously soft tone as his eyes hardened to chips of ice. 

"Oh and you are going to stop me?!" she taunted, while backing away from the room slowly. "You too, aren't you, Mr. Playboy! I wonder how long before everyone knows who you would really like to fuck!"

"Just shut the hell up, Keiko!" Heero finally bellowed in fury and frustration. He had had enough. "Yes, so what? So what if I am gay, huh? What if I like to be with other guys, so what?!"

Relena felt her world spin out of control and she had to hold on to the edge of a couch to steady herself. This wasn't happening. No, this was all one bad dream. One in which she would soon wake up from and it would all disappear.

_Yeah, that's it. It's just one big horrible dream and I will make it go away by force, if I have to!_

Duo groaned and closed his eyes at Heero's confession while Milliardo looked as if he was the one going to give Heero a beating now. "What the hell is wrong with you, Heero? You can't say that in front of my sister for crying out loud! Damn it, have some decency in you!"

"Don't talk to me about decency, Milliardo," Heero replied with a smug grin. He felt a bit lighter somehow now that he had said it. It felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted off his chest. He had finally told others what he really was. Well, it didn't help that Keiko had instigated it in the first place. But still, this felt really good and as he caught the blond's eyes, his own spoke volumes.

_Touch Duo, you prick and you die._

A small smirk stole across Milliardo's visage.

_Challenge accepted, kid._

Duo needed fresh air. He began to stalk his way out of the room, while Keiko panicked and skittered even closer to the door.

"Don't you dare come any closer!" she cried out. "If you do, I will…I will…"

Duo gave a weary sigh of resignation and stared at the door as if wishing it would open up on its own and take him far, far away from the chaos surrounding him right now. 

"I just want to leave the room, Keiko. Don't worry, I am not going to touch you again."

"Then let me leave the room first," she replied quickly, as her fingers sought for the doorknob behind her. "Once I leave, you can do whatever the hell you want. But don't you dare think for one moment that everything is over. You will pay for hitting me!"

Duo gave a wan smile. "I'm sure I will, Keiko. Can I go now?"

Why wasn't he apologizing to her? Didn't he care about his job anymore? Maybe she hadn't threatened him enough. 

"Keiko…"

She lowered her head and mumbled softly, but loud enough for everyone else in the room to hear. "I still love you, Duo. I always have…always will. I don't…I just don't understand…" She couldn't finish her words as they seemed stuck in her throat. And hardly giving any one else another glance, she opened up the door and fled from the room. 

Duo closed his eyes and tried to will away the feeling of guilt and regret that threatened to wash over him. Wasn't a teacher's job to peel away the layers of his students to get to the real person beneath? So, he had succeeded in a way. Keiko had finally shown a little of what really lay underneath the coldness and bitterness on the surface. 

"She's just a teenager who has her priorities a bit screwed up, that's all."

Duo turned his head a little to stare at the small smile on Milliardo's visage. To be honest, the blond hardly looked like Relena but there was no denying the certain Peacecraft aura he seemed to exude. The man looked like he could be about his age and as their eyes finally met, an unspoken understanding came between them. 

The teacher shook his head slowly, replying in a soft whisper. "Perhaps…"

"I'm coming with you," Heero interrupted curtly, more to break the tension he had sensed between the older men, as he began to make his way towards Duo. "I have no intentions of…"

"Stay where you are, Heero," Milliardo said coldly, holding out a hand to block the boy's path. He met the icy glare that was thrown at him with a small smile. "Don't you think there is someone you need to have a talk with?" 

"What are you…?"

"Relena, Heero," Duo added with a weak smile as he nodded towards the girl that was still leaning against the couch with an empty look on her beautiful features. "You both need to talk and sort out what to do now that you have…confessed."

Heero shook his head stubbornly, silently pleading desperately with Duo. "I don't know…I wouldn't know what to…"

"You will do just fine, Heero," the teacher reassured him with a warm smile that left Milliardo feeling a pang of something eerily close to jealousy fill his being. It was an intimate look. A look that only those who had shared more than just lesson notes would give each other. So had Keiko been right then? Had Heero and Duo actually been with each other? His fingers tightened around the small tube in his pocket again and he frowned. 

_Damn it._

With a tremulous smile, Heero gave a soft nod and reluctantly began to back away. Duo's eyes had said every thing his lips couldn't. He was proud that Heero had finally had the guts to admit the way he felt and that even though things were going to be difficult, they could pull through this…together. He stole a quick glance at the frowning blond and shrugged lightly. As long as Duo didn't fall into Milliardo's charms, things were already beginning to look up. He turned to face Relena, taking a deep breath to steady his racing nerves. He hated to admit that Duo and the other man were right. He had a lot of explaining to do and he fervently hoped that he would be able to convey his feelings without alienating Relena even further. As he got to the couch, he stood before her with his gaze lowered to the floor. He didn't even know where to begin. He could feel the older men's gazes on him and it made him feel even more conscious of his awkwardness.

"Hee…Heero?" came the soft whisper from the girl. He lifted his eyes and tried to muster up a smile to give to her. Fortunately, it seemed as if it wasn't necessary as she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and sobbed helplessly against his chest. He stared at the soft, brown-colored locks beneath his chin, feeling an immense emotion of guilt. And closing his eyes slowly, he wrapped his arms around her and allowed her tears of sorrow to echo within the large room.

__

Duo had quietly left the room as soon as Relena had fallen into Heero's arms. He didn't need to stay around for the conversation, since he was sure his presence there would have made the situation so much worse. 

He sank his hands into the pockets of his pants, absently kicking a stone on the ground as he walked through the mini-avenue of Sakura trees. A lot of the white and pink petals from the flowers had fallen to the ground and Duo stared at them in mute fascination. The steady rise and fall of some of the sweet-smelling petals on the ground, due to the breeze, cast a soothing hypnotic effect on him. 

_A world so beautiful filled with such darkness. I am darkness after all. With a heart that can be filled with hatred. Isn't that right, Wufei?_

_You've changed, Duo. You don't need to think of that anymore. You are a different person now._

_Am I really? I hit her today._

He stared at his hands as if seeing them for the first time. It had felt good. Yes, a sick feeling of pleasure at the sound of flesh against flesh had filled his being for a brief moment back then. It had been so long since he had gotten into a fight of any kind. Was that what this was? A need to lash out his frustrations with a need to inflict pain? Was that the only way he could ease the turmoil within him? 

_Then perhaps it is best you leave._

His hands trembled at the thought. Leave. That would solve everything, wouldn't it? He could just take up his things and disappear from sight and never have to deal with anyone else and their issues. 

_/I love you, Duo. Why won't you tell me anything?/_

He squeezed his eyes shut to block out the voice. That voice that made his heart want to bleed in a million places. That voice that he had sworn would never make him feel so weak. 

And then the thought of leaving or should that be running away…again.

_What am I, Wufei? You say you know all the answers, friend. Why don't you tell me now? What kind of man am I?_

"So, you are Heero's teacher. I won't lie and say I had been expecting someone different."

Duo didn't need to turn around to know who it was. He had sensed someone watching and following him for a while now. He closed his hand and smiled softly to himself.

_Yet another clown to join the fucking circus._

"Mr. Peacecraft," he greeted with a small nod, still not turning around to look at the long-haired blond. "An eventful morning, wouldn't you say?"

Milliardo's smile became a smirk of confidence as he walked closer to the older man. He stood beside Duo and refused to say anything for a while as they stared at the sparkling lake a few feet away. The sounds of several ducks quacking and the low hum of another lawn being mowed, coupled with the soft breeze that sent even more petals of Sakura to the ground, filled the welcome silence as each remained lost in his thoughts.

Suddenly, Milliardo said quietly. "In a world filled with darkness…where is my light?"

Duo gasped and turned his head sharply to stare at the smiling blond. "Where…where did you hear that?" he asked quickly, his heart beginning to pound with an emotion he had only felt in the presence of Heero. Only one person had said that sentence to him before. Only…_him…_

_Who was this man? What was Milliardo?_

But all he got was a smile that was nothing short of seductive as the blond moved closer to him. Duo could now see his reflection in the other's darkened blue depths and feeling like he was about to drown within them at any minute, he was stunned into silence at the husky words that were whispered into his ear.

"I have been waiting for you for so long, Duo. Let me…let me be your light…"

_David…_

And before the teacher could open his mouth to say anything, his lips were claimed in a desperate kiss. 

_The past continues to haunt us even though we plead for its disappearance…_


	15. Interlude 1: David's Story

**Author's Notes:** The next two chapters will deal with who this David person really is. It won't answer all the questions…yet. * insert evil grin* But it at least gives you an idea of what kind of a guy he is. And in this case…answer the question that has filled my inbox and on most reviews. * grins*. Special thanks again go to my wonderful beta, Zan. And of course, to all you wonderful folks and folkettes, who take the time to review and leave your thoughts on it. I wuv you all. Enjoy! ^_^

__

****

I know you think that I shouldn't still love you

I'll tell you that 

But if I didn't say it

Well, I'd still have felt it 

Where's the sense in that? 

I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder 

Or return to where we were 

                                                -Dido (White Flag)

****

**Chapter Sixteen:******

**Interlude: David's Story (1)******

The science of being a teacher comes from one's ability to break down the make-up of his or her students. They were like lab experiments - experiments that could make or break one's career. It was a delicate and highly sensitive job. A job where one ought to be careful in how he or she chooses to carry out the task to get the expected result. And what happens when the perfect catalyst is added? Boom. Magic happens. 

The young man with long, messy dark hair, that looked as if it needed a proper haircut, sat in front of Father Johansson with a sheepish grin on his face. He couldn't be any older than twenty and yet he looked so sure of himself. He didn't look like he came from these parts either. There was something about the young man's eyes that were a bit unsettling to the priest, but over the years he had come to learn one very important thing. Never to judge a book by its cover. Johansson gave a light snort and slipped his glasses on again. He picked up the resume and made a show of reading the rather sparse but impressive work history. 

_So, he has worked as an operative. When? When he was two years old? _

But the date-of-birth written on the birth certificate was not a lie or if it was, then it was a poorly done one. The man was clearly twenty-years of age. If memory served him correctly, working or even being a member of the nation's Special Operatives was a task that required a great amount of skill and a penchant for handling situations that would have made ordinary men quake in fear. Death was something that they had to deal with every other day. They were usually called off for duties to places so remote that one would need a microscope to pinpoint the exact locations on a map. Johansson had never really been a fan of war and its repercussions, but he could understand the need for it. Rival nations had begun small coup d'etat, assassinations and riots and the need to maintain the peace had been necessary. No, the war wasn't over yet, but they sure as hell could use all the men they could get to help in the fight against it. 

And this young man had been a part of such a group at the tender age of fifteen? 

That was a bit unnerving. 

"I know I look a bit young…okay, so I am young, but I'm more than qualified for the job, sir…I mean Father…" 

Johansson raised a hand to silence the blubbering man as he lowered the paper to pin intense gray eyes on him. He would have to choose his words carefully. 

"I have no doubt that you are more than qualified for the job, Mr…." He glanced at the paper, "Elroy. But we are talking about children here. Children who come from bad homes, Mr. Elroy. Children who need guidance and counseling. Children who need love and support from…" 

A thin smile spread across his handsome face. "_Normal_ people, Father?" 

Johansson cursed inwardly and promptly begged the Lord for forgiveness. He hadn't wanted to make it that obvious, but it was clear that this man was too sharp for his own good. 

_Hmm…he was an operative after all. Part of the requirements._

"Mr. Elroy," he began quietly. It was a tone he used for students who had been caught misbehaving. It was the tough-love voice and David could recognize it from a mile away. But he kept quiet and allowed the priest to talk. There really was no point in arguing with authority right now. 

"Mr. Elroy, I hope you know that I only do this for the school's best interest." He stopped and peered carefully at the silent man, wondering if his words were sinking in. The younger man had a rather disconcerting blank look on his features and Johansson attributed it to his years of training. He could feel a light sheen of sweat break out on his brow as he tried to hold the dark gaze before him. He couldn't allow this man to faze him that easily.

"St. Gabriel's is a school dedicated to the up keep of this society. I need not tell you what kind of a society this is…" 

David's smile became a bit more genuine as he nodded quickly. "Yes, sir…father. I read about this place and that was why I decided to come here. Everyone knows the deplorable conditions of the Southern mainland and I wanted to come here to do all I can to help out. I know I can only be a teacher, but if my teachings can be of any contribution to the children's upbringing…then, that's all that matters to me." 

_What is he smiling about? He sounds as if he thinks he's the Messiah. Come to rescue the school now, have you? _

Johansson took off his glasses and rose to his feet. He placed his hands behind his back and paced the large office in slow but steady strides. Stopping before the large crucifix of the Lord, he closed his eyes and gave a soft nod. 

"I applaud your efforts to help out in the cause for world reformation, Mr. Elroy, but you see…we are talking about an entirely different world here. Tell me, Mr. Elroy," he continued conversationally, his eyes still closed. "When did you return from the _battlefields,_ so to speak?" 

David's hands, which had been clasped on his lap, tightened as he stared blindly at the picture of Mary and her son that had been placed reverently on the priest's large desk. 

"Mr. Elroy…"

"I returned about six months ago…sir…Father," he finally replied in a tight voice. Why was he going to talk about this now? He didn't want to rehash the past. The doctor at the base had told him that getting a job now would be a good way to block the memories. Why was Father 

Johansson going this far? "But, I really do not see the need for…" 

"Six months ago, hmm?" Johansson interrupted quietly. "Six months is hardly enough time to recuperate from the traumas of such a war, is it now, Mr. Elroy?" 

David's glare, which he made no attempt to hide, was now focused on the tall man in the black robe. His fingernails were now digging red grooves into the palm of his hand as he tried to control himself. It wouldn't do to get angry now. He needed this job. He needed to work. Anything to get rid of the nightmares. 

"I went through three months of counseling at the base before being released, Father," he explained in a voice that was surprisingly devoid of the anger he was beginning to feel. "I might have been through a war, but I am sure I can handle troublesome children quite easily, sir. I will not…beat them or scold them unnecessarily, if that is what you fear. I think I am sane enough to know the difference between merciful punishment and outright brutality." And beneath his breath he finished softly. "Believe me, I have seen brutality." 

Johansson opened up his eyes. It would be so easy to say 'yes' and give in to this man. There was no doubt that teachers were needed in the school. More and more parents were beginning to send in their children due to the new 'Free-Schooling-For-The-Underprivileged Act' that had been signed a few months ago. It had been a big brouhaha back then and Johansson and his staff of a meager twenty nuns and ten priests had been overwhelmed by the influx of new students. Unfortunately, the merciful act by the government had only done more to bring in children from both ends of the spectrum. There were, of course, the diamonds within the rough – excellent students that excelled in everything they did. And then the rough – which was approximately eighty percent of the school, who were nothing but problem kids with a penchant for driving their teachers insane. 

So maybe, they did need someone like a David Elroy in their school. Perhaps he could be the one to whip them into shape. 

_/I know the difference between merciful punishment and outright brutality…/_

_Do you really? I wonder, Mr. Elroy. _

A light knock on the door broke the tense silence. 

"Enter." 

The large solid oak door slowly creaked open and a young priest quietly stepped in. He gave a quick bow of acknowledgement to David, before reaching for the outstretched hand of Father Johansson to place a kiss of respect on it. 

"What is it, Father Malfoy?" 

"Please, Father," the priest began in an apologetic tone as if he was to blame for what was to be said. "It's the students of Class 3-A again. They were supposed to be doing a chemistry lab experiment and…. well…" 

Johansson groaned at what was obviously coming next. He idly wondered if the Secretary of Education was at home right now to receive his incoming call. 

"Let me guess," David interrupted with a knowing smile. "They set the lab on fire, right?" 

Malfoy, a member of the St. Gabriel's staff for six years come next month, turned relief-filled eyes to the visitor. At least someone understood the troubles he was going through. "Yes, they did, sir," he said with a small smile, although it was quickly wiped off by Johansson's sharp words. 

"How bad is the damage?" He was already making his way towards the coat stand to pick up his stole. Raising it to his lips, he muttered the traditional words of prayer… 

_Give me anew, O Lord, the stole of immortality, which I have lost by the prevarication of the sin of our first parents; and although I am unworthy to approach the holy mysteries, may I yet merit eternal joy_

…before placing it around his neck. David watched all of this with acute fascination. The world of Priests and the Church in general was something that was quite intriguing to the young man. 

Malfoy looked as if he suddenly didn't want to be in the room, but he replied quietly nonetheless. 

"We were able to put the fire out just in time before it could get any…" 

"Just answer the question, Father Malfoy," Johansson cut in calmly, although the other two men could tell that he was far from that underneath. 

"The entire lab will need to be renovated, Father," came the muffled answer as Malfoy gave a bow while saying this. 

Johansson remained silent for a long time, his brows furrowed in thought as he tapped his fingers against his thigh gently. Suddenly, he asked curtly. "Are you a religious man, Mr. Elroy?" 

David, a bit stunned at the sudden interrogation, shook his head quickly. "No…but I do know all about God and…" 

"Then you had better become one fast, my good man," the priest cut in with a grim smile. 

"Because you are going to need a lot of prayers to get through this school year." 

And that was how David Elroy got the job. 

__ 

He keeps to himself, the neighbors often said. He doesn't talk much, although he likes to smile and wave at others. He doesn't cause any trouble. Yeah, he might look like a Northerner, but he was alright. As long as he didn't bring any trouble, they could deal with him. However, many didn't understand the young man's rather eccentric quirk. It wasn't anything that bad, but it was enough to get them talking amongst themselves. 

Maybe he's lonely, they would say. 

Or maybe he just likes them, that's all. Where was the crime in that? 

And besides, whose business was it anyway? 

No, just as long as he didn't cause any trouble, they were more than fine with him. 

Maybe all Northerners were crazy like that. 

"Here ya go, David. Another shipment of books just came in last night and I brought out the best of the best for ya." 

David stuck the entire apple he had been chewing into his mouth and grinned around it, causing the bookkeeper to burst out laughing at the rather ridiculous sight he made. He pushed the large brown box filled with Classics towards the eager young man and sat down to watch his reaction. 

It never failed to amaze him how much David enjoyed books. Ever since the young man had moved into the neighborhood, he had made this small book store his second home. He was sure that this man had read every book on his shelf already and it was becoming rather hard to keep up with his demands. But then again, he wasn't complaining. He had been in this business for over forty years and not once had he ever felt so much pride and joy in sharing his passion for reading with another person. 

This David was a pretty damn good kid. 

"Holy shit," came the soft gasp of awe, as David threw the core of the fruit into a nearby trashcan. He cradled the hardbound book like a newborn baby, lean fingers caressing it reverently. "James Elroy. _The Big Nowhere_. My God….how much did you pay for this stuff, Shuman?" 

"Not much. The guy at the plant said he was about to throw the damn stuff out anyway, so I figured what the hell, eh?" he chuckled and had the grace to blush a little at the look of pure gratitude on the younger man's face. "Ah hell, don't gimme that look. You've been a loyal customer now and it's the least I could do. So…take it and go on home now." 

"But I have to pay…" 

"Take ya money, kid. You've paid me plenty by showing up here and making me feel as if I ain't doing such a bad job of being a bookseller," he nodded with a small wistful sigh. "I don't think this shop would have continued if ya hadn't shown up, Davey. I owe ya more than one measly book, that's for sure." 

The teacher hugged the book to his chest and rose to his feet. He did not want to embarrass them both by hugging the older man, so he settled for a warm smile instead. "I can't thank you enough for this, Shuman. I…" 

The old man shooed him away with a wave of his hand. "Run off now, kid before I make ya dust out the back for me. Hmmm…that might not be such a good idea as ya like the back, don't ya?" 

This made them both laugh at the inside joke. The last time David had volunteered to help Shuman clean up the small but well-stocked bookstore, he had spent the entire evening stuck in the backroom reading his heart out. Time had flown by and if Shuman hadn't come back to check one last time, he would have ended up locking David in the shop that night. 

The dull chime from St. Gabriel's startled him out of his reverie. "Shit! I forgot it was my turn to welcome back the kids from evening Mass. Gotta fly, Shuman." He placed the book back into his box of treasures and lifted it up with a small grunt. And managing a one-fingered wave to the grinning old man, he made his way out of the store and into the relatively busy streets. Luckily, his home wasn't too far away from the bookstore and he could make it there and still have time to catch up with the bus at the church. 

He had been working at St. Gabriel's for about five months now and so far things hadn't really gotten too bad for him. Yes, the students he had been assigned (surprise, surprise Room 3-A) had doubted and given him problems from the get-go. Dealing with petulant and wild teens, who had no care for authority had almost driven him to the brink of despair. But he knew he was being tested and besides, he had wanted the job badly, hadn't he? And although Father Johansson had given him free reign to do what he wanted, there was no doubt that he was being watched like a hawk. 

It could be nerve wracking at times. 

"Hi, Mrs. Bickers," he greeted with a wide grin. The old lady that lived on the lower floor of the apartment building smiled back at him. David was sure she couldn't even remember his name, but it didn't matter, though. It was nice to be living among _real_ people again. Conditioning oneself to be immune to human emotions for almost five years was enough to do some things to one's psyche. But David was glad that he had turned out alright. He knew of other comrades who had gone insane or suicidal due to the traumas faced during the wars. But counseling and now this job had gotten him right back on track. Even the nightmares weren't so bad anymore. 

He reached the fifth floor and made his way towards his room only to find himself suddenly being pushed against the wall so hard that his eyes watered in pain. He held the box tighter against his chest and tried to convince himself that he wasn't about to be bullied again. Fat fucking chance. 

"Whatcha gat there, Davey?" came the low guttural voice. "Geez…more books. Man, you are such a freaking nerd." The box was shoved to the ground and David watched in growing anger as his precious items were kicked around. He glared at the multi-colored haired man before him and biting back the venomous words that threatened to spill from his lips, he fell to the floor and began to pick them up quickly. 

"What's the matter, Davey, _cupcake_? Don't ya like to see your books being read!" The man kicked James Elroy's book down the long flight of stairs, causing David to cry out in pure fury. Any other book but that one! He had waited months for it and now this! 

Completely forgetting the promise to his counselor about not getting violent, he drew back his fist, ready to punch the smug smile off the ugly bastard's face, when a group of five boys or so came running up the stairs and right through them. David barely had time to step out of the way as the children's movements forced him against the wall again. He struggled to steady himself, but felt something hard pressed against his chest. His defenses rose, and in an attempt to stop his new attacker, he reached out to push the thing away, only to blink at what met his gaze

It was his book. The James Elroy book. 

_What the…?_

He turned to catch a glimpse of the person that had given it back to him, but all he could make out from the boys who were now running up the stairs was that one seemed to have really long hair done in a braid. As he stared, the boy in question spun around quickly and gave him a smile, before he disappeared around the corner and out of sight. It had been brief, but for that one split second, David had felt an electric jolt so strong that it had almost sent him to his knees. 

_Who is he?_

A sound on his left had him spinning around quickly, more than ready to give someone a piece of his mind, but it was only the sound of Mr. Jackson throwing out an empty waste bin. He gave a small sigh of relief, unaware that he had been holding his breath for so long. Fuck face had left, it seemed, and David had even more reason to thank the boisterous boys for breaking up the impending fight. He bent down to pick up his books again and as he caressed the hardbound book gently, he thought of the mysterious boy that had helped him. 

__ 

Two boring and uneventful weeks went by and before long, it was almost time to prepare the kids for finals. But today was a Sunday and on Sundays, David had nothing better to do than to spend the day at the local park and possibly read a book or two. He eyed his selections for the day as he shrugged into his t-shirt. He had already begun reading 'The Big Nowhere', but he figured he would take something lighter to read along the way. He hummed softly to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair. His apartment was already small, but with the number of books he had accumulated during his short stay, there was barely any room for anyone to stand. Stepping over a pile of Shakespeare's works… 

_I have really got to get me some more boxes… _

…David eyed his reflection in the small mirror above his bed. He was a twenty-year-old who had no girlfriend or any kind of social life. Man, how pathetic was he? It wasn't as if he hadn't gotten looks from some of the girls around the neighborhood, but he was too damn shy and always felt awkward in their presence. He always felt as if he could never find the right words to say and so had taken to staying completely away in the end. His 'molester' was Mikey. Mikey was a drug junkie who lived on the top floor of the building (thank goodness) but it still didn't stop him from seeking David out at every opportunity he got. To Mikey, he was a pretty boy that needed to be sent back to his faggot base in Shitsville to get laid pretty hard. David wasn't really bothered by the gay jokes. He wasn't exactly a virgin in that sense. He, after all, had spent his 'learning' years on a military base filled with guys. He just didn't appreciate people rubbing it in his face all the time. 

_What I need is a girlfriend,_ he thought with a firm nod as he slipped into his boots. "I need a girl and then I will be back to a hundred percent." At least he hoped he would. 

He eyed the James Elroy book and the image of the boy came to his mind again. He couldn't help it. Each time he looked at the damned book, he would also see that long braid and that smile. What the fuck was wrong with him? The boy couldn't be any older than ten…twelve tops and yet… 

_Fucking pervert. One of the sick tendencies that the war leaves you with, eh, David? Now you are going to lust after a boy who isn't even legal. Way to go, man._

He cursed and got to his feet. His hands reached for the book and he quickly tucked it within his jacket. He hadn't seen the boy since that incident and maybe it was for the best. 

__ 

It wasn't really visible – the line of divide that is – but it was there alright. Just take one step out of Lilburn Street and you were smack dab in the middle of Richville. Of course, a main highway was the dividing line, but who counted that? David crossed the pedestrian bridge quickly, hoping that the policemen who patrolled the area wouldn't notice how 'different' he looked. He had worn something decent (jeans and a clean t-shirt). He hoped it would be good enough to fool them into thinking he was a member of their society. 

What a joke. Segregation everywhere. 

He eyed the expensive looking shops and the expensive looking cars. Hell!---even the air smelled expensive. Slowly shaking his head in a mixture of awe and mild disgust he made his way towards the small but breathtaking Peacecraft Park. It was his favorite reading spot besides Shuman's shop and his apartment. It was quiet, peaceful and quite a distance from the main roads he had come from. Sitting beneath a large maple tree, he leaned against its trunk and stretched out his legs with a content sigh. He could imagine being rich and wealthy. To be honest, he had quite a vivid imagination and could see himself being rich and wealthy with a dozen and a half maids and servants all waiting on him hand and foot.

_Dream on… _

He opened up his eyes and pulled out his book, before muttering beneath his breath. "Darkness and light. Light and darkness. In this world of darkness…where is my light?" 

"Are you crazy, sir?" 

He sat upright in surprise, eyes widening in shock as he realized that someone was actually standing next to him. He slowly took in the tailor-creased black pants and the simple white dress shirt in silent awe. Rather expensive stuff, but the sight of the pink-colored lollipop in the person's left hand had him doing a double take. 

It was a girl. A girl with really long blonde hair that fell to her waist. Her blue eyes were staring at him with interest and as David watched, she stuck the lollipop back into her mouth and sucked on it…hard. 

He felt something stir and he cursed inwardly. Was he crazy? He probably was. 

"Are you deaf, sir?" 

At least she was polite enough to call him sir after each insult. He smiled warmly and shook his head. "No, young lady. I am not crazy or deaf." 

He noticed that the girl had raised a brow in surprise for a moment, before she burst into giggles. 

Man, but she was very pretty. He wondered who her parents were. 

"I am not a girl." 

David did another double take. She was kidding, right? 

The boy smirked. "I would love to prove it to you, but I'm afraid that Miss. Sarah would not approve of me being naked in public." 

David was embarrassed to find himself blushing at the comment and he still wasn't sure of what to say, but the boy wasn't done yet. "You were quoting something. It sounded very sad. What was that?" 

"How long have you been standing here?" the teacher asked a bit defensively. He had been so engrossed in his daydreams that he had failed to notice another presence. Damn, his defenses were slipping badly. 

The blonde grinned and darted out a tongue to lick the candy slowly. David could have sworn that the boy was doing this on purpose. 

"Long enough," came the vague reply. "So? What were you mumbling about?" 

"Life." 

"And what about life?" 

"Life isn't always what it seems." 

"Is life cruel?" 

"Very cruel." 

"Is it filled with darkness?" 

"The hate that fills our hearts makes it reek with darkness." 

"Is that why you say you need your light?" 

David smiled softly. "Yeah…yeah, you could say that." 

The boy stuck the lollipop back into his mouth and remained immobile for a few minutes. David wondered what he was thinking. He sure as hell hadn't had this sort of conversation with a… 

"How old are you?" he asked quickly. 

"Twelve….and you?" 

"Twenty." 

"Are you a pervert?" 

David choked in surprise and shook his head rapidly. "No, no, no. I am not…" 

"Sarah says that perverts are everywhere." 

David thought that Sarah needed to be shot. 

"Sarah says that _you _might be a pervert." 

"…"

He scratched his head and chuckled. "Oh? And how would Sarah know that?" 

The boy shrugged as if the conversation was getting too boring for him. "She's an old hag. Anyway, she doesn't let me have any fun." And then suddenly, he blurted out quickly, "I wish I could go to the other side." 

David had a good idea of what the blond meant. "Why do you want to go to the other side?" 

The boy sucked harder on his lollipop before smiling brightly. "Why, to look for my light as well!" 

"Milliardo! Milliardo, come here! It's time to go home!" 

"Oops! That's Sarah. I have to go now." The boy spun on his heels and was about to make his way towards the plump female that had bellowed his name, when he stopped and turned back again. "What's your name, sir?" 

Still feeling pole-axed from the boy's earlier reply, David could only mutter out weakly. "David…David Elroy." 

Milliardo gave a curt nod and another breathtaking smile. "I will be looking out for you, Mr. Elroy! I hope you find your light!" 

And with those words of departure, the blond ran towards the safety of his home, while the teacher was left alone with his bewildered thoughts. 


	16. Interlude 2: When David Met Duo

**Author's Notes: **

Hmm…I got an interesting email from someone (name withheld) who asked me why I am putting so much emphasis on some OC. Isn't this supposed to be a story about the GW boys? The answer to that is YES. It is a story about the GW boys set up in an AU (Of course that is no excuse for writing crappy stories saying that they are AU…anyways, I digress ^^). The title of the story is 'The Tutor' and as many of you can see, there are actually two of them in this. The main character in this story is Duo. This story is about his life basically, everything else is a bonus. To understand where Duo is coming from…he needs a solid backstory. Using OC s for me is the only way to achieve this without alienating the readers. I try not to over do it though, but there it is. If David's Interlude upsets you, then by all means, skip the two chapters and hop on over to the main ones. Again, there is a reason behind all of this and I hope that the these two insights on David and Duo's past relationship can bring it more to light. 

On the other hand, thank you all so much for the general comments about the previous chapter. I am glad that most of you understood the need for it. And I am humongously flattered that you would think the story deserves to be a best seller, Crescent. ^^ Thank you all so much again! ^_^

__

Breathe life into this feeble heart  
Lift this mortal veil of fear  
Take these crumbled hopes, etched with tears  
We'll rise above these earthly cares  
Cast your eyes on the ocean  
Cast your soul to the sea  
When the dark night seems endless  
Please remember me...

                                    - Loreena McKennit (Dante's Prayer)

**When David Met Duo:**

And now there were two.

Two boys that had his mind all in one jumbled mass of confusion. 

One light. One dark. One rich. One poor. Milliardo. Mystery boy.

Milliardo who? That was the question. He could very well do research on the school computers to find out who he was, but why bother? It was none of his concern. His plans for today were to take the short cut home after school and crash for the rest of the day. It wasn't even lunchtime and he was ready to call it quits. He yawned wearily and continued the lonesome walk down the school hallway. He had a meeting with Father Chancy in the teacher's room in ten minutes and he was not looking forward to it at all. He took a quick and almost absentminded glance out the window. He noticed a delivery truck in the grounds and gave another small yawn. As he turned his head away, a flash of something familiar had him stopping in his tracks and spinning around quickly.

The braid. It was the boy! The boy on the stairs the other day and…

_What the fuck?!_

It looked as if an older man was chasing him with a _knife?_ What the hell was going on here? He watched the events unfold as if in slow motion. The boy was now running towards the west wing of the large school building. David knew he would have to run pretty damn fast to catch up to them. Whatever was about to happen, didn't look good. Without giving it a second thought, he began to run towards the lower floors. He barely gave any of the other teachers a glance, as all he could see in his mind was the blood he had noticed on the knife the man held. 

Please be alright. Please be alright, kid! 

As he reached the right floor, a piercing scream heralded his arrival. The boy seemed frozen against the wall as his lungs expanded with the effort of his cry. There was a dead body on the floor from which blood now stained the marble floor with its thick redness. 

"I'll kill youse…" the man was saying. David could see that he was the one bleeding. Obviously, the boy must have been the one to stab him. "Fucking pain in the…aaaargh!"

In his quest to reach the boy, the man had barely paid attention to the other burly men that crept up behind him. Although he struggled fruitlessly upon contact, he was quickly thrown to the ground and subdued. By this time several teachers and some students had made their way towards the scene. Some screamed in fright at the sickening sight of blood that had been spilled.

And as for the boy, he was so overwhelmed by the experience that he promptly passed out…in the arms of the teacher.

__

"Will he be alright?"

"He is resting now, Mr. Elroy. It would be best if you just wait for him out here, okay?"

"Ah…okay, sure."

The nurse watched him make his way towards the window with a light shake of her head. She had never seen a teacher so concerned about someone who wasn't even his student. David had refused to leave the waiting room ever since the boy had been brought in. He had fussed like a mother hen, almost driving the nurses insane with his persistent questions. When asked if he was related to the boy in anyway, David had looked blank and had shaken his head in denial. No, he had never met the boy personally, just a glance. 

Uh huh.

He leaned his head against the cool glass and closed his eyes. He really couldn't understand it himself. Why was he so worried about this kid? It wasn't as if he had done anything extraordinary for him. He had just picked up a book that had fallen down the stairs, that's all. Right? No, it had to be more than that. The boy could have easily taken the book and sold it to make a quick buck on the street, but he had given it back instead. He hadn't even asked David for money or any sort of reward for what he had done. So, what was it about the kid? He stared at his hands. They had lifted the boy once he had passed out. He had felt too damn light. When was the last time he had eaten any real food?

The sound of the door creaking open had him almost running back to the receptionist desk. The nurse didn't even allow him to speak, before motioning for him to go inside. "He's all yours now, Mr. Elroy. But please try not to aggravate him, okay?"

_Trust me, I know all about aggravation_, David thought as he began to open up the door carefully. If his instincts were correct, he was sure that the boy would be feeling hurt and angry right about now. He didn't dare walk into the room too quickly. Who knew what lay in store for him?

Sure enough the boy was wide-awake – wide-awake and ready to kill him from the look of things. There was a wild, almost maniacal look in those amethyst depths and a chair was raised high above his head ready to send it flying in David's direction at any moment.

"Ah, I see you are awake." Which was the fucking understatement of the century. 

Given the panicked look on the boy's face, David did the only thing he could do for now. He smiled. A smile of warmth and understanding. A smile that said that everything was going to be alright. 

_Trust me_, he pleaded with his eyes. _Let me help you._

And as he wrapped his arms around the trembling and crying boy, David knew that their fates were already destined to be.

__

The boy eyed the book warily and then lifted his eyes to stare at the smiling man on the chair beside his bed. 

"What's this?" he asked carefully. 

"That's a book," David teased with a grin before wiping it off as he noticed the irritated look that flickered in the boy's eyes. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Actually, that is a book about life and death and how one can deal with such things."

The boy raised a brow in skepticism and shook his head. "I have already read this one. It's 'A Tale Of Two Cities' by Charles Dickens and I highly doubt its about life and death. Sure the value of life and the horrors of death are pointed out, but I think it's more about freedom. The freedom of one's soul to fight for what he or she believes in. Fighting for your rights could also be considered a predominant theme."

David nodded slowly, trying not to gape too hard at how the boy looked as he had spoken. He was still stuck in bed, but the familiar braid had been undone and his long hair now framed his (beautiful) face. In his mind, David saw the blond in the very same spot and he shook his head quickly. What was it with boys and their long hair? Was that the latest thing these days? David seemed to have forgotten that his hair wasn't exactly short either. But it was always in a ponytail and he had the tendency to forget just how long it was.

And for this kid to sound so knowledgeable, he didn't deserve to live in the slums. Come to think of it, David couldn't remember ever seeing him in the school either. 

"Do you attend any school around here?" he asked quietly. "You sound like you know what you are saying."

The boy shrugged and thumbed through the pages of the book without saying anything. David could make out the faint scars across his neck and he knew without a doubt that the boy had probably been held in a chokehold more than once. David's sharp eyes also caught sight of faint scars across the boy's upper arms and wrists. More signs of abuse. Fuck! What else had the kid gone through?

"Don't you go to school?"

No answer.

David sighed softly and slowly got to his feet. "Okay, since you don't feel like talking today…are you at least going to tell me your name? You know mine and I have been coming here for the past few days to visit. So…"

"You whine too much," came the exasperated reply as the boy fell back against the pillows to stare at the older man with a wary look. "If you are so desperate to know my name, then it's Duo, okay?"

"Duo? As in D-u-o, Duo?"

Was this guy for real? Duo shook his head with a low groan and closed his eyes. "Yeah, it's spelled that way. And could you get me a better book tomorrow? Something a bit… funny?"

David grinned and gave a nod. "I will do so. Oh and before I forget…"

"What?"

The teacher lowered his voice, not really sure why he was doing so. "The trial for your guardian is beginning tomorrow. They will need you to be a witness on the stand." 

"Oh."

David watched the boy shrug carelessly and he felt his heart sink a little. He didn't know what kind of reaction he had been hoping for but it certainly hadn't been this one. Obviously, Duo didn't want to talk anymore and even though he had only been with the boy for just a short period of time, he could now read his body language quite well. 

"You want me to get you something to eat, Duo? I could just go buy us some burgers. I bet you are sick of the hospital food, right?"

When the boy still refused to answer him, David smiled softly. "Fine. I'll be right back with the food." He began to make his way out of the room only to have an amused voice stop him in his tracks.

"You might want to take this if you're going to buy something, Mr. Elroy."

David blinked dumbly at the small wallet in the boy's hand, before patting his pockets quickly. No fucking way. When had he…?

Duo opened up his eyes as a smile came to his lips. It wasn't a very pleasant one and it didn't quite reach his eyes either. David could see the maturity, cunning and deviousness behind those wide amethyst depths and it sent a chill of fear down his spine. He wasn't dealing with any ordinary kid that was for sure. He reached for his wallet and smiled back weakly.

"Good one, Duo. Really, really good one."

The boy shrugged as if to say it was something that happened every other day. And turning on his side, he pulled the blankets over himself and promptly dismissed the older man without saying another word. 

__

_He's a fucking criminal_, David thought as he paid for the fast food. Well, that shouldn't have really been surprising. The damn streets were filled with kids that stole on a daily basis. But it was the way his wallet had been taken that had David bristling. He thought that his stealth skills had been second to none during his days as an operative, but this was ridiculous. How could he have been sitting right there and not notice that something was amiss? When had Duo moved? _How_ had he moved? When had he…?

"Oi…you're spilling ketchup all over the place, man."

"Eh? Oh, sorry…" he reached for a fistful of napkins and began to wipe up the mess quickly. Thinking of Duo and all his problems was really beginning to bug the teacher in more ways than one. For the past five days, he had been a constant at Duo's side (after classes of course). After the first day of tears and pity, the boy had spent the next two days sleeping like a corpse. But David had stayed anyway. He had found himself reading softly to Duo's sleeping form, whether the boy responded to his words or not. When Duo finally regained consciousness, he had begun to act differently. The boy rarely smiled and when he did, it was either with wariness or indifference. David hadn't wanted to interrogate Duo from the start. He wanted to establish a friendship and ease the boy's mind. Things weren't looking so good right now, but David was sure he was going to break through very soon. 

There were the books for one thing. Duo had taken to the books he always brought in with interest. At first it had just been polite curiosity, but he had slowly amazed David with his knowledge of the more contemporary literary works around. Just when had Duo found the time to read books? If he could hang out with hoodlums, then where would he find a suitable place to read? Who gave him access to books? Of course there was the library. Duo could have spent hours there, so that was understandable. But something still didn't add up. And with the upcoming trial, things could get out of hand pretty soon. He realized that if Griffith was found guilty, Duo might end up being sent to some kind of foster home for teens. 

He froze in mid-stride and bit his lower lip in thought. The idea of Duo living in such pitiable conditions was something that did not sit too well with him. He couldn't just sit back and allow such a talented boy to be taken away from society like that. Stealing put aside, Duo was the kind of person, if taught properly, who could turn out to be a useful member of society. 

That's it!

He would take Duo in and become his new guardian! It was absolutely foolproof. He had proven that he could deal with petulant children and all he was doing was providing shelter for a boy who wouldn't have any. He would have to convince the judges that he would be able to handle it though. But that would mean getting a new apartment and buying new clothes for Duo and…

_What the hell am I thinking? It's not as if the kid has agreed to let me take care of him! Stop daydreaming!_

But still, it couldn't hurt to try. And with a firm nod of resolution, David decided to take the plunge into 'parenthood'.

__

Why was this man being so nice to him? He had stolen his wallet and could do it a million times over and yet he just kept coming back every single day to talk to him. Was he insane? Didn't he have anything better to do? He sighed and sipped the ice-cold soda through the straw, carefully watching the man who was currently reading some book called 'Staircase to Hell' to him. It was a pretty damn funny book, now that Duo thought of it, but his mind was still swirling with the events of the past twelve hours and David's reading was the furthest thing from his mind. 

He was still stuck in the school's hospital, since he really had no other place to go. He had met that scary Father Johansson guy and he had allowed Duo to stay - on the grounds that he behaved himself. The boy had overheard conversations between David and Johansson outside his doorway at times. It seemed like the Father wanted to kick him out, but as usual the damn teacher would always butt in and plead for his sake. 

Duo wanted to run away, but he was scared. The image of Griffith's murderous features still haunted him at night and the thought of going back to their ramshackle basement of a home was more than he could bear. He didn't want to tell David any of this, but he had been tempted. Oh yes, he had been tempted on many occasions to just spill every damn thing that had happened to him in his life. He watched David carefully and tried to really 'see' him. The teacher didn't look like he came from the surrounding area and he was mighty young too – about Leftie's age. Duo took in the long black hair that was tied back in a ponytail. He wondered why the guy even bothered because the front of his hair looked like someone had run a lawn mower over it. It lay in sharp spikes and unruly bangs and Duo felt the need to look for a comb and do something about it. 

He slurped and burped, earning a stern look from the teacher. He couldn't help smiling a little. David could act like a damn baby sometimes, but there were times when he could act like a big brother and just…talk to him. He felt something constrict lock in his throat and he took a deep breath. He couldn't start crying now. What was the point? David was just being nice to save his hide. Once this whole trial thing was over, he was going to be sent back to the basement or god forbid, the House, and then his life would be over. 

Knowing full well that Griffith was locked up in jail right now still didn't ease the fear in his young mind. Duo still had visions of coming in contact with the older man and this time around, there would be nowhere to hide. 

"Da…David?" 

The teacher stopped his reading, lifting his gaze in surprise at the soft call. He felt something ache in his chest as he noticed the vulnerable expression on Duo's face. Gone was the hard mask that had been in place for the past few days. Gone was the cold smile that had always held little to no emotion in its wake. Instead a young boy of only thirteen sat in the small bed, looking even smaller and paler than he should have. His hair was done in its customary braid, and he was now dressed in a new pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that David had bought for him yesterday. 

"What is it, Duo?" he asked softly. _Maybe he's about to open up to me now_, the teacher thought with faint hope. _Maybe…_

The boy lowered his lashes and looked even more vulnerable - if that were possible. And in a small voice, he asked softly, "what…what will happen to me when this is all over? Where do you think they'll send me?"

David closed the book slowly and thought of a way to say the words without causing the boy even more pain or aggravation. And sparing Duo a pitying smile, he stared deeply into the worried amethyst depths and spoke carefully.

"I don't know, Duo. I honestly do not know what the judge will say. I know for a fact that Griffith will be put in jail for a long time, he did murder someone after all – let alone all the cases for child abuse he must have put you through…"

"Will they take me to the shrink house?" Duo interrupted quickly. There was a panicked look in his eyes now. "Please don't let them take me to the shrink house. Anywhere but there!"

David was stunned at the vehemence of the boy's words and before he could open up his mouth to say any thing else, Duo flung himself into his arms and was holding him in an embrace so tight, he swore he would be unable to breathe. 

"Duo…" he tried to say, but Duo's feverish words caused his thoughts to falter.

"Please…" came the harshly whispered words. "Please don't let them take me away, David. Please…"

Oh, Duo… 

And wrapping his arms tightly around the trembling form, David Elroy swore to protect the young boy even if it meant giving up his life.

__

Surprisingly, the trial had gone quite quickly and even though Duo had looked calm and collected on the witness stand, no one would have guessed that it was the presence of the handsome teacher in the audience that had helped him through it all. Griffith had been found guilty of murder in the first degree and had been sentenced to life imprisonment with no chance for parole. Duo had also had a 'talk' with the prosecuting lawyers and they had come to a reluctant decision not to bring the possible abuse charges forward. If that had been made public, there was no doubt that Duo would have been sent through a series of counselors and even made to stay at the House.

And that was something the teenager wanted to avoid at all cost. 

The paperwork for the legalization of David becoming Duo's new guardian went by quite quickly as well. Whether it was due to the authorities needing to reduce the number of children on the streets or just to get rid of Duo in general, David was more than happy that he was able to take care of the boy on his own.

What made the small victory even sweeter was the genuine smile of gratitude that Duo had given him after the final paper had been signed. 

"So, how does it feel to be free…sort of?" David asked around a spoonful of chocolate sundae as he watched the way the boy's eyes seemed to sparkle with pleasure. They were sitting outside a local ice cream shop and were about to head off to Duo's old home to pick up some of his personal items. Although it was going to be a rather daunting task for the young boy, David had sworn to be by his side throughout the entire ordeal. 

Duo shrugged and scooped up the last drop of his sundae from the side of his glass. "I dunno. I guess I have always been free, but I think I will be able to go back home without worrying about Griffith, right?"

David nodded with a wide grin. "That's right. Griffith is in a place where he rightfully belongs. Oops…you've got…" He made a flickering motion in the air beside his nose. 

Duo blinked in confusion. "What? What is it?"

Laughing softly at how bemused his new ward looked, David picked up his napkin and leaned across the small table to wipe off a trail of chocolate that had somehow ended up on Duo's nose. The soft motions caused Duo to giggle and before long they were both laughing out loud causing the other customers to look at them in bewilderment. 

Duo's laughter.

It was wild and yet music to David's ears. A genuine sound of pleasure. A laughter that was free from worries and suffering. He had finally made Duo laugh and to David…that was all that mattered.

__

_Time flies when you are having so much fun…_

__

He leaned against the wall with a light grunt and marked off the position above his head. Pulling away quickly, he eyed the latest marking. He had gained an extra inch in the past week. 

Double cool!

Tucking the black pen within his pocket, he quickly washed his face in the sink and made his way out of the bathroom and into the small kitchen. He noticed the small card on their dining room table and picking it up, he mouthed the words written on it with a small smile spreading across his handsome features.

_'Happy 15th Birthday, kiddo. Love, David.'_

He turned the card over. 

'PS: Your present is in the fridge. Have fun.'

"I most definitely will," the boy said with a wide grin as he opened said fridge to pull out the small blue box topped with a white bow. Even before opening it, he knew what it was. They had gone shopping (more like sightseeing) along the mainland district last weekend and Duo had stopped in front of the Chocolate Shop with the name L'Fleur written in bright fluorescent cursive on its awning. The variety of sinful chocolate treats had them both salivating shamelessly. It was obvious that Duo wanted a taste of what they had to offer, but the boy had said nothing and instead opted to move on to the next shop. David had noticed it seemed. 

He opened up the box slowly and…

"YO, D!! HURRY UP ALREADY!"

He growled and shouted back in irritation, "I'M COMING! KEEP IT DOWN, WILL YA?"

Muttering at the lack of tact his friends had, Duo resumed his careful unraveling of the treat. Thoughts of savoring its delicious taste were shattered yet again as the loud yell from the boy beneath the window reached his ears again.

"WHAT THE FUCK'S KEEPING YA?! WE'RE LATE, ASSHOLE!"

He gritted his teeth and stomped towards the window. Sticking his head out of it, he flipped the motley crew of five boys and a girl, the finger before darting back inside and closing the window with a resolute lock. Let them wait. He had a few things to do right now. He had absolutely no intentions of sharing his chocolate with anyone. This must have cost David a fortune and there was no way in hell Duo was going to eat it all in one go. It was something that was to be cherished and he would do so by taking a small piece now and then coming back later on to take another piece. He pulled out the white paper wrappings and stared in silent awe at the small chocolate éclair. It had the words 'Happy Birthday Duo' on it and without realizing it, a single tear slid down his cheek. He didn't bother to wipe it away as he thought of the man behind the gift. 

David had been more than awesome to him. The teacher had not only taken him under his wing, but he had made sure that Duo did not want for anything…that he could afford of course. Duo, on the other hand, never really asked for much, but whenever he did, David was sure to find a way to get it for him. The teacher had gotten him enrolled in St. Gabriel's and although David never taught any of the classes he attended, they still had a chance to talk to each other during lunch breaks. His reading had improved greatly, thanks to the older man's extensive library and Shuman's shop. Whenever he didn't feel like hanging out with the guys, he would spend the hours tucked away in David's room, enjoying the pleasures of immersing himself in other worlds. 

As he tried to lift up the pastry, a small note fell from underneath it. He wiped the tears away from his eyes and picked it up to read.

'I know it's your birthday, Duo and I want it to be a special day for both of us as well. So, please, I only ask that you do not get into trouble, okay? Promise me that, Duo and I will have something extra special for you tonight. Love, David.'

Duo stared at the rather elegant writing on the paper for a few more seconds before crumpling it up in his hand with a light snort. Getting into any more trouble? What other trouble had he been in recently? The last time had not been his fault. Those damn kids from the South block had started the fight and Duo had only been an innocent bystander until one of them punched him for no reason at all. Had David actually expected him to sit back and do nothing?

_/You almost killed the guy, Duo! Jesus! His face was almost gone!/_

_/He had it coming…/_

_/Fuck! That's not the point! I am sick of having to go to the police station every other day to fucking bail you out! The next time you get arrested, I'm leaving you there, got it?!/_

_/Sure, sure, whatever./_

He was trying to stop. Honest. But it seemed as if trouble followed him everywhere. He sighed and stuck a finger into the pastry. And as he slowly pulled the lone digit out of the thick, creamy center, he idly wondered what it would feel like to have it stuck up David's ass. It seemed as if the teacher was beginning to get too uptight these days. Whenever Griffith had felt 'uptight', Duo was always used for 'relief'. Nothing like a good hard fuck when things go wrong in your life, right?

He had been living with David Elroy for two years now. David was a man who seemed to think that everything could be solved through peaceful negotiation and dialogue. Man, had he actually been an Operative in the military? It was a bit hard to believe. Although, David didn't talk about it much, Duo could tell that the memories must have been bad for the older man. There had been nights when the teacher's soft cries of pain could be heard from his makeshift bed in the living room. Duo had even spent some nights lying beside the older man, holding his hand as he watched the pure anguish that flashed across the sweat-drenched face each night. Of course, he would slip away as soon as David had settled down. It wouldn't do to let the teacher know just how much his student 'helped' him at night. 

One time, he had actually given David a blowjob. And the teacher had never known. 

Or had he?

David had been having a particularly bad dream and no matter how hard the boy tried to relieve the teacher's pain with soothing words, nothing seemed to work. Suddenly remembering how Griffith had liked to have his pain 'eased', Duo promptly tugged down the older man's pants and set to work. It was a duty. Nothing more. Suck. Lick. Scrape a little. But he had to admit that David's taste was so much better than Griffith's. Could a cock taste sweet? Probably. Because that was exactly how he remembered David's taste.

He wanted to taste it again.

However, the question remained. Had David known? The incident had happened months ago and that was when the teacher had begun to act 'weird' towards him. Duo couldn't quite put his finger on it, but ever since that day, he began noticing the 'spacing out' tendencies. There were times when David would pretend as if he was reading a book while staring at him at the same time. It freaked Duo out at first and when he brought it up, the teacher had laughed in an embarrassed manner and brushed the incident aside. And then there was the case of him taking showers. When he had first moved in, Duo had no worries about walking naked in the small apartment. Sure, David protested the first few times, but after a while, he thought nothing of it. But these days, just going bare-chested was enough to get David mumbling something and telling Duo to put a shirt on.

_/But it's a freaking hundred degrees in here! I'll melt!/_

_/Then melt, Duo. Just put a goddamn shirt on!/_

Weird indeed. 

He leaned back in his chair and ignored the grating sounds of his friends impatient knocking on the front door. 

Was there something wrong with him? Maybe David was getting tired of living with him. Yeah, that had to be the reason. David was getting tired of seeing his face again and there was no way the gutless teacher could tell the boy that. Duo smiled coldly and rose to his feet with a determined nod. Well, if David wanted to get rid of him, he had no intentions of leaving so quietly. And reaching for his jacket, he slipped into it quickly, while picking up the baseball bat that had now become his close companion.

__

"Third time this week, Mr. Elroy. If you don't keep that kid in line, I swear I ain't gonna listen to anymore talk of 'he's gonna change' crap from you."

David sighed heavily as he turned over the signed papers to the sheriff. "Yes, sir. I promise to do so."

And smiling weakly at the stern-faced officer, he made his way to the front lobby of the bustling police station. He noticed Duo sitting between a heavily made-up hooker and a guy who looked as if he had just come out of a heavy metal concert. He looked out of place in this room, yet he made it look as if it was his second home. He noticed that Duo already had that petulant look on his features again and deciding not to talk too much about it, he began to walk out of the station, knowing full well that the boy was bound to follow.

The walk back to the apartment was a quiet one. Duo walked a few steps behind the striding teacher with a sullen look on his face. His hands were stuck deep within his pockets as he braced himself for the upcoming lecture. He didn't want to hear it, but he was sure David was still going to dish it out whether he wanted to or not. 

But to his surprise, the teacher didn't say a word. Once inside their small home, David went straight into his bedroom and slammed the door shut, leaving Duo to stand alone in the middle of the living room in confusion. 

Geez, what the fuck's wrong with him? 

He sat down heavily on the couch and eyed his bruised knuckles with a faint grimace. The fight this evening had been a good one, if he did say so himself. They had managed to break through…

"What the…?" He sat upright as he felt the objects fall on his lap. He stared at them mutely for several minutes before picking them up with shaking hands. Basketball tickets. And not just any basketball tickets, but they were the ones for the Championship game happening this weekend. These tickets were damn rare to find! How had he…?

"David…I…"

The teacher reached for them again and without saying a word, he slowly ripped them into tiny pieces. Duo watched this, his mind screaming in denial. No…no, it couldn't be. It just couldn't be!

"What the hell are you doing?! Those are Championship tickets for Christ sakes!!"

"Not anymore they aren't," David replied coldly as he flung the pieces in the boy's face. "You wanna get out there and act like a tough guy, huh? You like getting into fights and breaking up other people's stuff, don't you? You get some kind of freakish high when you see blood, don't you, Duo? What the fuck are you?! I do everything for you! Everything! And the one day I ask you to behave yourself, you go out and screw things up! Why?! Why do you keep doing this to me, Duo?"

The boy refused to reply as he stared at the torn tickets on the floor. He could hear the pain in the older man's voice, but he didn't want to acknowledge it. Why should he? After all, they were all lies. 

"I'm going out," he finally announced tonelessly as he spun on his heels to make his way out of the apartment. But his steps were halted as he felt David's hand on his arm. The grip was strong and Duo had to bite his lower lip to stop himself from wincing in pain. 

"Don't you dare walk out on me, Duo."

"Let me go, David," he replied just as coldly as he slowly turned around, his darkened amethyst gaze meeting the blazing blue ones of the older man. "I don't want to remain in a house where you just pretend to care."

David looked surprised by that statement. "What in the world are you talking about?"

The boy sneered. "Suuure, _Davey_. Pretend like you don't know what I am talking about, hmm? You've been acting weird around me lately and don't try to deny it either!"

"What…"

"You keep yelling at me for no reason these days! I can't seem to do anything right for you and…and…and you hardly look at me now!" Duo continued now getting angry with himself for allowing the tears he had been holding in all day to finally break free. He swiped at them quickly, while trying to release himself from David's grip. "Let me go, damn it! You are obviously sick of staying with me, so why don't you just let me get out of your life! Just let me….mmmphff!"

They taste like…they taste…sweet… 

David was kissing him!

He forced his mind to register what was happening. Not once. Not once in their two years together had David ever made an attempt to touch him sexually. The first months and year had been a lesson in trust as Duo had expected the older man to do the same things that Griffith had done. But David hadn't. No lingering hand shakes. No pats on the butt. No accidental brushes against his crotch. No tugging of his braid unnecessarily. Not even a peck on the cheek. _Nothing._ Two years of celibacy. Two years of pent up frustrations were finally being resolved in this kiss that was like nothing Duo had ever experienced. David's lips were like fire against his. The lips that had read to him about many wondrous things were now doing the exact same thing to his. He shivered at the contact, unaware that he had begun to make small sounds of need as he parted his lips to welcome the older man's tongue. His struggles faded into nothing as his hands sought David's shoulders. The teacher's grip on his arm had also lessened and before Duo could think, he found himself crushed against the sinewy length of the older man - their bodies pressed tightly together. Both were quite amazed at how much they seemed to fit each other perfectly. 

So wrong…so damn wrong.

And yet he couldn't stop himself. 

_He's too young_, his mind screamed. But his body sung otherwise. The heat between them was unbearable. The need to touch each other was like an addiction that they both needed to satisfy. He had tried to tell himself for the past two years that he had only pure thoughts for the beautiful boy. He had spent nights in shame, staring at his semen-coated hands, knowing full well that every stroke of his organ had his mind centered on the boy that was sleeping in the very same room. David knew he had nightmares, but the presence of someone else lying with him in the same bed had helped ease his troubles. He hadn't said anything because he had enjoyed the warmth of the boy next to him. Duo's soothing words had always made him better in ways that three months of intensive counseling had failed to achieve. 

And then there was the night when he had received the most mind blowing blowjob ever imagined. His acting skills had had to come into play on that night or he was sure he would have driven the boy away. It was a shameful thing to admit, but David had enjoyed every single minute of it. He had no doubt that Griffith must have taught Duo all he knew for the boy had taken control of his turgid organ with an expertise that would have rivaled any adult. He had come so hard that he was sure Duo would choke and die from the force of his explosion. Spent and satiated beyond belief, he had fallen into a dreamless and quite peaceful sleep; one that he had not had in a long time. 

But then the awkwardness had begun. He still wasn't sure if Duo had guessed he had been awake all that time and he didn't want to give anything away himself. Just looking at the growing teen was becoming a chore in itself. Duo's little nuances – a casual toss of his unbraided locks, a small teasing smile, his bare-chest dripping with water from the shower – had all but sent the teacher into a state of perpetual hard-ons. It wasn't Duo's fault really. How was the boy to know that he was such an attractive creature to behold? And David knew that he hadn't helped matters by acting as if he now hated Duo. But he had been frustrated. Knowing he could only watch and fantasize without touching was a painful experience. Knowing that the dull throb in his heart each time he saw the boy was an emotion that had to be more than just brotherly love had bothered him on more than one occasion. And now…

"David…"

…as he stared into the wide dark purple eyes before him, as he took in the swollen, moist lips that he finally had the chance to taste, David Elroy knew that he was about to do something that would change their relationship for a long time to come. 

_/Do you love me, David?/_

Hands clasped each other's tightly as bodies and minds gave in to a pleasure only dreamt of.

_/I love you, Duo…always…/_

And the circle continues… 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Author's Notes:** A big heartfelt thank you to everyone who has left a comment, review or email. I really, really appreciate it. Enjoy! ^^

Many thanks to my beta, Zan. 

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN:**

_David…David…David!_

With a small cry, Duo pushed Milliardo away from him. Staggering backwards, a hand flew to his mouth as if hoping the hot tingle on his lips would vanish. He stared at the smiling visage of the blond with eyes that had widened to the size of saucers. He could feel his throat constricting painfully. He could feel the burn sting his eyes. Was he about to give in to tears? Duo couldn't remember the last time he had done such a thing and he couldn't…he just couldn't surrender to his memories now.

He hitched in a harsh sob and croaked out thickly. "Da…David…"

Milliardo's smile became wistful as he turned to look out at the sparkling lake. "David Elroy was his name, wasn't it, Mr. Maxwell? Fuck…can't believe I didn't recognize you from the start." He pulled out a packet of cigarettes from his left pocket and lit a stick quickly. Exhaling slowly, he closed his eyes and muttered to himself. "That damn braid of yours should have been a dead giveaway."

But Duo wasn't listening anymore. His mind was already beginning to race with a million and one possible scenarios. How had Milliardo met David? When? What kind of a relationship had they had? Why the hell should he care anyway? Everything was in the past now, wasn't it? 

"When…how did you…?"

"How did we meet?" The blond shrugged and took another drag of his cigarette. He turned to face the older man with a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Doesn't really matter now, does it, Duo? I mean…that has little or nothing to do with the situation, right? Although…" 

He left his words hanging, causing Duo to swallow tightly. But the teacher refused to say anything and seeing that Duo had every intention of being stubborn, Milliardo sighed and tossed the cigarette to the ground. Crushing it beneath the expensive black shoe he wore, he continued quietly.

"I wonder what happened to him. Don't you, Duo?"

_/The blood. It was too much. He wasn't supposed to bleed that much!/_

Duo closed his eyes and took a deep breath, unaware of how tight his fists were now clenched at his sides. And in a voice that sounded too distant, he replied slowly. "I'm not sure I understand what you are trying to say, Mr. Peacecraft…"

"I was in love with him," the blond said simply, his intense blue gaze now trained on the bewildered man before him.

Something hot flared in Duo's chest at the confession. Amethyst eyes narrowed in wariness as he stared at Relena's brother. 

Milliardo stuck his hands into the pockets of his slacks and slowly rocked back and forth on his heels. He turned his gaze away from Duo's to face the lake; which looked just as breathtaking as ever. A family of geese swam in a straight line across the clear waters, leaving clear ripples that resonated in gentle waves. Milliardo frowned as he tried to will the memories back to mind. In a calm voice, he began softly.

"I remember…after the first time we met, I just couldn't get him out of my mind. I was… what? Twelve years old? And I had just met a man who didn't treat me as if I was some dumb kid. Well…no, I shouldn't really say 'dumb'," he corrected with a short bark of a laugh as he ran fingers through his bangs. "More like…I was being treated like I was a normal human being, you know?"

Duo said nothing.

"Anyway, I kept going back to the park every Sunday afternoon, whether Sarah was with me or not, hoping that I would get a chance to meet David again." Milliardo's frown deepened. "I would wait there all afternoon and well into the evening, but he never came back. I wondered if my calling him a pervert had driven him away and was tempted on more than one occasion to just run across that bridge to go to…your side of the city." He closed his eyes. "I was getting panicky. I didn't really understand why. Maybe I just saw a need for an older brother…or just someone to talk to. I don't think you have any idea what it feels like to be treated as if you were an adult and not have a chance to really be…a kid." 

Duo made a sudden movement causing Milliardo to stop. "Is something wrong?" he asked with a bemused frown. 

Duo shook his head rapidly. "No…just something flew on my shirt, that's all." What did Milliardo know about not being treated like a kid? Duo had never been a 'kid' until he had met David and even then… 

Milliardo stared at him for a moment longer before shrugging and turning his attention back to the lake. "Point is," he continued as if nothing had happened, "I missed him. I wanted to talk to him again and I finally got a chance to do that two years later. Although…I didn't really talk to him. I saw him…from afar."

A small smile spread across the blond's face, but it wasn't a warm smile. It held something menacing in it that had Duo shivering unconsciously. 

"You…did?" he asked slowly, still trying to maintain a neutral expression on his features. Somehow the act of simply breathing was becoming a bit hard to do.

"Uh huh," Milliardo replied as he stretched his hands out before him and cracked his knuckles. "I managed to disguise myself well enough to get past the policemen at the bridge. It's rare that any member of our society would want to go to the other side, but luckily a few officials were making their way towards City Hall on that day and I stuck myself within the throng. No one would take notice of a lanky kid with oversized clothes and a baseball hat covering his eyes, now would they?"

He seemed proud of his own thinking and Duo could only give another non-committal nod. He had a feeling he already knew what the blond was going to say, but he would listen for now.

The Peacecraft heir spoke up again. "I had looked him up on the internet. You know directories, search and all of that. I discovered where he taught and decided that the best course of action was to meet him at his school." He laughed again. "Boy, you should have seen his face when I walked up to him in the middle of his lunch. He liked to eat outside under that old maple tree, right?"

Duo felt a light sheen of sweat break out on his skin. He had only missed having lunch with David about three times. The first two had been thanks to his gym teacher keeping him longer than necessary. The third time - he hadn't even been in school at all. He had been cooped up at home sick with the flu.

David had come back home much later than usual on that day.

"I met him under there and at first he didn't recognize me. It wasn't until I took off my hat and showed him my face did he suddenly call out my name." The small wistful smile returned to the blond's face and Duo felt jealousy well within him again. "I was happy at that moment. Happy that after two years, he still remembered my name. It showed that he hadn't completely forgotten about me, right?"

"I…I guess…" Duo croaked out weakly.

"We talked all afternoon and into the evening. Well, I had to wait until after school because I had no plans to leave him alone after waiting and searching for so long. He took me to dinner at a place called…Le Fleur…or something like that. They had really good cakes back then."

_/It will be our special place, Duo. Just you and me…/_

Bastard! 

Milliardo frowned again as he noticed something akin to anger flash across Duo's features for a brief moment before it was replaced with an impassive look. "What's the problem now?" he asked with faint irritation. "You act as if you were in love with the man."

"What on earth would make you think that?"

Milliardo's scowl deepened. "He told me that he was taking care of some boy at the time but I didn't quite understand what he meant. He said you were like brothers and so being curious, I asked to see a picture of you. He showed it to me and I will never forget how proud he looked as he began to talk about this wonderful person named 'Duo Maxwell'." The blond gave a light snort. "I hated you on sight."

Duo gave a curt nod as if fully expecting such a thing to happen. "So, you did."

"I told him that," Milliardo continued, "and all he could do was laugh and say that there was nothing to hate about you. He also hoped that someday we would get to meet and all have _fun_ or something."

"Guess that didn't happen, huh?" Duo interrupted icily. 

Milliardo smirked. It was a cold smirk filled with icy venom. "Oh, no it didn't happen because I _didn't _want it to happen. I didn't want to meet your ugly mug of a face or to pretend as if I liked you. Left to me, I was more than willing to pretend as if you didn't exist."

Duo gave the blond an icy smile to match his tone. "I think it's a bit funny that you should talk about him like this because David never mentioned a Milliardo Peacecraft to me at all."

The heir's blue gaze hardened. "Is that right?"

"That is correct, Mr. Peacecraft…"

"So are you saying you have never seen me before? After all, I did see you two together one day." At Duo's scowl, the blond grinned. "Ah, how fast our memories disappear when we wish them to. Do you recall a day you both went to the beach? He sent you for some ice cream and when you came back, he wasn't around? Do you remember that day?"

_/Just two more ice creams okay, Duo? I promise not to send you back up there again/_

_/Man…I'm not some servant or something…/_

_A soft kiss on his lips to silence his protest caused the boy to blush because the older man had done this in public._

_/Just do it for me, Duo and hurry up…I have a surprise for you./_

_And he had gone. Like the fool he was, he had gone. The walk up the pier and back had taken a grand total of thirty minutes (including having to stand in line to get the blasted treat). Duo had come racing back down the beach in anticipation of his surprise. But on getting there…_

_/Dav…David??/_

_He searched for the elusive teacher, but he was nowhere in sight. It wasn't until a man, who had been lounging next to them answered his frantic cries._

_/Oh, he and some blonde babe just left here a couple of minutes ago. He said to tell you he will be right back./_

_A blonde babe? How was that possible? David didn't have a girlfriend. There was no blonde female teacher at the school. Who could possibly have David all eager to leave so suddenly?_

_/Could you hold this for me, sir? I'll be right back!/_

_He practically tossed the ice cream cones to the startled man and began to run along the shoreline. Quick eyes searched every couple that walked together. His breath hitched in his throat as the burning flame of jealousy continued to flicker hotly within his body. Nobody else had the right to be with David! Nobody…_

_He came to a halt as he noticed the tall, slender frame of his teacher and lover. That wild hair was unmistakable amongst the others. He was still dressed in his beach shorts and had his arm draped around a smaller figure. The person looked about Duo's height and had the longest shock of blond hair he had ever seen. So the man was right. David had gone out with some other girl. The girl turned her head a little and for one brief moment, Duo could see the mocking look in her blue eyes. She was laughing at him. The goddamn bitch was laughing at him!_

_He spun on his heels and began to make his way back to their beach spot. He was angry. Very, very angry and the need to inflict pain on something was like a raging beast wanting to be let out of its cage. _

_/I don't care…I don't care at all. I don't care what he does. But he will pay for cheating on me!/_

Milliardo watched Duo's face very carefully. "Something tells me that you do remember, Duo."

"I don't know what you are talking about," came the calm reply. "I have many memories of David. Why should yours stand out?"

The blond hissed softly at the blatant insult before snorting with a shrug. "Whatever the case may be, Duo, I did see you on that day. I had to sit for almost an hour watching you both frolic in the sun like two lovers. God, you made me sick."

"And now?"

Milliardo shrugged again. "And now nothing, Duo. We are both grown adults and can handle our petty differences, right? Although…"

His pause had Duo inwardly counting to ten to calm his racing nerves. 

"Although…I now see that your loyalties lie with someone else," came the cautious observation. "You are in love with my sister's husband-to-be. Why is that, Duo?"

The teacher licked his lips slowly. "What…what are you trying to say?"

The heir smirked and moved quickly. In mere seconds, his arms were around Duo's waist, his chin resting gently upon the older man's shoulder as he whispered into Duo's ear. "Are you trying to relive your life with David all over again?"

"I…"

"When you look at Heero, who do you really see, Duo? Do you see a teenage boy with lots of problems? Do you see some rich kid who doesn't know what he wants? Or perhaps you see yourself in Heero and you feel like you have to suddenly become David all over again."

Shut up…shut up… 

The blond was relentless. His arms tightened around the teacher's waist and Duo could almost feel his air supply being cut off. Was Milliardo trying to kill him?

"Answer me, Duo," came the husky whisper that was beginning to resonate persistently within the older man's head. "Are you using Heero? Just like David used you all those years? Is that it? You are punishing yourself and Heero through him, aren't you? He is still in your mind, isn't he? You don't really love Heero at all, do you? You only love yourself and want to get back all that you lost in the pas…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" Duo cried out desperately as he tore himself away from the blond's death grip. He almost fell to the ground in his haste. Panting and heaving with the influx of jumbled emotions within him, Duo staggered back weakly, his eyes holding a look of panic, fear and dull anger. Who was Milliardo to talk to him like that? What did the blond know about his life or relationship with David?

"Fuck you…" he muttered thickly as he ran fingers over his face as if to wipe away the image of the man standing before him. "Damn you…damn you…"

"So, I'm telling the truth, aren't I?" Milliardo asked with a small grin. He stuck his hands into his pants pockets and turned away. "Just give it some thought, Duo, my friend. I might not like my brother-in-law…soon to be anyway…but I most definitely do not like people who try to relive their past by using the present as an excuse." He stopped and pinned cold blue depths on the flushed teacher. "He is head over heels for you, Duo. Don't know why, but he is. So, here's my warning and advice to you. If you really love this kid, you are going to have to make one of the biggest sacrifices of your life. _Forget David, Duo_. And if you can't do that…then there is no need for you to remain here. Get out of Heero's life now before you make it even worse than it is."

He spun on his heels and began to walk away again, before stopping abruptly. And without looking at Duo, he asked carefully. "Where's David now, Duo? Do you know? The last time I checked on him…no one seemed to have any idea of where he was. He just vanished without a trace. No goodbyes. Nothing. Don't you find that a bit odd?"

Duo opened up his mouth to say something, but all he could manage was a small gasp of air. Milliardo shrugged good-naturedly and gave a curt nod. "I guess he is in a place where we can never reach him, right…Duo?" His lips curved in a small smile as he added softly, "I bet you made sure of that, didn't you?"

And hardly giving Duo's blanched visage another glance, Milliardo Peacecraft made his way back into the mansion.

__

At five feet three, dressed in a black business suit that complimented raven locks that were tied up in a neat bun, Meiran Long was a walking bundle of energy. Her small but thriving clothing line was gradually expanding to five other major cities and contrary to her parents' wishes for her to settle down, she believed that hard work and active participation in her business endeavors were the key to success. She was going to be married in two months and yet she hadn't slowed down. 

Sitting on her comfortable leather office chair, she eyed the sketch of an evening gown she was planning to design for her upcoming Spring collection. Competition was stiff out there and the need to create something simple but yet eye-catching was a challenge in itself. Her office was littered with pin-ups and post it notes of drawings and reminders of what she had to do. Her five assistants were at a corner of the large room, all bent over various prints and sample cloth swatches. On her desk, besides her laptop, were magazine clippings, even more post it notes, papers filled with enough sketches to last a lifetime and of course, a small picture of the man she was going to marry.

She smiled softly at the rather bemused expression on her lover's face. She had taken the picture six months ago at a surprise party she had thrown for him. The look on his face as he had walked into the room had been too priceless to pass up and so the picture had been taken. She had teased him mercilessly about it, and he had known better than to argue over her decision to make it her desktop souvenir.

"Miss. Long, do you want us to take these designs to the office downstairs?"

She reached for her glasses and slipped them on quickly. Eyeing the drawing of a sleek wedding gown in the man's hand, she gave a curt nod. "That will be fine, Louis. Please have Javier keep the designs for the sportswear open. I am yet to make my final decision."

Louis gave a small bow. "I will do that, ma'am."

"Oh, and you can all take a break now," she added with a warm smile as she took off her glasses again. "I will need you to be back in about say…" She eyed the large clock on her left. "Be back here in about an hour, okay?"

"As you wish Miss Long." And giving another small bow, Louis motioned for the others to follow him out. Once the door shut behind them, she reached for the phone and dialed the familiar numbers quickly. Wufei should be back home by now.

On the third ring, he picked up the phone and all but barked into it. "What?"

"I love you too, darling," Meiran drawled with barely concealed amusement as she leaned back on her chair. She swiveled around to look out of the large glass windows into the city skyline. "So, what are you up to right now?" she asked, toying with the buttons on her suit as a seductive and teasing smile spread across her pretty features.

Wufei smirked and rubbed the towel he had draped around his neck over his damp hair again. "I just took a shower," he replied lazily, dark eyes flashing with wicked intent as he eyed his naked form in the mirror. "I bet you are wishing you were here with me right now."

Meiran gave a low moan and closed her eyes. She licked her lips and whispered softly. "You know it. Let me guess, you are completely naked and standing in front of that hideous mirror I have tried to change for months."

Wufei's growing erection threatened to wilt at the faint condescending tone in her voice. "Hey, I thought I told you that the mirror has a…"

"Yes, yes, a sentimental value," the designer interrupted with a low chuckle. She opened up her eyes and tapped well-manicured fingers on the armrest. "I still think it's hideous."

Wufei's erection did wilt. "Okay, so what is this now? Are you going to go into home furnishings next?"

The woman grinned. "Hello? I am a designer, remember? I should know one or two things about looking good."

"And your point is?"

"And my point is, I am not doing such a bad job, am I? I am marrying you after all."

The Chinese man groaned and reached for his brush. "I thought we were going to have dual orgasms this afternoon. What's with the change in tone?"

Meiran closed her eyes again and gave a soft sigh. "I don't know. I just…I just feel…"

"Are you nervous about the wedding?"

She shrugged lightly. "No, not that. I mean, yes I am a bit scared but it's just…how's Duo by the way?"

Wufei blinked in surprise at the sudden change in subject before giving a soft sigh. "Duo…Duo is…"

Going crazy all over again? 

Meiran heard the uncertainty in her lover's voice and sat upright quickly. "Oh no, is…is everything alright, Wufei? He is okay, isn't he?"

_If he does, it's going to be all my fault,_ was Wufei's wild thought as he stared at his now haunted reflection in the mirror. _I pushed him into getting this job. If only…_

"Wufei!" Meiran's panicked cry had him shaking his head quickly.

"I was just thinking that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to make him get that job, Mei," he finally said softly. "The last time he spoke to me…"

_He sounded so empty and lost._

"Oh, Wufei…" Meiran's voice broke as she heard the pain in her lover's voice. She fought back the hot sting of tears that sprang to her eyes. "You can't blame yourself, sweetheart. You tried to do what was right and he did need to work, didn't he?"

The accountant closed his eyes and sank to the floor of his bathroom. And in a small voice he answered his fiancée. "Sometimes, I worry about that man, Mei. Sometimes…I just worry…"

It was suddenly very cold in the room and Wufei shivered uncontrollably.

__

Sunlight streaked into the large room casting soft shadows across the expensive furniture. Textbooks lay askew on the wide desk. The small chalkboard that had been prepared for the class remained as clean as ever, the pieces of chalk still placed neatly in their holder. Besides the dull chime of the grandfather clock signaling the new hour, the silence was deafening as the two individuals in the room remained lost in their thoughts. 

They sat on the window seats, close but not too close to one another. Relena's gaze was trained on her hands, which hadn't stopped trembling yet, while Heero's gaze remained pinned on the lush gardens below them. He could barely see the lake from his vantage point, but he had an inkling that Duo was there. There was something so peaceful about…

"How long has this…_thing_ been going on?" Relena interrupted softly. She was still not looking at him as she asked the question. The tears she had cried had now left streaks on her face and besides the pinched look on her features, she sounded as if everything was all right with the world.

Heero played dumb. "What thing, Relena?"

"You know damn well what I am talking about," came the sharp retort that was followed by a sharp intake of breath. "When did you decide you were… gay?"

Heero tore his gaze from the gardens to stare at the girl. He had sworn not to get too angry or impatient with his replies. He had just dropped a bombshell after all and it was only fair that she get the whole story. How she was bound to take it was just something they would have to now deal with.

"I didn't just decide to be gay, Relena," he replied quietly. "I discovered it about…three years ago."

"Three…three years ago?!" came the incredulous cry as she sat upright to stare at him in disbelief. Her blue eyes seemed to blaze with confusion and anger. "What do you mean _three years ago?!"_

"When I was fourteen," Heero answered calmly. "I thought I had gone crazy…"

"Oh, you most certainly must have!"

He ignored her. "I thought I had gone crazy when I discovered it. I always wondered why I couldn't really get an erection to any of mother's magazines…"

"You masturbate to magazines?!" Relena cried out in despair as she rose to her feet. She paced the room quickly before stopping before him. "May I ask what kind of magazines these were?"

Heero eyed her warily. "Does it make a difference?"

"Yes! I need to know!"

The Japanese boy rolled his eyes and then closed them. "Victoria's Secret, mostly and I did have some access to porn tapes."

Relena thought she would pass out. "Oh…my…"

"They didn't do a thing for me, Relena," the boy interrupted curtly. "I thought I probably had some kind of problem and then…and then…"

The girl laughed bitterly. "Let me guess. You turned on the TV one day and saw a whole bunch of naked, sweaty men and suddenly you had an erection the size of the Eiffel Tower, right?"

The laughter seemed to come out of nowhere. The image of his cock standing that tall was suddenly the funniest thing in the world to Heero. He threw his head back and laughed; a rich, hearty sound that had Relena bristling and before she could stop herself, she walked up to Heero and gave him a resounding slap on his cheek. 

The sound of flesh hitting flesh had them both gasping in surprise for a second. Relena held her tingling palm within the other, her lower lip trembling as her eyes shimmered with tears. 

"Laugh. Go on and laugh, why don't you?" she spat out coldly. "Both of you, just go on and laugh at me. You made a fool of me all these years and all you can do is laugh. You coldhearted bastard. And to think that I was in love with you."

Heero smiled coldly, not bothering to acknowledge the pain from the slap. "You are no longer in love with me? My, that was fast."

"So, Keiko was right then, wasn't she? You have…have…"

Heero sighed and turned to look out of the window again. "Yes, Relena. I have slept with him. I am sorry…"

"Save your apologies for someone who gives a fuck!" She suddenly bellowed in fury. "I am not giving you up that easily, Heero, do you hear me! I am not! We are going to get married in December in front of all those people we sent invitations to and we are going to be a happy heterosexual couple, do you hear me?!"

Heero remained silent, although his jaw worked silently.

"We are going to move to the countryside like we planned," the girl continued. "We are going to have lots of children and we are going to be happy, damn it! It's the fucking least you can do!!"

The young heir closed his eyes. 

"Say something, Heero!"

"You want kids, right?" he asked softly. 

She covered her face with her hands and shook her head slowly. "That is not the point…"

"Then what is the point?" Heero asked with barely concealed irritation. So much for keeping that in check. "You say you want kids and I'm willing to do that for you…"

Relena removed her hands and bit back coldly. "It isn't just about having children…"

"Kami!" Heero threw up his hands in frustration. "You aren't making any sense, woman!"

"I'm not making any sense? _I'm_ not making any sense?! You are the one who suddenly decided to turn gay and you think I'm not making any sense?!"

Their voices were steadily growing louder and neither seemed to notice or care. Heero got off the seat and snarled back angrily. "I told you, I did _not_ suddenly decide to become…"

"Ex…excuse me, Master Heero and Miss. Relena."

They both froze and stared at the hesitant butler who looked as if he wished he was anywhere but in the room at the moment. "I did knock," he explained quickly, hoping he wouldn't incur their wrath. "But you have visitors, Master Heero and I didn't know how long…"

"It's okay, Jeffrey," Quatre interrupted with a warm smile as he stepped into the room with Trowa in tow. "I think we can take it from here."

"Thank you, sir," the older man said quickly before giving a quick bow and escaping the tension that had risen in the room. 

The four friends stared at each other for a long while, each wondering where to even begin. Relena eyed the two boys and mumbled a soft curse beneath her breath. "I should have known," she said quietly. "I should have known that the two of you would put him up to this!"

Quatre shared a quick look with Trowa before making himself as comfortable as he could on the couch. He tried to smile, but Relena's cold look caused it to falter and he tightened his clasped hands on his lap. Heero shook his head slowly and sat back down on the window seat rather heavily. The argument with Relena, coupled with the earlier excitement with Keiko was beginning to take its toll on his body and mind. He wasn't sure he could handle any more surprises right now.

"How long have you two been here and what are you doing here?" he asked wearily.

Trowa's brows furrowed in concern at the tone in his friend's voice and shared another look with his partner. He could see the same concern in the blond's eyes and for a moment, the Barton heir wondered if it was a good time to tell the boy the truth about his teacher. And with Relena being in the room, things could get even uglier fast.

"We caught the tail end of your argument," Trowa said softly as he sat down beside Quatre. "But from all that we heard, I am guessing that Relena knows the truth, doesn't she?"

The girl smiled coldly. "Wow, do you get a prize for that wonderful deduction, Trowa?" She was beginning to get a headache. "Listen, all of you. If this is some kind of…conspiracy or something to get rid of me, well guess what? It isn't going to work." She began to make her way out of the room. "The marriage is still on, Heero. I have no intentions of letting this little…_declaration_ ruin anything for us…for _me_, got it? On December the twelfth, you and I are going to walk down that aisle and say our vows and get married." She turned to smile warmly at them. "That is all I have to say. Good day, gentlemen. It has been…enlightening."

And with a mock curtsey, she left the room with a loud slam of the door behind her.

All the bravado and fight within Heero seemed to rush out of his body at once as the girl left the room. He smiled weakly at his friends and raised his knees to his chin. 

"I can't believe you finally told her, Heero," Quatre said around a warm smile. "That must have taken a lot of guts on your part."

Heero groaned. "You don't want to know about it."

"We saw Milliardo on the way up here," Trowa continued quietly. "He said something about Keiko being here as well?"

The Yuy heir only gave a small nod in response. He didn't feel like talking again…_ever_.

Quatre tried very hard not to look too worried. His eyes screamed to Trowa a_re we doing the_ _right thing?_ But his only response was a gentle squeeze of his hand and a small smile of reassurance. 

"I can see you have a very full house…"

"Just say what you came here for, Trowa," Heero interrupted impatiently. He lowered his head to mumble thickly, "just say it already."

Trowa eyed his desolate friend and struggled with himself. He could feel Quatre's hand squeezing his tighter than before and he cursed softly. He couldn't do this now. Heero didn't look as if he could stomach the news, but if he knew the Japanese boy well enough, he was not going to give up until he heard the sordid truth from Trowa.

_Damn it. Why didn't I listen to Quatre? We should have done this another day._

His gaze shifted to the window and he felt his heart ache with an emotion he realized was misery. He could see Duo walking back towards the house. The teacher had stopped to talk to a gardener and their light laughter floated back to them. Duo's laugh had Heero lifting his head quickly and Trowa was not blind to the look of pure adoration smoldering within his friend's eyes at the sight of the older man.

I can't do this. I just can't! 

Heero's spirits seemed to have brightened considerably as he turned to face his friends with a much more receptive smile on his features. "Well, what did you want to say to me Trowa?" he asked again. "Hurry up. I think Duo is about to come back to teach me."

_Please forgive me, Heero. I just thought it would be best for you to know._

"Heero…" he began thickly as he licked suddenly parched lips. "Heero…we…I…"

A small frown came to the Japanese boy's features even though the smile remained on his lips. "You are keeping me in suspense here and you know I don't like being kept in that state for too long."

The Barton heir gave a curt nod and took a deep breath. Catching his lover's eye again, he turned back to give his undivided attention to the waiting dark-haired boy. "Please believe me when I say that I would rather not delve into other people's past, Heero. You know me better than that."

Heero nodded curtly, already beginning to feel the dull rush of panic form in the pits of his stomach again. He stole a quick glance outside, Duo was still talking with the gardener. There was nothing to worry about…right? Duo was going to be okay, wasn't he? They were both going to be okay.

"Well, the thing was…is…" Trowa continued once he had Heero's attention again. "The thing is…we made a discovery…"

"About Duo," Quatre chimed in quickly, earning him a small smile of gratitude from his taller companion. 

"He…he isn't what he seems, Heero," Trowa finished softly. He noticed something like relief fill the Japanese boy's eyes and for a moment a frown of bemusement was etched on his handsome features. 

"I know that Duo's resume was a fake, if that's what you are worried about," Heero said with a soft laugh. "He graduated from a local university, but with the highest grade point average in his class. So, I think that qualifies him enough." He smiled at them. "Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

Trowa shook his head slowly. "No, Heero. There is more."

The funny feeling returned to Heero's stomach and this time it was beginning to leave a bitter taste in his mouth. He stole another frantic glance outside the window as if hoping that Duo hadn't disappeared yet. The teacher was done with his chitchat and was now making his way back towards the house. 

"Heero…" Quatre was saying something, but his words seemed to come from a million miles away. "Heero, Duo was…Duo is…"

"He killed a man, Heero," Trowa finished quietly. 

The world was beginning to spin a bit too fast for the young heir. He wiped a hand across his mouth as his heart cried out for Duo's gaze to meet his. 

"They say the man he killed was his…guardian, Heero," Trowa added sadly. "And his name was…"

_Look at me, Duo!_ Heero cried out as his heart began to pound so fast that he felt as if it would explode from the intensity of it.

The teacher stopped abruptly, his brows furrowing into a frown as he sensed something not quite right. 

Heero… 

He lifted his head, a small smile of recognition coming to his features as he met the wild blue eyes of his student. He lifted his hand to wave at the boy, but was stunned at the loud scream that spilled from the student's throat.

What the fuck?! 

Heero felt the world cave in on him. Duo's eyes…those eyes that could melt the coldest of winter nights with its warmth had always held something he had tried hard to ignore all this time. They were now the eyes of a man who had killed before and as the teacher lifted his hand to wave at him, all Heero had seen were fingers drenched in blood. Thick, red blood that could never be washed away.

No, not him. He couldn't…he wouldn't…no… 

And as the world caved in on him, Heero was quickly swallowed in its darkness.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Author:** Kiya Sama

**Title:** The Tutor 18/?

**Rating:** R – NC-17

**Warnings:** Adult Situations and Language

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Angst

**Pairings:** 2x1, OC x 2, 3+4, 5+M, 1+R

**Archives:**

**Disclaimers: **Main characters are properties of Bandai and Sunrise Studios. I make no money off them.

**Author's Notes:** This chapter was a bit tough to write…pacing it just right and all. Again, it was one of those long ones that had to be chopped into two parts. The second part will definitely contain sex, blood and violence (and might not be up on ff.net…sorry. ;;) So, if you are reading this from there, I will put up the announcement as usual. (Sucks, I know.) And my goodness, I can't believe someone actually remembered good ol' Leftie. * points to Clow'd* ^^. Will I write more about him? I am not really sure, but we never know. He might just show his face sometime soon. Thanks for bringing him up again!

Oh, and one more thing. I changed a few things around in Chapter 12 to correspond with what's going to happen in the next chapter. The times were all mixed up and after seeing that, some things had to switched around. 

Thanks again to everyone who took the time to review and leave their comments for the story. I  really, really appreciate it! ^_^

Special thanks to the betas for this chapter: Zan (editor-in-chief), Robyn and Youkai Princess. 

Enjoy!

__

Gravedigger, when you dig my grave

Will you make it shallow?

So that I can feel the rain…

                                    - Dave Matthews Band (Gravedigger)

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN:**

Horror-stricken and dumbstruck, the two boys could only watch their friend slump against the window seat with mouths agape. They didn't really know what they had expected Heero's reaction to be, but it certainly hadn't been the piercing cry of anguish that seemed to resonate within the solid walls of the room. With a hoarse cry of dismay, Quatre ran towards his friend, but not before giving his companion a cold look – that was quite unjustified in Trowa's opinion. 

"Heero! Heero, answer me!" came the frantic plea for revival as the blond held the immobile figure in his arms. He slapped the boy's cheeks gently, noticing with growing alarm that Heero's features seemed to have paled considerably. "Goddamn it! Heero, wake up!!"

"It's no use shaking him," Trowa reasoned, even though his voice sounded a bit rough and weary. He fell to his knees beside them and carefully lifted Heero's arm to check for his pulse. It was steady but very slow and for the first time in a long while, he felt an overwhelming sense of guilt so strong that his eyes burned with unshed tears. If only he hadn't opened his mouth to say anything. He cleared his throat and continued quietly. "We had better…"

The door burst open so suddenly that both boys gave small cries of surprise as they noticed the heaving figure of the teacher. It was clear that the older man had run all the way up to the room. And hardly giving Trowa or Quatre a chance to speak, he made his way towards Heero's side. 

"What happened?" he asked frantically, as he took in the silent figure. His heart was pounding so fast that he was sure it would burst. "What the hell happened to him?" he asked louder as neither boy had made an attempt to answer. 

Trowa stared into wild amethyst depths and saw the genuine concern and fear within them. He shook his head and tried to form the right words to say, but nothing would come out. Finally, Quatre whispered softly, unable to look at the teacher directly. "He…he just had a quarrel with Relena and…and…and I think…"

"The stress of the day must have gotten to him," Trowa finished quickly, his gaze never wavering from the violet ones before him. What was he hoping to see besides the look of obvious concern? Was he hoping that perhaps Duo would break down and confess to his 'crimes'? The teacher had obviously not come to the Yuy household with the intention of killing them or Heero. Duo Maxwell was a man who had turned a new leaf, right? He was a man who probably had a reason for doing such a hideous act and had gone through years of therapy and had…

"He needs to be taken to his room," came the quiet words that jarred through the Barton heir's thoughts. "Please have Yuzuki come to meet him. I'm sure she is the only one that will be able to help him right now."

The teenagers exchanged a quick, but meaningful look and nodding curtly, Quatre rose to his feet and left the room in search of the maid. 

Duo gave a light grunt as he lifted Heero in his arms. The boy was surprisingly heavier than he looked. He stared again at the lax, pale features, wondering just what kind of an argument he and Relena had had. But still, there was something not right about the entire situation. Even though Duo wanted to believe that it was the only reason for Heero's collapse, a small part of his mind cried out for the truth – that somehow, it was something about _him_ that had caused Heero to crumple.

The boy's expression moments earlier had been enough evidence. Heero had been looking directly at him with a look of pure terror on his features. Unconsciously, his arms tightened around the boy's body, pressing his slender warmth against the chill that filled him. Was the whole thing his fault? Had his presence here done more to worsen Heero's _condition_?

/If you really love this kid, you are going to have to make one of the biggest sacrifices of your life. _Forget David, Duo_. And if you can't do that…then there is no need for you to remain here. Get out of Heero's life now before you make it even worse than it is. /

_Shit._

"Duo? Duo, is everything alright?"

The tutor lifted his head slowly to give a weak nod in agreement. "I'm…I'm fine, Trowa," he replied quietly. "Why don't you open up the door and lead me to his room."

"Alright."

Trowa, slowly opened up the door, noticing that a few maids and butlers were whispering amongst themselves within the main hallway. Seeing the Barton heir step out of the den had them returning to their duties just as quickly as they had gathered. The teen gave an inward sigh and turned back to motion for Duo to follow. Tongues were already wagging and there was bound to be even more rumors spreading around as the teacher and his comatose student stepped out to face them. 

Duo hardly gave another person a glance as he made his way up the stairs as quickly as he could. He was now oblivious to everything that went on around him. All he could see and hear was the steady but slow breathing of the boy within his arms. He couldn't afford to lose anyone else so close to him again. He had lost David and he couldn't lose Heero too. He just couldn't!

Trowa gently pushed open the door leading to Heero's room and Duo stepped into it. He immediately felt a wave of déjà vu wash over him in a rush. Wasn't it just a few weeks ago that he had stepped into this very room daring Heero to join them for a barbecue? Things had been different back then. Things had seemed so simple and…innocent. There had been laughter and fun, but now…Heero's decision to fall in love with him had made things more complicated than usual. 

_You picked the wrong man to fall in love with, kid,_ he thought ruefully as he gently placed the boy between expensive cotton sheets. _You could have done so much better…_

"It's all my fault," Trowa, who had been silent all this time, muttered thickly.

Duo, in the process of pulling up the blanket to tuck around Heero, froze as he stared at the green-eyed boy in bemusement. "What…what do you mean?"

The teen shifted his foot from one side to another; a nervous movement that did not escape the teacher's sharp eyes, as he ran fingers through his hair restlessly. He walked towards his friend's desk and picked up one of Heero's sketchpads. His hands caressed the leather bound book gently. He couldn't bear to look into Duo's eyes as he confessed.

"I was doing research about…" He shook his head quickly as if trying to get rid of some stray thought. "I was just doing research about cities and crime rates…"

He didn't hear Duo's soft intake of breath, neither did he see his fingers tighten around the cashmere blanket. 

"…when…when I stumbled across," He dropped the pad on the table, hands now trembling as he forced himself to continue. "I stumbled across some police records with your name in their database, Duo."

He bit his lower lip and waited for the explosion, the anger, the vehement denials, but to his growing confusion, nothing was heard from the older man. Trowa dared to turn his head a little to glance at the silent figure of the teacher. Duo had a haunted look on his features as his gaze seemed to be transfixed on an oil painting above Heero's bed. 

Trowa felt his stomach lurch in worry and dismay.

"Please, please don't think that I set out trying to find out about your past, Duo, please!" the boy pleaded desperately as he made a move towards the teacher. "I didn't mean to pry and if I could turn back time, I would have. I know that you've…you've probably changed and all, but I just felt that Heero ought to know about you and I didn't mean to tell him…I mean, I didn't know that he would…"

A gentle hand placed on his shoulder silenced his blubbering. Trowa was alarmed to find that he had tears in his eyes and he swiped them away quickly as he stared into the warm amethyst ones above him. The haunted look was gone from the teacher's visage, and the familiar friendly one that they had gotten used to had returned, causing Trowa to feel a certain weight lifted off his chest. 

"Duo…" he began weakly, only to hitch in a soft breath as he felt the older man's fingers gently brush away the stray tears on his cheek. He couldn't control the shiver that coursed through him at the touch and for one brief moment, Trowa felt a jealousy well within him like nothing he had ever experienced before. Heero was lucky to have a man like Duo in his life. With hands and a smile like that…who needed anyone else?

"There is nothing to apologize for," Duo said softly, fingers continuing to wipe away the boy's tears. "So, you happened to stumble upon a dark part of my life and that is quite unfortunate, but it doesn't mean that I'm going to get unnecessarily upset over such a thing. You had no control over what happened and you thought you were doing the right thing by telling Heero, right?"

The boy could only nod softly. 

A low moan from the bed had both of them turning quickly. Duo's heart rate quickened as he took a tentative step towards the bed. He wasn't sure he ought to be in the same room with Heero as he was coming to. The shock of seeing his face again might turn out to be a bad thing in the long run for the teen. 

"Maybe…maybe I shouldn't be here," he began weakly, only to feel a sharp ache pierce his heart as Heero moaned out his name. "Oh god…"

"Perhaps you should stay," Trowa reasoned softly, as he tried to give the worried teacher a reassuring smile. "He might freak out, but I think that both of you really need to sit down and talk things over with one another, don't you agree?"

Heero gave another thick moan as splayed fingers tried to reach out for something. There was a frown on his face. It looked like he was searching for something or someone. Duo's fingers itched to clasp the trembling ones on the bed, but a sudden shyness crept over him causing them to remain stuck within his pockets. 

Trowa noticed and gave an inward sigh of exasperation. With a shake of his head, he reached for Duo's hand, ignoring the surprised gasp the teacher gave and led him closer to the boy on the bed. He used a foot to drag one of the chairs in the room a bit closer and forced Duo to sit on it.

"Here," he said in a tone that sounded as if he was talking to a two-year-old. "This is how it's done, Duo. You sit there and do this." 

And tugging on the flushed teacher's trembling hand, Trowa brought it closer to Heero's. 

"Go on," he urged gently as he released the strong hand. 

And knowing that any protests he might have would fall on deaf ears, Duo's fingers slowly wrapped themselves around Heero's. They were immediately held captive as the boy whispered Duo's name again.

"Don't…don't leave me…Duo…"

The teacher's heart bled as he lowered his head to rest it upon their clasped hands. He couldn't bring himself to say anything in response. 

What was there to say really?

__

Quatre was quite familiar with the Yuy's household and knew just where to look for Yuzuki. Of course his initial search had taken him to the kitchen, but he had been told that the head maid was not around and hadn't been seen for quite some time. Thinking nothing of it, as everyone seemed to be preparing for the party tomorrow night, Quatre had decided to make his way towards the servant's quarters to find her. 

Normally, such an action would have been frowned upon, as masters of households were not usually allowed to go towards the 'lowly' areas of the servants or maids. But things were different these days and besides, Quatre had always played around Yuzuki's garden with Heero as a child. She was practically a big sister to all of them. 

Her bungalow was easily the most recognizable and the biggest of all. It was a whitewashed building with beautiful dark blue awnings on its windows and front door. A breathtaking garden filled with enough rose bushes to last a lifetime, created a surreal atmosphere to the simple home. There was a garage on the left that had been a playground for he, Trowa and Heero on many an occasion. Yuzuki had always had her small black Mazda parked in the driveway as a sign of her being at home. If the car was in the shop, then the only other way of knowing that she was around was the sweet smell of either cookies or a cake baking in the oven. Either way, Quatre was looking forward to seeing the maid again, even though he had a rather dire message to give to her. 

He made the turn leading to her house and was surprised to see that the familiar car wasn't around. Did she have to leave for an errand? That job was usually reserved for others and at a time when the house needed her most, Yuzuki wouldn't have left for grocery shopping. A movement at the lady's front door had the blond doing a double take. It was Mr. Hanada – a butler who had been in the Yuy household almost as long as Yuzuki had. What was he doing here? And why did it look as if he was locking up the maid's house?

"Mr. Hanada?" he called out quickly as he pushed open the small white gate that led to the driveway. "Where is Yuzuki?"

The butler seemed startled at the boy's presence, but was quick to mask his surprise as he gave a polite bow to the Winner's only son. "Ah, Master Quatre, what a pleasant…"

"Where is Yuzuki?" The blond asked again, aquamarine depths flashing with near desperation now. "Why are you locking up her house? Is she alright?"

The butler lowered his gaze, but Quatre had seen the brief look of pain that flashed across the older man's face. He could feel his palms dampen with sweat as he tried not to allow panic to well up within him. Something wasn't right here. 

"Hanada…"

"If it pleases, Master Quatre," the man began in an apologetic tone. He was beginning to look very uncomfortable. "If it pleases, Master Quatre, Yuzuki is not around at this time. She had to leave for her home for an urgent family affair and is sorry for leaving so abruptly."

Quatre felt dizzy. Hanada's words seemed to be coming from a distance and he could feel his mouth getting dry. This wasn't happening. Without Yuzuki, Heero could end up becoming even more of an emotional wreck. Forget Hikari, it was only the maid that was capable of handling the teen during times like this. Even Duo had noticed it and hadn't sent for the boy's mother. 

"When is she coming back?" he asked thickly. "_When_ is she coming back?!"

The butler barely cringed at the loud cry as he gave another bow. "If it pleases…"

"It doesn't please me, so stop saying that!" came the cry of despair. "You've got to find her and bring her back now! Give me the keys!" He grabbed the set that dangled off the edge of Hanada's coat pocket and dashed quickly towards Yuzuki's door. Frantic fingers struggled to find the right key as he ignored the harried words of disapproval from the butler. 

"She has to be here! She just has to be!" Quatre continued to mutter to himself as he finally found the right one. The door was thrust open roughly and almost falling to the ground in his haste, wild dark-green depths surveyed the neat but empty living room before him. 

"Nee-san!" came the loud cry as he ran towards the rooms at the other end. "Nee-san!!" Yuzuki had taught them Japanese. Yuzuki had told them to call her that. Yuzuki had always had a warm smile and a tray of cookies in her hands every Saturday afternoon.

"Nee-san!!"

"Please, Master Quatre, listen to me," Hanada tried to explain as he followed the frantic boy's hurried movements. The blond had begun to search under the furniture and in closets, perhaps hoping that the woman would suddenly appear before them with a smile and a laugh. 

_/It's all a joke, she would say. I was just fooling around. I'm still here. Always have been…/_

Quatre burst into her bedroom and froze in the doorway. He didn't need to go any further as the unmade bed and empty closet signaled all that he had not wanted to tell himself. 

"Nee…san…" he fell to his knees, eyes glazed in disbelief and shock. She couldn't have left. Yuzuki was not the kind of woman who would up and leave for no reason at all. What about Heero? Why hadn't she even bothered to say goodbye? Didn't she care about them anymore?

Hanada lowered his head, knowing that there were just times when words were never enough to express one's feelings inside. 

"I am sorry, Master Quatre," he finally said quietly. "That was all she told me to tell you…"

__

It was unbelievably hot, at least Relena tried to convince herself of that as she picked up the elegantly decorated Chinese fan from the table. In quick movements, she tried to cool off her heated skin, even though her mind continued to race with thoughts of her last argument with her fiancé. Oh yes, Heero was still her fiancé and nothing was ever going to change that. 

On the other hand, she would have to do something about Duo being around. It was clear that the older man was the cause for her boyfriend's sudden transformation. Something had to be done and done quickly.

"Goodness, talk about getting a shocker today," she mumbled to herself, only to feel her skin crawl as a husky voice whispered into her ear.

"I wonder what could have my dearest sister all worked up? Heero rejected you…again?"

"Why don't you go and die in a tub of molten lava?"

The blond gave a light-hearted chuckle and moved away. He sat on the empty lounge chair across from her with a rather smug look on his features. Relena eyed him warily and continued to fan herself even faster. 

Ignore him…ignore him… 

"I believe you still haven't allowed it to sink into your brain, have you, sister dear?" Milliardo continued lazily as he stretched out long legs with a small yawn. He leaned back and closed his eyes, allowing the cool breeze that suddenly drifted through to cool his skin. "Ah…heaven…"

"No, this is hell and you are just being another one of the devil's pawns, Milliardo," the girl bit back coldly. "I am sick and tired of you guys flaunting your sexuality like…like it's nothing! Don't you have a little decency left in you?"

The blond raised a brow and promptly sat upright to pin a withering look of disdain on his younger sister. "People don't wake up one morning deciding to fall in love with members of their own sex. Neither do they wake up with the knowledge that they do like members of the same sex. Just as you keep claiming that you love…"

"It's not a claim! I do love him!"

"Sure you do," came the snappy reply. "The same way you loved your dog. You think that everyone is supposed to fall on his or her knees for you, Relena? Well, grow the hell up! Heero is not some animal that you can dictate what you want to him. He's a guy, Relena. A human. Flesh and blood with everything in-between. If you can't see that, then what's the point of having him?"

"You should talk, you good-for-nothing…!"

"Hello, children," came the soft singsong voice as Hikari walked up the stairs and towards them. She was now dressed in a blue sundress that showed off her flawless skin to perfection. Taking off the large white hat that had graced her head, she made herself comfortable on a seat and eyed the silent siblings with a warm smile. "So, what were you two talking about? You both sounded extremely animated."

Relena and Milliardo exchanged cold glances with one another before he spoke up with a winning grin on his handsome visage. "It was nothing, Aunt Hikari. Relena and I were just discussing a book she read."

The woman perked up with curiosity. "Oh really? And what book might this be?"

Relena smiled sweetly. "Taking Care of Obnoxious Siblings for Dummies. It's a well known bestseller, Aunt Hikari."

The Japanese woman tried not to look too confused. "Oh…really…?"

"Then perhaps I should recommend one by the name of 'Annoying Little Sisters – A tale of the air-headed girl'," Milliardo retorted with an even sweeter smile that did not reach his eyes. 

And quick to realize that this was yet another argument between the two, Hikari gave a soft sigh and picked up the glass of lemonade a passing servant had placed on the table for her. She tuned out their voices and stared blindly at the cool liquid in the glass cup. Watching the clear droplets of water roll off the sides and onto her skin, she mused on what had happened earlier today with her husband. Walking around the house and ordering maids and servants around had been the only way for her to let go of some of the frustration she had felt inside. Odin was beginning to act in ways that had her thinking twice about her marriage. There was one simple solution to this whole mess and that was to simply walk into his office brandishing several papers for him to sign. 

Most of them would say 'I hereby release you from your prison', and hence they would go their separate ways never to see each other again. It really was that simple.

If only she had the guts to do it.

She groaned and took another sip of her drink. There had been plenty of times when she had the feeling that Odin wasn't and had never really been interested in her as a person. Perhaps he had married her out of pity. After all, she had lost the man she had truly loved to her older sister and Odin had appeared soon after. He had heard the 'devastating' news and had taken the shy and raw teenager under his wing. Hikari had found herself reveling in the boisterous man's behavior. He certainly did not act like a man who had grown up under the strictest of Japanese households and Hikari had fallen in love with that. Odin did not conform to rules too well and that rebellious streak had been another plus in their relationship. 

Things had been happy, wonderful, amazing…until the day she had gotten 'fat'. Hikari sighed again and stared at the ice cubes that were now floating above the pink liquid. She had gotten pregnant with Heero and once she begun to show, she had noticed the changes in Odin's behavior. His business trips had become more frequent. His daily phone calls had been reduced to three times a week and even at that, the calls themselves lasted no more than twenty minutes, as he always had some other meeting to attend. 

Like a fool, she had clung on to hope. She had thought that he still had an interest in her, but she was 'fat' now and Odin did not like 'fat' women. She grit her teeth at the memory, her fingers tightening themselves around the cool glass. The knowledge that she was unattractive to Odin had sent her into a depressive state for weeks. Her health had suffered and Heero had nearly lost his life in the process. She had even gone as far as wishing that the baby would die in the hopes that she would regain the love and admiration of her husband. She placed a hand to her flat torso, eyes shimmering with unshed tears. How could she have ever thought of doing such a thing to her baby? Holding Heero's squirming form in her hands had sent her crying for hours on end. How could someone so perfect, so tiny, so precious die? What had she been thinking? 

And so like a protective mother hen, Hikari had gone out of her way to make sure that Heero would be raised by her and not by maids or nannies. She had seen to all his feedings and diaper changes. She had insisted on hand picking any and all of his clothes, but there had been one person who had 'opposed' her and somehow taken over her role as mother during her few absences. 

Yuzuki.

The maid that Odin had insisted on staying with them had somehow taken over Hikari's role and that had troubled the woman to no end. There was just something about that woman that had Hikari more than a little worried. She was clearly beautiful and young, but it was her undying loyalty to Odin that sickened her each and every time. There were times when she had sworn she had noticed Yuzuki giving her husband loving looks. 

Damn her… 

A movement to her right had her lifting her head quickly. A welcoming smile came to her lips as she spotted the familiar blond locks of Heero's childhood friend.

"Quatre, darling, why don't you come over here and…" 

The words died on her lips as she noticed the preoccupied look on the boy's face. Even Milliardo and Relena had stopped their bickering long enough to notice how pale the Arabian looked. 

"Yu…Yuzuki…" the boy began even though it felt like a ton of bricks were now lodged deep in his throat. "She…she's go…gone." He turned to face Hikari, the tears now spilling down his cheeks, as if hoping that she would know the answer to his unspoken question. 

Relena gasped and slapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes widened in shock. "Oh, no! She's dead?"

Milliardo rolled his eyes. "No, she's not dead, Relena. She's not on the grounds, correct Quatre?" came the curt question as he stared intently at the sobbing blond. 

Hikari wasn't sure of what to feel as she got to her feet to wrap her arms tightly around the boy who had willingly fallen within her comforting embrace. Was that relief or shock? Was it dismay or anger at the gall of the maid to just leave without letting anyone know? She sighed and kissed the soft hair beneath her gently. 

"There, there now, darling. It's okay. I'm sure she just…had to take a break for a while…"

Quatre shook his head vehemently. "With all of her things? She cleared everything out, Aunt Hikari!"

The only thought in Hikari's head at the moment, was that Yuzuki was a very fast worker to be able to leave so quickly and with _all_ her belongings. Had she been planning this get-away for a while now? And why in Kami's name was this nagging feeling of Odin being behind this not leaving her mind? Something muffled reached her ears and she felt a light struggle within her arms. It took her a minute to register what was going on. And with a blush on her features, she released the red-faced blond quickly.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Quatre. I had no idea…"

"It's…it's okay, Mrs. Yuy," came the gasping words as he tried to gulp in as much fresh air as possible. Being squeezed against the older woman's bosom was not something he wanted to experience again. 

A tense silence fell as one question now hung over their heads like a storm cloud. Milliardo tapped his fingers restlessly against the table, refusing to say anything. Relena lowered her gaze to the ground and bit her lower lip in thought. Quatre was the only one who stared at the silent woman, knowing full well that it would be her final decision to make. 

What about Heero? 

Somehow, despite all my efforts to be a good mother to him, she took over that role quite well. If he hears the news…it would kill him. I just know it will. Damn it, Odin! What did you do to her to make her leave?

But she pinned a warm smile on her face, never betraying the dull anger within her and speaking clearly and concisely, she made her decision.

"Heero must never know about this…"

__

It was his sanctuary. His haven away from the chaos of his daily life. A room that he had converted into a place of solace and solitude. Designed with precision and care, each paneling handcrafted by the finest carpenters in the land, graced the walls of the den. Rich oak or mahogany made up bookshelves, the large sofa, the chairs, his work desk and his private bar. Shelves were lined with the rarest and most expensive books known to man. Glass cases held priceless heirlooms and precious accumulations from his travels around the world. There was a state of the art stereo system that was hidden behind one of the many secret panels around the room. A door to the right led to a bathroom. The next door housed a small dressing room filled with enough suits and leisurewear for at least three months. The sofa in the main room could be turned into a bed, hence there was no need for an extra bedroom. 

Behind the large mahogany desk, circa 1879, in a darkened room as the large blinds had been drawn closed, sat Odin Yuy as still as death. He had been in this position for almost a good half hour and it looked as if he had no plans to move. Dark eyes that were usually sharp or shrewd had dulled considerably. His features were pale; the only movement signaling that he was still alive was the slight trembling of his fingers upon the table. 

On the table scattered amongst documents and paperwork sat a small picture of his family- taken about five years ago on a trip to Majorca. They were all smiling then – arms around each other, mugging for the camera, but smiling nonetheless. He continued to stare at the picture, a dull flare of pain searing in his chest as he listened to the words, which were spoken in Japanese, that never seemed to stop. 

The light beep of the answering machine was heard again. And for the one-millionth time in the space of a few minutes, he felt himself die a little more inside.

/…Mr. Yuy…no, Odin. Please don't answer or try to call me because I won't pick up. I just…I just have to say this now before…before I lose my nerve. I love you, Odin. I have always loved you. I know I am nothing more than a maid to you and have been under your servitude for so many years now. But to me…to me you were more than just my master. You were my best friend, Odin. Do you remember how you used to tease me? You used to call me 'Little Foot' because my feet were so small. I can't help smiling at how many times you used to come crying to me about something your papa did to you. You used to think he didn't love you, remember? And you would always vow to show him someday. But Odin, he did love you. He used to talk about you all the time to his friends at his parties. He was so proud of you, but he didn't know how to show it to you. But…but that wasn't what made me love you, Odin. It was your strength and…and your heart. You were the nicest, kindest person I had ever known. Even though you tried to act tough most of the time, it never ceased to amaze me how accommodating you were to others. There were nights I would sit outside your door and listen to you cry in your room. I wished I could go in to hold you, but they wouldn't let me. Oh, Odin…my heart wept for you and I knew then that I would walk to the ends of the earth to make you happy." There was a light sniffle, but then again, the woman had been crying through it all. "I watched you bring all those women back home with you and how shameless a flirt you were. I would always watch from the wings as you danced with them when parties were thrown at the house. You always looked so handsome in your tuxedo and they all fawned and begged to be your companions. But at the end of the evening, on the days you didn't end up taking them somewhere, you would sit outside in the garden on your own to think. I loved watching you then. You weren't as loud or as noisy and it showed me a different side to you. I knew you and I could never have a relationship, but I prayed that you would find the right woman to make you happy. Someone who could see the real you like I did." She paused to take a deep breath. "I didn't think you would want to marry Hikari. I know she is beautiful and she was in a lot of pain back then…but why did you really choose her, Odin? I could never understand that. She is a nice woman and I cannot blame you for falling for her charms, but I do not like her, Odin. I still feel that she is not the right person for you and I do not say this out of jealousy. But, she gave you Heero – the most wonderful, precious gift she could ever give. Heero is my son too, Odin. I wanted to love him and take care of him like a real mother would and I think I did that quite well. I wished that he was my own son and for a while…I am ashamed to say this…I made him call me mother when we were alone. Please forgive me, Odin. I just couldn't see Hikari as a good mother to him. I just…I just…love him and want him to be happy. That man…that teacher…please let him remain in the house. Whatever happens, Odin, make him stay. Heero needs him more than you or he could ever know. Your son, your boy, your flesh and blood isn't quite what he seems, Odin. Promise me that you will still love him no matter what he tells you. You owe me that much." Her voice broke again. "I am leaving as you have requested. I will only do so because I do not wish to see your life ruined because of that girl. I have listened to your story and I will believe it because of my faith in you. But no matter what you do, Odin…no matter what happens to me from here on out, I just want you to know that my heart which has always belonged to you…will continue to belong to you always. I love you, Odin. I love you…/

The dull click of the machine cut through the thick silence that fell after her final words and with a low whirring sound, it began to replay the message all over again.

The silent man failed to hear the sound of the door opening or the figure that now stood within the room.

__

Trowa leaned against the door to Heero's room, having left minutes earlier to give the couple their much-needed privacy. Heero had not woken up yet, but he had made no attempts to release the teacher's hand either. He stuck his hands into the pockets of his pants and closed his eyes. He suddenly wished he could have a cigarette as that seemed to be the perfect thing to ease his mind right now. But he didn't smoke.

Bummer.

Light footsteps had him opening up his eyes quickly. Quatre was making his way towards him, but the familiar figure of the maid was nowhere in the vicinity. He was about to open up his mouth to ask, when he noticed the rather pale look on his lover's face. He pushed himself away from the door and enveloped the slender boy within his arms. His mind raced with a million and one possible scenarios and reasons for Yuzuki's absence. 

Quatre returned the embrace just as strongly. No tears fell this time as he felt an emptiness settle in his heart. He had just about cried out his sadness and his partner's welcoming arms were just what he needed at this point. And with his head resting gently upon Trowa's shoulder, he told the boy everything. 

The Barton heir stiffened in response to the softly spoken words, his eyes widening in disbelief. When the blond was done speaking, Trowa pulled back to stare into the dull depths before him. 

"You…you aren't making this up, are you?"

Quatre shook his head with a soft sigh. He glanced towards Heero's room. "How's he holding up?"

"Duo's with him. I think his presence there is calming Heero down somewhat."

They remained silent for a while. 

"Should we tell Duo?" Trowa asked quietly. 

Quatre shrugged with a weary sigh. "I don't care anymore. I think we've caused enough damage for one day, don't you think?"

Trowa eyed his partner for a moment before giving a curt nod. "I'm going to tell him." He made a move towards the door, but Quatre's hand on his arm stalled his steps. 

"What do you think you are doing?" the blonde hissed out in faint anger.  "It's all thanks to you that Heero is in this state and now you want to make it worse by telling Duo? What if Heero wakes up and hears you!" 

"Don't yell at me just because I want to try to make things right, Quatre!" Trowa whispered back angrily. "Yes, it is all my fault for mentioning such a thing to Heero, but what if Duo can help us? What if he's the only one that can get Yuzuki back, did you think about that, huh?"

The Arabian looked disgruntled and he mumbled something beneath his breath before releasing Trowa reluctantly. He stiffened as he heard a door being closed a few feet away from them and he groaned inwardly. It was obvious that Keiko had been listening to everything they had said so far. Not that he cared either way. He really didn't have any concrete feelings towards Heero's cousin. She had been a bully every once in a while, but Quatre had learned to ignore her over the years. To him, she was just another unwanted person in his best friend's life.

"Fine…" he finally mumbled as he watched Trowa led the way into the rather cozy bedroom. 

Heero was still fast asleep as seen from the steady rise and fall of his chest, while Duo remained seated, browsing through the boy's sketchbook. At the entrance of his visitors, he dropped the book and got to his feet with a sheepish look on his features. 

"I couldn't leave him," he explained quickly as if hoping that the teens would not reprimand him for staying behind. 

Somehow, Duo's embarrassed look brought a smile to Quatre's lips and he shook his head lightly as if wondering just how a man like Duo, who could act so innocent and clueless at times, have such a violent streak within him. 

"It's okay," Trowa reassured him quickly as he walked a bit closer to the bed. He leaned over Heero and stared at the relaxed appearance of his friend. He waved his hand over the boy's face rapidly, and seeing no tell-tale movement behind closed lids, he straightened up with a satisfied look on his face. "He's still asleep," he announced to his bemused audience before focusing his attention on the older man. Making sure that he kept his voice as low as possible, Trowa recounted all that Quatre had told him, with the blond adding a few things here and there. 

Duo listened with mixed feelings of disbelief and confusion. The same Yuzuki that had been nice enough to offer him some tea and cookies earlier in the day had suddenly…_gone?_ What in the hell was going on in this house?

He sat down heavily on the chair, staring blindly at a drawing of a bowl of fruit in Heero's sketch pad. He could only imagine the boy's reaction once he woke up. Rubbing a hand across his forehead, he winced inwardly. Could things possibly get any worse for Heero…for them?

"We won't tell him…for now," he finally said with a slow nod. "Does Hikari know?"

Quatre nodded. "Yes, I told her and she said she was going to talk to Odin about it. She hopes they can find her in time and bring her back home."

The teacher gave a small sigh of relief, eyes straying towards the immobile figure on the bed. Fingers reached out to brush away a few brown-colored strands from his forehead. Amethyst depths seemed to melt with warmth as they traced the outline of the handsome visage. 

Why…why can't I make you happy? Why can't I make any one that stays with me happy? 

Quatre and Trowa remained standing, neither unable to say anything as they watched the intimate exchange. They suddenly felt like intruders and both flushed lightly as they noticed the darkened look of emotion that had come into the older man's eyes. 

Try as hard as he might to deny his feelings for the teenager, there was no doubt that Duo Maxwell had lost his heart to the Japanese boy and fortunately, the two friends were there to witness it for themselves.

 However…the unspoken question hung heavily in the air amongst them and neither boy wanted to be the first to ask. Duo sensed it and gave an inward sigh. Now that they knew about his sordid past, he would have to explain things to them as best he could. 

He didn't turn his face to look at them as he asked quietly. "You want to know what happened and why I did it, don't you?"

They nodded. 

Duo gave a louder sigh and rose to his feet. He walked towards the window and stood beside it, staring down at the distant rooftops of the guesthouses. His home looked so far away from there.

For a long moment, he didn't say anything as he felt the familiar bile of disgust and anguish rise in his throat. He had been forced to recount this tale to the police years ago – been forced to tell the oh so wonderful head shrink about this as well. And now, he would have to tell these boys his reason for doing something that he really didn't want to rehash again. But they had a right to know and if they could tell Heero the real reason for his actions, then perhaps he would be forgiven. 

He wiped his mouth with a hand, feeling the nervousness take hold of him as they shook gently. He tried to smile at them, but it came out rather weakly and taking a deep breath, Duo Maxwell took them back to _that_ summer's night of his sixteenth year. 

The boy on the bed, slowly, opened his eyes and listened…


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Ratings:** NC-17

**Pairings:** 2x1, OC x 2, 3+4, 5+M, 1+R

**Warnings:** Adult language, situations (lemon), violence, references to non-con and incest

**Disclaimers:** Main characters are properties of Bandai and Studio Sunrise. I make no money off them.

**Author's Notes:** This chapter contains some scenes that might be squeamish for some people. I don't do violent scenes that well so it might not be as gross out as many would think. But I hope it turned out alright.

My many, many heartfelt thanks go out to each and everyone who took the time to respond to the last chapter. Cliffies are evil, but I love them. ^^

Extra thanks go out to the beta extraordinaires: Zan and Youkai Princess. 

Enjoy!

__

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you are gone

And though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

                                    - Evanescence (My Immortal)****

**CHAPTER NINETEEN:**

**NOTES:** The first few paragraphs of this chapter contain graphic sex scenes that will not be allowed on ff.net. So instead of taking away the entire chapter, I have just taken out the segment. If you want to read the entire thing, you can visit any of these sites:

(Please remember to get rid of the spaces in the url for it to work!)

**Website:** http:// www. Geocities. Com/kiyasama/tutor_nineteen.htm

**Gundam Wing Universe:** http: //  www. gundam-wing.universe.net/ fanfiction/ stories.php?id = 685 & chapter = 20

And now back to your regularly scheduled program! ^_^

*******

David remained immobile on the bed, but he wasn't deaf to the sounds of Duo's moans from the bathroom. He could feel his own cock twitch in reaction and cursing softly, he struggled out of bed and staggered towards the living room and away from temptation. He was still sticky with Duo's cum and the need to wash himself off was quite overwhelming. But rather than risk the chance of getting jumped on again by the insatiable teen, David decided to suffer through the thickening fluid for at least another five minutes. 

Reaching for the remote control, he turned on the TV and sat down gingerly on the couch – after shoving some books that Duo had left there earlier to the floor. Surfing through shows that made little to no sense to him, David allowed his mind to wander towards the events of the past year. Duo had turned sixteen a week ago and needless to say their lovemaking that night had caused them to stay in bed for the entire day afterwards. David was beginning to find it a bit hard to keep up with the boy's growing sexual appetite and things had only gotten worse after a certain period of time. He frowned lightly trying to remember the reason for the sudden change. Duo was beginning to act…_clingy_. The teen now wanted to know every single place that he wished to visit or who he was visiting. Duo wanted to spend every waking minute with him and never leave his sight. At first, David had thought it was endearing and rather…sweet, but when Duo was quick to lose his temper whenever David refused to tell him of his whereabouts, the teacher had decided that something was definitely wrong with the teen.

Duo was becoming too possessive.

The teacher still couldn't understand the need for it. He had been faithful to Duo all this time and had never gone out of his way to seek for another's attention. Rubbing a hand wearily across his face, he closed his eyes and leaned back against the couch. He would have to talk to Duo about his behavior and try to find out if he could help in any way. He doubted the boy would talk, but anything was better than going through his 'stage'.

He yawned and got to his feet, arms stretching out to relieve tense muscles. He was just about to make his way back into the bedroom, when the dull chime of the doorbell had him doing a double take. He glanced at the clock on his wall. It was ten in the evening. Who in the world would want to visit him at this time? Or perhaps it was just one of Duo's friends again. Sighing softly, he reached for a blanket that had been lying on the floor. Wrapping it loosely around his waist, he made his way towards the front door and opened it up carefully. 

He opened up his mouth with a ready smile on his lips. "How may I help…you…?" 

Only to have the smile falter as the person standing on the other end grinned back maliciously at him.

"Allo, teach! Top of tha even' ta ya, eh?" came the jovial greeting from Griffith as he suddenly whipped out the black object he had been hiding behind his back. 

David's eyes widened as he recognized what it was. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion as he willed his instincts to kick in. He reached out to grab the other man's hand in an attempt to knock the gun out of it, but he wasn't quick enough. He vaguely heard the sharp report from the weapon and the dull flare of pain in his thigh. Was it the left or right one? He couldn't tell. But as he felt himself falling to the ground, his last thought was of the boy who was still locked up in the bathroom. 

_Duo…shit….Duo…run!_

__

It was no secret that the prison system in the South main lands was a joke. City council men and elected officials alike had done all they could in their years in office to avoid the issue of dealing with prisoner's and their welfare properly. There was only one major police precinct and it comprised of two very large three-story buildings that was smack dab in the middle of the city. Petty thieves and murderers, who weren't in line for the death penalty, were placed in Block B – the infamous building of death. There had been many an occasion where prisoners were found dead on their bunk beds and neither police nor wardens could do much about it. Perhaps they felt they ought to be grateful for the deaths as space was becoming limited and the need to get rid of most of them had become inevitable. 

Block B was hell for anyone who was not strong at heart. First time murderers rarely had a chance of lasting a week in there. 

However, for one man, Block B had slowly become a second home to him. It wasn't his first time being there. He had been locked up during his eighteenth year for stabbing that asshole father of his, till the point of death. Needless to say, for young Griffith Sheedy, the experience in this block was one he had never forgotten. 

And now, almost thirteen years later, he was back in the joint for killing another man. He was lucky they hadn't caught his other transgressions after he had been released the first time. But then again…he had been saddled with a certain boy once he had gotten out of prison. 

His stupid sister's kid.

His stupid sister who had gone out with that stupid asshole, James or something Maxwell. His stupid sister who had hardly given him the time of day. His stupid sister who had left home (if you could call that a home) to go and marry that fella and live in a nice house. The stupid sister he had tried to contact numerous times to lend him a few bucks here and there. The stupid sister who always told him to get lost and would dump a few dollars on the doorstep and tell him never to show his face again. 

Griffith grit his teeth as he stared blindly at the plain stone ceiling above him. He could vaguely hear the sound of his bunkmate snoring as loud as a fire engine below him. But that was all right because in a few hours, he would be breathing in the fresh clean (or polluted as the case may be) air of the city again. He had been planning this escape with the guys on the lower level of the block. Everyday during their 'recess' outside, they had planned their methods of leaving the dump.

There was a small but sturdy pipe that ran from the prison's basement, through the sewer system and out into the river in the Eastern part of town. It was going to be a long crawl through the pipes, but it was going to be all worth it once he got out. Griffith was determined to find a few people and pay them very surprising visits.

__

Leftie stood in front of the rundown building with a cigarette dangling from the corner of his full lips. Not so long ago, he had once played with a vivacious young boy by the name of Duo Maxwell in front of this ruin and after all this time, the young man found himself still sighing wistfully. He had always wanted a little brother and Duo had fitted the bill just fine. He had always known what Griffith did to the boy on many nights and he had tried to get Duo to move in with him time and time again. It had been a dangerous prospect as the likelihood of Griffith finding out and catching him had been extremely high. 

However, the real fun had come from listening to the boy read to him during his spare time. Duo would borrow books from the local library and they would usually sit in front of Leftie's apartment building losing themselves in the mystical or mysterious worlds they had to offer. The older teen had been a bit envious at the boy's natural ability to grasp the concept of reading so quickly. Leftie had dropped out of school at thirteen and had never bothered to go back. Not that Duo hadn't tried his best to get him to enroll in some lame business school or something. Who needed education in stuffy buildings when the streets had more than enough to offer you on any given day?

He tossed the cigarette stub to the ground and absently stomped on it, bright blue eyes scanning the darkened building again. He was here for a reason. Left to him, he wouldn't have made himself come back to this place again.

He pushed open the once fine wooden door that now lay dangling off its hinges. Stepping inside the large, but now vacant room, the musty smell of dust and emptiness filled his senses, making him cough a little. He whipped out the flashlight from the large bomber jacket he wore, turning it on and allowing the bright beam of light to scan the surroundings. Just as he had thought. The man had clearly returned. 

Muddy footsteps that Leftie now associated with sewage led all the way towards a flight of stairs that went to the second floor. Dirty clothes that seemed to belong to a prison ward had been dumped in a heap beside the bottom step and kicking it aside quickly, Leftie began the wary walk up to meet Griffith.

__

The boy slumped onto the toilet seat, panting harshly as he stared at the mess he had created on the walls and on the floor. Staring at his sticky hands, he tried to refocus his dazed countenance. 

"Clean…I have to clean this mess up," he muttered to himself as he reached for the box of tissues beside him. "David…won't…like it…."

He fell to his knees and began to wipe up the stains as quickly as he could. He would have to talk to David and apologize for his actions lately. He realized that he was being a bit unfair to the older man and he wished to make it up to him somehow. 

_I'll get him that book he always wanted_, he thought with a small smile on his lips. He was willing to bet that Shuman had gotten in the new supplies and Duo had diligently saved up enough money over the past year to afford it now. 

Satisfied with how clean the white tiles looked, he tossed the soiled tissues into the trashcan, only to freeze as he heard the loud sound of a gun going off. He felt his mouth go dry. His eyes widened with confusion and growing terror as he tried to make sense of what was going on. That was a gunshot. He had lived long enough with Griffith in that dark neighborhood to recognize the familiar stench of hot lead and the blood that followed soon after. Duo felt his balls shrivel up in acute terror as another shot was fired. He was too numb to move. What was going on? Was David being attacked? This was a decent neighborhood. Who in their right mind would want to come out here to hurt them? Or was it the other way around? Was David the one shooting? But why? He knew the teacher had a .45 tucked away in a drawer in the bedroom, but why…?

A loud thud outside the bathroom door had Duo giving a breathless shriek of fear. He remained crouched against a corner of the room, as if hoping the floor would open up and suck him in. His body was trembling so badly that he was sure he would die of seizure at any moment. 

"Duo…"

_David!!_

"Duo…run…"

The teacher's voice sounded thick, as if his mouth was filled with blood and as if to confirm his theory, the boy watched in horror as a thin trail of the dark liquid seeped into the room from beneath the door. Duo could barely hear what the teacher said next as heavy footsteps…footsteps that had haunted his dreams for many nights filled his ear. 

_No…no…it's not possible! He's in prison! He's still in prison! He has to be! I'll wake up and this will all be a dream!!_

"Come out, come out, wherever ye are, kid! Daddy Griffith's come ta get ya!"

_Noooooo!!!_

Duo's mind was beginning to shut down. He sank shaking fingers into the thick mass of his hair, eyes glazing over with memories of nights being in that man's arms. The fingers tightened within the thick tresses. If he tugged any harder, he would have ripped a good chunk out. 

A loud scream of surprise and pain ripped from Griffith's throat and Duo was sure that David had done something to him. 

_He's still alive! Please God…let him still be alive!_

He could hear Griffith's muffled curse and the sound of solid boots making contact with flesh. It continued relentlessly, as David's groans of pain lessened and lessened until nothing was heard. And as if things couldn't get any worse, Duo heard the click of the gun's trigger.

_/Do you love me, David?/_

_/Of course I do, Duo…always…/_

_/You'll never leave me, right?/_

_/Why would I want to do that? You, Duo Maxwell, are the only one I could possibly want. And nothing is ever going to change that./_

_/That smile. That warm smile filled with love for him. Those blue eyes that held so much knowledge in them…fading…they were fading away…/_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargghhh!!!" He got to his feet and ran towards the door, not caring that he was still as naked as the day he was born. He opened the door quickly, wild amethyst depths taking in the horrifying scene before him. 

Blood. There was blood everywhere. It was too much. It wasn't supposed to be this much.

On the walls. On the floor. Even on the bed. 

_Oh god…David…_

__

It had been that easy. Luring Leftie back to the old house and getting the stupid fag to open up had been as simple as stealing candy from a baby. Well, he had had to tie up the whining queer to stop him from screaming. The boy's ass had been tighter than normal and ramming his poor neglected cock into it had been a mixture of pain and pleasure for Griffith. Like a man knowing he was about to die soon, Leftie told him everything - from David's daily activities to where he lived to where the fucking fag liked to eat. Leftie had even been kind enough to tell him where to get weapons. All he had had to do was walk towards the small shop in Blind Man's alley to find the guy with the goods. Piece of cake.

Ah, it was good to be the man in charge again.

But as Duo stepped out from the room, all thoughts of the queer he had raped vanished from his mind as he eyed the naked boy with a leery grin on his features. Who would have thought that the little shrimp would have grown up to look this good, eh? He licked his lips and kicked aside the limp body of the man he had been kicking for fun. He walked up to the still figure of the boy, who hadn't even spared him a glance yet. The boy smelled like sex. Hot, steamy sex, and Griffith could feel his cock twitch in his pants as he eyed the perfect ass exposed to his gaze. 

"Been letting that cocksucker ram ya ass eh, Duo?" the man breathed against his neck as Griffith's hands reached to knead firm cheeks gently. "I go away for a few years and ya go and find yaself a new man, eh? Now, is that fair, I ask ya?"

Duo's breathing was becoming ragged. He was getting excited and it wasn't from the foul stench of Griffith's breath against his skin. He barely felt the hands on his ass or the hand that was now beginning to cup his balls. Griffith was beginning to rub himself against his buttocks and Duo could feel the rough cloth of his jeans against his skin. His hands trembled. His _body_ trembled. If Griffith could see the look in the boy's eyes now, he would have thought twice about continuing his actions. But the lustful man was too far-gone in his self-gratification to notice the cold and deadly look that had come to the boy's eyes. They sparkled with excitement. 

This time…this time he wasn't going to fail. This time he was going to exact his revenge on this sonofabitch.

David groaned thickly as he tried to struggle to his feet. He was bleeding it seemed, from every pore in his body. His eyes were so puffy from the beating he had received that he could barely see the couple standing a few feet away. His ribs were broken, his legs numb with pain as Griffith had shot them both. He wanted to scream and to cry out at the unfairness of it all. He had finally found someone to make him happy and a darkness from his past had come back to destroy it for him. 

He had to tell Duo one last time just how much he meant to him and beg for forgiveness.

_I couldn't…couldn't protect you, Duo. I am so sorry…_

He tried to move again and gave a soundless scream of anguish as the pain ripped through his body, causing him to cough up another thick wad of blood. 

_Duo…please…do something. Don't let him take you back. _

"Still alive, are ya?" Griffith mumbled thickly as he pulled away from Duo to stare at the bloody mass of a human on the floor. He smirked and spat into David's face before cocking the gun again and pointing it towards the teacher's head. "I think ya had enough fun with him, teach. It's time ta say goodbye…what the…?"

Duo had moved quickly, so quickly that Griffith had been stunned at the movement. On complete instinct, the man turned his attention away from the teacher and fired a shot at the boy who had scrambled over the bed to reach for the dresser. Duo felt the pain sear through his upper arm as he fell to the floor. Luckily it was just a graze, but it was deep enough to have him bleeding badly. 

"Whatcha think ya doing, kid?!" Griffith asked in bemusement and growing irritation as his prized piece of ass had run away from him. "Ya let him fuck ya and ya don't want me ta? Come over here and be a good boy for me, will ya?"

Duo's good arm and hand had slowly pulled out the drawer that held the gun. Praying that David had taken the time to load it, he slipped his hand into it and brought out the heavy weapon. He swallowed tightly as he noticed Griffith was making his way around the bed to where he was. He was bound to see the gun in his hand soon. And closing his eyes, praying that whatever Gods were up there would help him, Duo checked. 

Yes! It was loaded!

"So, what's ya story, kid? Why don't ya come suck ma cock like ya want ta, eh? I promise ta make it good for ya…"

The words faltered as he watched Duo rise unsteadily to his feet. The boy was now holding the .45 in his hands and was pointing it straight at him. Duo was bleeding profusely from his left arm, but he didn't seem to mind or care. 

"You wanna suck something, Griffith?" came the cold question from the teen as that deadly look filled his eyes again. "Suck on this, you fuck!"

Duo had fired a gun before, but it had been for fun. He never thought he would ever use it to take someone else's life. And as he watched the bullet make its way into the area between Griffith's eyes, a dull feeling of satisfaction filled him, making it all worthwhile. It was rather comical to watch the older man's expression of surprise turn to a grimace of pain as the bullet reached its target. 

_He shot me. The little fuck actually did do it,_ came the last wild thought from him. _Looks like your boy did finish up what you always wanted sis…damn he's good…_

And as a thick torrent of blood gushed from the gaping hole that was left behind, baptizing the already soiled sheets and Duo's body, Griffith fell back on the bed with a heavy thud. The gun in the dead man's hand fell to the floor with a clatter, as it now hung limply over the edge of the bed. 

It had only taken a minute for everything to happen, but to the young boy, a lifetime had gone by. The gun was still held out before him as if waiting for the body to spring back to life. But as he watched the dark stain of Griffith's blood cover the once light blue sheets, the fight and adrenaline he had felt slowly seeped out of Duo. He slid slowly to the floor, the gun falling out of his hands as the tears, which had been held all this time, suddenly spilled forth with deep, gut-wrenching sobs. He raised his knees and wrapped his arms around them, burying his face to cry his pain and suffering to anyone who was willing to listen. 

For how long he remained there, he had no idea and he probably would have remained in that position had the soft call of 'Duo' not roused him from his dazed stupor. For a moment, he wasn't sure of whether it was a trick of his senses. Had Griffith woken up to haunt him again?

"Duo…you nut…over here…" came the weak gasp that had the boy's eyes filling with tears again. Crawling on his hands and knees, unmindful of the blood he was moving through, Duo stared at what was left of the man he had made love to less than an hour ago. The tears wouldn't stop as the boy sat on the floor, gently placing his hands against the older man's face to cradle it upon his lap. His fingers caressed the puffy skin – the eyes he had fallen in love with no longer visible as they were now completely shut. That straight nose that Duo had thought too perfect was crooked, clearly broken. Those lips that had kissed him, read to him, promised to love him forever, were now cracked and bleeding.

"Duo…" the dying man tried to say but Duo interrupted him frantically.

"I killed him, David. See? I killed him! He won't be bothering us anymore, I promise!" The tears fell harder, the salty liquid falling upon the bloody face below as Duo tried to make the older man see. "Look! See? Look over there, David! Griffith's dead! I killed him with your gun and he won't be bothering us anymore!"

The teacher coughed again, his crushed lungs protesting the effort as he tried desperately to get his words across. "Don't…don't Duo…"

"I'll get you a doctor or something! Don't say anything, okay?" He made a move to get up, but David's hand on his arm stalled his movements. The teacher shook his head slowly, motioning for the boy to move closer. It felt corny…even a clichéd moment as he knew he had to talk to the troubled boy again. He knew he was going to die. Maybe he had known all along that he would never get the chance to watch Duo grow up to become a man. It was fitting this way. He had the feeling that he would have no more regrets for a long time wherever he was going to. He figured it would be hell, but then again…one could always hope for redemption. He hoped that at least they would give him a chance to watch over the boy until he was old enough. It was the least they could do for making him die this way.

"Duo…" he whispered again. "Come…come to me…"

And doing so reluctantly, knowing full well that this might be the last time he ever got to hear David speak to him again, Duo closed his eyes and listened. 

Neighbors had called the police. The police inspector's report had been a bit vague. They had thought there were three dead bodies in the room, but then realized that the boy lying on the other man was still alive. He hadn't responded much to anything and had been taken to the hospital for treatment. Duo had later been charged with murder for the killing of a man, but had been let off the hook months later after they realized it had been done in self-defense. 

Duo had chosen not to attend the funeral.

__

The older man's voice had thickened during the course of his tale and neither teen could blame him for becoming emotional again. Quatre and Trowa had long sat down on the plush carpeting on Heero's floor, holding each other's hand as tightly as they could as they had listened to the gut-wrenching story. It had happened five years ago but it still didn't lessen the pain the memories brought. 

Duo continued to stare blindly out of the window, his words now tinged with weariness. "Griffith had apparently escaped from prison the night before. He had gone around asking for my whereabouts in the hopes that he could take me out of the city or even out of the fucking country." The man shrugged and tugged restlessly on the tip of his braid. "If I had been watching out for him…" He took a deep breath, not wanting to lapse back into the self-pity phase he had experienced for almost a year after the incident. He turned his head a little to smile at his quiet audience.

"But even though I didn't kill David directly, I still did…somehow. I was too blinded by my jealousy and selfishness to really appreciate him those last few months. So, I guess…I killed two people that night. One physically, the other mentally and emotionally…"

"You can't say that, Duo," Quatre cut in quickly, almost desperately. "You can't say that. David loved you very much and wanted you to be happy. How were you to know that Griffith would come that night? You couldn't control what happened and…and…"

"You can't continue to beat yourself up over it," Trowa finished quietly. "What did David tell you before he died? You don't have to tell us you know," he added quickly with a small nod. 

But Duo shrugged again and smiled softly. "He told me to run."

At their blank looks of confusion, he gave a wider smile and turned back to gaze out the window.

"'Run far. Run wild. Run like the wind that flies through your hair. Be free. Be born anew again. I am the darkness and you are my light. So shine and let them all see the beauty within you…'" 

He blushed in embarrassment as he heard Quatre's soft intake of breath. "Uum…David could be pretty corny at times. I'm sorry…"

Quatre got to his feet and wrapped his arms tightly around the older man's torso, causing everyone in the room to blink at his actions in surprise. The boy on the bed clenched his hands into fists, but he couldn't give himself away just yet. Trowa on the other hand wasn't sure if he ought to feel angry or relieved at his lover's display. Duo was too stunned to react much as he felt the blond's warm breath against his back. 

"That was beautiful, Duo," he said quietly. The teacher felt something wet against his shirt and he realized that the boy was crying. "What you and David had…was beautiful and I am so sorry you had to go through all of that."

"You…you had nothing to do with it," Duo replied in honest bemusement. "So why do you need to apologize…?"

Trowa rose to his feet as well to stand beside the teacher. "Because we were so quick to judge and not give you a chance to tell your story."

"But we are glad we heard it all," Quatre finished with a warm smile as he pulled back gently to wipe the tears from his eyes. "We are just going to have to recount the story as best we can to Heero once he wakes up…"

"There's no need for that. I heard everything," came the words from an all too familiar deep voice. Quatre gave a small squeak of surprise as everyone turned around quickly to gape at the boy that had spoken.

No one could say anything for a heartbeat as they tried to digest this new development. However, Trowa was quick to recover as he walked closer to the Japanese boy. "Everything?" he asked warily. "From what part exactly?"

Heero, refusing to look at Duo, pinned a withering look at his friend's cautious expression. "From the beginning of the story, where else?"

"Oh…ah…okay, that's good," the Barton heir replied with a smile. "That saves us the trouble."

Heero didn't look as if he was buying Trowa's explanation, but he decided not to worry too much about it. He glanced at Quatre, and as if being caught stealing from the cookie jar, the blond released his hold on the teacher's waist with a sheepish grin. 

An awkward silence fell before the Arabian coughed lightly and turned to his companion with an overly bright smile. "Well…eh…we should get going now, shouldn't we, Trowa? We did promise to help Aunt Hikari with the decorations in the lobby." 

It was pathetic excuse, but better than nothing and eyeing Duo with a knowing look in his eyes, Trowa placed a hand on his lover's arm and all but pulled him out of the room. 

With the door closing quietly behind them, Duo and Heero were finally left alone. 

The boy turned his face away to stare at the shadows the trees outside were beginning to create on his wall. His clenched fists tightened even more as he struggled not to give in to the tears that wanted to fall so badly. The story was terrible yes, but what was so much worse, was the love that had filled the older man's voice as he had talked about the dead teacher. No matter how hard Duo tried to hide or deny it, it was clear that David was still in his mind till this day. 

Heero was competing with a ghost for Duo's affection.

He closed his eyes and swallowed tightly, trying hard to get his feelings under control. He took deep calming breaths and somehow managed to hold them back. Turning his head again, he felt his skin flush with color as his gaze clashed with warm but yet sad violet depths. He could feel the ache tug his heart painfully and Heero suddenly felt like screaming…

Which he did.

"Fuck you!" he bellowed with anger, frustration and misery. "Fuck you both! Why don't you just go back and stay with him wherever the hell he is, since you love him so damn much!"

"Heero, I…"

"Don't say a fucking thing, Duo! I've heard enough!" To his dismay the tears did end up falling and he swiped at them angrily. "I thought…I thought all this time that you might have felt something for me, but…but you were just using me, weren't you?!"

Duo looked stricken. "Don't say that, Heero! That's not true!"

He tried to reach for Heero, but the boy scrambled away from him, clutching the blankets to himself as if hoping to ward off a rapist. "Don't touch me! Don't you dare touch me! Don't ever touch me again, god damn it!"

"Please don't…"

"I am warning you, Duo," the boy reiterated feverishly, dark eyes flashing with obvious pain. "If you come closer, I'll make sure I scream for help and then…and then…"

The teacher rose to his feet with a light shake of his head. "Don't worry about it, Heero. I won't touch you…if that is what you want."

The boy's mind and heart screamed. _Touch me! Touch me and never let me go!_

But his mouth said otherwise. "It's what I want. So please…just go…" He lowered his lashes and raised his knees to his chest, hiding his face from the older man's gaze as he waited for him to leave. 

Duo hesitated a minute longer. The overwhelming need to envelope Heero within his arms had him trembling and he had to steady himself against the door. Taking a deep breath, he tried one last time to get the teen on his side.

"I never meant to hurt you, Heero, you know that," he said quietly. "You mean a lot to me…more than a lot to me. I just hope…"

"Could you get Yuzuki for me?" came the curt interruption. "I would like to talk to her please."

Duo sucked in a harsh breath, his fingers tightening around the doorknob. All he had to do was tell Heero the truth about the woman and that was that, but then again he couldn't bear to see that look of pain on the heir's face. It was bad enough that he hated Duo now, what good would it do to tell him about his missing female companion and confidant?

However, Dou found himself pinning a warm smile on his face, and replying amiably enough. "I'll get her for you, Heero. Don't worry."

He stepped out of the room, not failing to notice the quick but puzzled look the heir had given in response. Closing the door behind him carefully, Duo smiled softly at the two boys that still stood in the hallway.

"How did the flower arranging go with Hikari?" Duo asked teasingly.

Both had the grace to blush at being caught red-handed.

"So you two heard everything, right?"

They nodded.

"Good," the teacher said with a wider smile as he began to make his way down the hallway. "Grab your jacket, boys. We are going hunting."

The teens blinked in confusion even though they had begun to follow the older man like lost puppies. 

"What do you mean, Duo?" Trowa asked, idly wondering why he was beginning to feel excited about going anywhere at all with the teacher.

And with a playful wink, the older man replied willing enough. "We are going to find Yuzuki and bring her back to Heero _tonight_."


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Disclaimers:** Main characters are properties of Bandai and Sunrise Studios. I make no money off them.

Special thanks to my betas – **Yuki **and **Zan **for their incredible patience and the ability to smack me upside the head to make me get this thing right.

**Gothic Author** - How do I manage to get it out so fast? The littlest things inspire me sometimes and cause the chapters to be written. On other days…the muse does decide to take a vacation and I find myself staring at a blank screen for hours or days on end.

**Ssjbookgirl **- /hugs/ Honestly, I had no real intention to confuse anyone that much. If it's challenging, I think it's because of the number of people I have introduced and the plot hole I have dug myself into. But not to worry, I am sure the last few chapters will make more sense. ^^

**IluvTrunkschan** - /bows gratefully/ Ah, thank you so much. I hope I do manage to get a book published someday. I am working hard on manuscripts at the moment. So here's to keeping our fingers crossed!^^

**Kary-Asakura** – No, Leftie isn't dead and he will be making an appearance again. I think his fan base is growing more than I would have thought. 

**Crescent-chan!** - /hugs and hands over some more tissues/ Actually, David didn't cheat on Duo at all. You've got to remember that Zechs was telling _his_ side of the story and it's only natural for him to want to make stuff up. Secondly, Duo had caught them on the beach, but David and Zechs were just walking together…and of course D-chan jumped to conclusions again. ^^ Yay! Another FAKE fan. Predictable…yes…hot…most definitely! ^_^

**Mira** – Too many characters spoiled the broth, ne? I was hoping to avoid too many of them, but then again, I tend to get too carried away sometimes. But not to worry, I think I am done introducing anyone else. ^^ The last few chapters should be focused on the primary ones and their development. 

Also thanks go to: **Hotaru7**, **Ink2**, **Muchacha**, **Kaori-chan**, **lil-hot-fudge-sundae**, **Lucifer Marque de Forcee**, **SVZ**, **hotdog **and** Angry Blood Sister**. 

__

Just washing it aside

All of the helplessness inside

Pretending I don't feel misplaced

It's so much simpler to change…

- Linkin Park (Easier to Run)

**CHAPTER TWENTY: **

Keiko worried her lower lip as she leaned against the door of her room. She shivered a little, but it wasn't from the cold. The encounter with Duo and Milliardo in the study was still fresh in her mind and she absently reached for her bruised wrists and rubbed them gently. She stared blindly at the ruffled white Battenburg lace sheets on her bed, having spent the better part of her time lying on it and crying her heart out. She felt…_hollow_. Her last venomous words to Duo; threatening to bring him down, now sounded like a threat that a desperate child would make. Slapping her hands to her face, she trembled harder, trying to keep the tears from falling again. 

She had wanted to step outside to get some fresh air – to have a smoke, actually – when the voices had caused her to step back into her room. Leaving the door ajar, she had peeked outside warily, feeling her heart sink even further as she noticed it was Quatre and Trowa. It wasn't as if she was afraid of them, after all, they were only playmates of her cousin. She'd had her fun with them in the past. But she was still raw from her encounter in the den and the thought of facing those two had been completely out of the question. And so she had listened. Apparently, Yuzuki was finally gone. So why wasn't she jumping for joy at her victory? Wasn't this what she had planned so carefully? It had gone just the way she wanted it to, so why…why did she feel so…_miserable _about the entire thing?

_Heero._

That was why she felt so sad. She knew more than anyone how much Yuzuki meant to her dimwitted cousin. She had noticed how much the Japanese boy had doted upon the maid as if she were his real mother. Keiko had teased him mercilessly about it, but Heero had borne each insult or tease with a determined look on his features. No matter what Keiko had said, Heero had been staunch in his relationship with Yuzuki. 

_What have I done?_

Had she been so blinded by her need to be with Duo that she had taken such drastic measures? Had she been so adamant in trying to win the teacher's affections that she had failed to take into consideration his feelings…_both_ men's feelings? Heero's admission of his love for Duo had sent a searing ache through her heart, but as usual, her vivacious need to cause pain and discord had taken precedence again. She had managed to destroy not just her cousin's life, but her uncle's, Yuzuki and Duo's as well. 

This…this is all my fault… 

_Then fix it, Keiko,_ a voice whispered in the back of her mind. She recognized it. It could only be the voice of her late grandmother. The only woman she had ever felt close to. 

How? What can I do? No one will listen or believe me anymore, obaa-san. I don't know what to do.

She closed her eyes and listened to the soothing voice of reason. There really was only one thing to do and that was to take matters into her own hands. She had caused the trouble and she would begin to fix it. She ran across the room and into her closet, reaching quickly for a large black overcoat and a hat. Shoving it roughly over her long black locks, she tiptoed towards the door and opened it carefully. Luckily, the coast was clear. And taking a much needed breath, she ran out of her room and out of the Yuy home.

__

Trowa and Quatre walked as quickly as they could, both trying to catch up to the long strides of the older man. Duo, now on his cell phone, had been talking to someone for quite some time. As both teens exchanged quick but bemused looks with one another, they wondered just how Duo planned on finding the elusive maid. It wasn't as if he had any clue of who she really was or where she could possibly be.

The teacher closed the small device and stopped in his tracks so suddenly that Trowa bumped into the strong back with a small 'oof'. 

"Would they mind if we looked in her house for a little while?" Duo asked quickly with a thoughtful frown on his features. "Perhaps I can get some idea of where she might have gone."

Quatre shook his head slowly. "You won't find a thing, Duo. The house was completely cleaned out."

"Well, there's got to be someone around here who knows where she could have gone," the teacher insisted, while tapping the phone against his thigh impatiently.

"Mr. Hanada," Trowa offered quietly.

"Who's he?"

"The butler. The one Quatre said he saw locking up Yuzuki's house, remember?"

"Oh! Great! Now, there's a start," Duo enthused. "So where can we find him?"

Both boys shrugged as if saying that anywhere was their guess. "Maybe we should go back into the main house and search for him…" Quatre began, but Duo was already shaking his head. 

"We can't afford to go back in there now. We don't have too much time." He stole a quick glance towards the windows to Heero's room and an unreadable expression flashed through his eyes for an instant as he finished softly. "I have to find Yuzuki for Heero if it's the last thing I do."

Trowa noticed the look and couldn't help himself. "You really do love him, don't you?"

The teacher's face turned a bright shade of red as he tried to look offended at the observation. "I'm…I'm not…"

"Oh, please Duo," came the light retort from the Arabian as he patted the flustered man's back. "Denying it only makes it more obvious." He gave a wide grin; eyes flashing with delight at the way their teasing seemed to affect Duo. Even Trowa couldn't help chuckling a little at the teacher's embarrassed actions. 

"I suggest we set them up and lock them in a closet for an entire day," Trowa suggested with a mock look of seriousness on his face. "Doesn't that sound good, Quatre?"

The blond laughed in obvious enjoyment. The whole scenario seemed entirely ridiculous and yet funny at the moment. "Oh, yes! That would be more than perfect!"

"No, it won't!" Duo yelled desperately as his cheeks darkened even more with color. He was suddenly finding it very hard to think straight, since the very thought of spending uninterrupted time in an enclosed space with his student was enough to make him think of things he didn't quite want to.

I want to touch him again… 

"No! No! No, I don't!"

The teenagers stopped laughing long enough to blink in confusion at the vehement words before Trowa asked warily. "No, you don't what, Duo?"

"Eh?" The older man stared at the two curious faces before him before realizing that he had actually bellowed his denial at his wanton thoughts out loud. "It's…it's…it's nothing," he denied quickly. "Why don't we just go, okay?"

He hardly waited for them to reply as he began to walk towards his home, but it seemed as if his new torturers weren't done with him yet because both boys began to fire questions at him rapidly.

"What did you mean by that, Duo?"

"Did you and Heero do something together?"

"Surely, you haven't kissed him already, have you?"

"Maybe they have gone all the way already."

"Ooooh, you think, Trowa?"

"Isn't it obvious? Didn't you see the way they kept staring at each other as if they wanted to eat…"

"Okay! That's enough!" Duo cut in sharply, having heard more than was necessary. He struggled to put a stern look on his features as he stared at the smiling faces before him. "Now. We are going to get into that car and we are going to comb the streets of the city for Yuzuki and find her before Heero finds out what's going on."

"But how are we going to do that, Duo?" Trowa asked with a raised brow of skepticism. "I mean, we are talking about a very large city here."

"My friend will help us," Duo replied with a winning grin. "I have lots of connections you know."

"I'll bet," came the low mumble from the Arabian, which earned him a light jab from his partner. 

Duo heard it, but chose to ignore the comment and as he opened up the door to usher the teens inside, he froze as the familiar light scent of a certain boy suddenly filled his senses. No, he was just imagining things. Heero couldn't possibly be here. Heero was still up in his room, sulking and pissed off at him. Heero was…

"Hey, Heero!" Quatre cried out in a mixture of surprise and pleasure. "What are you doing here? We thought you were…"

But the Japanese boy wasn't even paying attention to the speaking blond. His eyes – dark and unreadable were trained on the handsome, but shocked face of the teacher. A thick and tension-filled silence fell, as neither was sure of where to begin. If Heero was here, then it was apparent that the boy knew what was happening; So much for keeping the hunt for Yuzuki a secret and a surprise. 

Duo cleared his throat and tried to think of something tangible to explain the situation. Heero was still staring at him and he could feel the reluctant heat scorch through his body as he struggled not to make a fool of himself in front of the others. 

"Heero…" he began softly. "I…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" came the curt interruption. "Why couldn't you just tell me the truth, Duo? Why does everything have to be a lie with you?"

The teacher sucked in a harsh breath at the accusation as Quatre opened up his mouth to protest. But Trowa beat him to the punch with as his brows creased in a frown of displeasure. 

"Duo isn't at fault here, Heero," he explained quietly. "Even your mother suggested we not tell you about this and besides, Duo was going out of his way to find Yuzuki for you. You should be thanking him."

The Yuy heir's jaw worked silently as he tightened the hold he had on his thick coat. His cheeks flushed with color at the reprimand, but his cold gaze – which was beginning to waver a little - remained stubbornly fixed on the teacher. All of a sudden, he wished that the others weren't here. He knew he had so much to apologize for, but he didn't even know how to say the right words or express them without sounding too foolish.

"Then I'm coming with you," he finally mumbled. "I think I know where she might be. That isn't a problem, is it?" he added a bit defensively. 

Duo shook his head rapidly. "Hell…I mean, no. It's no problem at all." He forced a warm smile even though his heart was beginning to pound much harder than before. "Would you…I guess you want to sit in the back with the others, right?" he finished softly, wondering why he should even care if Heero wanted to sit beside him or not. It wasn't as if they were back to being on friendly terms. It was only natural for his student to want to be as far away from him as possible considering all they had gone through today. But to his genuine surprise, he watched Heero head straight for the passenger's side and slide into the seat with a resounding slam of the door behind him.

Trowa smirked and snuggled close to his giggling partner in the backseat as he noticed the flushed look on Duo's face. "Heh…looks like he'll be riding shotgun, Duo. Deal with it."

Oh, God…please give me strength… 

And as Duo made himself as comfortable as he could in the driver's seat, he closed his eyes and slowly counted to ten to calm himself as much as possible. He eventually opened them up again to start the car engine, knowing that somehow, this was going to be the longest drive of his life.

__

Hikari closed the door carefully and walked as steadily as her legs could take her towards the large desk. She stopped before it, hands fisted tightly as she stared at the pale man that was slumped within the large leather chair. The low 'whirr' of the answering machine came on and Yuzuki's tearful confession began all over again. Having heard enough, Hikari reached over and switched it off quickly. She pressed down on it so hard, that the machine fell to the floor with a loud clatter. 

The noise seemed to jerk Odin out of his dazed stupor and he slowly lifted dull and listless eyes to the figure before him. His mind, slow at the moment as thinking coherently was a bit hard to do, stared at the person for a moment longer before realizing that the heaving female was actually his wife.

"Hi…Hikari…" he croaked out weakly as he tried to stand up. 

"Don't bother, Odin," Hikari retorted coldly, watching him slump back into the chair heavily. Her well-manicured fingernails dug into her palms a bit harder, but she ignored the pain as she struggled not to give in to angry and distressful tears. "Don't you dare bother anymore, Odin Yuy because it's over."

The businessman looked stricken and tried to get to his feet again. "Don't…don't do this to me, Hikari. I ne…need you…"

"Liar!!" She bellowed out angrily. "You lie and lie and lie and lie! All the time! Do you think I don't know you've been cheating on me, you bastard?! It's bad enough that I had to live with that woman for all these years but then you go out and sleep with that…that slut! What the hell do you take me for, Odin?!"

"Listen…please, listen to me…"

"It's over! Do you hear me?! It's over! I should have done this a long time ago, Odin. Kami-sama! I should have!"

She spun on her heels to make her way out of the room only to turn and walk back to him with determined strides. She placed her hands on the table and leaned close, coming within inches of his handsome face. And making sure he was focused on her, she spoke up in a deadpan voice.

"I am throwing a party tomorrow night in honor of Milliardo's return and we are going to put up a united and happy front, Odin. But first thing Monday morning you will be hearing from my lawyers, do I make myself clear? I had come to tell you that Yuzuki was gone in hope that you would have known a thing or two about her whereabouts, but obviously, you already know about that, don't you?"

"Keiko…" came the thick mutter that had Hikari doing a double take.

"Excuse me?"

"Keiko," Odin reiterated coldly. "It's all that girl's fault. She's the cause of this."

Hikari stared at the now angry look on her husband's face for a moment before bursting into derisive laughter. This was really too much.

In between mirthless giggles, she managed to ask in disbelief. "Are you trying to blame this all on my niece, Odin? As usual, you try to steer the blame away from yourself, don't you?"

"Will you just shut up for one goddamn minute and listen to me?" the man interrupted coldly. He could understand his wife's anger, but that still didn't give her a right to act so superior all the time. "Your niece apparently knew of my affair and decided to use it against me, Hikari. I don't give a damn if you believe me or not, but I was too damn afraid to go against her wishes. She told me to fire Yuzuki or she would have spread the…the…" Somehow he couldn't finish saying the embarrassing words.

But Hikari was relentless. "Spread the what, Odin? Go on!" she barked with growing annoyance. "Go on and fabricate something!"

"I am not fabricating anything! Why won't you believe me?"

"Why did you marry me, Odin?"

The man seemed stumped at the question and he looked as much. He stared at the woman in surprise, his mouth opening and shutting for several seconds. "What on earth…what are you talking about, Hikari?"

"You know damn well what I am talking about, Odin. Was it true? Is that why you really married me? Because I had just lost my first love to my sister? Was that all I was to you? A charity case?"

"Hikari…"

"Say no more, Odin. Your speechlessness has answered the question for me. I will try to speak to Heero on Sunday," she continued quietly. "I should tell him the double bad news at one fell swoop, don't you think?"

She made a move towards the door again, but Odin's hand on her arm stalled her movements. He pulled her close to his hard frame, ignoring her fruitless struggles as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. 

"Shssh…don't fight, Hikari, please. Just listen to me," he pleaded thickly against her well-coiffed locks. He endured the blows she reigned against his chest before feeling her slender body sag limply against his in defeat. The harsh sobs soon followed and Odin could feel the warmth of her tears soak his shirt. 

And holding her tightly within his arms, he knew without a doubt that he now had her attention.

__

Heero stared out of the window with his hands still clasped tightly upon his lap. He had long blocked out Trowa and Quatre's whispered conversation behind him as his body and mind became attuned to the man sitting a few inches away from him. Each and every movement from the teacher produced waves of deep longing within him. How he wished he could reverse the past events of the evening and take them back so that time when they had become one with their bodies and in mind. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to dream a little. In this dream, he was all alone with Duo and the teacher was driving them far from the mockery that was his life. Duo was going to set them both free from the pressures of duty and obligation to his family and society. They would drive to the far ends of the earth and live happily ever after…or something like that.

_Ah, to dream of the impossible._

When Duo left his room, he had sat staring at the door with a mixture of confusion and wariness on his features. There was something not quite right about the way Duo had promised to find Yuzuki for him. The smile the teacher had given him had looked a little strained and even Trowa and Quatre's behavior had showed as much. They seemed to have forgotten that Heero was quite astute and quick to notice things that looked and felt out of place.

They are keeping something from me.

He had gotten off the bed and taken a quick peek out of his door. All he had to do was follow them and find out just what they were keeping from him. Little did he know that it would involve having to go on an impromptu road trip in search of his second mother. 

Why had she left in the first place? Yuzuki would never leave without letting him know. Something terrible must have happened to cause the woman to take off without even saying goodbye. Things had suddenly begun revolving at a pace that was a bit too fast for the teenager to handle. He felt another wave of dizziness wash over him and a low, almost reluctant moan of distress escaped his lips causing Duo to steal a quick but concerned glance in his direction.

"Are you okay, Heero?" he asked quietly, torn between his focus on the road and the boy who had huddled himself even closer to the door. "You don't have to…"

"I'm fine," came the curt, but thickly mumbled reply as Heero stubbornly kept his eyes closed. He had a feeling that if he stared directly into the teacher's face, he would start crying or do something even more embarrassing – like say, hugging him.

Unfortunately, Trowa and Quatre had caught the tail end of the conversation and decided that it was their duty to become the thorns in Heero's side again. 

"Do you want something to drink, Heero?" Trowa asked amiably as he leaned forward to place his chin on the head rest. "Duo can stop at a nearby store to buy you something. Right, Duo?"

The teacher nodded with a friendly smile, somehow grateful that the other boys had cut in to break the uneasy silence that had fallen again. "That sounds like a good idea. So, what would you all like to drink? There's a gas station we can stop at…" 

As he spoke, he pulled the car into a Stop n' Go, where a lone truck was being filled at a gas pump by a man who looked as if he wished he was anywhere else but there. He gave the newcomers a small nod of acknowledgement before focusing his attention on the machine in front of him. There was a small convenience store on the right, which seemed to have every single thing under the sun within it. Items ranging from brightly wrapped candies and condoms to mammoth-sized tires, hung from rafters that looked as if they would fall at the slightest touch. The heavy stench of gasoline, grease and sweat filled their nostrils as the teens stared in acute fascination at the rustic splendor of the small station - since neither had ever had the chance to actually visit one before. Even Heero, for all his sulkiness, had opened up his eyes to stare at the junkyard to his left, which currently housed over ten cars that begged to be sent to a scrap yard. 

"Are you all coming out or are you going to remain in there?" came the bemused question from the teacher.  

Trowa and Quatre were already scrambling out of the car with barely concealed excitement as Duo chuckled softly at their eagerness.

"You've never been to a gas station before?" he asked in amusement.

The Arabian shook his head with a slightly defensive look on his handsome face. "No. Why would we?"

Duo gawked in surprise. "Don't you have cars of your own?" he asked incredulously.

Heero stepped out of the car. "Yes, we do. What's your point?"

The teacher was really getting confused now. "You have cars…but you've _never_ been to a gas station before. So how…?"

"The mechanics take care of all of that," Trowa explained with a light blush as he stepped up to an empty pump to examine it a bit closely. "And besides, we hardly ever stop in areas that have gas stations. The cars are always ready for us to use whenever we want."

Duo raised a brow in disbelief. "So basically…"

"We just ask for the car and it comes around and we hop in and drive wherever we want," Quatre finished with a sheepish smile. "Isn't…isn't that convenient?"

"Yeah, it's convenient, if you want to spend the rest of your life being babysat," Duo replied a bit too roughly, before wishing he hadn't as the boys looked even more uncomfortable. It wasn't their fault that they had been born rich, but there were just some things they had to be able to do for themselves.  

"Can any of you fix a flat tire?" Duo asked as he began to make his way into the store.

All three nodded as they followed him in a single file – with Heero right on his heels. The owner of the gas station, a man in his mid fifties who was dressed up in enough jackets and wool hats to rival an Eskimo, eyed the customers with genuine surprise. These people looked like they belonged in some fancy dinner party and not in his humble store. He sincerely hoped they bought a lot of stuff. Business had been pretty slow lately.

Duo made his way towards the red and chrome-colored fifties-like soda fountain that offered beverages that ranged from cola to frozen lemonade. 

"I mean have any of you _actually_ fixed one?" he asked again with genuine curiosity.

No one answered or bothered to answer as Quatre had begun to examine the shelves stored with candy, while Trowa was making himself busy in the refrigerator section. There were some cans of beer that he would have loved to try…

"Don't even think about it, Trowa," Duo murmured as he reached for the paper cups beside the machine to fill one up with lemonade for himself. "I've got something for you to drink, so get over here."

"I am seventeen, Duo," the Barton heir tried to argue. But when Duo pointed towards a sign with the words _'NO SELLING OF ALCOHOL TO UNDERAGE KIDS…and that means YOU'_ that was hung over the counter, the teen muttered a curse and closed the door to heaven, before making his way over to where his blond partner stood piling his hands with packages of cookies.

Heero, who had been considerably quiet as he eyed everything around him in silent awe, walked up to Duo and stood beside him. He watched the sure and steady hands reach for another large cup. He watched Duo place the cup beneath the machine and press a button before the soft gushing sound of the orange liquid filling the vessel was heard. 

"Want to give it a try?" Duo asked softly, with a warm smile on his lips. "I used to run into stores that had soda machines like this when I was a kid just to see how fast I could fill up a cup. Pretty dumb, right?"

Heero, unable to stop the light flush that filled his cheeks at the smile from the older man, shook his head and reached for a cup. "No," he muttered more to himself. "No, you weren't dumb at all."

_I'm the one who's stupid._

With hands that were surprisingly steady, he filled a cup with some ginger ale for himself. A small smile of accomplishment came to his lips. And as he lifted his gaze to show the teacher just how well he had done, he felt his heart literally stop for a second as rich blue depths met the warm amethyst ones before him. The strange feeling of being lifted and soaring through the air filled the teen's body as his heartbeat quickened. How could he have ever wanted to let Duo out of his sight for even an instant? Hadn't he made a promise to the teacher – or rather to himself – never to let Duo go that easily? And even though the older man had tried to tell him that he no longer harbored any feelings for David, Heero had _still _tried to push the teacher away. 

That had been a cowardly thing to do.

He watched Duo part his lips. Those lips that looked so warm and inviting and oh so luscious. Duo, on the other hand, felt as if he must have said something wrong again because Heero had not replied to his question. He stole another quick glance to see if the boy was even paying attention to him, when he caught sight of the darkened look that now filled Heero's eyes. Duo had seen that look before and it hadn't been when Heero was angry. It was a look that Duo knew only too well – a look that they had once shared in the throes of passion on a night that now seemed so many eons ago. The fingers that were wrapped carefully around the paper cup tightened even more as he felt his own breathing become shallow and rough. To steal a kiss right here and now, wouldn't be such a bad thing, would it? No one would have to know. 

Such sweet, succulent temptation – mere inches from him…just begging to be tasted…

"Heero…" came the soft plea that bordered on desperation. _Give me another chance to make it up to you. I can't keep living in the past. I know that now…_

Was it Heero's imagination or were Duo's lips coming much closer to his? The boy could feel himself swaying again. Just a little bit more and he would be safe and sound within Duo's arms.

_Duo…touch me…please…_

"Can't you two at least wait until we find Yuzuki before jumping each other?"

Trowa's deadpan comment had both of them jumping apart so quickly that the drink Heero had so carefully poured, splashed onto the counter and floor. Quick reflexes had him out of the drink's path so none spilled on his jacket. He tried to glare at the smirking couple before him, but failed miserably. It didn't help that his cheeks were burning with color. If they hadn't come…

"Here's your drink, Quatre," Duo said with a warm smile. There was a tell-tale blush on his cheeks as well, but he was doing a fine job of downplaying the awkward moment. He handed the cup of ice tea. and one filled with ginger ale to Quatre and Trowa respectively, before turning to face Heero. 

"Uum…would you like to refill…"

"I've got it," Heero replied quickly, needing to do something with his hands or he was sure he would embarrass himself. Not surprisingly, they weren't as steady and twice the cup almost slipped from his hands in his agitation. 

Finally, they made their way towards the counter and figured they must have made the owner's day, as the old man was more than willing to help them out in whatever problems they might have had. 

Quatre, who was beginning to rip through a small bag of hard candy he had bought, asked carelessly, not really expecting an answer. "Well, I think you just might be able to help us," he began. "We are looking for a lady about thirtish. She's Japanese and drives a black Mazda. You wouldn't happen to have seen her in here, would you?"

Trowa snickered and reached over to steal one of the sweets from the blond. "Fat chance that's going to happen, Quatre. He might not even remember…"

"Ah, that girl with the funny voice," the man suddenly cried out with a wide toothy grin. "I've seen her before!"

The four men, who had been ready to make their way out of the store, spun around quickly with mirrored looks of surprise on their features. Hardly giving anyone else a chance to think or act, Heero ran  up to the counter and leaned closer to pin intense blue depths on the bemused storekeeper.

"Where did she go? What did she tell you?!" he asked feverishly. 

The man scratched his head, trying hard not to cringe at the wild look in the boy's eyes. "Shucks, son. I dunno. She juss came in 're and got her some gas and left. Oh, yeah, there was another one too."

"Another one?" Duo asked in growing confusion. "What do you mean another one?"

The man smiled wider, but this one was a bit leery. "This one was a looker, I tell ya. Not that the other one wasn't a looker, but this one was young and fine, if ya know what I mean. She came in 'ere and asked me the same thing."

The men exchanged looks with each other, each trying to make sense of what was going on. But even as their frazzled minds raced with a million and one possible individuals that could have asked for Yuzuki, only one name sprang to mind.

Keiko! 

"What the hell is going on here?" Trowa asked as they all turned to Duo for guidance.

"Which way did they go? Do you know, sir?" the tutor asked with a light frown on his visage. 

The old man scrapped at a tooth with a dirty fingernail before pointing towards the dying sunset in the east. "Thataway, son. Both of 'em."

The teacher gave a curt nod and began to lead the way out of the store. He began a quick jog and the boys followed just as quickly, each knowing that there was no time to waste. If Keiko was after Yuzuki, then something was definitely not right with this picture. The Japanese girl might have had something to do with the maid's disappearance in the first place.

The teacher barely said a word as he started up the engine. Neither felt like saying anything to break the thick silence. The earlier camaraderie they had all felt before had now dwindled to one of unease and dull panic. It was getting rather dark outside as evening had finally begun to fall. If Keiko was out on her own at a time like this… Duo wasn't sure he knew what he would do. Keiko might be a major pain in the ass, but she was still a teenager and a beautiful one at that. Driving around these parts at night and on her own was a major no-no in the teacher's mind. 

Please, God. I know I have no right to pray to you right now, but if you are still listening to me…please keep her safe. 

Heero spared a glance at the silent teacher and noticed the way Duo's jaw seemed clenched with worry. Even after all she had done to him, the teacher was still willing to go out of his way to help the wayward girl. 

Something hot flared in the teenager's chest – something that he now knew to be more than just childish infatuation. It was something he had known all along and now the situation had only done more to solidify his belief. And hardly giving his actions a second thought, he reached over and placed a hand upon the older man's thigh. He gave it a light squeeze, not failing to notice the quick glance of surprise (or was that pleasure?) on the teacher's face. Heero felt a responding smile come to his lips at the reaction and this time he didn't bother to wipe it off. 

__

She was lost. She had to be lost. Hanada – that moronic butler – had told her to go to the Key West Flats. Yuzuki had a friend who lived there and that was where she might be found. The directions had looked straightforward enough and as she parked the brand new Porsche – which was actually Heero's – at a curbside, she reached for the roughly drawn map and stared at it intensely. 

"Go right at Marigold…two exits later…make a left," she mumbled to herself, before raising her head to stare at the long winding road ahead of her. She had passed Marigold a while back, but the two exits…had she passed those? She hadn't seen any signs at all that pointed out any exits.

"This will teach me never to listen to old men," she muttered as she reached for her cell phone to call for roadside assistance. She had always known that Hanada and Yuzuki had a close relationship and it was only logical that the seasoned butler would know one or two things about her 'disappearance'. However, getting information from the man had been as hard as trying to pull teeth out of one's mouth. After threatening to get him fired (a trick that was slowly beginning to work on just about anyone), she had managed to wheedle the information out of him. 

She cursed loudly as she rummaged through her oversized designer bag in search of her elusive cell-phone. She was beginning to feel cranky again and the earlier feelings of guilt at sending Yuzuki away were dissipating quickly as growing irritation…and a little bit of fear began to creep down her spine. She had never been away on her own for long periods of time. Yes, she did spend a weekend with some friends on a road trip of sorts, but besides that, Keiko had hardly done anything this irrational or unplanned in a long time. She stole another nervous glance out of the window, wondering if it really was a good idea to park on such a deserted strip of road. She wasn't really familiar with this stretch of highway. In fact, she had never been to this side of the city before! Anything could happen to her. What if some crazy guys who wanted to rape or kill her accosted her? What if…? 

Easy…relax, Keiko. You can handle this. Just try not to spook yourself too much.

Inwardly, she swore that once she found Yuzuki, she was going to give her a piece of her mind and force her to come back home. She didn't need this extra trouble on her head. 

And where the hell was her cell phone?!

"Yes!" came the small triumphant cry as slender fingers wrapped around the small silver object. Ignoring the way her hands shook with each number she dialed, Keiko tapped her fingers against the dashboard, listening idly to the dull continuous ringing of the hotline against her ear. 

Pick up…pick up…goddamn it, pick up somebody! 

And just when she thought she would never get a reply, the lackadaisical voice of the telephone operator came over the line. 

/"This is Ace Roadside Assistance. How may I help you?"/ 

Keiko grit her teeth and forced her voice to be as friendly as possible. "Listen, I am looking for…" she began to explain quickly as she raised the map to her face to read it again.

So focused was she on getting her information across, that she failed to notice the twin headlights of a car that had slowly pulled up beside her or the outstretched arm that held a pistol that was now aimed right at her temple…

(BANG! And we all fall dead…) 


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Disclaimers:** Main characters are properties of Bandai and Sunrise Studios. I make no money off them.

Special thanks to my betas – **Yuki **and **Zan **for their incredible patience and the ability to smack me upside the head to make me get this thing right.

My many thanks go to **Babygirl, Orangegirl, Kuroi Hikari, Crescent, Ink2, NicolePurple, Link Worshipper, Ayako, ssjbookgirl, Evil Chibi Kitten, Hotaru7, Mira, Moon, Gothic Author, Kary Asakura, Super Poodle, Andrea, Poopies, Lecta** and **Galene!**

Whoo hoo! Some Linkin Park fans around here ^_^ 

And to address one more issue that seems to confuse some readers. The sentences that I put at the end of some chapters like say the last one with (They all fall dead) was just a quote. I like the way Cowboy Bebop always does that at the end of each session and I kind of 'borrowed' it from there.^^

And with that out of the way…onto the story and enjoy!

__

A Whisper

You came back to haunt me and I realized

That you were an island and I passed you by

When you were an island to discover

Come on in

I've got to tell you what a state I'm in

I've got to tell you in my loudest tones

That I started looking for A Whisper…

                                                - Coldplay (Warning Signs)

****

****

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE:**

When asked hours later what had actually happened, Keiko still found herself unable to say the right words to convey the jumbled emotions of terror and anger that had seized her body at the time. 

"I just...I just reacted..."

And that wouldn't be too far from the truth. Never had she felt the need to thank her lucky stars for her good fortune as she had on this night. In her quest to get the stupid woman on the other end of the line to listen to her demands, Keiko had failed to notice the car that had been crawling behind her at a slow and steady pace. Both cars were now side by side and the two men, who had actually been following the Porsche for a while now, smiled in pleasure as they realized that it _really_ was a woman behind the wheel. This was a double treat for them. Not only did they have a great car to steal, they also had a hot babe to have their fun with. But first...they would need to put the 'scare tactic' in motion. Nothing beat the smell of fear in a woman who's about to be fucked. It was always a major turn on.

The man seated on the passenger side cocked his gun and made sure he had her temple in his sight. He still couldn't see her face, as she had turned sideways to look at something in the passenger's seat. She was quite talkative, he could tell, while watching her hands wave up and down as if she was trying to describe something. She turned forward again and the man got a good look at the quite cute profile. She was beautiful and they could feel their excitement grow as the frown on her face clearly showed that she was angry. They wondered what she would look like tied up and naked beneath them, begging for her life as they rammed their aching cocks into her tight hole. 

Ah, rich, clueless girls were easy pickings in this city.

"What do you mean you've never heard of the place before?!" Keiko cried out in frustration as she jabbed the map with a finger as if it was to blame for her predicament. "You're supposed to be a fucking roadside assistance! What do we pay you all that money for?! Can't your computers just pull up the place and then you tell me the directions?! I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere!"

The woman on the other end of the line sounded as if she too was at her patience's end. Although she tried to maintain her polite tone, there was now an edge of irritation in her voice. She had had it with dealing with the petulant bitching customer. 

/_"I cannot give you directions to the Flats if I do not know where you are, Miss. Asawa. Could you please tell me where you last..."/_

"How can I tell you where I am when there is nothing - oh...my...god!!"

It was only for a split second, but it was more than enough time for the teenager to realize that she had unexpected company and quite an unwelcome one at that. She shrieked in terror as the sound of glass cracking and splitting into pieces filled her ears. On pure instinct, she ducked and tried to slide down the seat, but it wasn't fast enough. Shards scrapped her cheek and hands causing her to scream again. It felt and sounded as if they were shooting every part of the car, but in actuality, the thieves were concentrating on the driver's window, which had quickly been reduced to nothing. That was not a problem to them. They could always replace the window. Just as long as nothing else in the car was scratched, they were fine with it.

After what seemed like eons, the shooting finally stopped but Keiko remained huddled in the tiny and uncomfortable space between the dashboard and the seat. She felt warm blood trickle from a cut on her forehead and more from her cheeks. She slapped a hand over her mouth, fighting down the hysteria that was threatening to grow with each passing second. Tears filled her eyes, but she couldn't cry out loud. If they heard her, she knew she was going to be kidnapped or raped or possibly killed. The last thought had her trembling violently. She had to save herself. She couldn't remain there doing nothing. 

_Cell phone...cell phone...I need my cell phone!_

Hitching in deep panicked breaths, she dared to lift her head a little. She could vaguely hear the sound of the other car being parked and voices soon approaching. The loud shots from the gun had numbed her hearing considerably, but she was sure that they were arguing. How many men were there? Two? Three? More? 

_Oh god...someone...help me..._

Ignoring the cuts she was inflicting on herself, her hands searched the seats that were covered with pieces of glass for her cell phone. She heard another voice; this one quite close to her.

_/"Hello? Miss Asawa? Is everything all right? Miss Asawa? Can you hear me? Miss Asawa!"/_

The annoying woman on the phone! Never had another voice sounded so heavenly to the young girl. She stretched her arm across the passenger seat and picked up the tiny device, before holding it tightly against her ear. 

"Help me! Someone help me!" she whispered harshly into it. "Call the police...please! Two men! Shot me!"

She knew she wasn't making much sense, but she hoped and prayed that the woman would understand what she was trying to say. It seemed like her time had finally come to an end. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck prickle in awareness as she switched off the phone...but not before pressing a single button that would alert a certain person to come to her aid. The only problem was that no one knew where she was...besides that old geezer. And as she lifted her gaze to stare at the grinning men looking down at her, she felt the tears slowly slide down her cheeks. 

She was going to die out here tonight and no one would be able to rescue her. No one at all.

__

Milliardo yawned wearily and crushed the cigarette upon the marble heart-shaped ashtray. The evening had gotten considerably chiller and he shivered as another gust of wind blew through. He didn't bother getting off the chair as he leaned back to stare at the darkening sky above him. His whining sister had finally left him alone an hour ago in search of Heero. Apparently, she hoped to talk some more sense into him. Fat chance the stubborn Japanese kid would listen, Milliardo thought with a grimace as he sat upright again. He crossed his legs and closed his eyes, his thoughts wandering again as he tried to make sense of just what kind of a man Duo Maxwell really was. It was a shame they hadn't met under different circumstances. Milliardo was sure that given the right incentive, he and the teacher would have made one hell of a couple.

He figured he had been a bit unfair in placing David's death on Duo's head during their little _talk_, but Milliardo was jealous. He thought that the old feelings of possessiveness and jealousy that he had felt as a teen would have dissipated by now, but seeing the handsome teacher that had taken complete control of David's life was more than he could bear. He had heard of David's death from a private investigator he hired and was shocked by the news. He had attended the funeral, but watched from a distance. It was only right that he pay his respects from such a vantage point, after all, he had never really been a part of the teacher's life in the first place. Even during their few times together, Milliardo had had to sit through hours of listening to what Duo had done on that day and so on and so forth. It had been sickening.

Groaning thickly, he stuck a hand into his pocket to get another cigarette. He eyed the pack, which contained only two more sticks with a light frown. He would have to stop by a store to pick up several more packets later on tonight. Flicking the lighter on, he placed it close to the tip, only to raise a brow in surprise as he noticed the silent man beside him. Geez, some of the servants around here gave him the creeps. They could be too silent for their own good.

"What is it, Hanada?" he greeted calmly as he inhaled and exhaled a cloud of smoke all in a single breath. He was familiar with the old butler since he was the unofficial head of the servants in the Yuy household. It was rare that the man ever came to Milliardo for anything, but then again...there was a first for everything.

"If it pleases, Master Milliardo," the man began in that grating raspy voice that never ceased to send a shiver of repulsion down the blond's spine. Why did he have to talk like that? It sounded like he had a very bad cold that needed to be taken care of.

"If it pleases, Master Milliardo, I would like to ask you for a favor."

Now, _this _was really a surprise and the Peacecraft heir made no attempt to hide it. "What could I possibly do for you?" he asked slowly.

"It's Miss Keiko, master," the butler replied with a small bow. He lifted his head and the blond could see the look of concern in the older man's eyes. At Keiko's name, he had stiffened in response, but seeing that gaze...a warning bell immediately went off in the back of his mind. Why would Hanada give a damn about Keiko? It wasn't as if the girl owed him anything or had been nice to him in the past.

"What did she do now?" he asked carefully, not sure he even wanted to know.

"She was on her way to search for Miss Yuzuki," Hanada explained quietly. "And she insisted I tell her where Yuzuki lived. I had sworn not to reveal her whereabouts, but Miss Keiko can be quite...persistent."

Milliardo nodded curtly urging him to go on. He could already tell where this was going.

"Well, Miss Yuzuki is residing at the Key West Flats and those are not really far away from here. I would say about half an hour's drive, Master Milliardo."

"Yeah...and so?"

"I called Miss Yuzuki a few minutes ago to warn her of Miss Keiko's visit and she told me that Miss Keiko has yet to make an appearance. It's almost been an hour now, Master and I am quite...worried," he finished softly as if ashamed of admitting such an emotion in the first place.

Milliardo stared hard at the butler for a good long minute before leaning back on his seat with a small yawn. "No."

Hanada seemed to deflate visibly at the reply, but he could only give a small nod as if such a response was to be expected. "I just thought you would want to help..."

"Why would I want to help such a selfish bitch like her?"

Hanada sucked in a breath at the harsh tone and lowered his lashes in shame. "I do not expect you to want to help her out, master...but Miss Keiko is a young girl that I have watched grow up like all of you. Even if I don't show it much...I care for you all equally. Miss Keiko has her insecurities, master and I just feel that she needs someone to care for her and show her some attention." He gave another bow. "I beg of you, Master Milliardo. I know I have no right to ask you this, but if you would bring her back home...I guarantee that I will never forget the kindness you have shown tonight."

Relena, who had come down earlier to bark at her brother, stepped out of the shadows with a look of worry and concern on her features. She hadn't found Heero, Duo or even Trowa and Quatre and now...Keiko was missing as well. With a warm smile, she walked up to the butler and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

"Don't worry about a thing, Mr. Hanada. We will find Keiko and bring her back to you...won't we, Milliardo?" And even though she had spoken kindly to the old man, the question she had posed to her brother had spoken volumes.

_Do it or else!_

Milliardo groaned and cursed loudly before rising to his feet with his hands stuck in his pockets. This would severely cut into his down time and he didn't like it one bit. And not bothering to remove the cigarette that dangled from the corner of his lips, he bit back curtly.

"Fine then. Let's go play super heroes and find the lost princess, shall we?"

__

"The Key West Flats," Heero mumbled as he eyed the last road sign they had just passed. 

Duo, who was still reeling from the feel of the teen's hand on his thigh, struggled to form coherent words from his lips. "What?" was all he could manage as he glanced at the boy beside him.

"Key West Flats. I bet we will find Yuzuki there."

Quatre, while sucking on a hard piece of candy, asked quietly. "Is that where she lives when she's not at the house, Heero?"

The Japanese boy nodded softly. "She has a friend she stays with whenever she wants to get away for a while. I have only been there once, so I am not really sure..."

"I know where the Key West Flats are," Duo muttered quickly as he made a left turn. Even as he tried to keep abreast of what the boys were saying, his mind was churning with possible places for a girl like Keiko to get lost in. If he was coming from the gas station, there were two main exits before making the left turn into the apartments. With a distance of about five miles between them, it wasn't that hard to find...unless you made the mistake of taking the left turn at Marigold...

_Marigold!_

Duo braked so suddenly that his passengers lurched forward at the abrupt stop, each holding onto something to steady themselves.

Trowa was the first to recover as they all blinked in surprise at the teacher. "What the hell...?"

"Marigold," Duo began to explain quickly as he put the car into reverse, and in the process almost hitting a car that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. He cursed with words that had the teens flushing at the vehemence of them before apologizing. "Sorry...driving isn't really my forte," he said sheepishly. In fact, a policeman had once called him a living accident waiting to happen, but then again, the police and Duo had no love lost between them. 

"Listen," he began again as he peeled down the road towards the highway they had just left. "There are two main exits about five miles apart before you take the one that leads you to the Flats. Unfortunately, someone figured it would be a great idea to put another road that leads to...who knows where around there. It's not really a major highway, but it's pretty tricky and if you aren't careful you might find yourself exiting there."

"So, you think Keiko went there?" Heero asked with a faint light of hope filling his eyes. He was about to say something else when a light buzzing motion was felt in the pocket of his pants. He pulled out the small black pager and gaped at the name that showed up on it. Trowa and Quatre leaned closer to take a look at it and all winced in unison.

"Don't tell me," Duo mumbled thickly as his brows furrowed in thought. "That's Keiko, right?"

Heero nodded slowly, feeling something cold settle in the pits of his stomach. "She only uses this whenever she's in real trouble."

Trowa arched a brow. "You mean she's actually been in real trouble before and needed your help? I find that hard to believe."

Heero shook his head and tucked the pager back into his pocket. "No…she hasn't been in any _real _danger. We just agreed to it back when she was nicer to me. She said if any of us got into any trouble or was about to die...then we would have to page each other and let the other person know." He shook his head to get rid of the lump that had begun to block his throat. He couldn't be crying over that girl now, could he? Granted, Keiko was mean-spirited the majority of the time and seemed to have a knack for causing trouble wherever she went, but, she was still his cousin and the big sister he had never really wanted. Keiko had stood up for him a few times, but he had only been five years old at the time. She was a part of his life whether he wanted to admit it or not and the thought of losing the annoying girl like this was something he had never really imagined happening at all.

He lowered his lashes and struggled to keep his emotions in check. In a hoarse whisper, he conveyed his conflicting emotions in one word. "Duo…"

The teacher gave a small nod of understanding. He didn't need the boy to say anymore. 

Marigold was in sight and sooner or later, they were bound to find the girl that now meant so much to them.

__

Hikari listened but didn't hear a word. He was talking about making things up to her. He was telling her about plans for a possible getaway for just the two of them. He was making promises to change his ways and to devote more time to her and Heero. He was going to speak to Yuzuki once she was found. He had no feelings for Yuzuki at all. To him, the maid was just a childhood friend and nothing else. Hikari had nothing to worry about. He would take care of everything. 

She bit her lower lip, the tears threatening to fall again. She was tired of it all. Tired of the empty promises. Tired of trying to put up a false front when everything around her was falling apart. Odin had to have feelings for Yuzuki. He had put up with her all these years. Why should today be any different? She stared blindly out of the window, noticing that it was now dark outside. It would be time for dinner soon and she hadn't made preparations for it yet. Normally, Yuzuki would have been the one taking down notes for what to prepare, but things had been so out of sync today, it was a miracle she could even function.

_I guess we will have cold cuts tonight,_ she thought ruefully as she lowered her gaze to her hands. _Cold cuts and salad._ She hoped the kids would like to eat something like that. She also hoped that Duo would join them for dinner. He seemed to be the only sane man in her life right now. 

And he was kind of cute too.

"Have you been listening to me, Hikari?" Odin asked as he finally stopped long enough in his rant to stare at the silent woman before him. "You haven't said a word all this time. Don't you have any question to ask me?"

She shook her head and gave a soft sigh. No, she had nothing more to say. It was going to hurt her a lot to do this, but this was for the best. She could no longer deal with the pain and disappointment. She had had enough.

"I have to get dinner ready," she finally mumbled as she got to her feet. 

"Hikari?" he asked desperately, trying to catch her gaze to see what she was really thinking. "Why won't you talk to me?"

She stared into the handsome face she had fallen in love with that fateful summer afternoon seventeen years ago. To her, Odin had been life itself and like a lovesick fool, she had willingly flown into his arms. 

_Times change. People change. We all have to move on to better things in life. Things that will make us both happy._

Odin looked like he had just swallowed a bitter pill and Hikari realized she must have spoken her thoughts out loud. 

"You can't…you can't leave me, Hikari," he began in a stumble of words. His mind whirled with panic. She was leaving him! Hikari was going to leave him all alone. He wasn't sure he could deal with being a single man after so long. There was something so reassuring and safe about being married and now she was going to take that all away. He couldn't allow it! "I need you!" he cried out again, as he held on to her hand tightly. "We…we need you! What about Heero?" His trump card. She couldn't possibly think of abandoning her son…could she?

The woman gave a small smile and stared at the most recent picture of her young one that had been hung on the wall in the room. Heero had been dressed in a white dress-shirt and dark slacks that fit him perfectly. He looked so prim and proper in the portrait – the perfect child that any parent could possibly want. He had inherited his father's smile and jaw, but everything else was purely hers'. 

My son… 

"Heero will survive with or without us, Odin," she finally replied quietly as she released her hand from his grip and stepped away. "In case you haven't noticed, your little boy isn't quite so little anymore. Heero is a man now, Odin. It's about time you started treating him like one."

And with another small smile on her lips, Hikari left the room and never looked back.

__

She screamed again as they tried to drag her out of the car. Luckily, the jeans she had on protected her legs or she was sure the wounds being inflicted on them would have been more severe. They were tugging at her arms, but she continued to struggle, her legs flailing about as she kept hitting them against the dashboard and the seats. At some point, her feet came in contact with the car horn and the loud blast echoed into the relative silence of the evening like a siren.

"Fuck!" came a cry from one of the men as the wild girl's foot kicked him in the nose. He released her quickly to hold the broken flesh, cursing loudly as blood began to gush from it. "Fucking bitch's trying to kill me!" he muffled thickly as he glared at the still howling girl and then at his partner. "Shut her up for fuck's sake!"

"Yeah, boss!" came the ardent reply from the second thief.  He was much burlier, but looked quite thickheaded as he reached for Keiko's arms and tried to pull her out again. "Come on lady, I don't wanna hurt you…"

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'VE BEEN DOING ALL THIS TIME?!" She was suddenly furious. Perhaps it was knowing that she had at least caused one of them pain that made her become a bit more confident. She glared at the man above her and bellowed out angrily in Japanese. "LET ME GO, YOU FOOL!" She had been minding her own business, trying to look for some woman and now this was happening to her. How dare they?!

The man looked confused for a minute and he scratched his head. "Eh…boss…what do ya think she's saying? I don't understand…?"

The bleeding man gaped at his companion as if he couldn't believe that such a question had been asked. "Who cares what the hell she's saying?! Just kill her or something!"

"Ah, right boss!" The man released her for a spilt second to reach for his gun, but that was more than enough for the astute girl to make her move. With a light grunt, she pushed herself out of the car so hard and fast that she sent the man staggering backwards in surprise. Hardly waiting to see their reactions, she staggered to her feet only to scream again as the sound of bullets being fired somewhere close to her feet filled her ears. She began to run as fast as her legs could carry her. She didn't know or care where she was headed, but that was the least of her worries now. Her hat had long fallen off her head causing her long black hair to flutter around her face making visibility quite difficult. Her legs and arms hurt. Her face must have been caked with blood by now, but she had no plans to stop. She would run until they were tired of chasing her. She would run until she dropped de…

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!!!" 

The headlights glared brightly at her, but she was too frozen in shock and terror to move away in time. 

I'll be killed. It wasn't those bastards that killed me after all. But some dumb car…in the middle of nowhere…

She hardly noticed that the car had screeched to a stop mere inches from her immobile form. Neither did she notice that four people had jumped out of it and were now running towards her. She could vaguely hear her name being called. 

That voice…it sounded so familiar…

"Keiko! Keiko! Answer me, Keiko!"

Such a sweet voice. The voice of reason. She…loved…that…voice…

"Keiko!!"

I loved…him… 

Her last coherent thought before she gave in to merciful darkness.

__

Duo rushed forward to catch the falling girl, strong arms wrapping themselves tightly around her still form as he stared at the bloody cuts and bruises on her face and arms. He grit his teeth in dull anger, darkened amethyst depths taking in her condition. It looked like her attackers hadn't gotten too far with her. The cuts had obviously come from glass…so that meant she had possibly been attacked through the window. 

Damn! 

"Duo?!" Heero called out in concern as he and his companions ran towards them. "Is she alright…fuck! What happened to her?!" He fell to his knees beside the couple, his blue eyes now filled with worry, fear and growing anger. 

Quatre hissed in a harsh breath. "It looks like she was stabbed!"

"No, not stabbed. They look more like cuts from glass or something," Trowa muttered thickly as he fell to his knees as well. Thanks to the headlights, they could make out how bad the bleeding was. "We've got to get her out of here," he added quickly as he held out his arms to take the girl. "You and Heero need to find out where those people are, right?"

Giving the brown-haired teen a grateful smile, Duo relinquished his hold on Keiko and slowly rose to his feet. He heard Heero move closer to him and a small smile came to his lips. He tossed the keys towards Quatre, causing the blond to gape at him in surprise.

"Duo…"

"You can drive, right?" the teacher asked without turning around.

The Arabian gave a small nod. "Yes, but…but…"

"The Key West Flats are not too far from here," Duo continued calmly as if giving directions on any other normal situation. "Once you get back on the main highway, make a left at the next exit. You can't miss it. What's the apartment number, Heero?"

"Apartment 203-G," Heero muttered softly. "At least I hope it is. And make sure you ask for Hijikata. She's the rightful owner of the place."

Quatre nodded with a frown of determination on his features. "Ask for Hijikata. Apartment 203-G. Got it. Let's go, Trowa." He began to make his way towards Duo's car only to stop in mid-stride. "You two…be careful alright?" he pleaded with a small smile. "We'll be waiting for you there. So hurry up." And not looking back any longer, he sped towards the car with his partner and the comatose girl before backing away carefully and driving back out to the highway.

Duo and Heero remained silent for a long time, even though their bodies seemed ready to spring into action at any minute. Tensed with readiness for a possible attack, sharp eyes scanned the deceptively quiet surroundings with care. Heero felt something hot sear through him and he dimly recognized it as excitement. He had never been in a life or death situation like this before and the thought that they could possibly get killed at any second had him feeling more alive than he had in a long time. 

"You could have gone with them you know," Duo said quietly as he began the careful walk towards the direction Keiko must have come from. There was a thin trail of blood on the dirt road, but the evening light was beginning to fade fast. They would soon be shrouded in darkness and things were really bound to get tricky by then. However, one thing was for sure. He had no intentions of letting anything happen to the boy beside him. Even if it meant losing his life…

"…for you."

"Huh?" Duo asked dumbly as his surprised gaze met the sheepish look in the teen's eyes.

Heero was blushing, but was thankful for the growing darkness as it hid his embarrassed state from view. They might have been walking towards their execution, but it still didn't diminish the fact that he was alone with the teacher. It was something he had wanted to do since his…blunder in the bedroom earlier, but then again, speaking his mind had never really been Heero's forte.

"What did you say, Heero?" Duo asked again, somehow really needing to know what the boy had in mind. 

"Nothing," came the quick and muttered response that had Duo sighing inwardly in defeat. He had actually hoped…

"It's just that…you are too nice, you know?" Heero added with a light shrug as he lowered his gaze to the ground. "I don't know how a man like you who's been through so much…can just…I don't know how you can end up still being…_normal_."

Duo remained silent, his attention focused on the road ahead of him again. He was sure they were getting close now. He could barely make out the tire marks of the two cars at this point. However, it was still too quiet for his liking. He knew they were possibly out here, watching and waiting for them. But meanwhile…he would have to deal with Heero's questions.

Normal, huh? I don't think I've ever been normal, Heero.

"What do you mean by that?" he decided to ask instead. "Just what do you mean by the word…_normal_, Heero?"

The Japanese boy stopped in his tracks and pinned a serious look on the older man. "You know exactly what I mean, Duo," he countered firmly. "You never knew your parents. You lived with a child molester for so many years. You were abused and treated unfairly. You lost the man you once loved and even killed another. You were accused of something you had never done before. You were fired. Lost any hope or chance of ever getting hired again and yet…yet…"

"Yet, I smile and act like the world's my oyster, right?" Duo replied with a small smile as he stopped walking as well. He stuck his hands into his coat pockets and gave a small sigh as he lifted his head to stare at the heavens. The stars were beginning to shine now. Tiny, twinkling planets that tried their hardest to brighten up the darkness and gloom. 

As for Heero, he found himself staring at Duo's profile and falling for the teacher all over again. He knew that if he tried to explain the way he felt at this very moment to anyone, they would ever understand. Not even Trowa for all his worldliness. The teacher exuded a strength and calm that Heero wished he could emulate. He knew that behind those smiling violet eyes, was a person who had been exposed to more pain, hurt, humiliation and anger than anyone he had ever known. Perhaps that was his reason for losing his heart to Duo. Yes, he had been stunned by the uncanny resemblance the teacher had to the boy in his dreams, but in dreams, things went according to plan. In dreams, there was no one to hurt you or laugh at you. In dreams…every thing was perfect. You had control and you could make things go your way.

But reality was different. Reality's sharp fangs were ruthless and relentless. It had the knack of reminding one of just how insignificant he or she was in this existence called life. Reality was knowing that you would wake up every morning not knowing what the day had in store for you. Reality was dealing with the agony of being different and not knowing what to do about it. Reality was falling in love with a person who could very well be the death of you. Reality was knowing that you would gladly do something as cheesy and as corny as giving up your life for someone else, no questions asked.

Reality was a bitch.

"Why, Duo?" he asked huskily. "Why aren't you more angry and upset with the world?"

The teacher smiled softly and closed his eyes. He could sense their attackers coming closer now. They had been hiding all this time. Waiting…holding their breath. Duo could practically smell their stench in the air. It smelled of blood, gunfire and fear. 

The latter emotion was a trifle confusing. But it was a simple plan really. The aim was to draw the thieves out of hiding. Duo wasn't particularly afraid of getting shot or hurt if things got bad. He just hoped they weren't more than two men to deal with.

"I am angry, Heero," he finally replied quietly. "I get angry when things don't go my way. I get angry when people do the wrong things and accuse me of them. I think I have been angry my whole life." He shrugged lightly and took a step forward. "I once sat down and thought of all that had happened to me and figured that the best possible course for action was to kill myself and get it over and done with. But do you want to know what saved my hide, Heero?"

The boy raised a brow and replied cheekily. "You aren't going to say you had visions of the light and crap like that, are you?"

Duo opened up his eyes and laughed heartily, which was good all things considered. Their attackers were about to make their move. "No, no visions or angels heralding my entrance into heaven and the like. No, I met something even better. Make that a _someone_."

Hot jealousy flared through the teen's body, but he fought to quell it and managed to ask calmly. "Who was that?"

The teacher gave a shrug and an enigmatic smile. "I don't think I need to introduce you to him again. You've met him already."

Heero's eyes widened in confusion. "I…I have…? When? Who? Where?"

Duo snickered and in a sudden move, he reached out for the teen and pulled him tightly against his body. Heero gasped in surprise…_pleasant _surprise as his face darkened with color at how close they were now. He could feel every hard sinewy muscle of the taller man and he realized with a dull pang that he had missed touching Duo like this. He felt the teacher's arms wrap around his waist to hold him prisoner but Heero had no intentions of releasing himself in the first place. He stared into the knowing violet eyes above him, feeling his mouth go dry and his heart beat faster as his gaze fell to full lips. 

Unable to control himself or the growing heat that was beginning to pool in the pit of his stomach, Heero whispered out in need. "I want to…"

"Want to what?" came the similarly breathless question from the teacher who was faring no better. To hold Heero again was a pleasure that he would never get enough of, Duo finally decided with an inward sigh. 

Closer…closer…and closer still. Heat. Unbearable and tangible between them, almost sent Heero's knees buckling with its intensity.

"Want…you…" he whispered thickly. 

Their breaths mingled now. A light tease of lips. Lashes fluttering weakly. Darkened blue cobalt melting into warm amethyst.

They could die at any moment. Duo could hear the dull click of a trigger being pulled…and the sound of something else approaching. 

"Kiss me, Heero," he commanded suddenly, as he roughly thrust a leg between Heero's legs. "Now."

_Just one more time…for the memories, Heero… _

The boy complied, too far-gone by the heady sensation the man's leg was now causing in his nether regions to care much any more. He parted his lips and thrust his tongue into Duo's waiting mouth. It was hard, rough and hungry. Their combined taste filled with desire and lust sending them both groaning weakly with the need for more. Neither man not really caring just how sloppy or desperate it seemed. Duo rubbed against him again. Heero felt he had died and gone to heaven. 

And then all hell broke loose.

There was a sudden screeching of brakes and then the bright glare of headlights. A loud yell soon followed from someone as figures burst out of the shadows from their right. Duo pulled away from him and said something.

Duck? Dive? Hide? 

Heero could barely make sense of what was going on. People were running towards them from all sides it seemed. Who were they? Why was Duo now pushing him away?

Something loud was heard. It sounded like a gunshot. 

Heero saw it. The man. A gun. The man…pointing the gun at Duo.

No…no… 

He dove for the older man and wrapped his arms around the lean waist. He was falling. They were _both_ falling. It seemed surreal but the pain that seared through his body was like nothing he had ever experienced before. 

They collapsed to the ground in a heap but Heero refused to relinquish his hold on the teacher. The pain was becoming unbearable and he felt himself about to lose consciousness. 

Am I dying? Duo? Tell me? Am I…dying? 

He heard more voices and a scream from a feminine voice. It sounded like Relena. But that was impossible. Relena couldn't be here. She was supposed to be back home with his parents.

They were calling out his name now, but he had to see one more face. 

"Duo…" he croaked out weakly as the handsome face of the man he loved immediately filled his vision. He tried to lift a hand to caress it, but it felt as if it now weighed a ton. He coughed and felt something thick fill his mouth. The agony was too much. His body was going numb…

"You wanted to know what I said earlier, right?" he whispered harshly, determined to say it before going away. He sensed that Duo must have nodded, but he couldn't be sure. "I said…"

More voices seemed to flood his senses. Just how many people were here anyway? He could feel himself being lifted and he struggled to get the words out before it was too late.

"I would die for you, Duo," he finished weakly as he felt the darkness begin to wash over him slowly. "That was what I said…"

His lips curved into a beautiful smile as he said it again. A bit louder this time.

"I would die…for you…"


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Author's Notes: **My many thanks go out to:

**Hotaru7, Muchacha, Andrea, Galene, Ink2, Purple Uranium, Bex Drake, Orangegirl, Kary-Asakura, Gothic Author, Mira, Ilith, rain0205, ssjbookgirl, Kuroi Nekokitto, Lishaa, Poopies, Duo Maxwell, Unknown56, OxBeachFlirtx01, Crescent** and **Purrfect629 **(I am honored you think my lemons are hot enough *lol *)

Thanks so much guys for your comments and encouragement. The story is slowly winding down – roughly a chapter or two more. ^_^

Special thanks to the betas: Youkai Princess and editress-in-chief, Zandra *Hugs *

Enjoy! 

__

You only see what your eyes want to see

How can life be what you want it to be?

You're frozen, when your heart's not open…

                                                - Madonna (Frozen)

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO:**

_/In other news, police are now investigating the shooting that took place on Marigold highway two weeks ago. According to reports, the only victim at the scene was Heero Yuy, only son to billionaire businessman and socialite, Odin Yuy. Two men, suspected to be his attackers, were apprehended and taken into police custody. They are both believed to be responsible for many cases of stolen vehicles around the city for the past few months. Heero Yuy has been confirmed as being in stable condition and doctors believe he will be released soon from the single gunshot wound on his left shoulder. The seventeen year-old Yuy heir…/_

Click. 

The remote control fell out of his hand and amongst the pillows as he lay back with a soft sigh. Long lashes fluttered closed as the boy felt the drowsiness from the drugs he had been given earlier finally take effect. He tried to fight it as he forced his eyes open again. He blinked slowly, and took notice of his surroundings with a low groan. He was still in the hospital even though he had been promised he would be sent home a day or two earlier. He didn't like being cooped up in a single place for a long time. The feeling of claustrophobia and the sense of being held prisoner were making him feel even more paranoid than ever before.

He kept having the feeling that they were keeping something from him…_again_.

For two weeks, he had been drifting in and out of consciousness. The pain in his shoulder had been numbed the first night he had been brought in and the surgery performed just as quickly. He should have been out by now, he kept telling himself. But no, they had to keep him here for monitoring purposes. 

Bullshit.

His lashes fell closed again and with a light grunt, he forced them open to glare at the vase of brightly colored flowers of which species he knew nothing about. The smell was a bit maddening and Heero could remember trying to get the nurse to take them out of the room. Everyday a fresh batch of flowers were sent to his room from well wishers, family members and even strangers he had never heard of. What a pain. 

His parents had, of course, spent the first night and consecutive days afterwards with him. They had naturally been worried and fussed over him like he was a child all over again. A bit aggravating, but quite thoughtful and nice of them, he thought with a small smile. But beneath all of that, Heero sensed that all was not as it seemed. They had come together, yes…but they had been _apart _as well. Hikari would usually sit inches away from him, talking about everything going on at the house. She had been forced to cancel the party she had planned for Milliardo, but she was going to throw an even bigger one once he got out of the hospital. This time it would be in celebration of his recovery and for Milliardo's welcome. Just like killing two birds with one stone. 

Heero had smiled dutifully at his mother's enthusiasm, but had noticed from a quick glance at his father, that the dark-haired man was quite silent and had a thoughtful expression on his features. He had seen his father look like that before, so it really shouldn't have been a surprise to him at the time. 

Sighing softly, Heero forced his gaze towards the large windowpanes on his left. It gave him the breathtaking view of the ocean just a few miles away and somehow, the thought of the blue waters looking so calm and serene had him feeling a bit better.

Relena and Milliardo had been there on the night of the attack. So, Heero knew he was right when he had guessed it was the girl's scream of terror. Her brother had managed to find the highway, but that was only because of Trowa's phone call. The Barton heir had called Relena to let her know the situation as it stood and had given them his and Duo's whereabouts. Relena had then called the police for backup and that was how they had burst onto the scene. Everything that had happened on that night still seemed surreal to Heero and there were times when he could have sworn that it had all been one bad dream. Relena had of course, come in to visit as often as she was allowed. And although, she spent her time talking to him, Heero got the sense that she was finally beginning to realize that she had little to no chance of winning him back.

"I just want to be your friend," he had told her quietly. "Can't we just be good friends?"

Tears had welled up in her eyes and she had taken off the simple gold engagement ring and flung it in his face before running out of the room. She hadn't come back to visit since then…but then again, that had been yesterday. Milliardo had only come by twice, not that it mattered much to Heero whether he showed his face to him again or not. But he had needed to know the whereabouts of the man he had saved and besides the enigmatic smile the blond gave him each time, Heero was beginning to get even more frustrated at Milliardo's unwillingness to tell him anything.

Duo had not visited him…_yet._

He felt the dull ache of misery sear through him as the thought came back to hit him with a vengeance. 

That's right. He hasn't come. He won't come. He didn't go to David's funeral…why should he come to see me now?

He raised a hand to scrub his eyes angrily, which had begun to burn with unshed tears before he allowed it to fall back to the bed heavily.  

A light knock on the door had him glancing quickly at the clock. Visiting hours were no longer in effect. So who could it possibly be?

"Can I come in, Heero?" 

A reluctant and small smile came to his lips as he heard the softly spoken Japanese words. Keiko only spoke in Japanese whenever she was extremely angry or in a particularly good mood. According to her, it would be a shame to let their native tongue go to waste if they didn't continue speaking it whenever chance they got. 

"Yeah…" he replied as he held up his hand in greeting, watching her step carefully into the room and close the door gently behind her. She was dressed in a white sweater and a long black skirt that fit her like a second skin. The bruises on her face had begun to heal nicely and in a few days they were bound to be gone completely. She was carrying a bouquet of orchids, which she dropped unceremoniously onto a table. Pulling a chair closer to his bed, she sat down with a heavy sigh escaping her lips.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked with a raised brow as she eyed his hospital gown-clad form. "I thought you were supposed to be out by now."

Heero shrugged and shook his head slowly. "I don't know. You tell them to get me out of here."

"Wish I could, brother," she replied with a small smile that made her look so much different and even more beautiful. Their eyes met and they held each other's gaze for a long moment each knowing that they had so much to tell the other but not knowing where to begin. 

"I'm glad you are okay, Keiko," he finally said quietly. "You turned out…alright…"

She had the grace to blush at the intense look in his eyes as she waved her hand in dismissal. "Stop saying that. I haven't done anything." She got to her feet and stood beside the window, her gaze now pinned on the deceptively calm ocean. 

"Has he come yet?" she asked suddenly, causing Heero to blush darkly at how direct the question had been. 

"No…" he mumbled. "No, he…hasn't…"

"That idiot!" Keiko barked out coldly as she spun around to face him again. "No one has seen him at the house for the past two weeks either! Where could he have gone?"

Heero lowered his lashes and tried hard to squash down the growing worry. Duo couldn't have…

"I mean, his things are still there," Keiko continued, unaware of the huge sigh of relief that escaped her cousin at that little piece of good news. "He just hasn't been sleeping in the house, that's all. I'm…"

"Worried?" Heero finished with a teasing smile.

"Like hell I am! That…that…that…he almost killed me!"

Heero chuckled weakly at the memory of Duo's horrible driving on that night. But the laughter died down as he felt the claws of loneliness bury themselves into his heart again. For one brief moment on that night, he had touched the teacher again. Had Duo had an inkling that this might happen? Was that kiss a sort of…_goodbye?_

No…I can't…I don't want it to be… 

"Yuzuki said she might drop by again later on tonight," Keiko said around a yawn. "She seems to be doing well again."

Heero gave a small nod. "You never did tell us why you went looking for her, Keiko," he said with a puzzled look on his face as he noticed the dull red hue on her cheeks.

And sounding a bit too defensive, she replied curtly. "Is it so wrong to look for someone now? I was just trying to help out, that's all."

Heero didn't buy it, but rather than worry too much about Keiko's credibility, he focused his attention on the events that had surrounded the Japanese woman. Luckily, Yuzuki had been at home when Trowa and Quatre had arrived. They had both, naturally, wanted to know her reason for leaving, but all she had told them was something along the lines of people changing and people needing to move on with their lives. She had served the Yuy family for so long now that she thought it was time for her to depend on herself. She would still love and cherish Heero and would do her best to visit him at any and all times possible.

People change. People need to move on… 

Keiko sat down on the chair again and stared into her cousin's rather sad countenance. "Kami-sama, you're both so clueless sometimes," she muttered with irritation. "After all you have both been through, he just chooses to disappear. And you saved his life too! The ungrateful bastard!"

"That's why you love him, right?" Heero asked quietly.

"Lo…Love??" came the flustered stammer from the red-faced girl. "I am so over him! So don't worry, I have no plans to steal your precious boy-friend from you…"

Heero lifted his lowered gaze to stare at the now silent girl in bemusement. "What is it?" he prodded gently. 

Keiko shook her head and gave a surprisingly shy smile. "It's nothing. It's just that…"

A sudden knock on the door had both of them blinking in surprise before gaping at the head that stuck itself into the room. In a voice that was filled with complete boredom, Milliardo spoke up.

"You told me you were only going to be here for ten minutes, Keiko. It's been almost half an hour."

The flush on the girl's cheeks did not lessen as she caught the bewildered look her cousin was giving her. 

Milliardo was actually talking to Keiko…_normally?!_

The blond caught Heero's look and stepped into the room with a light shrug. "She made me bring her here, so don't look at me or her like that. There's nothing going on between us."

Keiko scowled. "Like I would want anything to do with a brainless loser like you."

The Peacecraft heir tightened his jaw at the jab and gave a curt nod. "Well, you might as well find the bus to go home on. I'm out of here."

"Wait!" the girl cried out quickly as she rose to her feet to place a soft but quick kiss on her cousin's cheek. "Sorry, Heero, but I've got to go with him. I can't take the bus. I…uh…I have no money with me."

They both knew she was lying. Keiko would have rather walked the distance than use any public mode of transportation. Yes, she was that spoiled. 

"Whatever makes you happy, Keiko," Heero muttered around a small smile. "Take care now. And thank you for visiting me."

Another light blush filled her cheeks as she gave a small nod. "No worries, Heero. What are cousins for?" And giving him a light wave, she made her way out of the room with a scowling Milliardo following, but Heero's desperate cry had the blond stopping in his tracks. 

"What is it now?" he asked lazily, not really looking at the teen on the bed. He already had an inkling of what the question was bound to be, but an inner perverted need to torture Heero a bit longer reared its ugly head again.

Heero grit his teeth at the smug look on Milliardo's face, but forced himself to ask as politely as possible. "Have you heard anything yet?" 

The blond shook his head. "No. Oh, I'm sorry, looks like the boyfriend isn't hanging around you any more, is he?"

"Shut up…"

"Or maybe you should take his lead and move on, Heero. He seems to be doing that easily enough, why can't you?"

"Shut…up…"

But the blond wasn't done yet. Luckily, Keiko was out of sight and he was free to do as he pleased. Retribution was a wonderful thing. Not that there was really any reason for Milliardo to feel a need for revenge, but he guessed that the very idea of Heero falling for someone he might have had a chance with was enough to fuel his jealous streak.

"What's the matter, Heero? Where's all that tough guy talk? Are you just going to sit there and let him go find another young man to tutor, hmm? Why don't you…?"

"Go fuck yourself," Heero growled out with barely contained fury. He would have loved to get off the bed to wipe that smug look off the blond's face, but he knew that his legs would fail him at this point. He hadn't moved in two weeks and his joints were bound to take some time to get into better working condition. 

Instead of getting upset, the insult seemed to only tickle Milliardo's funny bone as he gave a hearty chuckle in response. "Good one, friend. Good one." He made a show of glancing at his watch before giving Heero a wink and a patronizing grin. "Looks like my time here in Loser's Ward is over. Remember what I said, Heero. People change. They need to move on. Think about that, friend. See you around."

And with a light mocking bow, the heir let himself out, leaving only an empty shell of a young man in his wake.

__

"I feel a bit weird doing this," Quatre mumbled as he picked up the small statue of something that looked like a goat. It had been sitting among other similar looking statues on the wide mantel-piece that belonged to a certain teacher. Duo sure did have a lot of strange collectibles.

"What's so weird about it?" came the muffled question from the taller boy, who was currently rummaging through a box of books that had been sitting in the corner of the living room. "We are just looking for things that could give us a clue as to where he might have gone. I hardly think it's fair for him to just leave with no warning or explanation."

Quatre pursed his lips in thought as he picked up a leather bound book that had been lying on one of the couches. "What if he ran away because he couldn't face the thought of losing Heero," he mused out loud. "Remember, Trowa? He couldn't make himself attend David's funeral…so maybe…"

"But Heero isn't dead, Quatre," Trowa reasoned with a sigh as he tossed yet another book to the side. "Damn…there's got to be someone that knows about his whereabouts."

"Wu…fei…"

Trowa blinked in confusion at the softly mumbled words before turning to face his blond companion. "What's that?"

Quatre pointed to the book he was holding. "It's written in here. 'To the coolest reject I know, love Wufei'…"

"Let me see that." Trowa walked up to pluck the book out of the Arabian's hands, eager and excited green eyes reading the smooth calligraphy over and over again. "That's him! Don't you remember, Quatre? The guy we met at Duo's pool party!"

"Oh yeah! I remember now," the blond agreed with growing excitement. Things were looking up now. "Wufei…Wufei…" he wracked his brain for the last name, but Trowa beat him to the punch.

"Chang."****

"Right. So, what do we do now? Call him? Visit him?"

"Get a phone directory," Trowa suggested as he began to make his way towards Duo's bedroom to search for any possible address books lying around. "The sooner we speak to him, the better for us…and Heero."

__

Now, Wufei wasn't one to question Fate and what it had in store for him, but in this case he had the feeling that he was about to make an exception. 

The morning had started innocently enough. There was nothing out of the ordinary to complain about. He always woke up at about seven in the morning, had a quick jog around the block, came back in and got himself ready for work. Much to Meiran's chagrin, he always had the tendency to skip breakfast and settled for getting only a doughnut and a cup of coffee from the small shop a few blocks away. He really didn't know why she should complain. It wasn't as if he was eating himself into the ground or anything. 

After breakfast came work. Now that he was in the executive ranks, he didn't really need to answer to anyone else but the big guy on the top floor, so he could come in at whatever time he liked. However, Wufei was punctual and never failed to miss his ten o'clock daily meetings with the members of his department. 

The accounting division was bound to be a failure without him, he figured with a smirk as he punched the buttons on the elevator that was to take him to his office. Without his knowledge and expertise, all those bumbling fools would have made a wreck of an otherwise successful company. 

The doors slid open and he gave absentminded nods of greeting to the ones that came his way. It was a luxurious place, if he did say so himself. Functional and tastefully furnished, the beige and tan colors muted and created a sense of professionalism that was sadly lacking in today's business world.

"Good morning, Mr. Chang," came the lithe sing-song voice from his secretary. She was a beautiful dark-skinned girl, who had just graduated from a well-known university with honors, which was a rarity in itself. Giving her a rare smile, he nodded and accepted the folder she handed to him.

"Thank you, Amy," he responded as he made the turn towards his office, only to stop dead in his tracks as his gaze fell upon the headline that blared at him from a newspaper that had been left on a side table. 

'Billionaire's son hospitalized…' 

That shouldn't have been enough to grab his attention, but it was the name beneath it that had Wufei snatching the paper off the table with trembling hands. 

"Yuy…Heero Yuy…" he mumbled thickly as dark eyes scanned the report. "Shot…eye witnesses…girl…Peacecraft…Milliardo…Relena…"

Duo? Where was Duo in all of this? 

The report had not mentioned anything about the young man on the scene, but Wufei had the feeling that the teacher _must_ have been there. So what had happened? Why hadn't Duo been mentioned?

_/I can't deal with it, Wufei…I can't stand to see those I love suffering…because of me…/_

"Idiot!"

Amy was startled at the vehemence of her boss's cry but she wasn't one to question him on matters that were on a personal level. She could clearly see that he was agitated and she wisely kept her distance. 

"Amy," Wufei began briskly as he began to make his way out of the office. "I want you to call Kohae and tell him to lead the meeting this morning. I will not be around for a while, so forward all my calls, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

"No…don't forward my calls," he corrected after a few seconds of thought. "Just take down messages or tell them that I will call back later on."

"Yes, sir," she repeated quietly as she took down the notes. "Will that be all, sir?"

The Chinese man frowned in thought for a moment before shaking his head. "That will be all. Have a good day, Amy."

And with a light nod, he made his way out of the office and towards a place he knew a certain teacher would be.

__

Apparently, he wasn't the only one looking for Duo as he had just gotten a phone call from two of the unlikeliest of people. For a second, the names had not rung any bells in his mind, but once they had mentioned Duo and Heero in the same breath, he had recognized their voices on the spot. 

And now, here he was in front of the apartment building that Duo had once called home, waiting for the two boys to make an appearance. They had all promised to meet here and even though Wufei was doubtful that his friend would be at home, there was no harm in trying, was there?

He glanced towards the windows, wondering if perhaps the man with the braid was watching from up above. But the eerie stillness was quite unnerving and for a moment, Wufei debated on whether barging in there unannounced was really a good idea in the first place. He was sure that Duo would be upset if he found out he was being ambushed like this.

"Mr. Chang?"

He spun around quickly, surprised (and a bit upset at being caught off guard) at the presence of the two boys he had been waiting for. They must have grown a bit taller since the last time they met, but there was no denying who they were. Trowa Barton and Quatre Winner were actually standing before him. Wufei glanced at the lone black car that was parked by the curb with a wary smile. Not a good idea to park such an expensive looking car in such a neighborhood, but then again, it could end up being the safest place for it.

"Trowa? Quatre, I believe?" he responded with an outstretched hand in greeting. "Nice to meet you both again."

The teens gave small sighs of relief, having wondered if they would have to reintroduce themselves all over again. They had been lucky to find one of Duo's old address books in one of the boxes he kept in the basement. Well, actually they had found Meiran's number and had called her first. She had been more than willing to share any and all information about her husband-to-be. That was the only way they had gotten access to his cell-phone number in the first place. But those matters were quite trivial compared with what they had to deal with at the moment.

"We are really sorry for taking you away from your business," Trowa began quietly. 

Wufei waved a hand in dismissal, although he had a friendly smile on his face. "It's no problem at all. I would have taken a break anyway. I just saw the newspaper this morning."

Both boys gave small but uneasy smiles, knowing full well that the older man was going to ask them a question. However, sensing their uneasiness, Wufei gave a small nod instead and began to lead the way into the building. There would be time to find out everything and this was not it.

"Watch your step," he warned as he pushed open the door that led to the front lobby. Trowa and Quatre tried hard not to wrinkle their noses in distaste at the foul stench of rotten vegetables and wet feet that assailed their senses. A loud cry from a baby permeated the already noisy building as doors banged open and shut, added with noises from bickering neighbors or couples. 

The two heirs exchanged wary glances with one another, wondering just how anyone could live in such a place and retain their sanity. But, not being one to judge, they followed Wufei's sure and steady steps, hands stuck deep into their coats as they did not want to touch the dingy staircase rails or walls. Black with soot and covered with some rather obscene graffiti, they shuddered and unconsciously huddled closer to the older man. 

Finally, they got to Duo's floor and the boys were grateful that it was at least a bit quieter than the rest. Wufei's strides took them towards Room 531, which was locked as evident from the small twist the Chinese man had given to the door knob. He pressed the doorbell and waited.

"I can't…can't believe he lives here," Quatre muttered thickly as he moved closer to his partner. The sound of something like glass crashing on the floor above them had them both moving even closer to their guide.

"It's okay, Quatre. It's not as bad as it looks really," Wufei replied softly, as he peered through the peephole. He couldn't see a thing of course, but then again that didn't mean anything, did it? Was Duo even home?

"How long have you known Duo?" Trowa asked in genuine curiosity. "You seem to know him better than…anyone."

"And how would you know that?" Wufei asked in faint amusement. "I've only known him for three years. That's hardly long enough to consider myself a 'Duo' expert."

"But you've known him…and you know more about him than we do," Trowa insisted with a light frown. "What is Duo like, really? Please tell us."

The Chinese man's brow creased lightly as he stepped away from the door. He eyed the two boys who had eager but serious expressions on their faces. They looked genuinely concerned for their friend and he could understand that. He felt the same way about Duo and he would be damned before he betrayed the American's trust.

"Why should I tell you anything about him?" he asked with that same look of wariness in his eyes. "If Duo chose not to reveal too much about himself, then who am I to fill in the missing pieces?"

"Because those missing pieces are what we need to make Heero better, Wufei," Quatre replied quietly. "Heero needs Duo and I am sure that Duo feels the same way. He just can't keep running away from the truth whenever it hits him in the face."

Wufei's jaw tightened at the comment, but he refused to say anything. 

"Please, Wufei…anything at all you can say to help us…" Trowa pleaded again. "We would greatly appreciate it."

_You have friends now, Duo,_ Wufei thought ruefully. _People who actually give a damn now. So, friend? What do you have to say for yourself?_

__

The nurse looked stricken as she tried desperately to get the boy back into his bed. 

"Please, Mr. Yuy, you've been going at this for an hour now. You need to get some rest!"

But the Japanese boy paid her no attention. Drops of sweat rolled off his skin as he moved the crutches again. His arms were practically numb now from the constant maneuvering he had been doing all afternoon. He grit his teeth and moved them forward again, biting back a cry as the pain shot up his spine. He was aggravating the wound on his shoulder, but anything was better than lying down and doing nothing. 

He had to walk again. If not for his sake, then for Duo's sake.

__

Bless me father, for I have sinned. It's been….one year since my last confession.

_/What is your sin, my son?/_

I have…I have killed someone again, father. Someone I love very, very much… 

__

She would have to call the doctor. This was getting too much for her to watch. It was as if the boy was punishing himself for something. 

"Please, Mr. Yuy. You are bleeding again. Please stop this!"

One more…just one more step and my toes will move again.

He moved the crutches, having to swerve a little to avoid hitting his bed, but all he succeeded in doing was pulling the muscle of his left arm a bit tighter, hence causing his already blood-soaked bandages to darken a bit more. He could feel himself getting light-headed, but he also knew that he was almost there.

He could put his right foot down now.

Wait for me, Duo. I'm coming! 

__

_/And how did you kill him, my son?/_

_With my love. I think. I think it's a sin to be in love with someone, don't you agree? You hurt them without really wanting to. You just do and even though you tell yourself it will never happen again and you do all you can to avoid it ever happening again, it just does. It's like a fucking avalanche…Forgive my language, father._

_/It's alright. In the heat of confession, we are hardly in control of our emotions. And what did you do next, my son?/_

_I ran away._

__

She left the room. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to get some help. The boy was going to die right in front of her and she had just been recruited for only a month. 

My parents…are separated, Duo. Do you know that? 

He placed his right foot down again, forcing…_willing_ the lax muscles to work for him. A little twitch on his big toe. Progress at last!

They are getting a divorce, Duo. Do you know that? 

His left foot was going to be the killer. It was as if it had decided not to work for him at all.

My mother is going to be on her own now, just like she wants to be. Shouldn't I be happy for them, Duo?

He groaned and forced the wave of nausea to dissipate. He could feel the blood dripping down his arm now. He figured he must have overdone it a little.

The door burst open and the doctors rushed in. Voices filled with concern drifted in and out of his consciousness as he struggled not to pass out from his semi-delirious state. He forced his eyes open to stare out of the window, feeling the tears he so longed to fall continue to lock themselves away in his heart. 

I love you, Duo. Don't you know that? 

__

He tightened the grocery bag against his chest as he made the turn towards his apartment. There was something always so soothing about being in a church and talking about your problems to someone who couldn't really give a damn about you. Priests were a dime a dozen in this city. They were very good secret keepers. Everyone's nasty business was kept behind their hollowed walls and if by any chance any of them got a conscience and reported to the police…then that was the parishioner's problem to deal with. 

He stopped as he noticed the black car parked on the curbside, amethyst depths narrowed in thought as he read the license plate. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, not really feeling anything much as he figured it was bound to happen sooner or later. He knew it couldn't possibly be Heero, so it was all narrowed down to Trowa and Quatre. 

Damn, but those boys were pretty nosey.

With another resigned sigh, he made his way into the building and towards his floor. Sure enough, standing like a group of tax-collectors were the two culprits and his best friend. He forced a warm smile on his face and waved lightly.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of having you fine gentlemen visit my home?"  
He winced at the accusatory looks that were thrown at him, feeling his cheeks darken with color as he realized that neither of them were smiling much. 

Wufei was the first to break the thick silence as he said quietly, "You know what we are here for, Duo. We don't need to go into details, do we?"

The teacher frowned and shook his head lightly, hands reaching into his pockets to bring out his keys. "Sorry, boys but the lesson's over," he muttered thickly. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to go into my apartment now."

"How can you do this to him?" Quatre asked in a voice filled with pain and disbelief. "How could you do this to…both of you?"

"It's simple, Quatre," came the cold retort. "We all have to grow up sometime and move on. It's obvious that I am not the one for Heero and never will be. I will only cause him trouble and I don't want that in his life or mine, got it?"

"Bull shit, Duo," Trowa interrupted just as coldly. "You just can't deal with the fact that you're going to be responsible for him, can you? He saved your goddamn life and you can't even go to say thank you?!"

"I don't remember asking him to do that for me, did I?" Duo asked with a cold smirk on his face. "It's always the same fucking thing, isn't it? Why? Why do they always feel like they have to save my goddamn life?! And what do I get in return? They die! That's what!"

"Heero's still alive, Duo," Wufei said softly. There was a look in his eyes that Duo knew only too well. It was the same look he'd the first time they had actually had a real conversation together. Back then, the teacher had hated it on sight but it had done wonders in the long run. He had opened up and bared his soul to the Chinese man. But now…things were different.

"I can't go back, Wufei," he muttered thickly, as if hoping that his friend would at least be on his side. "Can't you see? I can't go back. I can never go back."

Slap! 

Resounding, sharp and loud, a shocked silence descended on the quartet as Duo's gaze widened in surprise. For a moment, the pain didn't register in his mind, as all that filled his vision was the teary-eyed blond standing before him. 

He had been slapped and by Quatre no less. 

What the fuck was the world coming to?

"You…" he began softly, still in disbelief as a hand slowly lifted to caress his reddened cheek.

The Arabian did not allow him to finish. "You can go back, Duo," he said fervently, his voice thickened with the tears that had begun to cascade down his cheeks. "For Allah's sake, you can! Why won't you let him completely in, Duo? He has changed so much because of you! We have never seen Heero this happy before and it was all thanks to you! You can't just leave him now, damn it! Give him one final lesson before you walk away at least!"

Trowa held on to the trembling shoulders of his partner, the same look of determination and plea in his eyes. "Just one more, Duo," he added quietly. "As his teacher, you owe him that much."

Duo's eyes burned as he stared into their eyes. _What are you two asking me to do? I am too…_

A hand on his shoulder had him staring blindly into the smiling face of his best friend. 

"Wu…fei…" he croaked out weakly. _What do I do, friend? Tell me what to do._

And as Wufei wrapped his arms around his trembling friend's body, offering him the warmth that he needed so badly, he whispered softly into the teacher's ear in a voice that left no room for compromise.

"It's time for one more lesson, Duo."


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Disclaimers:** Main characters are properties of Bandai and Sunrise Studios. I make no money off them. 

**Warning!:** This chapter contains scenes that might not be suitable for the innocent eyes on ff.net. So, as usual, it will be chopped out from your reading pleasure here. Never fear as the unedited and uncensored version can be found at either:

http: // www. Geocities.com/ kiyasama/ tutor_twentythree. htm

or at gundamwing-universe.net under Kiya_Sama. Remember to remove the spaces in the url to access it!

**Author's Thanks:** **purrfect679, Andrea, Poopies, Hotaru7, Crescent, Purple Uranium, Bex Drake, Lucifer Marque de Forcee, Ilith, ssjbookgirl, Jamie, Lex Tailoris Ante Mortem, Nicole Purple, Kary Asakura, Link Worshipper** (Yes! *lol * that scene was borrowed from Kill Bill ^_^), **xxMelodyxx, Ayako, Shin-chan, SouriMaxwellYuy068, Orange girl, Super Poodle, Evil Chibi Kitten, Ink2, Beguiled**, and last but not least **Mira!**

Phew! Thank you all so much for sticking through this story with me and for being patient and all the other good stuff. 

Major, MAJOR thanks go to by beta **Youkai Princess** and Beta Extraodinaire **Zan-Louise Khi** for dealing with my tantrums. ^^

One more final chapter to go and I am afraid my characters would have to take a bow. 

Enjoy! ^_^

__

Your heart is not open, so I must go,

The spell has been broken. I loved you so…

Freedom comes when you learn to let go…

There's nothing left to loose

There's no more heart to bruise

There's no greater power than the power of goodbye…

                                                             - Madonna (Power of Goodbye)

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE:**

The drizzling rain didn't seem to be letting up as Duo continued to drive as carefully as he could through the rather lonesome looking streets. The first signs of Christmas were already making themselves known but rather than being greeted with the familiar signs of snow or ice – the city had been regaled with thunderstorms and rain showers for the past week. 

The gray skies and darkened shadows betrayed the fact that it was only five in the evening and it only did more to make the day seem even gloomier than necessary. The teacher gave a soft sigh, eyes sliding towards the cream-colored folder that sat on the passenger seat. The words 'Resume' – scribbled hastily in black ink - blared angrily at him and he felt his throat go dry in dismay. The thought of going back to that Unemployment Office to face Sandra again was something he was not looking forward to. He would be asked a million and one questions. How had he messed up such a perfectly good opportunity? What could Duo have possibly done to warrant such treatment towards him? He could already envision the plump lady's reaction to his presence there. Pure disappointment.

_You don't know the half of it, Sandy,_ he thought bitterly as the looming building of the hospital came into view. His hands tightened around the steering wheel for a heart-stopping minute, his knuckles turning a bit white as they clutched it even harder. His heart was beating so much faster than before and for a second, Duo was sure he would end up having to be checked in himself for heart failure. 

/The role of a teacher is to be a guide, Duo. You can never live the student's life for him or her, but can only hope and dream and lead them down the right path. That is why they look up to us. /

_Guide, huh?_ He parked the car in an empty slot and killed the engine with a quick and nervous tug of his keys. He licked his dry lips and suddenly wished he had picked up smoking or drinking…or both. Since his impromptu meeting with Wufei and the boys, it had taken him an entire week to work up the nerve to come down to this place. He knew he was acting too damn cowardly, as Quatre had been so kind enough to point out to him, but Duo couldn't help it. Deep down inside, he figured he had always been this way. Rather than face the truth, he was prompt to ignore it by acting out his frustrations – also known as being violent, or running away from it – in the case of not being with David at the very end. 

_Run, run, running away. Never could look the truth in the face, could you, Duo my boy?_

He struggled to silence that taunting voice as he finally stepped out of the car. He wasn't sure of whom that voice belonged to. It seemed to be a combination of David's voice and Griffith's all together. He shivered and hugged the light brown trench coat around his body, cursing inwardly at forgetting to bring an umbrella. Lowering his head, he jogged into the building and found himself bumping into a rather voluptuous looking nurse in the front lobby.

"I'm…I'm sorry," he apologized quickly as he held out his hands to steady her. Her white uniform, impossibly tight across her chest and hip area had Duo wondering just how she could have gotten away with wearing such a thing. He finally lifted his gaze to meet the surprised brown one of the young woman. Her cheeks were flushed a bright pink at the proximity of the handsome man. Noticing the rather sad look behind those apologetic violet depths caused a small warm smile to come to her lips.

"It's alright. I should have been watching my step," she said in a girlish voice. "May I help you with something?"

Duo gave a responding smile of gratitude as he ran fingers through his now damp locks. It felt as if his braid now weighed a ton across his left shoulder, but he had a nagging thought that it was his growing worries that made it seem that way. He eyed the nearly empty hallway, his senses assailed with the sharp, clinical smells of medicine and illness. There was also an underlying scent of death, but the illusion of whitewashed walls and pretty nurses with charming smiles seemed to push that dark and unwanted notion away. 

"Actually, you can," the teacher replied. "Which way is it to your recovery unit or ward or section or wing…?"

The woman giggled and pointed towards the elevators. "Fifth floor, but if you're looking for anyone in particular, I am more than willing to help you out." She batted her lashes and twirled a strand of her long red hair. All that was missing from the picture was the sound of smacking bubble-gum and Duo could have sworn a whore was charming him.  

Sorry, sweet cheeks. Not today. 

"Thank you, but I can take it from here." He gave her another reassuring smile before striding quickly towards the elevators. The doors opened up to reveal an orderly with a tray full of syringes and medicine. Duo winced inwardly at the sight, hardly realizing he had given a small smile in response to the one thrown at him from the young man. 

And that was another thing too. Hospitals almost always made him nauseous.

Punching the number to the designated floor, he closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, trying to go over the mini-speech he had prepared just for Heero. He would begin by finding out how the boy was doing and then…then try to explain his actions as best as he could. Things would be so much better if they could just part and go their separate ways. There really was no need for him to hang around Heero anymore. All he had done was confuse the boy, who still thought he might be in love with a person like him. He groaned weakly and stuck his hands deeper into the pockets of his coat, trying hard to fight down the creeping emptiness that was threatening to consume him completely. 

He just hoped that Heero would understand.

The doors finally opened and he stepped out, his slightly worried gaze scanning the rather nice looking corridor. Unlike the main lobby with its clinical air, this section was decorated in warm hues of brown and cream. Rows of flowers lined up the long corridor that seemed to lead on forever. Also, and much to his pleasure, the nauseating smell of chemicals and drugs were not as potent. But such a thing was to be expected after all, Duo thought ruefully as he eyed the gold plate that hung against a wall on the opposite side. 

The Yuy Family Wing.

Go figure. 

He made his way to the reception desk, lips parted and ready to ask the busy-looking nurse behind the counter for Heero's room number, when a familiar voice had him doing a double take.

"Mr. Maxwell?"

_Oh, crap. Not her!_

"Hello, Mrs. Yuy," Duo managed to blurt out with a warm smile on his features. He was unaware of the way his hands had begun to clench and unclench within the pockets of his coat, or the way his lips suddenly felt even drier than before. After all, he had basically run out on the family without so much as a word of goodbye…at least for now.

Hikari looked resplendent in a simple black and white suit. Her raven locks, still pulled back in its usual tight ponytail, accentuated already striking features. She was holding onto a small black traveling bag as she closed the door behind her to walk towards the teacher with a surprised look on her face.

"My…goodness. Where have you been all this time, Duo?" she asked quickly as she leaned up to accept the soft kiss of greeting from the man upon her cheek. She pulled back to openly gawk at him, dark blue eyes roaming over his rather lean form in genuine curiosity and dull worry. "You look…terrible."

Duo had the grace to blush at the comment, knowing full well what she meant. He hadn't been eating much for the past few weeks and he really could do with something healthy besides fast food and beer. "Thank you, Mrs. Yuy," he replied with a sheepish grin. "I was going to come back to let you know…"

"I am no longer Mrs. Yuy," Hikari interrupted softly but firmly. "You can call me Hikari or better yet, Miss Seiji." She blushed a little. "That is my maiden name."

Duo tried hard not to look as surprised as he felt. "Miss. Seiji," he began carefully. "That's…that's very nice…"

"No, it's not," Hikari said around a light laugh. "It's alright to be shocked or surprised, Duo. Yes, Odin and I are no longer married…at least we won't be come Monday and I think things are much better this way." She gave a small sigh and shifted the bag within her hands. "We are both happy now and we can only progress emotionally from this point, don't you think?"

Duo wasn't sure of what to think, but he guessed that agreeing with the woman was in order and so he gave a soft nod in response. Now, if he could only find out about Heero…

"I mean, it's not as if things would have worked out between us if we had continued to act like we loved each other," Hikari continued in rather rushed tones, leaving Duo to wonder if the woman didn't _still_ harbor feelings for her estranged husband. "And besides, Heero is fine with this. He has taken this all very well…"

"Heero…"

Hikari stopped long enough to stare at Duo as if seeing him for the first time. "Heero?" she asked in a slightly bewildered tone before she shook her head lightly. "Silly me. Of course you must have come to see Heero and not to listen to my story." She paused and stared a bit harder at the teacher, causing Duo to shift restlessly getting a bit uncomfortable under the intense scrutiny. 

"You must have some kind of power over him," she finally said softly. Now, Duo did _stare at the woman as if she had suddenly sprouted another head. What in the world…?_

"All he could do was ask about you every chance he got." The woman gave a small, almost wistful smile. "I admit I did feel a bit jealous that my son had been taken in by a relative stranger, but I think I can see why."

The teacher had the grace to blush in growing embarrassment. This was getting way too uncomfortable. "Miss. Seiji…"

She silenced him with a finger against his lips, her smile growing fonder. "Jealous, yes, but proud as well. I am not saying that Odin wasn't a good father to him, but you are the only adult male figure he has ever looked up to, Duo. And for that, I am extremely grateful for how much you have opened his eyes and made him so much more approachable. There is something in his eyes now – a determination that I have never seen him exhibit before." 

She removed her finger and continued quietly. "The doctors said that the gunshot to his shoulder might have him immobile for a while. They said the nerves had been badly damaged and that it somehow had affected his legs as well." She gave a light shrug. "We were more than prepared to let him remain in here for as long as it took and we were told it might take a month or more. But do you want to know what happened, Duo?" Her dark blue eyes seemed to glow with warmth. "He _forced himself to walk again. He almost killed himself, but he wasn't going to give up that easily. No matter how much we begged him to stop, he wouldn't listen to us. He never did tell us why he was suddenly so adamant to walk again, but one night I discovered the answer."_

Duo forgot how to breathe.

"It was because of you, Duo," she finished with a firm nod. "I was by his bedside and he began to mumble in his sleep. He kept saying he was going to walk for you, Duo, even if it took him the rest of his life." She took a deep breath. "And he said something else that had me rethinking a few things."

_Oh, no. He…he didn't…_

But Duo had a feeling that his worst fears were about to happen and his lips were already parting to make some sort of apology or to explain some things.

"He loves you, Duo," Hikari said in a voice that held no malice, dismay or disgust. "He said that over and over in his sleep and wondered why you didn't feel the same way about him."

"You…you knew…" the teacher managed to croak out weakly.

Hikari shook her head. "No, I didn't know. I don't know all the secrets my son has, Duo. So you can imagine how shocked and surprised I was when I realized he didn't just have a brotherly love for you. We had quite an enlightening discussion the next morning."

Duo ran fingers through his almost dry locks with a low groan of pain. "I…I'm sorry, Miss. Seiji…"

"What are you sorry for?" she asked in genuine bemusement. "Do you not feel the same way for my son?" There was an edge to the question that had the man deciding to choose his words carefully.

"It's not…it's not as if I don't have any feelings for him, Miss. Seiji. It's just that…"

"You ran away because you couldn't handle it, Duo?" Hikari interrupted with a wan smile. "It's easy to run away from our problems instead of facing them, isn't it?"

"No, I…"

"You must love him, Duo," Hikari cut in again in a much firmer voice. "I know I have no right to force you to do this, but my son needs you more than either I or his father. We have done our best for him and now the rest is up to you." She walked up to him and placed a hand against his thudding chest. "Feel that? It's the heartbeat of one who cares for another. You wouldn't have come this far if you didn't give a damn about him, would you?"

"Miss. Seiji…"

She shook her head and smiled again. "I wish you both the best of luck. Although…I won't stand here and tell you that your…eh…relationship isn't sitting all too well with me."

Duo blinked in bemusement and she laughed softly. "I am going to have to learn to accept it." She shrugged lightly. "It's the only way we can all grow as human beings."

"So anyway…what are you doing here at the hospital?" she asked as she began to walk towards the elevator.

Duo, who was still trying to recover from all he had just learned, raised a brow in surprise at the seemingly dumb question. "I came to see Heero," he replied quickly. "He is awake, isn't he?"

Hikari eyed him to make sure he wasn't trying to be funny. "Heero isn't here anymore, Duo. I thought I had mentioned that earlier. I just dropped by to pick up a few things he had left behind."

_Actually you didn't,_ Duo thought wildly as his mind began to race a mile-a-minute.

"He insisted on being let out three days ago." She held up the bag while punching the buttons of the elevator. "He still limps a little…trying to get used to his legs again, but otherwise, he's fine. I am sure he would love to still see you, Duo. Would you like his new address? Duo? Duo?!"

But she was talking to thin air as the teacher had already decided to use the stairs to make his way out of the building as fast as he could. He practically leapt down the staircases, heart pounding with exertion and with the dawning knowledge of how much of a fool he had been. Quatre, Trowa and Wufei had been right. Hell! Even Hikari had been right. 

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

He had indeed been a complete and total coward. How could he have allowed his insecurities and fear to blind him so much? Hadn't he told the boy that he was in love with him as well? Hadn't he made a vow to protect Heero as much as he could and not have to go through the emotional turmoil he had gone through himself as a teen?

_I have taught him all I know and yet I know nothing myself._

His car couldn't move fast enough as he began the hasty (but still being careful as the rain had begun to fall a bit harder) drive towards the Yuy Estate. Heero had to be home. There was no other place he could have gone to and besides, Hikari had said that, hadn't she? The high steel gates loomed like the gates of Hell (or Heaven, depending on how things turned out) as he approached slowly. 

Hoping they hadn't changed his security numbers, he punched them into the keypad, fingers tapping restlessly against the steering wheel as he waited for the intricate security system to acknowledge his presence. After what seemed like eons to the frustrated teacher, Duo stuck his head out of the window and yelled out in desperation.

"Oh, for fuck's sake. It's me! Duo fucking Maxwell! Surely you remember who I am?!"

That seemed to do the trick as the gates began its slow – tremendously slow - grind in opening up. But Duo had had enough and with a low growl of impatience, he stepped out of the car completely ignoring the heavy raindrops that plastered his hair and clothes to his body like a second skin. Dashing through the gates, he began the long run towards the huge mansion that had been a place of many experiences that were to last a lifetime. He stepped over puddles nimbly, now completely drenched from head to toe as the rain continued to pour down in torrents. All that filled his mind were frantic thoughts of Heero and how he would beg his forgiveness. He didn't expect to be forgiven in return, but it was a first step…for them. 

He was about to pound on the door to the front hall, when it was opened up quickly, nearly sending him toppling to the cool marble floor in surprise. 

"Welcome back, Mr. Maxwell," Hanada greeted calmly as he gave a light bow. "Perhaps a change of clothes is in order, sir?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. No time to waste." Duo ran up the large, grandeur stairs, two at a time, ignoring the older man who was now trying to get his attention. He left a trail of water behind him on the plush carpet as he ran down the hallway till he came to a halt in front of Heero's door. Suddenly all his bravado seemed to vanish into thin air as he stared at the solid oak door. He held up his hand to knock, but took it down again. He paced about for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and just as he was about to reach for the doorknob, Hanada's voice halted his movements. 

"Master Heero is not here, Mr. Maxwell."

The teacher spun around quickly with a puzzled frown. "He's…He's not here? I thought he had just come back from the hospital? His mother said he wasn't in there anymore."

Or had Hikari just made that up?

"It is true that Master Heero has returned to the house, Mr. Maxwell," the butler continued in that same polite tone. "But things have been moving quite fast lately."

Duo remained silent while waiting for the older man to explain himself.

"Master Heero is going to be moving to his very own apartment in the city," came the calm statement. "He has been organizing for his departure since he arrived here."

"Wha…what?"

Hanada gave a small nod and a smile that looked a bit sad. "Miss Asawa, Miss Relena, Masters Quatre, Trowa and even Master Milliardo have been helping him, Mr. Maxwell."

Duo struggled hard against the sharp searing ache that raced through his heart. He felt his knees go weak as he sagged limply against the door. He had been procrastinating. All this time he could have gone to look for Heero or to find out how he was doing, but he had put it off due to his stupid fears.

Finally, in a voice that sounded too weary to the butler, Duo asked softly. "Where…what is the address? Please, I must speak to him tonight."

Hanada, as if expecting such a question, reached into his breast pocket for a small white business card. "These are the Royal Apartments in Midtown, Mr. Maxwell. The number at the bottom of the card is the one that will give you access to Master Heero's penthouse. I am sure he would love to see you again, sir."

The teacher gave a weak nod and reached for the card, staring blindly at the neatly typed words. The Royal Apartments (easily one of the most recognizable and most expensive piece of real estate there was) weren't too far from here. At least half an hour's drive was all it would take to get him there. 

"Thank you," he mumbled softly as he began to make his way down the stairs. He sneezed and shivered uncontrollably, knowing he was bound to get a cold at this rate. But that was the least of his worries. He would drive all the way to the Apartments and get Heero to speak to him even if it meant suffering through the flu.

By the time he made it back to his car, Duo found himself slumping behind the steering wheel, his entire body trembling now from a chill that had seeped its way into his very bones. His vision grew blurry as he fumbled for his keys. He had not eaten much as Hikari had pointed out earlier and running through the rain hadn't helped his cause either. He sneezed again and stretched out a shaking hand towards his briefcase. He usually kept a packet of aspirin in the side pocket. If he could only reach it in time…

"Fuck…" The briefcase fell with a low thump, as his hand was barely able to hold on to it. All of its contents spilled onto the floor, causing the teacher to groan even more in dismay. It was going to be a bitch to pick the entire thing up. 

"Got to…up…" His head was spinning…no; the world was spinning much to fast. He felt hot, then cold and then hot again as his vision practically became non-existent. 

"Heero…" he croaked out weakly as he finally gave in to his weariness and slumped over the wheel. He wasn't sure he would be able to make it to the penthouse after all. 

What a pity. He sure would have loved to see Heero's new digs.

__

_/Hmmm…may I just say one thing, Duo? /_

_/And what's that, David? /_

_/I think you officially suck at being a teacher. /_

_/Man, that's rich coming from you. /_

_/I am serious, kiddo…/_

_/Hey, I am twenty-one, now. Twen-ty-one. Don't call me 'kiddo' anymore. /_

_/Oh, yeah, sorry about that…**grown-up**. So what now? /_

_/What do you mean? /_

_/You don't think you're going to leave that boy all by himself, do you? /_

_/Why would he need someone like me? /_

_/You going through this pity stage again? /_

_/It's not a pity stage. I'm just…worried that's all. /_

_/You worry too much, Duo. /_

_/Can't help it. I learned from the master. /_

_/Heh, at least you learned something. /_

_/Yeah…I did…/_

_/Duo? /_

_/Yeah…/_

_/I'm proud of you. /_

_/…knock it off. You trying to get me all mushy here? /_

_/No, I really am. You did good, kiddo. You turned out all right in the end. /_

_/If you say so…./_

_/You've got a student waiting for you, you know./_

_/I'm scared, David./_

_/We all get scared, Duo. It's just up to us to make the best of it. You have your chance now, use it wisely./_

_/Man, this whole scene sucks./_

_/Heh…at least they didn't make you wear white./_

_/Yeah. I guess so. Listen man…if I ever need…/_

_/You won't be needing me anymore, Duo. My lesson is done. Yours is just beginning…/_

_/Maybe…maybe…/_

__

He opened up his eyes and stared blankly at the familiar but yet not so familiar baroque style ceiling above him. He felt warm – incredibly warm. And feeling his…_naked_?…skin against cozy cotton sheets had him moaning softly in delight. He knew he couldn't be in heaven because a rather delectable smell of pasta was drifting through the bedroom door. Well, not unless God had a thing for Italian food.

Wait a second! The bedroom door!

He sat upright and suddenly wished he hadn't as a searing pain raced across his forehead causing him to fall back amongst the pillows with a low groan. 

_Fuck. How did I get back here?_

"You collapsed in your car and I had to have the servants bring you here."

Duo turned his head towards the voice so fast, he was sure he had given himself whiplash in the process. Standing within the doorway was the very boy he had been searching for all evening. Heero was dressed in a simple pale blue dress shirt that had its two top buttons undone. The black jeans he had on were a bit loose and hung off his lean hips rather temptingly. Even though he looked slightly pale, there was still a dull flush of color on the exotic dark skin of the teenager. Dark eyes of cobalt were pinned on him with an intensity that had Duo feeling incredibly hot and a bit…shy. Grateful that his hair had been unraveled, and for it being almost dry, Duo could hide his hungry look of need from the teen's gaze as he struggled to say something…_anything_ to ease the thick silence that had fallen between them.

_Where the hell do I even begin?_

A small gasp of surprise and shock ran through his body as he suddenly felt Heero's cool hand against his forehead. He gaped openly at the boy, noticing that those full lips were curved into a small but tentative smile.

Sweet Kami, to kiss them again… 

"You still feel a bit hot," Heero mumbled softly, unaware of how much his warm breath tickling the older man's skin was affecting Duo. "But then again that should be expected. I don't know what possessed you to run out in the rain." He straightened up. "I will go and check on the soup I'm warming up for you. That should help ease the cold a little bit…"

Heero knew he was rambling a little, but he couldn't help it. Even though he was doing a fine job of acting calm and collected about the entire situation, he was a trembling mass of nerves inside. Never in a million years did he think he would be able to finally have Duo all to himself like this. His original intent had been to go straight to Duo's apartment once he was out of the hospital, but to his surprise a last minute visitor had stopped by to give him a few words of advice.

Wufei had looked downright uncomfortable in the hospital room, but he had to say his piece and Heero had been more than willing to listen.

"Give him some time to come to you, Heero. You know he will," the Chinese man said with a warm smile. "I know he's a complete fool for not coming to you after all this time, but just…let him do it on his own terms, okay?"

Heero hadn't really liked the idea, but he wasn't one to argue such a point. After all, Wufei had known Duo a lot longer than he had. The waiting was pure agony. Days and nights of staring at the phone, hoping it would ring or wondering if Duo would walk through the door and confess his undying love to him (not in this lifetime, but one could dream, right?), had Heero becoming extremely restless. His decision to move out of his parent's home had stemmed from this and in less than a day, he had acquired the exclusive penthouse suite in the building he had always dreamed of living in since he was a child. 

Quatre, Trowa, Keiko and even Relena had been more than helpful in helping him settle in. He had most of his furniture in place, although he had been thinking of redecorating the small room beside his bedroom and using it as an office of sorts. 

He had needed some more personal belongings from his home, which was the only reason he had been there tonight. He had taken to sleeping in his new apartment more from exhaustion than anything else, but tonight…something had been different. He had wanted to go home for more reasons than one. 

The first call had come from his mother, who had told him that Duo was possibly on his way to the house to look for him. Heero could still remember how nervous and stunned he had been at the news. The cell phone had almost dropped from his hand, his heart pounding harder and faster at the thought of meeting the teacher again after almost a month of being apart. He had a feeling that somewhere in all of this, he was supposed to be upset or feel resentment for the older man. Duo had practically abandoned him in his time of need. But it only went a long way to show that the man was no saint. Duo had never made any apologies for being who he was. He was human. He had his faults. He was as strong in perseverance as he was weak in facing his fears. Just as he laughed and gave good cheer to others, he was also capable of causing pain and suffering to those he loved most. 

_I will try for both of us, Duo,_ he thought with a firm nod. _I will try even if it takes my whole life._

However, the sudden shock of seeing the teacher's car parked a few yards away from the entrance to the estate had nearly been the teen's undoing. His first thought was that perhaps Duo had finally decided to kill himself after all, but a quick check of his slow pulse and low but harsh breathing had Heero calling for help immediately.

 Duo's guest home had been the only logical choice and – a bit ashamed to admit this – Heero had remained by Duo's side like a mother hen. He undressed and wiped the shivering man from head to toe carefully, ignoring the dull ache in his left leg. His limp was becoming a bit more pronounced and as the evening wore on, it was becoming increasingly hard to keep up with his frantic activities. 

What was more important…he didn't want Duo to notice it.

And now staring into those violet depths that meant so much to him had Heero blushing and trying to get away from the pure sexual magnetism that radiated off the older man. He was no saint himself and being deprived from really touching Duo in such a long time was enough to make Heero's body respond in ways that could be seen as quite…_inappropriate_.

"I…" He cleared his throat and tried again. "I'll just go to the kitchen now…"

He spun around and tried to make his way out of the room, when Duo's low voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Why?"

Heero's hands tightened into fists at his side, eyes downcast with pain at the frank question. 

"Don't you know?" he asked quietly. _Didn't Duo know even now?!_

The teacher lowered his gaze to his hands, watching them tremble as he struggled to make sense of what was happening to him…to _them._

"Make me understand, Heero," he begged softly. "Make me understand why you would want to be with me." He lifted his head to stare at the teen's back, watching in fascination at the steady rise and fall of his heaving body. It seemed as if Heero was holding himself in check for something. Duo wasn't really sure of what it was. 

"Heero…"

"Why did you leave me, Duo?" came the quiet question that seemed to hold so much back in check. "What happened on that night to make you leave me like that?"

The tutor dug his fingernails into the palm of his hands, ignoring the dull pain that flared at the punishing act. He opened up his mouth to say something, but all that managed to come out was a breathless whoosh of air. He licked his dry lips and tried again, hoping that his words would make more sense to the teenager and that perhaps he could make him see. 

"I was frightened, Heero," he finally mumbled, feeling a bit ashamed at admitting such a thing. He stole a glance towards the boy to see his reaction, but Heero had not turned to look at him or even made a move to acknowledge that Duo had said anything. The American sighed softly and continued in a more steady voice. 

"I never said I was a superhero, Heero. I didn't take this job to rescue anyone from death or near death experiences. Fuck! I'm no saint, you know that."

The boy kept silent…although there was a slight clench of his fist.

"I have lived a life of bitterness and self-pity, Heero," Duo said with a weak smile. "I am scarred, emotionally and physically…more emotionally, I guess. I was once called a curse by Griffith and I think that somewhere deep down, I have always seen myself as that. The people…" He swallowed tightly and tried to ignore the burning sting of unshed tears behind his eyes. "The people I truly loved, Heero…they all die because of me. Why? Why do they have to do that? Why does God always feel he has to punish me by getting rid of the good people in my life, huh?"

He took a deep breath and struggled to keep his rising voice on even keel again. He, barely noticed the teen's trembling body before him. 

"My parents…I never knew who they were. But I kind of guessed that they must have loved me in some way to have had me in the first place, right?" He gave a bitter laugh. "Although, I have had to listen to days when Griffith would tell me that they kept cursing the day I had been brought into this world. Go figure, huh?" He wiped a hand across his mouth and continued quickly, trying hard to slay the demons of the past that threatened to raise their ugly heads again. "I think I was in love with Leftie. Maybe in not a romantic way, but I still loved him all the same. He died, Heero. Griffith made sure of that." He lowered his voice. "You know all about David. I don't think we need to go into that…but the point of the matter is that…I am a coward, Heero. Yes, I am nothing but a big coward who can't face any problem that comes my way…"

"How can you say that, Duo?" Heero croaked out weakly. "Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because it's the truth. You know it as well as I. David tried to tell me that, but I wouldn't listen. I was always quick to anger, to lash out, to fight when I felt things were spiraling away from me. With Griffith and David gone, what was left to do? I had nothing, Heero. I had nothing to look forward to, nothing to fight or to live for again…"

"But Wufei came in and helped you, didn't he?"

Heero's question had Duo lowering his head again in mild shame and sorrow. "Yes…he slapped me awake a few times and made me see that things weren't always that bleak, Heero. But I had gone in too deep. I had lost all sense of the fight I once had within me…or at least I thought I had." He stared at his hands again, remembering the murderous rage he had felt at Keiko's actions to him. No, he hadn't lost all of _that_ just yet.

"I cannot be the right man for you, Heero," he said quietly, even though he felt the ache within his chest tighten with each word he uttered out. He was about to drill the holes into the coffin. To shut the door completely. To explain to Heero that things could never really work out between them no matter how much they felt for each other. 

"I am volatile and no longer as strong as I used to be…"

Heero rasped out harshly. "Stop saying things like you are an old man, Duo. You seem to forget that you are just twenty-one."

"But I have lived many lives, Heero," he replied softly. "Maybe in dog years I am twenty one but in human years, I am over a hundred."

It was a weak attempt at humor, but Duo was beginning to get a little restless and a bit worried at the lack of more fevered responses from the younger man. Wasn't Heero in the slightest bit angry with him? Duo was sure he was, but the Japanese boy was just better at masking it. It was quite an admirable quality when one looked at it. 

Heero closed his eyes and took a deep breath before saying softly. "I used to have dreams of a boy who would always please me and make me happy. He had long hair of chestnut that seemed to flow all the way to the ground. He was always ready and willing to do my bidding. He never asked questions that made me uncomfortable. He never made me feel awkward or shy about my sexuality." There was an almost wistful tone in Heero's voice and, rather ridiculously, Duo felt himself get jealous over a dream. "When I saw you sitting on the dining table on that day, Duo, I felt as if my world had stopped spinning. It was you, Duo. My dream had come to life." He opened up his eyes and quirked his lips. "You had finally come to me. After all those nights of frustrated pleasures and decadence, you finally came to me. Did you honestly think I would let you out of my sight so easily?"

The teacher could only gawk in disbelief.

"I was angry, Duo," he continued in that same quiet tone. "Angry and bewildered at why you couldn't and wouldn't stay to help me when I lay dying…damn it! Bleeding for you! I think there were times when I wished I could have let that bullet hit you instead, but…those are all childish thoughts when you look at it." He smiled ruefully. "You were trying to save my life first, weren't you? That was why you kissed me then, wasn't it? You were ready to take that shot at the cost of your life, but I beat you to it." The smile grew wistful. "I have no regrets, Duo. None at all. I meant what I said on that night and I will gladly do it again if given the chance. Wufei coming to see me only made me realize what I had known all along, Duo and I grew a bit more with that. You have taught me to stand up for myself and to believe in what my heart tells me."

He took a deep breath. "And since you _still_ have a lot to teach me, I would just like to remind you that your contract hasn't expired yet, Duo." His voice now had a slight hint of amusement in it.

The older man blinked in growing confusion, wondering why and how things had suddenly turned out this way. Heero was turning out to be a whole lot more intriguing than he had thought. 

"What…what are you talking about?" he asked weakly, not sure if he even wanted to know although he hated to admit that his curiosity was piqued.

Heero reached into the pocket of his jeans and spun around carefully. Just as he had thought, Heero was smiling as he held up a familiar piece of paper to Duo's gaze. "You signed this three months ago, Duo," he said firmly but quietly. There was a mischievous glint in the teen's eyes now and the teacher found himself squirming beneath the safety of the sheets, while struggling not to give in to the steady rise and hardness of a certain piece of flesh below his waist. 

Damn his hormones.

"Ah…eh…that…"

"Yes, this. You do know what this is, don't you, Duo?"

Heero was coming closer and Duo swallowed tightly. _Stay back, kid. Just stay back. I'm not sure you would like to see what's growing underneath here…_

"Ooh…" he gasped weakly when Heero sat on the edge of the bed and 'accidentally' brushed his hand against the obvious bulge beneath the white cotton sheet. _Fuck, this isn't good._

Heero's smile grew a bit wider. The boy obviously knew he had the older man right where he wanted him and besides, there was no turning back now. 

{Censored!}

Together they came, their satisfied yells of completion a hallowed sound within walls that seemed to shake from the intensity of it. Together they collapsed weakly on to the soiled sheet, both trembling uncontrollably as they tried to make sense of what had just transpired between them. Words were not enough. There really was nothing they could say to each other to describe just how good and _right_ it had been this time around. 

Now, there was no worry over them being caught and Duo being fired for his transgressions. There were no girls in the background (or at least Heero hoped) that would make them feel guilty about their relationship. Things could only get better from here on out….couldn't it?

Heero opened up his eyes, trying to focus glazed depths on the ceiling above him. He could feel Duo's hair tickle his chin and the steady rise and fall of the older man's chest below him. He wasn't sure if Duo had fallen asleep yet, but he didn't really care. Just as long as he could hold him like this for a while longer, that was all that mattered to him. He tightened his arms around the sweaty form and closed his eyes again.

There was no doubt that sexually, they could satisfy each other in more ways than one. Just the very thought of doing this with Duo each and every time was enough to have him stirring again even as he felt Duo's nearly flaccid cock twitch within him. He flushed darkly and hugged Duo even tighter to his body, eyes slowly taking in the simple room and its furnishings. 

Although things looked good now, Heero knew that they still had a long way to go before being fully accepted by others. His mother had seemed to take to the idea of he and Duo being lovers, and he was yet to speak to his father about it. The impending divorce was bound to take a toll on Odin and Heero knew his father long enough to know that talking to him about such a thing as a homosexual relationship was not likely to be taken well at all. He would have to thread cautiously through this. Sighing softly, Heero tried to weigh the other problems they were bound to face. 

Since he wasn't going to be living in the mansion anymore, there really was no reason for Duo to remain here. Heero wasn't sure if Duo would find himself a better place to live once he was paid, but the thought of the teacher living with him had crossed his mind on more than one occasion. He wasn't sure if Duo would entertain the idea of living with him _at all_, but it didn't hurt to ask. 

_I am beginning to act possessive,_ he thought ruefully. _Just like Duo was with David, I am acting much the same way. I don't want him out of my sight, no matter what happens_.

Duo's steady breathing had a small smile flitting across his lips and with a wince, Heero shifted to ease the other man off his body. He felt suddenly bereft as the hot cock slipped out of him. Duo stirred a little and threw an arm across Heero's chest, effectively holding the boy prisoner. Not that Heero was complaining….but he had left pasta cooking on the stove and the smell that was beginning to waft into the bedroom was quite… alarming. 

He turned to stare into the peaceful visage beside him, noticing for the first time that Duo looked completely…_happy_. It seemed a bit silly to say, but throughout their time together, even at times when Duo had laughed with them, Heero had always detected a sense of sadness behind it each and every time. And now to know that he was the reason for the look of complete satisfaction and serenity on the older man's face was enough to make the teenager giddy with delight.

Yes, things were bound to become interesting between them in the future. But right now, as he wrapped his arms around the older man to snuggle against him in weary but happy content, Heero realized that he would have to enjoy each and every moment with his teacher for as long as he possibly could. 

_I might not have won you completely over yet, Duo, but don't forget that I still have many more lessons to learn from you. _

_And until you give me a passing grade, I have no intention of letting you go…ever…_

Epilogue… 


	24. 25

**Author's Notes:**It's been a wonderful journey with this story. From its innocuous conception to all the twists and turns and changes that occurred in between. I learnt a little something about myself through the characters in here and cliché as it might sound, I did learn a whole lot about the role of teachers for this story. It made me appreciate the only person who ever gave me the courage to follow my dream of writing and basically, I could say the story is in her honor. (Well, she wouldn't exactly think of me writing it in a yaoi format as terribly wonderful, but hey, *lol *) 

My many, MANY thanks to every single person who took the time to review on the sites or through emails. Encouragement and feedback helped me quite a lot and made the story progress as far as it did. If the story made you cry, or sad, then I think I did my job right. It gives me great pleasure to learn from people just how affected they were by a character or a scenario. If I made them 'real' enough for you, then that is all that matters. ^__^

Special thanks to the ever patient betas who have been with me from the beginning, Youkai Princess and my right hand lady, Zandra. 

Thank you all for making this story as enlightening as it was. I am deeply humbled and touched by all your comments. And now on behalf of I and my characters we will take our final bow….and go get drunk on tequila or something.^^ Enjoy! ^_^

__ 

You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

But now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away, all the sanity in me…

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you scream I'd fight away all of your tears

And I've held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me…

                                    - Evanescence (My Immortal)

****

****

**EPILOGUE:**

The smell of tobacco hung in the air as the young man sneezed again in disapproval of the stench. With a heavy sigh, he shifted the small briefcase from one hand to the other, as he tugged restlessly at the collar of his shirt. It must have been about a thousand degrees in the cramped, overcrowded and smelly room, which was home to over a hundred jobless people seeking work. Young men like him stood in line awaiting their turn in hopes of getting decent jobs that could feed either themselves or their growing families. Both young and old women lined up the aisles, many of them cradling wailing babies that added to the cacophony of the already noisy place. 

It was only right he be here again, after all things had changed drastically in the last few months.

"As I live and breathe. If it ain't Duo Maxwell, come back from the dead to see me."

The young man had the grace to blush as he rested his arms upon the counter with a wide grin. 

"And I love you too, Sandy. So, you gonna give me your hand or what?"

She snickered and held out a chubby hand which was decorated with enough rings to rival a king's, through the small opening in the plastic screen towards him. Duo chuckled and placed a soft kiss on it, causing the woman to giggle in pleasure. 

"Looks like everything turned out alright in the end, didn't it, Professor?"

Duo flushed now as he fidgeted nervously with his tie. "Yeah, well…"

"I didn't believe it when I saw it at first," she continued as if Duo hadn't said anything at all. "You being promoted and all. I almost cried and then I says to Hub 'See? That's me boy, Duo. See? I told you he'd turn out to be just fine. He's a good kid, that one is.'"

Duo gave another weak nod in growing embarrassment. He could feel the resentment from the other employee hopefuls in the line growing by the second. "Listen, Sandy, I just came to say thank you…"

"_He_ with you?" she interrupted again as she pointed towards the rather uncomfortable looking teen dressed in a simple but expensive looking black coat. Heero was huddled against the door to the exit with a barely concealed impatient look on his handsome features. He flinched a little as a peddler came up to him with a plea for money and Duo almost burst out in laughter as he watched the boy scramble for some in his wallet to give him.

"Yeah…I'm with him," he replied softly, unaware of how his voice had softened or the mischievous glint that had come into the woman's eyes as _she _had noticed.

"Yeah, you're definitely with him," she retorted around a loud laugh, causing Duo to darken in embarrassment. "He's a luscious piece of ass, kid. Wouldn't mind digging me claws into him. Rworrr!"

"Okay, that's enough," Duo interrupted a bit too curtly without really meaning to. "I just came to say hello and to say…uh…thanks for everything."

She waved a chubby arm in dismissal as if this was something that happened every other day. "Sure, sure, no problem, kid. Just don't be a stranger, okay?" she added with a playful wink.

"Yeah, I know," he agreed with a warm smile and another nod. "See you around, Sandy." 

He left the line, much to everyone else's relief and began to make his way towards his waiting companion. 

"About time you showed up," Heero muttered as he allowed himself to be led out of the stuffy building. His limp was no longer as bad as it had been in the past, although he was still prone to using his crutches when he pushed them past their limit. "How do you do it?" he asked warily.

"Do what?" Duo asked casually as he walked up his car. They were supposed to be meeting Wufei, Trowa and Quatre in front of a grocery store in a few minutes. All were getting supplies for the Chinese man's bachelor party that was taking place later tonight at Heero's apartment.

The teen eyed him warily as he made himself comfortable in the passenger seat. "Don't play dumb with me, Duo. You know exactly what I mean. How can you feel so much at ease in a place like that?"

The teacher snickered and settled for placing a quick kiss on his student's nose. "'Fraid I don't know what you're talking about, Heero. You seem to forget that I grew up in places like that. Now, buckle up, young sir. We are keeping the others waiting."

Flushed and inwardly pleased at the public display of affection, the young heir did as he was told and settled back in his seat. He watched Duo's lean hands caress the steering wheel for a moment before they began to maneuver it towards their destination. 

It seemed like it was only yesterday that Duo had stumbled – literally - back into his life, but much to their surprise a month had already flown by. Heero's parents were finally divorced and had gone their separate ways. Of course, the news had made national headlines and the media had a field day creating stories for the breakup. Infidelity had been the number one reason on many minds as the cause. Odin had been linked to many models and movie actresses as his flings, but to their chagrin the businessman had neither confirmed nor denied the rumors. 

Hikari, on the other hand, kept a low profile as she had moved out to the countryside to live on one of their estates there. She had settled into a familiar and comfortable routine that had her commuting to the city once or twice a week. However, she was more content to spend her time alone either painting or designing new clothes for a certain Chinese woman she had had the pleasure of meeting. It was quite by accident actually. She had been having lunch with Duo and Heero when the Chinese man and his bride-to-be had dropped by to join them. Needless to say, new friendships had been formed and a working relationship had been hatched. 

Meiran Long was bound to become one of the most formidable women in fashion by the end of the year. Hikari would make sure of that. 

Odin, for his part, had decided that burying himself in his work was the best thing and he had done just that. He didn't completely shut himself away from the outside world, but neither did he make any attempt to engage in it as frequently as he used to. Yuzuki had paid a visit to him last week and the last thing Heero had heard was that the maid and his father were getting along just fine. 

Heero didn't mind seeing Yuzuki married to his father. But he doubted they would both go the distance. 

He could still remember the conversation he had had with Odin over his preferred relationship. Over good lobster and wine, father and son had talked like they never had before. Heero, never one to mince words had gone straight to the point. He could not marry Relena and had made up his mind to remain with Duo for as long as the teacher would have him. 

Odin's silence after his son's statement had gnawed the teen's innards for a while. Wasn't his father going to throw a tantrum and demand that things be changed? But in the dim light of the cozy restaurant, Heero had been stunned to see the weariness and resignation in his father's eyes. The divorce had taken more than its toll on the older man and for a brief moment, Heero had almost – _almost_ – considered marrying his betrothed just to see him smile again. But he knew that Odin's pain went far deeper than just his announcement. Hikari had been a part of his life, no matter the differences they had. 

Odin had finally asked if Heero was happy with the way things were. The boy had given a soft 'yes' in response. 

And what about Relena and the Peacecrafts? How were they taking the news?

Things were a bit tense, Heero had admitted. He had met with Relena's parents a week earlier and over tea, he had gathered enough guts to let them know that the marriage was going to be off. He hadn't told them he was in a relationship with another man. Why add more fuel to the already burning fire? Relena, who was making plans to travel to Asia to finish up her studies, had joined them but the conversation had been stilted despite Heero's best attempts to make her more approachable. 

Needless to say, things had gotten quite rough between the two families and it didn't help that a certain blond playboy was in the background trying to irk Heero at any and all times. 

Milliardo had not acted a bit surprised at the news of the breakup. If anything, he was the first to congratulate Heero and to commend him on finally having the balls to confess his sexual frustrations to the world. Short of punching the older boy's lights out, Heero had smiled tightly and agreed before making his way towards the waiting car that had a certain teacher in it. The teen had smirked and reached for a surprised Duo to give him a kiss that was nothing short of sizzling. Duo had been more than willing to go along with the surprise gesture, while Heero had watched Milliardo's stunned expression with a triumph and pleasure like none other…well besides being with Duo, of course.

Keiko had finally moved back in with her parents, but she was now thinking of getting a place of her own soon. Much to everyone's surprise and shock, she enlisted Milliardo, of all people, to help in her search. The blond heir had reluctantly agreed and it was anyone's guess if they were now an item or not. They both argued and fought every other day that it was hard to keep up with their relationship. Either way, Keiko seemed more relaxed and happier than she had been in a while. She still teased Duo mercilessly at any chance she got and this included jumping on him in front of Heero, knowing full well her cousin was bound to turn red in fury and pure jealousy.

Ah, it was always fun to toy with Heero's emotions. 

Quatre and Trowa were going to the same university once the new school year came around. They had plans to rent a luxury apartment near the school grounds and had invited Heero to come over any time. But, Heero had made up his mind to wait. There really was no rush to go to college at this time. He still had a lot to learn and explore with his current teacher and to Heero that learning process was the most important thing at the moment. And not to sound too cocky or arrogant, but schools were practically begging the young man to enroll or consider applying. No, he would wait. He would give it a year or at least six months before making a final decision.

Things had changed. Time was rushing by and everyone was growing up in ways that they couldn't have imagined otherwise. Except for one little thing…

Duo… 

He sighed softly and eyed the silent man beside him, wondering if he dared bring up the subject again. He had tried to make Duo see that living with him could be the best thing, but stubbornly the teacher had refused…as expected.

"Why the sigh?" Duo asked conversationally as he made a turn towards a major intersection. "Thinking of ditching the old man?"  
  


"You are not an old man," Heero muttered with a dark flush filling his cheeks. Duo was anything but 'old'. Just keeping up with the man's lovemaking on some nights was an adventure in itself. And thinking about it now, only did more to cause the blush to deepen in Heero's cheeks. "I was just hoping you would give me an answer, Duo."

The teacher raised a brow in bemusement. "You don't like the arrangements now?" 

Heero shook his head slowly. "No."

"Hmm…why not? I got the new apartment and it's good enough for the lessons we take. What's the problem?"

Heero mumbled softly. "I just thought you would want to stay with me, that's all. My place is big and…and…" He wanted to say lonely, but decided not to. Come to think of it, he had barely slept in his new place since he officially moved in. Most of his nights were spent in Duo's new apartment. He gasped as he felt the hand against his chin and he turned his head to stare into the smiling side view of the older man. 

"Maybe someday, Heero we could live together, but right now…let's just take things slow, okay?"

The teen tried to hide his disappointment at the answer, as he lowered his head and gave a small nod in understanding. "Yeah…we should…take it slow…" He shook Duo's hand free and turned his gaze towards the window. 

The teacher felt the boy's dismay and swallowed tightly as he tried hard to focus his gaze on the road. He had to say something. He had to say the right thing. So, why in the hell couldn't he?

"Heero…I…" _You what? You're sorry? I'm a jerk? I love you so much I could scream it to the world?_

But the sudden cry of 'We're here!' from Heero, jarred his thoughts as he noticed Quatre and Trowa waving at them. Heero barely waited for Duo to stop the car before hopping out of it and into the welcoming embrace of his two friends. The teens immediately went into conversation that only they could decipher as they strolled into the shopping center and left the adults to themselves. 

Duo grumbled as he stepped out of the car and towards his snickering friend. "What's so funny?" he asked a bit too curtly as he eyed the handsome accountant. Wufei looked dashing in a black dress shirt and dark blue jeans. His shoulder length raven locks were tied in its familiar ponytail and those piercing black eyes seemed alight with mirth and mischief. 

He slapped a hand on his pouting friend's shoulder. "Looks like he couldn't wait to get out of there, buddy," he joked lightly. "What did you do to him now?"

"Nothing," Duo retorted a bit defensively as he allowed himself to be led into the building. "I only told him that we ought to take the relationship slowly."  
  


"Uh huh."

Duo eyed the Chinese man with a raised brow for several long minutes before saying blandly, "Okay, spit it out."

Wufei tried to look surprised as they made their way towards the beverage section. "What?"

"Goddamn it, Wufei! I can read you like a book and I know there is something you want to say, so say it."

"Don't get all antsy on me, man."

"I am not getting all antsy on you…"

"Hmm…should we get the Kristol or the Heineken?"

Duo cursed so colorfully that Wufei gave up the fight and burst out laughing in genuine amusement. It was good to see his old friend back. He hated to admit that he had missed talking to the loud-mouthed, rude or crude – depending on just how bad a day Duo had had – behavior from the teacher. And with all the good luck both job and personal wise in the other man's life, Wufei could clearly see the change that had occurred in his friend. Duo was more at peace and relaxed than he had ever been in their now four years of friendship and that pleased Wufei to no end. Duo had been accepted as a teacher in a local university due to Odin's recommendation. He would be teaching an English class and the pay would be good enough to keep him comfortable for a long time. 

However, before he could control his mouth, he found himself muttering softly. "You look better now, Duo. I'm…happy for you."

Duo, who had been ready to pick up a bottle of the expensive champagne, nearly dropped it in surprise at the comment. He flushed and noticed that his friend – who was doing a good job of examining a case of beer – had a similar flush of embarrassment on his face. 

"Than…thanks man," Duo finally replied a bit shyly. "For you know…everything."

Wufei shrugged. "I didn't do anything. You had to do the growing up, my friend. I just shoved you in the right direction. All kudos goes to you."

"Yeah…"

They fell silent as they eyed the trio a few aisles away from them. They seemed genuinely excited to be in a department store this size and were having a field day buying any and everything their hands could reach. 

Duo felt a reluctant tug on his lips as he watched Heero try on a cowboy hat. The smile broke through as the boy began to strut about in it, earning howls of delight from his companions as he began to mimic the lazy drawl of an American cowboy. 

Heero's laughter. 

It was something Duo wanted to see and hear for the rest of his life.

"He's a smart kid," Wufei said softly as he too watched the younger men. "They all are. And you had better take good care of him, Duo. It's the least you can do."

"I know, Wufei," the tutor replied just as softly. He didn't need the other man to tell him that. "I know…"

He began to make his way towards the three boys, his gaze never wavering from the smiling Japanese teen in their midst. He had made up his mind. He didn't know what this would mean for both of them, but he was tired of trying to wait for the _right _moment. The moment had always been the here and now and it was up to him to seize it and make the best of it. 

Trowa and Quatre noticed him first and fell silent, even though they now had rather smug grins on their faces. Duo made a motion for them to make themselves scarce as he slowly wrapped his arms around the surprised teen's mid section. Heero gasped and tried to turn his head around, but Duo kept him in that position as he closed his eyes to inhale the unique scent that was purely Heero.

Trowa and Quatre, both reluctant to leave an obviously great scene, were, unceremoniously, yanked away by Wufei. At the mention of buying alcohol for the party, both teens perked up and promptly forgot all about their need to see Duo and Heero in the act. 

The teacher and student laughed softly at their friends antics before falling silent as they realized _something_ was about to change in their relationship. Heero placed his hands upon Duo's arms, turning his head a little to stare into the handsome visage above him. 

"Duo?" he whispered softly in a voice that was filled with worry, anticipation and a silent plea. "Duo…are you…?"

_Will you make the promise to me now? Never to leave my side? Never…ever…_

Darkened amethyst met the pleading blue eyes before him. All he had to say were two little words and his whole life was bound to be changed forever. It was going to be a long process of healing and forgiveness for both of them and there was bound to be trouble in the horizon no matter how rosy or amazing things might be for now. But as Heero had gone through so many changes for him, to better himself for his sake, Duo knew without a doubt that he would have to make the very same changes for Heero. 

_To grow up both in mind and body, David. That was what you were trying to tell me all this time, wasn't it? To never, ever give up, no matter what happens. To teach others all that you know, while learning and absorbing all around you. Until the day comes when you can look at your student with pride and know that all you have done has turned out to be all right. _

**That is the true calling of a teacher. **

_/You've made me proud, kiddo. I am so damn proud of you, Heero./_

He wrapped his arms even tighter around the slender boy's body and finally gave in to the pleasure of being whole and complete again. His student had asked him a question on that night almost a month ago and it was finally time for the teacher to give him an answer. 

And in a voice thick with emotion, longing and unbridled love and admiration, Duo Maxwell whispered it into the boy's ear.

"I promise, Heero. Forever with you…I promise…"

**~The End~**


End file.
